Algo sucede en mi corazón
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Hinata Uchiha, hija de Sasuke y Sakura, había prometido a su difunta madre, encontrar a Hinata Hyuga y regresarla a la vida de su padre, para rectificar los errores que cometió en el pasado. Advertencia:oOC en algunos personajes
1. Una nueva vida a llegado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA HA LLEGADO**

Las llamas consumían aquel joven cuerpo que tanto quería. Miraba el fuego fijamente, como pidiendo una llamada de auxilio que se ahogaba tan solo de recordarla, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Su imagen se hacía presente en la cabeza del Uchiha, tan bella y hermosa, tan llena de vida. Aquellos cortos y sedosos cabellos de inusual tono rosado, esos ojos jade que podían poner envidiosos hasta a las esmeraldas más hermosas. Pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza, solo un enorme vacío en su pecho, ese vacío que ella había dejado con su ausencia.

Hacía unos días atrás estaba a su lado y ahora; ahora se había ido para siempre de su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una ambulancia se dirigía a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha hacia el hospital Central.

–Nos aproximamos con una mujer embarazada, preparen una camilla y la sala de partos. Ha tenido un desprendimiento de placenta, tiene contracciones constantes, de 5 minutos aproximadamente–informó el paramédico mediante la radio de la ambulancia mientras su otro compañero atendía a la mujer.

–Tranquila Sakura, te prometo que todo irá bien–le decía su esposo tomándola de la mano.

–El teme tiene razón Sakura-chan. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien–dijo el hombre rubio que se encontraba al lado de la pareja también tratando de tranquilizarla a la chica.

Pero ella estaba lejos de poder estarlo. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, pero debía aguantar. Por Sasuke y su querida hija. Sabía que tenía que aguantar y no preocuparlo, como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Pero aun así no podía frenar sus gritos a causa del dolor que sentía, por lo que solo se limitó a tomar firmemente la mano del azabache como agradeciéndole por estar a su lado.

Aquel día tendría que haber sido uno tranquilo como cualquier otro. Recién dentro de dos semanas se deberían de preocupar por la posibilidad de dar a luz, pero parecía que la pequeña tenía prisa por conocer el mundo y se había adelantado unas semanas antes de lo previsto, y lo había hecho a lo grande, complicándolo todo.

 _Naruto había ido a visitar a Sakura, ya que ella no se podía mover demasiado por toda la situación que estaba pasando con el embarazo. Solía ir casi todos los días junto con su esposa, pero en esa ocasión ella no podía, ya que tenía un compromiso con la asociación de madres que se había metido desde que había nacido su primer hijo. Por lo que fue él solo a incordiar a la casa de su mejor amigo._

 _Y aunque el morocho claramente le decía que era una molestia y que perturbaba la tranquilidad de su esposa, él seguía yendo respondiéndole con un "Vamos si no puedes vivir sin mí, dattebayo" mientras el pelinegro suspiraba resignado a aguantarlo._

 _Entonces justo cuando iban a sentarse a comer de repente la peli rosa empezó a gritar y tocar su vientre para luego comenzar a sangrar en abundancia. Alarmados rápidamente llamaron a una ambulancia. Ambos habían pasado por un enorme susto, pero seguramente no se comparaba a lo que la chica estaba sufriendo en esos instantes._

Dolor, era lo único que sentía. Ese milagro que estaba a punto de suceder dolía fuertemente, sentía como todo su ser se expandía y palpitaba, notando como las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosas.

Pero a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía poco le importaba todo lo que tuviera que soportar mientras su niña naciera sana. Si fuera necesario pasaría por eso una y otra vez mientras el bienestar de su hija estuviera asegurado. Así que, aunque le dolía, ella iba a aguantar.

Sabía que no saldría bien de esta situación. Ya le habían advertido que si seguía adelante con su embarazo pondría en riesgo su salud. Que, si no trababa su enfermedad, después de esos nueve meses estaría muy desarrollada y las posibilidades de recuperación serían todavía menores de lo que ya eran en ese momento.

Recordaba a la perfección cada cosa que había vivido en aquel fatídico día, donde le dieron la noticia más feliz de su vida, pero también su sentencia de muerte. Logrando que todos los planes que tenían para un futuro próximo y lejano se vieran totalmente truncados. A veces solo se necesitaba de un segundo para destruir todos los planes que uno había forjado al largo de toda su vida.

 _Últimamente se encontraba muy cansada y solía tener un dolor abdominal que se iba y venía, junto con náuseas y mareos esporádicos; por ello Naruto les recomendó ir con su madrina. Tsunade era una eminencia en medicina. Una doctora muy completa y que nunca dejaba de prepararse y hacer masters para mejorar._

 _Sasuke conocía muy bien a la rubia ya que ella le había atendido a domicilio algunas veces, gracias a su torpe mejor amigo, ya que sabía que no era muy partidario de ir al hospital. Les tenía manía desde la muerte de su abuelo Madara, a quien le tenía un gran cariño y respeto. Pero claro, por Sakura sabía que tenía que volver a ir a ese horrible lugar que tanto aborrecía._

 _Estaban sentados esperando su turno, habían pasada solo dos minutos desde su hora acordada, pero parecía que para Sasuke hubieran sido dos horas ya que estaba irritado._

 _–Sakura Haruno–llamó la rubia para alivio del chico, un minuto más y se hubiera largado. Odiaba esperar._

 _Con rapidez y diligencia la mujer realizó unas pruebas a la peli rosa. Para alivio del morocho todo fuera veloz, ya que se quería ir rápidamente._

 _–Eso es todo, les llamaré a penas nos lleguen los resultados del laboratorio–dijo ella para luego despedirse._

 _Pasaron tres días y todo seguía con normalidad, no había mucho cambio en su estado, o al menos eso es lo que pesaba él. Ya que ella al no quererlo preocupar le decía que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, a pesar que no era cierto. Cuando apenas tuvo los resultados los volvió a llamar para que fueran al hospital, para desagrado del chico. Aun así, estaba tranquilo, seguro solo algo le había sentado mal a su esposa, Sakura era una chica de salud fuerte._

 _–Tengo buenas y malas noticias–confesó la blonda mirando a la pareja. –¿Cuál quieren escuchar primero?_

 _–Las buenas–pidió Sakura tomando de la mano a su esposo._

 _–Estas embarazada–la cara de Sakura mostró una radiante sonrisa, igual que Sasuke. ¡Iban a ser padres! Ambos se habían preocupado ya que por más que lo intentaban no lograban que se quedara embarazada. –Pero recomiendo que no sigas con él, puede ser muy peligroso. Hemos descubierto que tienes cáncer de páncreas._

 _La burbuja de felicidad que tenían se acababa de estallar de la peor de las maneras. Ella sujetó su estómago y comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Pero es que no podía anteponerse ella ante aquel ser que crecía en sus entrañas._

 _–El feto tiene tres semanas, así que no hay problema en realizar un aborto–dijo seria._

 _La ojo jade no esperaba eso, pero las cartas ya estaban lanzadas y eso le había tocado. No lo negaba, tenía miedo, miedo de no poder verla crecer ni poder pasar el resto de su vida con Sasuke, pero aun así no quería abortar al pequeñín que crecía en su interior, al que tal vez sería su último legado._

 _El azabache por su parte se encontraba en un estado de shock ¿Por qué, por qué a ella? No entendía porque el destino jugaba de esa manera tan cruel con él. ¡Odiaba los hospitales!_

 _–Seguiré adelante con el embarazo–aquellas palabras trajeron de vuelta al pelinegro, que la miraba interrogante. –Durante todo este tiempo he intentado quedarme embarazada. Ya han pasado casi dos años, tenía miedo de no poder ser madre. Y ahora que al fin podemos ser padres… No puedo. Amo demasiado a mi hijo. No lo haré–sentenció muy segura de su decisión._

 _–Si no abortas las posibilidades de recuperación serán todavía menores de lo que ya lo son–advirtió ella._

 _–¿Cómo de menores? –preguntó Sasuke saliendo de su letargo._

 _–Eso no importa–interrumpió la peli rosa. –Si aborto y me hago el tratamiento, ¿acaso es 100 % seguro que me salvaré? –preguntó mirando a la rubia._

 _–Este tipo de cáncer es muy agresivo y suele hacer metástasis rápidamente, por lo que no te puedo garantizar que lo harás con seguridad–terminó de decir._

 _El Uchiha masajeaba su sien, él igual que Sakura querían ser padres, pero tampoco quería perder a su esposa. De repente la mano de la peli rosa se posó en su rodilla mientras lo miraba, como buscando apoyo en su decisión. Entonces lo supo._

 _–Por favor, Sasuke…–dijo en un susurro._

 _–Entiendo–le contestó mirándola. –Seguiremos adelante con el embarazo–respondió seguro, esta vez mirando a la rubia, que los observaba con asombro por la convicción que demostraban._

 _–¿Están seguros? –preguntó logrando que ambos asintieran a la vez, no se arrepentirían._

 _Cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia trataron de convencerla de que no siguiera adelante con su embarazo, pero ella no deseaba eso, amaba a ese pequeño ser más que su existencia, no podía privarle el privilegio de la vida. Además, tampoco podría quitarle a su marido el poder ser padre por primera vez, quería darle un hijo, su hijo._

Por ello, todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos parecía irrelevante, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para resistir y ver a su adorada hija crecer, aunque solo fuera por un efímero tiempo.

Ella ya había hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para que su pequeña sufriera lo menos posible con su partida, sabía que Sasuke podría sacar adelante a su hija. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Además, no estaba solo; sabía que sus amigos y familiares lo ayudarían en su lugar.

Naruto ya se lo había dicho, que la pequeña sería como su hija, Shion también le había dicho que como su madrina no le faltaría de nada. Además, Itachi también tenía muchas ganas de ser el mejor tío con la pequeña, igual que Konan. Ni hablar de los abuelos, tendría a los padres de Sasuke y de ella misma para consentirla. Y también tenía a todos sus amigos, sabía que ayudarían a su marido. La dejaba en buenas manos.

Solo esperaba que si las cosas salían tal cual las había planeado "ella" también cuidaría de su pequeña.

–¿Ya has avisado a todos? –preguntó el azabache a su mejor amigo y este asintió. "Llamé a Shion y le dije íbamos al Hospital Central, me dijo que se encargaría de avisar a los demás" le contestó el rubio.

Tan pronto llegaron una camilla apareció frente a ellos, Tsunade y Shizune estaban paradas esperando a la paciente. Ambas enteradas de la situación gracias al aviso de la esposa del Uzumaki. Menos mal que aún estaban en el hospital cuando recibieron su llamada, ya iban a marcharse a casa.

–Dejaremos a Sakura-chan en tus manos, abuela–dijo su ahijado sabiendo cuanto le molestaba que la llamara así. Pero ahora eso carecía de importancia, lo primordial era atender a la chica.

La camilla entró corriendo a la sala de partos, Sasuke a su lado tenía cogida la mano de la ojo jade, no la había soltado en ningún momento, ni pensaba hacerlo.

–Todo irá bien, no te preocupes por nada–volvió a reiterar el azabache. La salud de la chica había empeorado mucho durante el embarazo, por lo que se encontraba muy débil. Su enfermedad había mermado bastante esos nueve meses. –Voy a quedarme a tu lado, no te preocupes–ella le volvió a sonreír con todo su esfuerzo, cuanto amaba al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. Con él había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, le agradecía por tantas cosas. Era en quien más confiaba.

La rubia al ver que el chico quería entrar le hizo un gesto a Shizune que ella entendió a la perfección. La enfermera detuvo el paso del chico mientras Tsunade calmaba a Sakura al haber sido separa de él.

–Tengo que entrar–pidió el chico casi desesperado, diferente a como actuaba usualmente. Pero ella negó. –¡Exijo que me dejen entrar! –gritó furioso, Naruto actuó rápido y lo agarró del brazo intentando calmarlo.

–Teme, tienes que confiar en ellas, tiene que haber un buen motivo para que no te permitan entrar–dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

–Es correcto, no es recomendable que entres. Ha tenido un desprendimiento de placenta por lo que tenemos que hacer una cesaría de emergencia. Lo mejor es que esperes afuera, cuando acabemos podrás pasar–informó.

De todas maneras, él quería entrar y permanecer a su lado, lo que menos quería era separarse. Pero por su bien debía hacerlo. –Cuídala–fueron las lastimeras palabras que dijo Sasuke para luego ver como entraba a la sala.

La rubia era quien se había encargado personalmente de llevar a Sakura durante su embarazo, y sabía todas las complicaciones que este tendría. Así que debían actuar con rapidez para correr el menor riesgo posible. Pero no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran tan peligrosas, debía ir con pies de plomo sino pondría en riesgo la vida de la madre y también de la pequeña.

Sus familiares empezaron a llegar al hospital tan pronto se enteraron, pero Sasuke se mantenía serio; casi parecía parte de la decoración de aquel lugar. No se había movido ni un ápice desde que su mujer había entrado a aquella habitación. Se encontraba sentado en aquella banca de madera al lado de su blondo amigo que lo miraba preocupado. Sabía que a pesar de que estaba tan callado y sereno lo estaba pasando muy mal.

A los pocos segundos apareció una familiar silueta logrando que el muchacho levantase la vista.

–Sasuke–dijo Itachi mientras le tocaba la frente en señal de apoyo, como siempre hacía. –No estés así, tienes que ser fuerte– él era uno de los que mejor lo conocían, obviando a Naruto y a tal vez a "ella", claro está.

La mente del primogénito de los Uchiha no pudo evitar retroceder al pasado y pensar en aquella chica que siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa y ayudaba a su tonto hermano menor incluso si este no se daba cuenta, siempre como su respaldo junto con el Uzumaki, los tres siempre riendo y jugando.

No entendía porque se habían separado tanto tiempo, ella había sido tan importante para Sasuke. Y aunque eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años, todos sabían que el solo nombrarla en presencia de él era un tabú.

–Itachi tiene razón. Sakura-chan es muy fuerte–dijo Naruto sonriéndole, sabía lo nervioso que debía estar su hermano de vida. Él también hace poco se había convertido en padre así que lo comprendía. Además, Sakura en esos momentos era un caso riesgoso a causa de su enfermedad, era normal verlo comportase así.

–Lo sé–fue la respuesta del morocho. Él conocía mejor que nadie de la fortaleza de su esposa, era una mujer fuerte, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso. Solo quería saber si todo iba bien.

Naruto lo miraba, su amigo le había brindado su apoyo cuando Shion iba a dar a luz, por lo que no se separaría de él, lo apoyaría, pero aun así sabía que no sería suficiente. Si los tres Mosqueteros estuvieran juntos otra vez…

Una ligera sonrisa recorrió su rostro, la extrañaba. "Ella" era lo que ahora necesitaban, pero seguramente era imposible que estuviera allí. Se había ido hace tanto tiempo y no sabían nada de ella. Pero, aun así, aunque seguramente era imposible, no perdida la esperanza de que se enterase de lo sucedido y apareciera de la nada dándoles un susto como solía hacerlo cuando eran jóvenes. Si estuviesen los tres, seguro que todo iría bien.

"Se fuerte Sasuke, cuando todo está oscuro, puedes ver las estrellas, ellas iluminaran tu camino" Quiso quitarse de la mente aquella frase que le traía recuerdos que extrañaba, pero que a la vez le resultaban dolorosos.

El morocho no quería pensar en "ella". No quería, pero cuanta falta le hacía, seguramente solo "ella" lo podría tranquilizar en momentos así, siempre teniendo las palabras adecuadas, igual que esa vez. Aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta, para él ella ya no existía, lo había decidido ese día. Aquel día que se había ido sin decirle nada y no había vuelto a saber ni siquiera si estaba bien o no, le había herido en su orgullo, había traicionada su confianza. Incluso fue a buscarla, pero ella… era algo que no le perdonaba, su partida…

Borró cualquier pensamiento de la chica de su cabeza, ahora lo único que importaba era su esposa, no tenía porque mantener ocupado su mente con fantasmas del pasado que ahora ya no tenían importancia.

–Hijo–aquella voz firme y monótona solo podía permanecer a Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

El imponente hombre miraba a su hijo con pesar, todos sabían sobre la condición de la chica. A pesar de todo el dinero que tenían no podía hacer nada más por el estado de su nuera, así que solo colocó su mano en el hombre del azabache, dándole apoyo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como agradeciéndose en silencio mientras Itachi sonreía feliz y Naruto los miraba extrañado, no entendía porque los Uchiha necesitaban mantener las apariencias. ¡Uchihas!, pensaba él.

Al poco rato apareció Mikoto junto a los padres de Sakura, todos se acercaron hacia ellos.

–¿Cómo está el estado de mi hija? –preguntó Kizashi preocupado por su pequeña. Él era quien más había tratado de convencer a su niña de no seguir adelante con el embarazo, pero al darse cuenta de todo el amor que le profesaba a la pequeña no pudo ir en contra de su deseo y lo aceptó.

–Ha tenido un desprendimiento de placenta, ahora le están haciendo una cesaría de emergencia–informó el pelinegro mirando a su suegro.

Mikoto veía a su pequeño, sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, no porque ella no quisiera, sino que siempre la rechazaba con un "Vamos mamá, ya no soy un crio." Pero esta vez no fue así, realmente necesitaba los brazos de su madre.

Los presentes se mantenían callados, todos conocían el duro carácter del azabache. No esperaban verlo así.

 **. . .**

Dentro de la sala todos actuaban con rapidez, las enfermeras colocaban el gotero a la mujer para equilibrar su tensión arterial, que ahora debía haber subido a causa del desprendimiento.

Tsunade se apresuró en rasurar la zona y limpiar la piel del abdomen, le administró la epidural y colocó una sonda en su vejiga. Pidió un bisturí y comenzó con el corte, actuó segura y calmada, como en cualquier operación que ella hacía, hasta que consiguió el milagro de la vida.

Cuando escuchó el llanto de la bebé la peli rosa supo que todo lo que había sufrido había valido la pena. Era increíble el amor que se podía profesar por algo tan pequeño, esa niñita era la viva prueba del amor entre Sasuke y ella. Lo único que quedaría cuando se marchara de ese mundo.

Una lagrima se le escapó al pensar en ello, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, era feliz. Estaba muy agotada, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que tenía que aguantar, pero las fuerzas se le iban.

–¡Doctora el pulso de la paciente ha descendido! –avisó Shizune a Tsunade.

Ella rápidamente comenzó a dar instrucciones a los presentes para empezar la reanimación, ya que la comenzaban a perder.

–¡Shizune llama al doctor Kabuto! ¡Rápido! –dijo Tsunade mientras aun intentaba reanimar a la chica.

 **. . .**

Tan pronto como el peli gris recibió la llamada fue a toda velocidad con su equipo hacia allí, no esperaba que la altiva Tsunade Senju lo llamara. Era verdad que le había dicho que tenía una paciente complicada y que no se marchase del hospital hasta que hubiera salido de peligro. Pero no esperaba que al final necesitara su ayuda.

Al ver como más gente entraba a la sala donde estaba Sakura inquietó a los presentes. Kizashi actuó con rapidez y paró a uno de los que iban a entrar.

–¡Que ocurre! ¡Mi hija y mi nieta están allí! –el auxiliar miraba con pesar al señor, sabía que no tendría que decir nada, pero notaba que si no le decía algo sobre la situación no lo soltaría "Su vida está en riesgo" dijo logrando que el señor detuviera su agarre y se pudiera ir.

Él se desplomó de rodillas, Sasuke rápido fue a su lado. El hombre lloraba como hace tiempo no lo hacía, desde la muerte de su esposa. Se agarraba a su yerno, dando rienda suelta a todo el miedo que sentía.

Los minutos pasaban y más gente iba llegando, sobre todo sus amigos más cercanos. Que se sumaban a ese escenario de desesperación y nerviosismo que había, todos pendientes de alguna nueva información sobre el estado de Sakura y también de la pequeña.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y nadie había salido ni avisado sobre nada, Sasuke sentía un enorme terror de imaginarse el solo perderlas.

–Sasuke, calma. Todo irá bien–le dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en su hombro, cosa que agradecía.

Shion miraba a Sasuke y le intentaba sonreír, ella también conocía de hace tiempo al chico, claro que no tan bien como Naruto, pero se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando, la vida no era justa.

El azabache miraba a su alrededor, todo eran parejas. Su grupo de amigos se había convertido en un montón de parejas. Veía como se respaldaban los unos a los otros, y eso lo hacía sentirse solo, no sabría que hacer si perdía a Sakura y su niña. Tenía miedo de que algo les pudiera ocurrir.

La gente comenzó a salir de sala, rápidamente todos se comenzaron a acercar, entonces Shizune fue hacia ellos. Mantenía un aspecto serio que inquietaba a los presentes.

–La bebé está bien–dijo tranquilizando un poco a todos. –Sakura está estable, por ahora–todos empezaron a soltar lágrimas de alegría, temían por la salud de la que chica y la pequeña. –Ella ha pedido la presencia de su marido.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Sasuke se apresuró a entrar a la sala seguido de Shizune que lo guiaba hacia donde se encontraba su esposa.

Estaba tan distinta a como la había dejado, se encontraba entubada, llena de aparatos. Se veía cansada, sudorosa, despeinada y tenía unas profundas ojeras, además de estar un poco adormecida por los efectos de la anestesia, tan frágil y débil. Diferente a la imagen de la mujer que conoció en el pasado.

–Sasuke…–pronunció con un hilo de voz logrando paralizarlo y que su pecho se estremeciera.

A los pocos segundos apareció Tsunade con la bebé en brazos, ya limpia de los restos de sangre que antes tenía. Cuando el azabache vio a la pequeña su corazón se paralizó, era tan hermosa. La rubia se acercó a la peli rosa y la depositó delicadamente a su lado, ya que ella no se podía mover.

Él se acercó hacia su esposa, con sumo cuidado se sentó a su lado, a pesar del aspecto que ella tenía en ese instante para él era la mujer más bella del mundo.

–¿No es la cosa más hermosa que has visto? –dijo apenas sonriendo. –Es igualita a ti–habló Sakura mientras ambos la miraban con dulzura y el enorme amor que le profesaban.

La pequeña niña era una versión femenina del morocho. Tenía una cabellera azabache, y una piel pálida, pero parecía que los ojos habían sido una combinación entre los de Sakura y el padre de ella, formando un azul verdoso muy extravagante.

–Gracias–era de las pocas veces que el pelinegro había empleado esa palabra. Pero la enorme felicidad que tenía era debido a ella, por esa mujer que le había hecho el mejor regalo de todos. No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Le daba las gracias por todo el esfuerzo y el dolor que había tenido que soportar. Jamás podría agradecérselo del todo. –Gracias–volvió a repetir.

–Sasuke–lo llamó Tsunade mirando con pesar a la pareja. Conocía al Uchiha desde niño, ya que era amigo de su ahijado, pero nunca lo había visto con esa expresión. –Te espero en mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

Él no quería ir, pero Sakura le sonrió y le pidió que fuera, ella sabía lo que la rubia le iba a decir. Le había suplicado hace tiempo que no le dijera nada a Sasuke sobre su estado hasta después de que ella diese a luz, solo esperaba que la entendiese y la perdonase. Solo quería lo mejor para él.

El azabache besó la frente de su esposa, no quería dejarla ir, pero tenía salir y hablar con la mujer. Se había preparado mentalmente desde que se enteró de la enfermedad de su esposa, pero ahora mismo solo sentía el sudor frío que le producía el enorme temor de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a ella.

–Todo irá bien–dijo una vez más, aunque fuera más para él que para ella. Como dándose fuerzas.

 **. . .**

La mujer estaba sentada en su escritorio mirándolo de frente, sabía que esta era una situación un tanto lamentable, pero como profesional que era sabía que tenía que dejar sus sentimientos de lado y ser directa con él, además no era una persona que fuera con rodeos.

–Siéntate–dijo con cara seria, cosa que inquietó aún más al morocho. –El tumor que Sakura tenía en su páncreas ha hecho metástasis. Lo que significaría que no sirve de nada que se extirparse quirúrgicamente–la cara del Uchiha se transformó en una mueca de preocupación.

–¡¿Cómo que no se puede extraer?! –dijo enfadado, casi a punto de perder los estribos.

–Hace ocho meses el tumor se extendió a los pulmones e hígado, además ella no quiso que te dijéramos sobre esto hasta que la niña naciera–el azabache conocía el carácter samaritano de Sakura, pero no se podía calmar.

–P-pero ¿están seguros? –preguntó pidiendo que estuviera equivocada.

–Lo comprobamos con una laparoscopia–le contestó con pesar. Por la expresión del chico sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, lo mejor era decírselo todo de golpe, pensaba la rubia.

–¡Como es que yo no sabía sobre esto si fue hace ocho meses! –gritó muy enfadado.

–Escucha bien Sasuke, lo que te voy a decir puede que te sea impactante. Pero como médico he de respetar las decisiones de mis pacientes, y en este caso mi paciente era Sakura, no tú–dijo levantándose y caminado hasta estar frente a él. –La enfermedad de ella tenía ya llevaba varios meses de evolución, por lo que las posibilidades de recuperación de por sí eran menores. Además, si a esto le sumas los nueve meses de su embarazo… Ella ha sobrepasado mis expectativas. Creía que moría antes de dar a luz–sentenció dejando frío al Uchiha.

Aquello no parecía real, ¿en serio le había dicho aquello? Eso quería decir que… ¿Sakura no viviría mucho más tiempo? Sí, su estado había estado muy mal, siempre estaba cansada. Además, tenía que soportar los contantes controles para evitar que el feto se afectara. No salía a ningún otro lugar, pero creía, tenía la esperanza de que podrían vivir juntos, de que todo se solucionaría con el tiempo y volverían a estar como antes. Los tres…

–Mi hija… ¿Ella estará bien? –Tsunade le sonrió "Es una niña muy sana, no te preocupes" le contestó.

 **. . .**

En el cuarto de la reciente mamá todas las personas que la querían se encontraban allí y la felicitaban.

–Cuan feliz estamos por ti mi niña. Es igualita a su padre–dijo Kizashi a su hija mientras cargaba con cuidado a la pequeña, estaba muy feliz de ver por fin a su querida nieta.

–¡Que dices! ¡No vez lo linda que es! Es igualita a nuestra Sakura–rebatió su esposa.

La ojo jade sonrió ante las palabras de su madrastra, ella se había convertido en su segunda madre, sino fuera por "ella" tal vez ahora sus actuales padres no estarían juntos.

Irónica era la vida, "ella" se había encargado de que el amor entre ellos surgiera, mientras que la pelirosa sin querer la había alejado de la persona quien más amaba. Jamás lo hizo intencionalmente, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se había enamorado de Sasuke y no lo quería dejar.

–Mi Sasu-chan también es muy lindo–contestó Mikoto como cualquier madre ofendida ante las palabras que había dicho Sumire.

–Vamos Mikoto, sabes que no lo decía por eso–dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha sereno como siempre.

–Sí mamá, papá tiene razón. No hagas un drama por todo esto–le reprendió su hijo mayor.

–Pero Kizashi-san tiene razón, es igualita al teme, pero aun así tiene la linda sonrisa de Sakura-chan. Además de esos ojos azules verdosos que él no tiene–opinó Naruto.

–Con que linda sonrisa, eh…–dijo Shion un tanto celosa, pero él la beso y eso la calmó logrando que sonriera.

–Por favor que están en un espacio público. Sino vayan a un hotel–se quejó Ino fingiendo molestia al ver lo melosos que se ponían mientras se aproximaba a Sai, para que también le hiciera unos mimitos.

–Que lindos, recuerdo cuando eras así de fogoso–dijo Konan fastidiando a su marido logrando sonrojarlo.

–Yo ya no puedo esperar a que mi niño nazca–dijo Temari feliz mientras se palpaba su vientre. Y Shikamaru soltaba su repetitiva muletilla "Que problemático" logrando que fuera fulminado con la mirada por la rubia.

Pero es que, aunque él lo quisiera negar también estaba siendo invadido por ese sentimiento paternal que tenía todos sus amigos, esperaba con ansias al pequeño niño que crecía en el vientre de su esposa.

Parecía que todas ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo en tener a los niños para el mismo año. ¿Así que como evitarlo? Primero lo había tenido Ino con Sai, luego Naruto y Shion, para que hoy lo tuviera Sakura con Sasuke, así que el siguiente sería él y Temari.

La peli rosa estaba tan alegre, no podía sentirse más feliz, todos los presentes eran como su familia.

–Gracias–dijo sonriendo a pesar de lo cansada y adolorida que se encontraba.

Ino soltó unas ligeras lágrimas que rápidamente intentó limpiar, pero que ya había comenzado debía que a hacer hincapié en las demás mujeres que se encontraban allí. Sai la abrazó para confórtala, sabía que tenía una gran amistad con la chica. Shion tampoco podía detener sus lágrimas, no tenía una profunda amistad con ella, incluso hubo un momento en que la odió, pero aun así lo sentía por ella, con el transcurso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era una gran persona y la había cogido cariño. Temari tampoco lo pudo aguantar más, el embarazo la ponía muy sensible, además de que Sakura era importante para ella. Mikoto trató de resistir, al igual que Sumire, pero le tenían demasiado afecto a chica como para aguantarse las lágrimas.

La única que se mantenía serena era Konan, no porque la chica le fuera indiferente, sino porque había notado que los ojos de ella se habían opacado al notar las lágrimas de los presentes.

–Entonces como padrino de ella le pondré un nombre, Satsuki, le vendría bien–bromeó Naruto aligerando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado logrando que todos volvieran a reír. Siempre era muy oportuno.

 **. . .**

En otro lugar, lejos de Konoha, a kilómetros de distancia. En un hospital se encontraba una chica que acababa de dar a luz a una hermosa bebé.

Sostenía con todo su amor a la pequeña niña que acababa de tener. Habían sido diez dolorosas y largas horas de parto, pero cada instante había valido la pena al ver como la pequeña le sonreía. Todos decían que se parecía a ella, estaba tan contenta, no sabía que aquella pequeña podría darle una felicidad tan inmensa. Pero aun así esos ojos celestes eran los del padre la pequeña, diferentes a los que ella poseía.

Se había casado sin amor, pero aun así de esa clase de matrimonio había nacido aquella pequeña niña. Y a pesar de que no amase a su esposo con el tiempo lo había llegado a querer. Además, él era un gran hombre, amable, atento y muy dulce, un hombre de en sueño, ya que era muy atractivo además de todo un caballero, la hacía sentir especial y querida, única ante sus ojos.

Pero ahora, con la llegada de esta pequeña por fin eran una familia completa. Sus padres le habían hostigado bastante para que tuviera un hijo, habían sido realmente persistentes en ese tema.

Quien más insistió fue su padre, pero ahora no se arrepentía de haber seguido su consejo, era muy feliz con la nueva integrante de su familia. Por ello, es que a partir de ese momento ella también pondría de su parte para que se volvieran una verdadera familia, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Quería forma una familia donde la pequeña pudiera crecer feliz y estar llena del amor que ambos le tenían. Por lo que tenía que desechar aquellos sentimientos que la ataban al pasado, esta vez, tenía que mirar hacia el futuro. Donde solo estaban ellos tres.

Su marido no se había separado ni un momento de ella, la había apoyado a cada instante del parto, por lo que jamás tuvo miedo, era un gran apoyo para ella. También estaban todos sus familiares y sus ahora más cercanos amigos, así que no tendría que pedir más. Pero era egoísta, a pesar de tener todo y más. Aun así, anhelaba la presencia de una persona, de aquel que siempre sería su primer amor. Intentó desechar de la mente aquel triste recuerdo de un chico de cabellos azabache, piel pálida y ojos ónix que tan solo de recordarlo aún hacía latir su corazón como una colegiala.

Tenía que dejar atrás esos sentimientos por el bien de su hija, no podía seguir así. Había prometido avanzar hacia el futuro y esos sentimientos solo la hacían permanecer en un doloroso pasado que quería borrar. No quería cometer los mismos errores que hasta ahora había hecho. Gracias a su hija sabía que ahora podía ir hacia el futuro, ya no se tenía que quedar estancada en el tiempo.

Miraría al futuro, uno que esperaba que fuera brillante, además su marido también la apoyaba. A pesar de que él sabía que ella no lo amaba jamás la forzó, todo salió solo, así que solo se dejaría llevar, pero esta vez mirando hacia adelante. Porque tenía que cambiar, su hija le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Ella era su nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Holis, traigo un nuevo proyecto, pero vengo con advertencias. Si has leído este capítulo y eres fan del Sasusaku te aconsejo que no lo leas ya que lo que pronto va a pasar con Sakura supongo no te gustará. Yo solo aviso, así que no quiero que nadie se moleste. En fin, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme si les ha gustado y gracias por leer :D**


	2. Nuestro último adiós y un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ADIÓS Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Hinata estaba muy feliz, su pequeña estaba muy sana, todos estaban felices por el nuevo miembro de su familia. Ya no podía pedir más, estaba seguro que ahora todo iría bien.

–Hina-chan, ya sabes cómo vas a llamar a mi ahijada–habló un chico castaño de sonrisa perruna que se encontraba al lado de la peli azul, logrando que ella asintiera.

–¿Tu ahijada? Hinata no te ha dicho que tú serás su padrino, puede ser otra persona–habló con voz neutra el otro chico de aspecto más sereno que también se encontraba allí, logrando que la peli azul riera.

–Como su cuñado es normal que sea el padrino de la pequeña Hinata–respondió Kiba mirando retadoramente a Shino. Sabía que, aunque no lo demostraba su amigo tenía tantas ganas como él de ser el padrino de la niña, por eso no se podía descuidar ya que Shino no era un oponente fácil de vencer.

–Claro, después de embarazar a Hanabi no le quedaba de otra a Hiashi-san más que aceptarte–respondió en tono calmado, logrando enfadarlo, al recordarle lo apresurada que había sido su boda a causa del bombo que había hecho en la chica. –Además Miyuki y yo también podríamos ser buenos padrinos para la pequeña Hinata–respondió con un ligero toque de egocentrismo que nunca habían visto en él.

–Claro que sí Mr Bug–rio Kiba ya que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que lo llamara con ese apodo. Era cierto que a Shino le gustaban los insectos, no lo podía negar, por ello se habían convertido en entomólogo, pero no era un hombre bicho. Odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera.

–Prefiero eso a ser un chucho pulgoso–rebatió tan tranquilo que comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas al castaño. Kiba era veterinario, además del amo de Akamaru, un enorme perro que siempre estaba rascándose.

–Chicos, cálmense–pidió amablemente la chica, pero parecía que no la habían oído. A pesar de que no le gustaba ver a sus amigos pelear a veces esos pequeños conflictos le hacían recordar a cierto rubio y pelinegro discutiendo por tonterías, pero que después las olvidarían, igual que ellos.

Cuando Hinata fue a vivir a Konoha se separó de ellos dos, pero ahora que había vuelto a Suna las cosas habían seguido igual que siempre, claro que jamás dejó de llamarles por teléfono o visitarlos en vacaciones. Pero aun así no esperaba que la tratasen tan bien como lo habían hecho. Parecía que los años no habían pasado y se sentía como en casa por el dulce trato con la que la recibieron, además había hecho más amigos.

–¿Cómo se encuentra la esposa más guapa de todas? –preguntó un peliblanco mirando a la chica rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado después de las palabras de Shino.

–¡Suigetsu-kun! –dijo Hinata al ver al hermano menor de su esposo, el chico siempre era muy oportuno, entraba justo en el momento que algo iba a pasar, buena o mala, no importaba.

–¿La más hermosa de las esposas? –preguntó su mujer acomodándose las gafas haciendo que sudara frío. A veces, por no decir que siempre, hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias metiéndose en problemas.

–¿Hermosa? Supongo que debe estar hablando de mi cuñada–dijo otro peliblanco que acababa de aparecer, haciendo reír a Karin y salvando a su hermano de posiblemente hoy dormir en el sofá, ya que la pelirroja era de armas tomar. –Hina, te traje un té por si te sentías cansada–dijo Toneri acercándose a su esposa.

–Muchas gracias–contestó la chica con una radiante sonrisa, logrando que él se sonrojara, no importaba que ya llevaban más de dos años de casados, seguía sintiendo lo mismo desde que la vio por primera vez.

Claro que su aspecto había cambiado bastante, pero, aun así, cuando la vio sintió como el mundo se detenía, informándole que ella era la chica con la que debería pasar el resto de su vida juntos, su corazón se lo dijo.

–¡Hina-chan! –una ruidosa chica de pelo castaño entró gritando seguido de un chico de aura más serena que venía junto a un niño de dos años aproximadamente, quien era una copia de él.

–¡Tenten, Neji-niisan¡Yuta-kun! –dijo feliz la Hyuga al ver allí a su adorado sobrinito.

–¡Tía! –el pequeño se alegró al ver a la chica, la quería muchísimo. Así que tambaleándose fue corriendo a ella, ocasionando preocupación en sus dos padres, ya que temían que se cayera, pero la chica lo cogió a tiempo, subiéndolo a la cama y presentándole a la pequeña.

–Esta es Miu, es tu prima–dijo mirando a Toneri con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Él le había dicho que quería llamarla así, porque significaba alas bellas, que ella sería sus alas.

–Es muy bonita papa, ¿no lo crees? –pronunció Yuta sorprendiendo a la peli azul y avergonzando a Neji. Cuando eran pequeños él le había dicho las mismas palabras a ella cuando la había conocido.

–Vaya Neji, parece que tu hijo a diferencia de ti será todo un ligón–se burló Kiba molestando al castaño.

–En verdad Neji-kun le dijo eso a Hinata cuando la conoció–rio Tenten al ver en el aprieto que lo había puesto.

Todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que el estoico y duro Neji pudiera haber dicho algo como eso. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, suponían que inclusive él cuando solo era un niño podía ser dulce.

–Ya dije que dejen descansar a Hinata, debe estar agotaba después del parto–una firme voz, que solo podía pertenecer al patriarca de los Hyuga se hizo presente.

–Vamos Hiashi, no seas tan gruñón–dijo su esposa sonriendo dulcemente logrando sonrojarlo, mientras todos reían, solo Hana podía tranquilizar el duro y cascarrabias carácter de su marido.

Un chico de negra cabellera y ojos negros corría por los pasillos del hospital, se le había hecho demasiado tarde, sabía que tenía que estar como apoyo para su mejor amigo, pero con todo el trabajo que tenía no se pudo librar hasta ahora, ya se disculparía cuando llegara. Al fin y al cabo, lo importante era que llegara, además con ese enorme peluche de conejo sabía que no tendría problemas. Además, también estaba ese problema en su apartamento, cuando terminara su visita ya vería bien lo que haría.

–¡Llegué! –gritó el azabache rompiendo las risas de todos. –¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al ver lo callado que se había puesto el ambiente. Toneri se acercó a su amigo y le dio un codazo ligero logrando hacer reír al morocho.

–Solo que llegas bastante tarde, así que ya no es necesaria tu presencia aquí–respondió Kiba bromeando.

–Me alegra que esté aquí Shisui-kun–dijo logrando que el chico le diera una cálida sonrisa.

–Hime, tan linda como siempre–habló haciendo que ella riera. –Te he comprado esto–dijo dándole el peluche. –Me alegra ver que todo fue bien, parece que mi ahijada es igualita a su madre–dijo acercándose a la pequeña, que le sonreía mientras los cuatro chicos que se encontraban allí miraron con rencor al azabache.

–¿Padrino? –pronunciaron Neji, Kiba y Shino con voz de ultratumba logrando ponerlo en alerta.

–Como hermano del padre creo que yo debería ser su padrino–interrumpió Suigetsu. Rápidamente las crueles miradas se posaron en el peliblanco menor, había vuelto a hablar de más, pero él también quería serlo.

Aquello había ocasionado una pequeña discusión entre ellos, todos dando claramente sus razones del porqué ellos deberían ser el padrino de la pequeña.

–¡Hombres! –exclamaron Karin y Tenten mientras miraban como los chicos empezaban una pelea.

Hiashi y Hana también miraban la escena, definitivamente su nieta sería muy popular. Hinata por otra parte, se encontraba en un dilema, sabía que los 5 chicos querían ser el padrino de su hija, por lo que no podía decidirse, igual que su marido. Él prefería que fuera Shisui o Suigetsu, pero tampoco quería hacerles el feo a los amigos de su esposa o al primo de ella. Yuta que se encontraba al lado de la Hyuga sonreía mientras animaba a su padre, logrando que Neji pusiera más entusiasmo; a pesar de su carácter calmado, parecía que no quería perder antes los otros chicos. Mientras que Miu dormía sin darse cuenta de nada.

En esos años el grupo de amigos de Hinata había cambiado, pero aun así se sentía feliz de la vida que ahora tenía. Solo esperaba algún día tener la suficiente fuerza para volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos y esta vez siendo sincera felicitar de corazón a Sasuke por su casamiento con Sakura, sin dolor ni resentimiento.

 **. . .**

El Uchiha se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Veía a todos tan felices, pero él no se sentía con ánimos de nada. No quería entrar, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía y Sakura le confirmaba lo que le acaba de hablar con Tsunade significaría un adiós. Quería demasiado a su esposa, pero en esos momentos estaba molesto, tendría que haber sido directa desde el principio y no que lo supiera todo de golpe. Había sido como recibir un duro golpe sin anestesia, le había dejado K.O, no sabía cómo reaccionar y siendo un Uchiha era un golpe a su orgullo.

–¡Teme ven a ver a mi ahijada! –gritó el autonombrado padrino al verlo parado afuera de la habitación logrando que todos se volteasen a mirarlo. Ahora mismo lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención, pero con un amigo como el Uzumaki, seguramente le resultaría imposible.

–Sasuke–susurró la peli rosa. Él al notar su delicada sonrisa sabía que le pedía perdón por no decirle antes lo de su estado, pero aun así se sentía molesto; molesto y traicionado.

Itachi y Mikoto rápidamente notaron la fría mirada de Sasuke, algo iba mal. Pero prefirieron quedarse callados, temían que si decían o preguntaban algo las cosas se pusieran más tensas.

–Necesito hablar con él, ¿nos pueden dejar un momento a solas? –pidió la chica amablemente. Todos asintieron, pero notaban lo serio que se había puesto el ambiente ya que a pesar del usual tono en la chica se notaba un ligero toque de nerviosismo además estaba la estoica mirada del Uchiha, pero aun así prefirieron no preguntar.

Mikoto y el primogénito de los Uchiha intercambiaron miradas, no querían dejar las cosas así, conocían el carácter del Uchiha, así que lo mejor era actuar y prevenir una catástrofe. Mikoto acarició el cachete de su hijo y le dio un cálido beso en la frente "No seas gruñón" le dijo su madre haciendo que él se sorprendiera, pero era ella de quien hablaban. Sasuke sabía que su madre lo podía leer en un instante.

Entonces Itachi también se acercó y le dio su usual toque en la frente mientras Konan reía al mirar el contacto de los Uchiha mientras los demás salían. La peli azul sabía que esa era la manera de su esposo de dar ánimos a alguien, también se lo había hecho cuando ella se sentía deprimida.

Naruto, que tenía cargado a la bebé también se acercó al pelinegro y depositó a la bebé en sus brazos, que la veía con toda la ternura que un padre podía profesar por su hijo.

–Seguro que cuando crezcan ella y mi hijo se llevarán muy bien–habló riendo lo que causó un escalofrío en el morocho de solo imaginarse la escena. Su querida hija con una copia exacta del dobe. Simplemente horrible. –¿Aún sigues molesto? –le preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

–¿Lo sabías? –preguntó el azabache serio, pero el rubio negó extrañando al menor de los Uchiha.

–Iba a hablar con la abuela para preguntarle sobre Sakura, fue entonces cuando lo escuche–contestó con una triste sonrisa para finalmente dejarlos solos. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia ella, el enfado que tenía se le había ido, se sentía tonto. Sabía que Sakura había hecho eso porque lo amaba, así que no se lo podía recriminar. No sería justo.

La peli rosa se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo de que no le perdonase por haberle mentido, pero en ese entonces solo pensaba que eso era lo mejor para él, no quería causarle más sufrimiento. En silencio el Uchiha se sentó a su lado y besó su frente logrando que ella volviera a sonreír a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, para después entregarle a la pequeña, que reía frente a la muestra de cariño de sus padres.

–Gracias–dijo ella logrando que el chico sonriera con superioridad.

–Sé que me agradeces, ¿acaso olvidadas lo genial que soy? –dijo con altanería mirando a su mujer.

–Lo sé y estoy segura que nuestra hija también lo sabrá. Pero también deseo que mi hija me conozca, que sepa como era su madre, quien era–habló tornando seria la situación. –Deseo que cuando crezca pueda contestar todas esas preguntas por ella misma–habló mirando a la niña que tenía a su costado.

–Y lo hará, tú le explicarás todo–contestó él logrando que pequeñas lágrimas comenzasen a brotar de los ojos de la peli rosa mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa.

–Sasuke…–sabía que no iba a vivir más, que no era bueno tener esperanzas en esos momentos, pero no podía evitar sentirlas cuando estaba con él. –¿Quieres que seamos amigos? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquello logró que la cara del azabache cambiara, aquella era la frase con la que inició todo. –¿Qué significa esto Sakura? –preguntó mirándola con reproche recordando escenas del pasado.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor–él solo la miró con el ceño fruncido. –¿No me lo harás? –preguntó, casi como una súplica.

–¿Qué quieres? –después de enterase de su estado temía que ella le pidiese que la olvidara, él no quería eso, la quería, simplemente no podía olvidar los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

–¿Sabes cómo se llamará nuestra hija? –aquella pregunta le hizo sonreír, pero no sus típicas sonrisas sino una de aquellas esporádicas que raras veces se veía en él.

–Dijiste que lo ibas a decir tú, yo quería que tuviera tu nombre–ella negó y le acarició la mejilla.

–Quiero que se llame Hinata–apenas terminó de pronunciar el nombre Sasuke se paró lleno de enfado.

–¡No te atrevas! Ella no se llamará así–le contestó molesto. Quería evitar cualquier pensamiento sobre esos días. Sobre todo, de aquella chica de dulces sonrisas que se había alejado de él. –No se llamará así–reiteró enfadado para luego salir de allí mientras Sakura gritaba su nombre pidiéndole que regresara. Pero era inútil, notaba que él no iba a volver, sabía cuánto le afectaba el tema de Hinata.

Sasuke salió del hospital, no quería estar allí, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. No quería recordar, pero era inútil todo empezaba a volver a su cabeza y no tenía forma de pararlo.

Ella había decidido irse sin decir palabra, sin siquiera intentar despedirse, si no fuera por Shion ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de su partida. ¡No se lo perdonaba! Había incumplido su promesa. Así que él también lo haría y se olvidaría de ella. Solo era un recuerdo en su mente, un recuerdo que quería borrar. Pero por más que lo intentaba parecía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

–Estúpida Hyuga–soltó molesto, no tendría que preocuparse por ella con el estado de Sakura así.

Mikoto fue en busca de su hijo al ver como este salía como alma que llevaba el diablo de la habitación de su esposa. Cuando lo encontró se acercó a él, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Ocurre algo Sasu-chan? –preguntó su madre con su usual tono dulce logrando captar su atención.

El azabache la miró unos instantes y luego apartó su mirada. Se sentía molesto, ¿por qué Sakura le hacía eso? Podía darle cualquier cosa le pidiese, todo; menos eso, si llamaba así a su hija la imagen de Hinata no se iría.

–Sasuke–volvió a llamar su madre logrando que esta vez mantuviera su vista fija en ella. Parecía que le estaba pidiendo una explicación por su extraño actuar.

–Sakura quiere llamar a nuestra hija igual que… "ella"–Mikoto miró a su hijo y comenzó a reír mientras él se encontraba confundido, su madre jamás había sido tan insensible con ese tema.

–Sasu-chan creí que si vuestra hija llevaba el nombre de Sakura tu estarías feliz–contestó la mujer logrando que él entendiese la situación. Su madre creía que a su hija la iban a llamar Sakura, prefería eso, pero no era el caso.

–No es así, quiere que la llame igual que…Hinata–hacía tanto tiempo que no había pronunciado su nombre, si lo hacía siempre venía a su mente una imagen de ella sonriendo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras lo llamaba por su nombre "Sasuke-kun". Rápidamente desechó esa imagen, no quería pensar en ella.

La matriarca de los Uchiha se impresionó por las palabras de su hijo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hablado nada sobre la chica, menos llamarla por su nombre. Ella le tenía un gran cariño a la peli azul, tanto que incluso no la culpaba de apartarse de hijo, él sin querer la había lastimado demasiado, así que la entendía.

–Pues me parece una gran idea. Me encantaría que llevase el mismo nombre que Hina-chan, seguro que si lo hace será una gran mujer–él la miró con reproche. –¡Bájame esa mirada! –pero él seguía igual, ya que no quería escuchar eso de su madre. –¡No me mires así Sasuke Uchiha! –le riñó logrando que por fin desviase su mirada enfadado. Tal vez ella era a la única a quien no podía contradecir. –Sé que te molesta hablar sobre Hina-chan, pero en vez de centrarte en el único error que te ha hecho deberías recordar todo lo que hizo por ti–dijo para después irse dejándolo otra vez solo meditando en sus palabras.

Después de eso no se podía quitar las palabras de su madre de la cabeza, Hinata siempre había estado a su lado apoyándolo, se habían conocido a los 12 y desde allí se habían vuelto inseparables. Claro que en parte había sido por el dobe, tal vez si hubiera estado solo en ese momento la habría alejado para siempre, como ahora estaba.

Chasqueó su lengua, al final el resultado había sido el mismo. Estaba molesto, de verdad le resultaba increíble que ella simplemente se había ido para… Resopló, se había puesto de mal humor a causa de esa tonta Hyuga.

La pelinegra después de la charla con su hijo se dirigió al cuarto de la peli rosa, tenía una corazonada de que algo ocurría, no se quería quedar con las dudas.

–Sakura, cariño, ¿qué tal estas? –tal vez no era una de las mejores preguntas puesto el estado de la muchacha, pero la ojo jade igualmente le sonrió.

–Supongo que Sasuke le habrá dicho como quiero llamar a nuestra hija–dijo mirando a su suegra a lo que ella asintió. Eso era bueno, ahora las cosas resultarían más sencillas si también contaba con la ayuda de Mikoto.

Sakura sabía que uno de los regalos que tenía preparado para su hija no se lo podía entregar a Sasuke. No porque no confiara en él, sino porque a pesar del tranquilo y un tanto huraño carácter de su marido le gustaba saberlo todo, así que antes de darle las cartas que ella había hecho exclusivamente para su niña seguro las iba a leer él y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor que solo tú puedes hacer–pidió la chica sorprendiendo a la azabache.

Mikoto no entendía muy bien las intenciones de la peli rosa, pero sabía que seguramente se trataba de algo importante, por lo que le iba a ayudar y apoyar en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

–A medida que mi pequeña crezca se preguntará por su madre, lamentablemente no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir eso–la azabache la miró con tristeza y negó "Lo harás, te recuperarás" le dijo, pero ella sabía que no era así. –Gracias–dijo dándole una sonrisa. –Pero eso no se sabe, por ello deseo que mi niña encuentre las respuestas por ella misma. He escrito 12 cartas para ella, deseo que tú se las entregues, una por cada cumpleaños–pidió mientras la mujer asentía y no podía evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan todo era demasiado doloroso, la vida era injusta con esa chica tan dulce.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la salud de Sakura era cada vez peor, incluso con todos los tratamientos que le estaban haciendo le resultaba imposible el recomponerse. Todos notaban el claro decaimiento de la chica, estaba muy cansada y su piel era pálida mientras sus ojos se notaban amarillentos, signo que la enfermedad empeoraba.

La rutina de Sasuke había cambiado mucho en ese corto tiempo, salía del trabajo e iba directo al hospital a ver a su esposa para en la noche cuidar de su hija, menos mal que sus padres lo ayudaban con la pequeña. Todo era muy agotador, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado, siendo una sombra de la mujer que era. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Además, ella siempre le pedía lo mismo. "Quiero que nuestra hija se llame Hinata", había pasado casi un mes desde el nacimiento de la pequeña y aún no había decidido su nombre, eso no podía seguir así.

Todos le decían que sería muy bueno que se llamara Hinata, pero él no quería dar su brazo a torcer, sería una tortura llamarla así, sabía que si lo hacía definitivamente le resultaría imposible olvidar a la que una vez llamó su mejor amiga, la tendría siempre presente y los recuerdos del pasado lo atormentarían.

Un mes más paso y el estado de Sakura era realmente malo, casi no podía hablar, siempre estaba durmiendo por los fuertes analgésicos que le daban para que no sintiera dolor.

–Prométeme que nuestra hija se llamara Hinata. Prométemelo–fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura antes de caer en un sueño profundo del que nunca despertaría.

Sasuke por fin se permitió soltar todas las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde que supo de su enfermedad, se había mantenido fuerte para poder ser un pilar para ella, pero ahora que no estaba se sentía solo.

–Lo haré, nuestra hija se llamará Hinata–prometió frente al inmóvil cuerpo de Sakura.

 **. . .**

Toneri conducía alegre junto a su mejor amigo, el azabache había conseguido asientos especiales para el partido de Suna contra Konoha. Casi le había resultado imposible obtenerlos, ya que se habían agotado apenas habían salido a la venta, pero por suerte del morocho al final los había conseguido. Ambos estaban muy emocionados y alegres por tener una oportunidad como esa, ya que apoyaban fielmente a Suna, sabían que iban a ganar el campeonato contra los de Konoha.

Habían tratado de obtenerlas desde la semana pasada, pero todos los socios del club de Suna se habían adelantado y las habían agotado. El peliblanco se había casi resignado a obtenerlas, pero gracias a la suerte de Shisui habían podido obtener dos boletos. Todo pasó porque un compañero del azabache había sido dejado por su novia, quien era muy fan de Suna. Así que él se había esmerado por conseguir entradas, ya que a él no le gustaba el futbol, pero ahora que ya no tenía novia no las quería por lo que se las dio a Shisui.

Recordaba como cuando el azabache dijo que había conseguido dos boletos Kiba y Suigetsu se habían abalanzado contra él suplicándoles que lo llevaran.

 _–¡Mi querido amigo! ¡Amigo del alma! –empezó Kiba acercándose al pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo._

 _–¡Shisui-san! –eso sí que era raro, Suigetsu jamás lo había llamado tan educadamente. En verdad jamás llamaba a nadie educadamente. Como cambiaban solo para obtener unos boletos._

 _Le habían estado dando la vara para que los llevara, pero claro él quería disfrutar del partido con Toneri, aunque no quería ser descortés con el hermano pequeño del peliblanco y uno de los mejores amigos de la peli azul._

–Si no hubiera sido por Hime, al final esos dos me hubieran quitado las entradas y se hubieran ido ellos dos solos–dijo Shisui haciendo que Toneri riera.

Era verdad, si Hinata no hubiera regañado a los dos chicos lo más seguro que eso fuera lo que habría pasado.

–Hina simplemente es genial–respondió Toneri con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

–Sí que estas enamorado Romeo–bromó el azabache haciendo que él asintiera. Pero no lo podía negar, desde el primer instante que la había visto se enamoró de ella, había sido amor a primera vista. –Pero tienes suerte, Hime es una mujer excepcional–dijo riendo Shisui contagiando al peliblanco.

Después de unos minutos más conduciendo llegaron al estadio, que estaba totalmente lleno. Llevaban la camiseta oficial del equipo de Suna, inclusive se habían pintado con los colores amarillo y crema en sus mejillas representando la bandera de su equipo. Esperaban que en esta ocasión Suna volviera a vencer a Konoha, como ya había pasado el año anterior, aunque este año estaba bastante reñido y no se sabía cuál era favorito a campeonar, claro que ellos sí tenían su favorito.

Compraron unos perritos calientes y unas sodas, para enseguida sentarse en sus asientos. Estaban ansiosos por que el partido diera inicio y se decidiera de una vez por todas quien sería el campeón. Fueron los 90 minutos más largos de su vida, la grada de Suna se alborotaba al ver el marcador 2-2, ya estando en los 5 minutos que daba el árbitro de más. Solo necesitaban un gol más, quien marcase primero sería el ganador.

–¡Suna, Suna! –animaban Shisui y Toneri a su equipo, logrando que más gente se sumara a ellos.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcar un gol, la pelota fue robada por el equipo contrario, ocasionando la perdida de balón de Suna que provocó el contragolpe de Konoha, que a un minuto de finalizar metió un gol proclamándose ganadores.

La venida fue mucho más callada, ambos estaban decepcionado con la derrota de su equipo. Les había faltado tan poco para ganar dos años consecutivos.

–El próximo año será–dijo Shisui animando mientras conducía logrando que su amigo riera. Era verdad, vendrían el año que viene y esta vez sí que Suna le ganaría a Konoha. Así que solo esperaban que para el siguiente campeonato también pudieran conseguir unas entradas.

 **. . .**

Hinata terminaba de hacer la cena, estaba segura que cuando su esposo y el azabache vendrían tendrían mucha hambre, además parecía que su cuñado y Kiba se iban a comer la mesa si no se apresuraba. Le dio sus últimos toques al estofado y sonrió victoriosa, le había quedado delicioso.

–¡Estúpidos de Konoha! El próximo año ganaremos a esos tontos–bramó Kiba muy enfado al ver que habían perdido –¡Hina tengo hambre! –se quejó el castaño siendo corroborado por Suigetsu.

–No te quejes, Nechan no es tu mujer–dijo Hanabi haciendo callar a su marido que murmuraba un "Si tu comida fuera comestible no vendría a molestar a Hina" logrando enfadarla y que el peliblanco riera.

–Lo mismo va para ti, ¡idiota! –espetó Karin mientras mecía al bebé que tenía en sus brazos y no paraba de llorar. –Satoru-chan ya no llores más–dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo. –Ojalá fuera tan tranquila como Miu-chan o Daichi–dijo mirando a la bebé que estaba al lado dormida, a pesar de todo el jaleo que había. O al otro bebé que estaba en brazos de su padre sin moverse. –Que suerte con tu marido Miyuki–dijo mirando al peliblanco logrando que este suspirara, sabía que cuando llegaran a casa iban a tener una larga charla.

–Karin déjamelo–pidió Hinata a la pelirroja que salía de la cocina. Esta aceptó encantada, se encontraba un poco cansada de llevarlo tanto rato cargando.

–Satoru-chan–dijo meciendo al bebé ocasionando que Yuta viniera corriendo hiciera ella.

–Yo también, yo también quelo. ¡Tía! –reclamaba el pequeño que miraba con recelo al pequeñín al llevarse toda la atención de Hinata. Una cosa era Miu, pero no iba a permitir que todos se acercasen a su querida tía.

–No Yuta, ahora Hina esta con Satoru-chan–reprendió Tenten logrando que el niño empezara a llorar y mirar con enviada al pequeño niño que se había comenzado a calmar.

–¡Yuta, los hombres no lloran! –dijo la voz seria de Neji logrando que el niño parece de lagrimear casi al instante. "Sí, papa" contestó el castaño menor, él era un hombre, no podía comportarse así.

–Neji el inflexible–bromeó Kiba siendo perforado por los ojos del Hyuga menor que le ocasionó un escalofrío.

–Al menos Nii-san sabe cómo corregir a su hijo, no me imagino que le pasará a nuestro pequeño Tatsuya cuando nazca–habló Hanabi molesta mirando con preocupación a su vientre. Su esposo se quedó callado, sabía que no le gustaba que molestara a Neji.

–Hanabi, no le digas eso a Kiba, el será un magnifico padre–dijo Hinata saliendo en defensa del castaño, logrando enfadar a Hanabi que gritó "¡Es mío, tú tienes a Toneri!" ocasionando que los presentes rieran.

Todos sabían que estaba un poco sensible al estar embarazada, pero de allí a hacer raras suposiciones sobre que Hinata estuviera enamorada de Kiba, era demasiado, la peli azul miraba al castaño como un hermano y él igual.

–Te amo–dijo Kiba mientras besaba la frente de la castaña sonrojándola, que tonta se sentía.

–Me alegra que todas las reuniones sean tan animadas–habló Miyuki al lado de Shino que cargaba al pequeño Daichi en brazos.

–¡Que envidia, no sé cómo lo hacen! ¡Hinata, Shino díganme su secreto! –pidió Karin mientras Suigetsu suspiraba.

–Es verdad, quien es bueno con Daichi es Shino, yo no soy buena ama de casa–dijo Miyuki con un aura de depresión mientras hacía círculos con su mano en una esquina, haciendo sentir mal a Karin.

–No es verdad, Miyuki se esfuerza, eso es suficiente–dijo el chico haciendo que ella corriera hacia él. Shino no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero aun así sabía cómo tratar a su esposa.

–Qué lindo–dijo Tenten con estrellitas en los ojos, el carácter del castaño cambiaba cuando estaba con la rubia.

–Vaya hermano, no me esperaba que fueras todo un conquistador–habló Kiba molestando al chico.

–¿Envidia de que yo si sé tratar a mi mujer? –respondió con su usual tono neutro que enfadó al Inuzuka, tal vez esta vez sí que se había pasado. –Pero bueno, supongo que Hanabi es feliz–dijo haciendo que Kiba sonriera.

La peli azul miró el reloj, el partido había acabado hacía más de tres cuartos de hora, y ni Toneri ni Shisui aún no habían regresado, pero seguro que en un rato lo hacía. Así que lo mejor era que arreglase la mesa.

–Karin, creo que Satoru ya se durmió–dijo depositando al bebé en brazos de su madre mientras esta agradecía.

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ir a la cocina tropezó y sin querer tiró la fotografía que se habían tomado los tres cuando Miu había nacido, logrando que se hiciera añicos. Sintió como su corazón se estremeció, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Hinata, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Neji preocupado, pero ella solo asintió, agradeciéndole por su preocupación.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Ya lo dije, está basada en la película, así que no se extrañen en los cambios en mi historia. Además del OC que hay en algunos personajes, me disculpo por eso. Pero igualmente agradezco a todos los que se han molestado en leerla y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen unos reviews.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	3. El paso del tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 años después**

 **.**

 **.**

En la bella ciudad de Konoha se presentaba un cálido día que anunciaba que el verano abría sus puertas para dar paso a las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano que todos los estudiantes estaban esperando de hacía mucho.

Una niña de oscuros cabellos y hermosos ojos verdes azulados peinaba su azabache melena atándola en dos pequeñas coletas baja que ató con dos lazos, que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió 6, quedando a la altura de sus hombros. Se miró al espejo y sonrió le gustaba mucho sus lazos, eran de color violeta, su preferido; además que se lo regaló su amada madre, por eso siempre los llevaba consigo.

La pequeña estaba feliz de que las clases ya se hubieran finalizado, hoy solo tocaba el festival de la tarde en su escuela, que se hacía todos los años para despedir a los estudiantes de sexto grado y como ella era una de estos estaba ansiosa. Primero por el pequeño pica-pica que iban a hacer en su salón y luego por el concuerdo que esta vez iba a ganar, ya que el año pasado no pudo participar a causa de un tonto resfriado.

Miró su reloj, las nueve de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobras para hacer varias cosas, posiblemente una de esas podría ser grabar el video para el concurso de su reportera favorita, la idea de llegar a conocerla en persona parecía simplemente un sueño, uno que, por supuesto algún día haría realidad, tal vez pronto de lo que creía si ganaba el concurso. Tendría que hacer un muy buen video si deseaba poder ganar, seguramente habría un montón de participantes con maravillosas ideas, ella no se podía quedar atrás.

Abrió su gran ropero, discorde a su pequeña estatura. No es que ella fuera pequeña, por el contrario, poseía una altura envidiable para una niña de su edad, estaba feliz con su 1,47; lo que ocurría era que su armario era ridículamente enorme. Tomó unos shorts de color coral junto con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la imagen de un gatito en medio. Después de cambiarse caminó con sigilo y tranquilidad hacia un de los armarios de su hogar, necesitaba tomar "prestado" la videocámara y el micrófono que su padre había guardado después del incidente que había tenido con la anterior, diciéndole que no la podía volver a tomar. Miró hacia todos lados, no viendo a nadie y sonrió triunfal, su plan era perfecto, como cualquiera que ella hubiera hecho.

–¿Se puede saber que crees haces Hinata Uchiha? –la pequeña giró despacio y sonrió con nerviosismo al escuchar aquella pregunta. Su abuela estaba frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

Que Mikoto recordara le habían terminantemente prohibido agarrar la nueva videocámara ya que la anterior había acabado al fondo de la piscina por el video que la pequeña estaba grabando. Así que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, quien sabía que era lo que iba a hacer de nuevo si se la prestaba.

Al instante apareció Fugaku, con su habitual cara estoica que miraba la conversación que ellas estaban teniendo. Hoy podía salir más tarde ya que sabía que Sasuke se encargaría de los clientes de primera hora, agradecía que al menos uno de sus hijos siguiera con el negocio familiar. Aunque claro, él lo ayudaría con los demás clientes ya que luego iba a salir con su adorada nieta de compras.

–¡Abuelito! –dijo la pequeña mientras le sonreía, sabía que él era débil ante sus sonrisas, le sería más fácil convencerlo a él que a su abuela. –Quería tomar la videocámara y el micrófono para hacer un video para el concurso de Mel-san. Juro que esta vez tendré mucho, mucho cuidado–prometió con una mano en su pecho y la otra levantada mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito, esperando que su reacción hiciera efecto.

–Te hemos dicho que no podías tomarla Hinata–habló con autoridad, no podía simplemente ignorar el mandato de su hijo, además, conocía lo traviesa que era su nieta. La niña hizo un mohín, de verdad necesitaba la videocámara, era muy importante, su sueño estaba en peligro.

–Abuelito, por favor, de verdad, de verdad tendré mucho cuidado, es muy importante–pidió con voz melosa, el mismo jugaba con sus dedos y lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos que parecían comenzar a hacer efecto en el mayor, que sonrió de costado al ver lo tierna que era su nieta.

La azache se fijó en la casi imperceptible sonrisa de su marido, ya había caído en sus redes. Mikoto sabía lo manipuladora que era la pequeña, en ese aspecto se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que ella se lo iba a negar, por eso se lo pedía a su marido. Pero incluso para ella esa era una imagen bastante enternecedora, le recordaba al tic de cierta peli azul cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de tener la piel y el cabello igual a su hijo el rostro de la pequeña Uchiha había cambiado hasta parecer una copia exacta de su madre, aunque tenía un carácter más parecido a Sasuke y Hinata, ya que también tenía una actitud inocente que recordaba a la portadora de su nombre, junto a otros detalles.

–Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Tu papá la quiere utilizar hoy para el festival de tu escuela–le advirtió haciendo que la azabache asintiera mientras Mikoto lo fulminaba con la vista por haberla desautorizado. Después de un "Gracias" y un beso en su mejilla de sus abuelos la niña se fue hacia marchó muy alegre.

–Quien imaginaría que el gran Fugaku Uchiha caería frente a una niña pequeña–se burló Mikoto de su marido logrando sonrojarlo, una de las cosas que más adoraba. –Me gusta–dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

 **. . .**

El viento era cálido en la ciudad de Suna, un claro presagio de que sería un verano bastante caluroso, pero de alguna manera también reconfortante. Una niña estaba sentada en un columpio de su jardín, se Mencía con parsimonia. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos, siempre que estaba allí podía sentir paz y tranquilidad, le gustaba la sensación del aire meneando cabello azul atado en dos trenzas formado por hebras azuladas, heredadas de su madre. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, porque así se imaginaba que podía volar y ser totalmente libre. Le encantaba esa sensación tan cálida que se instalaba en su pecho, como si el viento la abrazara y se sintiera cerca del cielo, que en realidad se encontraba a quilómetros de distancia, para desdicha de la pequeña.

–¡Miu! –le llamó una voz que conocía muy bien. Uno de sus mejores, a quien quería como un hermano agitaba su mano y venía con un animado Akamaru, que a pesar de la edad del can aún se movía como si fuera un lindo cachorro. La pequeña saltó del columpio y dirigió sus azules ojos hacia el castaño que le sonreía.

Su primo había crecido en estos años, su cabello marrón era del mismo tono que su padre, además de poseer algunas facciones bastantes similares, aunque su cabello más rebelde que el de él y poseía los ojos que indicaba que también era un Hyuga, herencia de su querida madre a pesar de esa fiereza en su mirada que era de Kiba.

–Buenos días Tatsu-kun–saludó la pequeña en tono dulce y con una preciosa sonrisa haciendo ligeramente sonrojar al chico, que la miraba con ternura. ¡Adoraba a su querida prima! Y ya sin poder contenerse empezó a frotar sus mejillas con las suyas logrando casi asfixiar a la peli azul por su actuar un tanto brusco.

La pequeña Otsutsuki tenía un carácter muy dulce y amable, igual que Hinata, aunque la niña podía tener mucho más carácter que su progenitora, actuando diferente a ella en muchas situaciones, pero igual en otras. Físicamente era casi igual a su madre, de no ser por el color de sus ojos, de los cuales estaba muy orgullosa, ya que para ella eran el legado de su padre, al que adoraba y admiraba con todo su corazón.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el dulce momento para el castaño, logrando que Tatsuya chasqueara su lengua con desdén al ver de quien se trataba.

–Estas molestando a Miu. Suéltala–ordenó con voz potente, solo logrando que el castaño la apretara más a él haciendo que se enfadara y el chico sonriera victorioso por su reacción, adoraba enrabiarlo.

–Tatsuya–la monótona voz del mejor amigo del Inuzuka se hizo presente logrando que esta vez si la soltara, a pesar de que no quería. El chico tenía la cabellera rubia y ojos pardos igual a su madre, pero era tan serio y estoico como el mismísimo Shino, a pesar de que el rubio podía demostrar mejor sus emociones y sentimientos, ya que era bastante más abierto que su padre, cosa que se debía claramente a Miyuki.

La peli azul sonrió, a veces Yuta podía ser demasiado sobreprotector, inclusive en eso se parecía a su tío Neji. Recordaba todas las situaciones que se ponía igual que su primo cuando debía proteger a su madre.

–No seas así Yuta-nii. Tatsuya no me estaba molestando–dijo acariciando su cabeza, ocasionando que se sonrojara ligeramente. Podía ser el mayor, pero aun así era débil ante sus caricias, mejor dicho, frente a ella.

–¡No es justo! Yo también quiero–se quejó Tatsuya molesto al ver como solo hacía mimitos al Hyuga, que era dos años mayor que ellos. Daichi también se aproximó en silencio hacia ella, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente él también quería que lo acariciasen, después de todo veía a la chica como su hermanita.

Ella depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de los tres chicos y les mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, logrando sonrojarlos. Tatsuya volvió a abrazarla logrando que su respiración se viera otra vez afectada y que Yuta le reprendiera mientras Daichi solo observaba cansado, volviendo a la misma escena anterior.

–¿Se puede saber que hacen? –un chico de pelo rojo y orbes violetas los miraba molesto. –Los hermanos Hyuga siempre haciendo de las suyas–dijo con sorna mirando a los dos castaños. Era verdad que Tatsuya y Yuta eran bastante parecidos a causa de mismo color de pelo y ojos, si el castaño mayor tuviera la misma edad que ellos incluso habrían pasado por gemelos, para pesar de ambos. Por eso detestaban que recordaran su parentesco.

–¡Soy un Inuzuka! –se quejó el castaño menor, odiaba que dijeran que era igual que el bobo de Yuta.

–¡No te atrevas a meterle en mi familia! –gritó indignado el Hyuga mayor logrando que el otro castaño se molestara y empezara una disputa a la que también metieron a Satoru ya que fue él quien había sacado el tema, inclusive al pobre de Daichi, que no había hecho nada.

–¡No peleen! –gritó Miu enfadada logrando que parasen de golpearse. La chica era dulce, calmada y un poco tímida con los desconocidos, pero sacaba su carácter cando la situación así lo apremiara. Además, no les gustaba verlos pelearse, ellos eran como sus hermanos, así que le dolí el verlo en esa situación. –Perdona que te grite a ti también Dai-chan, nunca haces nada y también recibes–se disculpó la morena a su amigo que solo le sonrió ligeramente y acarició su cabello logrando que ella riera y lo abrazara.

–Está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado–habló mientras la miraba haciendo que los otros tres vieran con molestia al rubio, al final siempre era igual, acababan peleando y eran reprendidos por Miu, cosa que por supuesto no les gustaba, para que al final el único que se llevara los mimitos fuera el rubio del grupo.

–Lo siento–dijeron los tres a la vez, logrando que esta vez ella les volviera a sonreír.

–Intentad no pelearos tanto, somos familia, al fin y al cabo–dijo Miu. –Tú también, ven Daichi–dijo haciendo que el chico se acercara y acabaran en un abrazo grupal que ellos detestaban, pero nunca lo decían ya que sabía cuan feliz hacia a la pequeña y para ellos eso era suficiente.

 **. . .**

La pelinegra alegre de conseguir su objetivo se encaminó hacia la base, así era como habían llamado al cobertizo que estaba en su patio. En verdad todo se debía gracias a la maravillosa idea de su tía Ino, ya que ella había hablado sobre tener un lugar para que los niños se juntasen y jugasen, por lo que todos los adultos optaron por reformar el cobertizo de la casa Uchiha para convertirlo en un lugar cómodo, casi lujoso donde todos sus hijos se pudieran reunir y jugar.

Era bastante espacioso para todos ellos, incluso habían puesto dos plantas, tampoco es que fuera inmenso, pero si bastante grande. La base había sido muy buena para ellos, después de todo era prácticamente un espacio fuera de adultos donde podían hacer lo que quisieran, claro que siempre con cuidado y prudencia. Además de que era como una casa para ellos, ya que disponían de sus consolas favoritas, mangas y libros para leer, ubicados en la segunda planta y en la primera una mini nevera para guardar bebidas y comidas, además de varios compartimientos para juguetes entre otras cosas. Inclusive tenían calefacción y un aire acondicionado que se agradecía en un verano tan caluroso como lo estaba empezando a ser este.

Abrió la puerta, subió las escaleras y al entrar enfocó hacia los tres muchachos que se encontraban allí con la videocámara. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o al menos eso le hacía creer a ella, ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos como para saludarla. Cada uno de ellos era muy diferente al anterior, a pesar de que dos compartían el mismo color de cabello y ojos. Colocó la cámara en la mesa y dándoles la espalda a ellos comenzó con su discurso.

–¡Hola! Soy Hinata Uchiha–se presentó con una gran sonrisa. –Y están viendo–pensó unos segundos. –El canal Hinata–dijo por el micrófono mientras alzaba los hombros y sonreía.

Se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos y los fue presentado uno por uno, a pesar de que ni la mirasen.

–Este es Inojin Yamanaka uno de mis mejores amigos. No se dejen engañar por ese aspecto dulce y tranquilo, puede ser bastante insensible si se lo propone–dijo riendo mientras el chico seguía entretenido con el videojuego sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. –Aquí tenemos a Shikadai Nara, también uno de mis mejores amigos. Él es realmente un "genio", aunque por su puesto yo soy mejor–habló giñando un ojo. Ocasionando que el chico resoplara con cansancio. –Por último y menos importante–sin poder evitarlo empezó reír por lo que había dicho. –Tenemos al hijo de mi padrino, Naoto Uzumaki. Un chico tope, terco y bastante ruidoso–esperaba que él se defendiera como usualmente solía hacerlo, pero seguía demasiado entretenido con el videojuego, causando que Hinata se molestara y soltara un "bobo" mientras hacía otra vez un puchero.

Se alejó de ellos ya que parecían que no le iban a prestar atención hasta que terminaran de jugar. Se acercó a un poster gigante que tenía la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y profundos ojos miel.

–Cuando sea mayor quiero ser presentadora, ya saben cómo Mel-san–dijo señalando a la chica del poster. –Mis hobbies son…–puso su dedo en su cachete en señal de meditación. –Comer royos de canela, molestar a mis amigos–habló para después tapar la pantalla del pobre Naoto logrando su muerte en el videojuego.

–¡Hinata! –gritó enfadado el rubio que la miraba con ganas de matarla, pero ella lo ignoró y rio mientras seguía grabando, seguro que después se le olvidaba y la perdonaba, como siempre lo hacía.

–Como decía mis hobbies son; comer dulces, molestar a mis amigos–dijo señalando con el pulgar al rubio que giraba los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. –Hacer enfadar a mi abuela, y…leer las cartas de mamá–una triste sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

Los tres notaron el ligero cambio de voz en su amiga, sabía que ese era un tema muy sensible para Hinata, pero al ver como rápidamente cambió esa expresión por una sonrisa se tranquilizaron y no intervinieron.

–¡Oh, llego tarde! He de arreglarme para encontrarme con papá. Pero no se preocupen, volveré la semana que viene. A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. No se lo pierdan–dijo haciendo un disparo imaginario a la cámara para después apagarla y ver lo que había grabado, le había quedado bien y bastante casual.

El chico rubio al que hacía segundos antes le había hecho perder la partida se acercó a ella, lucía muy enfadado.

–¿Se puede saber que crees que haces? –le dijo mirándola escéptico sin comprender su acción.

–Pues veras, Mel-san, ya sabes, la presentadora de televisión está haciendo un concurso de videos. Así que decidí participar, quiero conocerla en persona–le contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Ya…–respondió desganado sin mirarla, a eso no era lo que se refería. –Sabes que por tu culpa acabo de–

–Gané–habló el pelinegro bostezando aburrido, interrumpiendo al blondo.

–¡No es justo, si la boba no se hubiera interpuesto seguro que te hubiera ganado! –se quejó el rubio.

–Un trato es un trato, si no te gusta el resultado no haber apostado–contestó el morocho con desinterés, había hecho bien en apostar, ahora no tenía que esperar tres meses para comprar el videojuego que quería.

–Es verdad, tiene razón–dijo Inojin logrando ser fulminado por la mirada del blondo.

–¡Al mejor de tres! –rebatió Naoto haciendo que el azabache lo mirase con cansancio "Que problemático" dijo él, utilizando la muletilla de su padre haciendo que el rubio volviera a insistir.

–Inojin–llamó ella logrando que voltease a verla. –¿se puede saber que es lo que habéis apostado? –le pregunto Hinata a lo que el chico suspiró un tanto deprimido.

–Darle nuestras mesadas al ganador–contestó con aura depresiva, él quería comprarse el videojuego.

Ahora entendía la chica porqué Naoto hacía tanto revuelo, su mesada era una de las cosas más sagradas para él, además que su madrina jamás le daba un adelanto no importa cuánto se lo pidiera. Rio al recordar cómo le imploraba a Shion que se la adelantase para poder comprar un videojuego, pero ella se lo negó.

–Por cierto… ¿No dijiste que se hacía tarde? Y que ibas a encontrarte con tu padre–habló logrando que la pelinegra se acordara de su cita con su progenitor.

–¡Es verdad! Gracias por recordármelo. Nos vemos en la tarde–dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos para después comenzar a correr hacia la calle a toda prisa, de verdad se le iba a hacer tarde.

–No entiendo como de mi padrino ha salido una hija como ella–habló Naoto cuando la chica se había ido.

–Sí, a mí también me sorprende que de Sasuke-san saliera Hinata–dijo concordando con el rubio

–No cambien de tema y denme el dinero, dejen de hacerse los locos–dijo Shikadai poniendo de mal humor a los dos rubios, creían que se iban a olvidar de la apuesta, pero era Shikadai de quien hablaban.

El pelinegro observó la triste mirada de Naoto e Inojin, realmente todo era una molestia.

–Os dejaré jugar con el juego cuando lo compre–habló el pelinegro haciendo que los otros dos se abalanzasen hacia él de lo felices que estaban. Al fin y al cabo, no era del todo malo que ganase Shikadai, si hubieran ganado ellos no habrían sido tan amables como él. –Qué problemáticos–volvió a decir mientras los otros dos reían.

 **. . .**

Shisui veía como la chica se movía de un lado para otro, la dulce Hyuga se veía muy bonita con esa falda negra que le llegaba dos desde antes de sus rodillas y subía hasta su cintura, ajustada a su atractivo cuerpo que junto esa blusa de seda de manga cortas con lunares, se veía hermosa. Su brillante y sedoso cabello estaba perfectamente atado en un moño, que dejaba ver su esbelto cuello.

–Gracias Hime–dijo sonriendo. –Si no te tuviera me volvería loco con tantos papeles, no sabría que hacer sin ti, eres mi salvadora, a pesar que no es tu trabajo–habló el pelinegro un poco avergonzado.

–No es nada Shisui-kun, tu siempre nos ayudas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Me diste un empleo, por lo que sí que es mi trabajo. Es más, yo soy quien debería estar agradecida–habló la peli azul mientras sonreía al chico.

A pesar del paso de los años la chica no había hecho más que volverse más hermosa, parecía que el tiempo no había hecho mella en ella, sino que su belleza creciera.

–¿Vas a estar para la obra? –preguntó el chico claramente interesando. La morena asintió feliz, su pequeña iba a ser la protagonista principal, así que no se lo podía perder. Verla como Julieta, era algo que esperaba con ansias desde que la niña le había dicho que saldría en la obra.

–Me alegré tanto cuando me dijo que se quería unir al club de teatro. Cuando era niña siempre quise, pero mi vergüenza siempre pudo más, me alegro que mi hija sea más valiente–el pelinegro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su frente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, adoraba verla sonrojarse cuando se acercaba de más.

 **. . .**

Sasuke miraba el reloj cada cierto tiempo, la reunión con su clienta había excedido el tiempo acordado, pero por más indirectas bastante directas que le soltaba a la mujer parecía que esta no quería dar su brazo a torcer y seguir disfrutando de su compañía, aún si fuera en contra de su voluntad.

–Vaya que tarde es–habló el Uchiha intentado que la mujer se fuera, ya no estaban hablando de negocios.

–El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, solo disfrutemos el momento–contestó con una sonrisa pícara, la mujer de dorada cabellera y ojos azules.

En verdad quería mandar todo a rodar, pero era una clienta muy importante, no por su caso, sino por ser una de las mujeres más ricas de Japón, así que no podía negarse. Además de que su padre le había dicho a ella que él era el mejor del bufete Uchiha y que podría llevarlo sin problemas. La fama del pelinegro como abogado era extensa, ya que ganaba un 95 % de los casos que aceptaba, así que era muy solicitado.

–Entonces Uchiha-san… ¿es soltero? –el Uchiha desde hace rato intentaba evadir las insinuaciones de la mujer que seguramente estaba en sus 28 que no le dejaba de preguntar sobre su persona. Si no hubiese sido una orden directa de su padre de verdad que ya se hubiera ido, tenían una cita con su hija y se le estaba haciendo bastante tarde, estaba seguro que Hinata estaría echando humo, ella igual que él odiaba la impuntualidad.

–Mi hija es la única mujer que necesito–respondió haciendo que la rubia sonriera aún más y se acercara a él.

–Tomaré eso como un no. Pronto yo también cuando me separe de mi marido estaré libre. Así que si algún día necesita la calidez de una mujer–dijo extendiendo su tarjeta. –Ya sabe dónde encontrarla–terminó de decir para por fin salir mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas logrando aliviar al azabache que ya estaba cansado.

Con rapidez salió de su oficina, mejor le compraba algo a su hija para que su enfado no fuera tan grande.

Dicho y hecho, a penas lo vio lo había ignorado, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a él. Rápidamente sacó sus regalos para ver si la podía convencer.

Primero empezó con un ramo de flores, pero a pesar que eran sus favoritas las rechazó, no pasaba nada, se lo esperaba, así que las tiró en el bote de basura más próximo. Lo siguiente fue un peluche de un león, sabía que adoraba a esos animalitos, era casi imposible que no lo aceptara. Tal como lo pensó no lo había rechazado, pero aún seguía ignorándolo, era momento de sacar su arma secreta, si con esto no lograba que lo perdonase, nada lo haría.

Una caja de rollos de canela se posó frente a la niña. Aquello hizo que se detuviese en seco y sus ojos lo mirasen, ya la tenía, ese era el punto débil de la pequeña Hinata.

–¿Arreglado? –preguntó altanero él mientras meneaba la caja logrando que la niña entrecerrara los ojos con rabia, le molestaba demasiado que supiera su punto débil. La pelinegra tenía su orgullo, pero aun así estaba frente a esa deliciosa caja de rollos de canela, lo que más le gustaba.

–Me lo pensaré–dijo tomando la caja para empezar a caminar mientras se los devoraba con rapidez y volvía a hacer un mohín por tercera vez en el día. Se veía tierna con los mofletes inflados y comiendo los rollitos mientras una linda y satisfactoria sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al probar lo dulces que estaban.

Sasuke rio con sorna, por un momento había visto a su mejor amiga, recordaba lo mucho que adoraba los rollos de canela. Su hija había crecido tan rápido en esos doce años, se parecía mucho a Sakura, sería igual a ella de no ser por su cabello y su piel pálida. Recordaba como cuando al principio le decían que era igual a él, ahora eso había cambiado. Pero a pesar de que se parecía a su difunta esposa a veces le recordaba a Hinata, tenía esos pequeños detalles que se asemejaban a la peli azul que se había marchado para siempre de su vida. Tal vez sobre todo la recordaba por ese toque de infantiliza e inocencia que desprendía, ya que Sakura siempre había sido muy madura, nunca haciendo un puchero, sino clara y directa.

Gracias a los años había dejado el rencor que guardaba hacia la primogénita de los Hyuga, solo recordando todo lo que ella había hecho por él, gracias a su madre se había dado cuenta de eso, en verdad habían sido demasiadas cosas, así que también había sido un poco injusto con ella. Además, su hija tenía el mismo nombre, por lo que le resultaba casi imposible no recordarla y quererla como lo hizo cuando eran amigos y que aun desearía que lo fueran, Sakura había sido cruel en ese aspecto, imponiéndole que la llamase así. Por ella es que había puesto ese nombre a su hija y la imagen de Hinata le había acompañado todo el tiempo.

–¡Estaba muy ocupado! –dijo serio. –Solo han sido 2 horas–se excusó él sereno, mientras la seguía a cierta distancia, logrando que ella lo mirase mientras se comía el último rollito de canela teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando lo terminó a su mente llegó toda la espera que había tenido que aguantar, estaba molesta, los rollitos de canelas de verdad le hacían olvidar la cosas, casi estaba por perdonarlo.

–Yo también estaba ocupada–aquello hizo que Sasuke levantara una ceja logrando que ella se enfadara más. –Ni si quiera he podido mirar la televisión–una socarrona sonrisa se posó en los labios de su padre logrando que ella comenzara a hacer pucheros. –Sabes que no es mi obligación el tener que elegir tu ropa–le dijo mirándolo retadoramente mientras levantaba la corbata del mayor. –No puedo ocuparme de todo, soy tu hija, no tu mujer–dijo enfadada, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta después de soltarlo.

Giró a ver a su padre, tenía una mueca de enfado y estaba muy serio. Hinata sabía que ese era un tema que no le gustaba a su progenitor, pero no lo había hecho queriendo, la había hecho molestar y ella sin querer...

–Si yo puedo ser tu padre y tu madre, ¿No entiendo por qué tú no puedes ser ambas? –odiaba cuando su padre se ponía altanero, era su manera de decirle que se había equivocado.

–Sabes que no significa lo mismo– rebatió su hija molesta. Ese carácter fuerte y orgulloso lo había sacado de él, sabía que si se comportaba como siempre no ganaría nada. Y a pesar de que era su hija, no le gustaba perder.

Le quitó el peluche y comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención, esta vez era el turno de Hinata para seguirlo.

–¡Papa! –gritó la azabache al ver como se iba sin siquiera voltear a verla. Era injusto, él se había retraso, era su culpa, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía como la mala de la película? –Vale, me pasé con lo último, pero me niego a pedirte perdón, también fue tu culpa–aquello causo gracia en el morocho, su hija era digna de llevar su apellido.

–Por supuesto, los Uchiha nunca nos disculpamos–le dijo giñando un ojo mientras le sonreía con sorna.

–Sabes teme, no deberías decirle esas cosas a Hinata-chan–interrumpió el rubio.

–Eso explicaría porque nunca se disculpa por todas las cosas que me ha hecho–dijo el chico que estaba al lado del rubio mirado a la chica. –¡Buenas tardes padrino! –dijo Naoto entusiasmado de ver allí al Uchiha.

–¡Dobe, Naoto! –exclamó Sasuke al ver a su amigo y ahijado. –¿De dónde vienen? –les preguntó al verlos repleto de bolsas, pero antes que respondieran su hija se adelantó.

–¡Padrino! –gritó Hinata emocionada para después correr hacia Naruto ignorando por completo al chico. El rubio la recibió con los brazos extendidos y la hizo girar. Después colocó sus palmas boca abajo y la azabache se las choco, repitiendo ella el proceso una vez más para finalizar con un ligero toque en la nariz del contrario por parte de ambos.

–Eso…–Sasuke miró con asombro al blondo y un poco de enfado, aquello era el saludo que tenía la peli azul con él, claro que después habían integrado a Naruto por petición de Hinata, pero no entendía porque lo hacía con su hija, ¿es que querían que aún más no pudiera sacar a la peli azul de su cabeza?

–Sí–respondió con una sonrisa. –Como ella es Hinata, creí que no había problema–la niña no entendió muy bien lo que blondo había dicho, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia ya que había muchas veces que no entendía a su padrino, por lo que simplemente rio mientras el rubio menor chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio su padre podía ser bastante extraño.

–Entiendo–respondió ya sin enfado. –¿Entonces qué hacen aquí? –volvió a preguntar el azabache tranquilo, logrando que los dos rubios intercambiaran miradas empezando a tener un aura de depresión y agotamiento.

–Shion me llamó del trabajo y me citó aquí diciendo que tenía una urgencia de vida o muerte–dijo sonriendo con un poco de cansancio. –Pero luego resultó que quería que comprásemos ropa, ya que decía que no teníamos que ponernos para la función de esta tarde –amaba a su esposa, pero era agotador tener que aguantarla cuando se volvía loca y empezaba a comprar. Diciendo que eso era algo se tiene que hacer con toda la familia.

–Igual a mí, me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas, al final nos arrastró al viajo y a mí–contestó el Uzumaki menor mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, su madre cuando compraba daba miedo.

–Nao-chan, no me llames así–dijo Naruto mirado con ojos tristes a su hijo y voz lastimosa, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera así. Se arrepentía de fastidiar con eso a su madrina, ahora le tocaba escucharlo de la boca de su hijo. Pero el niño solo chasqueó la lengua, cosa que había copiado de su padrino y molestaba a Naruto.

–¿Y Shion? –preguntó Sasuke al no verla por ningún lado intentando no reírse del Uzumaki.

–Se quedó en salón de belleza, dijo que ya nos veríamos en la casa y nos dio todas las bolsas–suspiró el pequeño rubio agotado, odiaba ir de compras, no entendía que era lo que las mujeres veían en ello.

–Papa y yo también íbamos a ir de compras–dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras miraba a los dos blondos.

Una zorruna sonrisa se posó en los labios al rubio, sabía cuánto odiaba su amigo ir de comprar, por lo que si estaba allí lo iba a molestar más y eso era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Su hijo lo miró con cansancio, ya se imaginaba que su padre trataría de molestar a su padrino a penas lo había visto, a veces se preguntaba como en todo este tempo el pelinegro lo aguantaba.

–Pues nos apuntamos-ttebayo–dijo sonriendo mientras desbarataba los cabellos de la pequeña y reía, mientras su hijo suspiraba en resignación, no entendía como su padre a veces podía comportarse de manera tan infantil.

–Ni se te ocurra–contestó el azabache serio, conociendo al "dobe" como él lo llamaba haría de las suyas. –¿Además, no estabas cansado de comprar? –preguntó. A lo que él solo rio y dijo "Voy a dejar esto en el coche y no vamos con ustedes". Su ahijado al lado de su padre pedía perdón por el comportamiento de este. –No importa, él es así–habló el azabache desbaratando el cabello del pequeño rubio.

Cuando los rubios se fueron Sasuke le dijo a su hija que se apresurara y que se fueran, pero ella no se movió. Le gustaba ver a su padre siendo fastidiado por su padrino, era un espectáculo que no se quería perder, además si también iba Naoto lo podría malestar así que era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

La tranquila tarde que pensaba que iba a pasar junto a su hija se había convertido en una pesadilla a causa del carácter del revoltoso Naruto. No se había quedado quieto en ningún momento, por su culpa había sido reprendido varias veces por los dependientes, que supiera solo tenía una hija, no dos, además odiaba que Hinata siguiera sus tonterías. Menos mal su ahijado era más maduro, a pesar de que a veces se comportaba igual a su progenitor sobre todo cuando era molestado por Hinata, pero de allí era muy buen chico. No comprendía porque su hija se comportaba de esa manera con el blondo.

Después de las compras el rubio se auto invitó a la casa del Uchiha a comer a pesar de la negativa del pequeño por no molestar más a su padrino, pero el adulto hizo oídos sordos y llamó a Shion para informarle de que Sasuke los había invitado a comer. Ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su marido como para saber lo que seguramente habían ocurrido, así que aceptó, pero sin más demoras fue a la cocina a hacer un poco más de comida para llevar a la de los Uchiha. El morocho aceptó con desgano, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

–¿Me libraré algún día de ti? –le dijo cansado mientras caminaban para salir del centro comercial.

–No seas mentiroso teme, te sentirías solo sin mí-ttebayo–le dijo bromeando el rubio logrando que Hinata riera y su hijo lo mirara con escepticismo, ¿de verdad había salido de él?

–Es verdad papá, siempre estarías serio si mi padrino no estuviera cerca–habló riendo la niña mientras su padre suspiraba resignado, no entendía porque se ponía de parte del dobe.

–Yo diría que viviría tranquilo–contestó Naoto logrando que el azabache sonriera con arrogancia mirando al rubio mayor claramente diciéndoles "Tu hijo me prefiere".

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Hola, me alegra mucho que les guste, me hace muy feliz poder recibir sus reviews, gracias. Respecto a los hijos de los protas, estuve en un debate, quise poner a Boruto, ya que es hijo de Naruto, pero al final opté por crear un nuevo personaje, ya que él también es hijo de Hinata, por lo que no quise ponerlo solo como hijo del rubio. Creo que eso es todo, en fin, espero que os guste. Ya nos leemos.**


	4. El último regalo de mamá

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EL ÚLTIMO REGALO DE MAMÁ**

Mikoto estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con un montón de muchachas a su alrededor. Le gustaba dar clases, era una manera de mantenerse entretenida, pero también de sentirse importante.

–Los modales, muestran respeto y consideración por los demás. Unos modales adecuados nos pueden ayudar a tener mejores relaciones con la gente, por ello siempre los tienen que tener muy presentes–dijo ella mientras sonreía. –¡Sí! –respondieron sus alumnas. –Así que siguiendo con la clase anterior…–la azabache miró a las mujeres, todas eran madres jóvenes, mejor dicho, recién casadas, por ello como mujer de más de 35 años de experiencia era adecuada para dar estas clases. Lo siguiente que vio no fue de su agrado, Misa, una de sus alumnas hablaba con otra sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase.

–Sí, esto fue lo que me regaló mi marido por san Valentín–dijo un tanto altanera a la otra mujer mostrándole su enorme anillo, que sonreía por cortesía, ya que no se quería distraer de la clase de la azabache.

–¡Misa! –llamó Mikoto a su despistada alumna que se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado de la mayor.

–¿Sí? –preguntó la castaña con claro arrepentimiento, pero Mikoto no se lo iba a dejar pasar. La asociación de madres le había pedido exclusivamente a ella que hiciera esas clases de etiqueta, así que no podía hacer la vista gorda, era cuestión de dignidad, y también, aunque lo quisiera evitar de orgullo, después de tofo la sangre Uchiha en sus venas.

–Como decía Misa, retomando con la clase anterior, gracias a la posición de que, se sabe que no se puede levantar el plato a un invitado–preguntó la pelinegra para desdicha de la chica que estaba muy nerviosa.

–¿El plato, levantarlo? –la castaña intentaba recordar algo que le ayudase a responder correctamente la pregunta, pero nada venía a su mente, tendría que haber estado más atenta cuando la mujer hablaba. –Cuándo acabaron, ¿no? –respondió al fin con una risita nerviosa logrando que Mikoto se molestara.

–Misa, los modales son algo básico y fundamental, no solo sirven para relacionarse como ya dije, sino que también inspira el respeto de otras personas hacia nosotros, además sino podemos aprender nosotras mismas cosas tan básicas como estas es imposible que enseñemos correctamente a nuestros hijos. La forma en que pensamos, las cosas que decimos y como nos comportamos tienen un profundo impacto en nuestros niños, por eso debemos tener cuidado de nuestros modales frente a ellos–habló reprendiéndola.

–Que bien habla–dijeron sus alumnas asombradas por la labia de la mujer.

–¡Abuela! –el grito de Hinata se hizo presente tomando la atención de todas que entraba corriendo hacia ella. –Buenas tardes– saludó educadamente a las mujeres que se encontraban allí. Luego se acercó a la mayor y le depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla haciendo que Mikoto sonriera al ver a su querida nieta allí.

Al rato apareció Sasuke que peleaba con Naruto sobre todos los problemas que el rubio había ocasionado con su infantil comportamiento. El Uzumaki intentaba defenderse, pero no podía ya que incluso su hijo estaba del lado del pelinegro logrando que Naruto se molestara e hiciera pucheros.

–Hablando de niños…–Mikoto vio a todos ellos, a veces se preguntaba si habían crecido. –Ella es mi nieta, Hinata–dijo jalando uno de sus mofletes mientras sonreía.

A pesar de que Mikoto ya llevaba haciendo todo un mes esas clases era la primera vez que sus alumnas veían a su hijo y nieta, siempre solían estar fuera.

–El pelinegro es mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha y el hombre a su lado es Naruto, también como un hijo para mí. Por último, está el prometido de mi querida nieta–los cuatro aludidos habían reaccionado de la misma manera, se habían quedado estupefactos. ¿Prometido de quién? Sasuke quería a su ahijado, pero verlo con su hija sería horrible ya que era idéntico al dobe de su mejor amigo.

El Uzumaki mayor se había quedado de piedra, su hijo jamás le había mencionado nada sobre ello, se sentía triste porque no confiara en él y le contase algo tan importante como eso. Después estaban los dos niños que estaban claramente sonrojados por la insinuación de la mayor. ¡Solo eran amigos! Hinata no podía dejar pasar esa ofensa así que decidió tomar represalias por esa humillante situación.

–¡Hey Sexy! –fue lo que salió de sus labios sorprendiendo a su abuela mientras las demás mujeres se reían por el saludo de la niña. Logrando que Misa soltara un "A educado bien a su nieta" que era bastante irónico.

–¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? –preguntó con una sonrisa tétrica produciéndole un escalofrío, esta vez sí se la iba a cargar, pero no importaba no tendría que hablar esas tonterías sobre ella y Naoto. Sin saber que hacer o decir para defenderse de su claro atrevimiento dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

–¡Mi padrino! –las miradas de todos se posaron en Naruto que empezó a sudar frío al notar la mortal mirada de la Uchiha. Mikoto se caracterizaba por ser una mujer dulce y amable, pero tenía mal carácter cuando se molestaba igual que Kushina, por lo que el blondo tenía miedo.

–¡Qué, yo! –dijo asustado el rubio empezando a retroceder y tomando de la mano de su hijo. Naoto miraba a su padre con pena, la matriarca de los Uchiha podía ser bastante terrorífica si se lo proponía, además Hinata había puesto en un aprieto al pobre de su atolondrado padre, cuando por una vez en su vida él no tenía la culpa.

–No le enseñes eso a mi hija–dijo Sasuke serio, pero con burla, ya que sabía que el blondo no había sido, conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber cuándo estaba mintiendo.

–Claro, lo dice el que le enseña que disculparse no es algo digno–respondió el blondo encarándolo indignado, claramente sabía que él no había sido, pero se quería burlar a su costa.

Las mujeres empezaban a murmurar sobre lo guapo y atractivo que era el azabache logrando que una socarrona sonrisa se formara en sus labios, a pesar de los años no había perdido su toque, cosa que molestaba al rubio.

–Siempre tan popular–susurró Naruto haciendo un puchero al ver que a pesar de los años nada había cambiado.

Mikoto sonrió rendida, aquel niño que siempre venía sonriendo no había cambiado en nada, siempre sería el pequeño e infantil Naruto que junto a la peli azul serían los mejores amigos de su querido hijo menor.

–Perdone el comportamiento de mi padre y haber interrumpido su clase Mikoto-san–se disculpó Naoto logrando que el grupo de mujeres viera al pequeño y lo comenzara a adular por el maduro comportamiento que tenía enfadando a la pequeña azache, que lo miraba molesta.

–Vamos Hina no te pongas celosa, sabes que Naoto solo tiene ojos para ti–le dijo su abuela logrando que las mejillas de su nieta se pusieran de un rojo tan intensa que hizo recordar a los adultos a la otra Hinata.

–¡No es así! ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos! –exclamó el rubio bastante sonrojado por las palabras de Mikoto logrando que todos rieran. La pelinegra estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida, necesitaba desviar el tema en otra cosa o se acabaría desmayando y eso solo empeoraría su situación. Ya se las cobraría al bobo Uzumaki por rechazarla de esa manera, quien se creía ese tonto que era, ella lo debería rechazar no al revés.

–Abu…–Mikoto conocía ese tono, estaba a punto de pedirle algo. –La carta–dijo con una fingida sonrisa y pestañando con exageración, aun teniendo sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó imitando esa sonrisa y su movimiento de pestañas, ella no era tan sencilla como su esposo, no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente.

–Mañana–dijo desanimada, ya que sabía que no se la iba a entregar. "Entonces", fue lo que le dijo Mikoto para que ella solo hiciera un pequeño mohín, al menos ya no se estaba tocando el tema de Naoto y ella.

Luego de su intromisión Mikoto siguió con su clase, pero notaba que sus alumnas no le presentaban atención ya que miraban de reojo a los dos hombres, aunque el rubio pensase que miraban solo a Sasuke.

–Es de mala educación ignorar a la persona que les habla–dijo la azabache notando que se avergonzaban por su comportamiento, pero es que los hombres frente a ellas parecían estrellas de cine, diferentes a sus maridos. –Bueno ese es todo por hoy, ya nos veremos la semana que viene–anunció y ellas empezaron a irse, no sin antes tratar de hablar un poco con los hombres, pero Mikoto se lo impidió.

–Papá y mi padrino son populares–rio la niña, pero el rubio solo miró enojado a su padre y soltó "Se lo diré a mamá, supongo que a ella no le parecerá tan gracioso" dijo burlándose haciendo que el blondo se preocupara.

–N-nao-kun–lloró el Uzumaki, él no había hecho nada.

Entonces, como si la invocaran el timbre sonó, para luego aparecer la figura de Shion que hablaba con una alegre Konan y una adolescente de 14 años que reía junto a Itachi.

A penas la rubia puso un pie en la casa de los Uchiha corrió hacia su ahijada y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La mujer le tenía un gran cariño a la pequeña, en parte le recordaba demasiado a su mejor amiga, la extrañaba tanto, sus sabias palabras, consejos y alientos, además de esas tardes llenas de secretos.

Recordaba vergonzosamente que inclusive ella fue su primer amor, claro, hasta que se enteró que en verdad era una chica, resultó ser bastante bochornoso y su secreto mejor guardado, del cual por supuesto solo sabían Hina y ella. Ni siquiera se lo había confesa a su marido ya que el rubio creía que él había sido su primer amor.

Ella y la peli azul siempre habían sido muy unidas, confiando la una en la otra, hasta que por culpa de aquellos eventos su amistad también se vio afectada. Al principio si que se había molestado, pero no con la peli azul, ya que entendía sus sentimientos y la apoyaba, sino con Sakura y Sasuke, pero luego entendió que eso no era lo que querría Hinata y dejó todo ese odio.

–Que lindas estás Hina-chan, yo te arreglaré para la presentación, te verás aún más hermosa–dijo logrando que la niña solo asintiera. Las mejillas de la pelinegra se colorearon ligeramente, la azabache quería muchísimo a su madrina, ella era casi como una madre, siempre se comportaba muy dulce y amable con su persona.

Al poco rato apareció frente a ella su tío Itachi, que como usualmente la saludó con su ligero toque en la frente, para que después su tía Konan también le diera dos besos en sus mejillas.

–Hi-chan–sonrió frente a ese apodo, la única que la llamaba así era su prima Natsuki.

–Na-chan–respondió ella también feliz. A pesar de que se llevaban dos años de diferencia se llevaban muy bien. La chica tenía el cabello negro como su padre, suponía que era algo de todos los Uchiha, pero sus ojos, eran azules, iguales a los de su madre, cosa de lo que la adolescente se sentía orgullosa.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, justo a tiempo llegó Fugaku que venía más feliz de lo usual, claro que no se notaba en su estoico rostro, sino que era la sensación que los que lo conocían sentían, seguro tenía un buen negocio entre manos.

Sin más reparo todos comieron con tranquilidad y alegría, siempre era divertido comer en familia, todos reunidos.

–Yo si que espero que algún día Naoto se vuelva parte de nuestra familia–habló Mikoto logrando que los adultos la mirasen con asombro y los dos niños con vergüenza. Mientras a Fugaku casi le da un ataque de solo imaginarse que su dulce nieta podría estar con alguien.

–Yo pienso igual–dijo Shion feliz. –Si Hina-chan se convierte en mi nuera sería muy feliz. Además, ellos son mejores amigos, por lo que seguro que se complementan perfectamente–su voz sonaba soñadora.

–¡Teme al final seremos familia! –gritó Naruto avergonzando aún más al pequeño.

El sonrojo del Uzumaki menor pasó a una cara de terror a causa del patriarca de los Uchiha, ya que fulminaba con su mirada y el pobre niño no sabía dónde meterse.

–Estoy tan celosa de Hi-chan, Nao-kun realmente es muy guapo, ya me gustaría que mis amigos fueran así–dijo seria, pero se veía que lo decía en broma, cosa que molestaba a la niña y ponía nervioso al rubio mientras los demás se reían. La chica era una combinación entre Konan e Itachi por lo que era muy perspicaz a pesar de ser tan joven.

–Si tanto lo quieres te lo regalo–dijo Hinata bastante molesta, porque, aunque sabía que su prima solo la estaba molestando odiaba que el tonto de Naoto se sonrojara por lo que le había dicho otra chica, incluso si solo se trataba de Natsuki.

–Deberías tener cuidado Hinata, a veces uno pierde lo que tiene por no darse cuenta del valor de las cosas–habló Konan. –Además es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo hacia Sasuke.

Al principio le molestaba la idea porque su ahijado se parecía demasiado a su amigo, pero esa ya no era la razón de su enfado, sino porque reiteraban varias veces que como ellos eran mejores amigos acabarían juntos. Él creía que la idea de por sí era ridícula, no siempre se tenían que quedar juntos.

–Creo que es ridículo emparejarlo porque sean mejores amigos. Tal vez al final cada uno encuentre su persona destina a pasar la vida juntos y formen una familia, entonces se separarán e irán por caminos distintos hasta al final no volverse a ver siendo desconocidos que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos–soltó el moreno logrando que los dos niños se quedaran perplejos. ¿No volverse a ver nunca más?

–Es verdad que eso podría pasar, pero como alguien dijo una vez la amistad significa amor, por lo que cualquier cosa podría pasar–dijo Shion mirando de reojo al pelinegro, que aparentemente comía con total tranquilidad.

Sasuke se había comenzado a sentir incómodo, pero igualmente trataba de mantenerse sereno para que nadie se percatase. Odiaba que Shion le echara encara esas palabras. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido tensa, cuando Hinata se fue por poco lo golpea, si Naruto no la hubiese detenido seguro lo hubiera hecho.

Itachi y Naruto notaban la incomodidad del azache, lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que ese tema estaba afectando a su comportamiento, ya que tal vez recordaba su situación con su amistad con la peli azul.

–Creo que lo que Sasuke quería decir es que uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, así que no hay porqué adelantarse–habló Itachi en tono dulce calmando un poco a los dos niños, que se había asustado con las palabras del otro azabache.

Después de la comida no hubo más contratiempos, pero cuando la familia Uzumaki se disponía irse a su hogar para prepararse para el festival escolar de esa tarde, como ellos ya estaban en su último año de primaria sería uno muy importante. Por eso Shion se negaba a irse ya que quería arreglar a Hinata.

–Naruto-kun quiero arreglar a Hina-chan–dijo molesta la rubia al ver que no le hacían caso. Pero Mikoto le dijo que se iba a poner su uniforme escolar, así que no se preocupara. Pero a pesar de que ya lo sabía, aun quería arreglarla.

–Ya escuchaste Shion, vamos a casa o se nos hará tarde–reprendió el rubio a su esposa que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por él ya que aun así quería arreglar a su amada ahijada mientras gritaba "¡Hina-chan!".

Cuando por fin los rubios dejaron la casa de los Uchiha Natsuki siguió molestado a su prima, notaba perfectamente lo que pasaba, incluso si eso dos aún no lo sabían, después de todo aún eran unos críos desde su perspectiva, les quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer. Además, también había algo más en la conversación de los adultos. Jamás había visto a su tío de esa forma, tal vez era un tema delicado para él, ya lo averiguaría,

Las horas pasaron y Hinata bajó lista con su uniforme bien colocado y sus imprescindibles lazos. Y como si de un reloj se tratara el timbre sonó como cada día escolar, Sasuke ya se imaginaba quienes eran.

Abrió las puertas para encontrase a los hijos de sus amigos, que venían a buscar a la pelinegra para ir a la escuela.

–Nos vemos a las 6 Hina–le dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza. –Tengan cuidado con los coches–avisó a los niños y estos solo asintieron.

–No se preocupe padrino–habló Naoto sonriendo mientras se despedían, logrando que este le devolviera el gesto. El rubio aun no entendía muy bien el porqué de la conversación en el almuerzo, pero había notado a su padrino tenso ¿Separase para siempre de Hinata? El no dejaría que eso pasara, ella a pesar de ser molesta y bastante pesada era su amiga y la quería como tal, estarían siempre juntos.

 **. . .**

Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de su padre y madre; al otro lado se encontraba su hermano junto a Konan y su sobrina que de vez en cuanto lo miraba fijamente como tratando de descubrir algo, en verdad era digna hija de su hermano y Konan.

Habían estado allí desde hacía 15 minutos, era verdad que le gustaba ser puntual, pero tampoco le gustaba esperar. No entendía porque su madre se empeñaba en que fueran tan temprano, aun ninguno de sus amigos había llegado, aunque se lo esperaba del dobe.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Temari con un cansado Shikamaru que se quejaba de tener que moverse en su día de descanso mientras era regañado por la rubia que se molestaba porque fuera tan vago.

–Hola a todos–saludó la blonda mientras el Nara solo asentía con su cabeza en forma de saludo. –Saluda correctamente–se quejó al ver que su marido no lo había hecho.

–Temari–meneó su mano Konan, las dos chicas se llevaban muy bien ya que sus caracteres eran parecidos.

Después de sentarse y conversar durante un rato apareció la siguiente pareja, Ino y Sai. La rubia venia pegada a su esposo que sonreía como siempre, ambos a pesar de los años jamás habían dejado de actuar como recién casados. Rápidamente la chica se acercó a saludar a todos y a decir que esperaba que su hijo ganara.

–Eso podría pasar si Shikadai no estuviera allí–rebatió la otra rubia a Ino. Sasuke en verdad no se quería meter, pero también deseaba dar su punto de vista, aunque antes de decir algo su padre se adelantó.

–No se olviden que mi nieta también está allí–dijo orgulloso el Uchiha, ya que sabía que la pelinegra iba a ganar.

–Naoto también–Naruto apreció de la nada casi sorprendiendo a todos, mientras que atrás venía Shion.

Iban a rebatirle cuando las lucen se apagaron, rápidamente les dijeron que se sentaran, si no fuera por la bondad de Mikoto sus amigos se habrían quedado sin asientos, ella había dicho que se los guardaran.

–Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la competición "Solo un minuto" –anunció la directora de la institución, que siempre se encargaba de empezar con la primera competición del festival.

Todos los niños de quinto y sexto grado estaban sentados en forma de U en el enorme escenario, preparándose mentalmente para ser los ganadores del concurso.

–Pero recuerden, cada alumno tendrá 1 minuto ¡Solo 1 minuto para hablar sobre su tema! El cual extraerán por suerte de este recipiente–reiteró la directora que estaba muy entusiasmada.

Los niños fueron pasando hasta que llegó el turno de Shikadai, que ya estaba bastante aburrido.

–Un fuerte aplauso para el siguiente niño, Shikadai Nara–todos sabían que el chico era un genio, pero también vago, pero fue el ganador el año anterior. La mujer le pidió que tomase un papelito. –Y tu tiempo empieza ahora–anunció intrigada por lo que diría.

–Tecnología–habló Shikadai con cansancio y se giró hacia la mujer. –Disculpe, pero me resulta imposible poder hablar sobre este tema en tan solo un minuto, hay demasiados puntos importantes que no se pueden dejar a la ligera si se quiere explicar correctamente sobre este tema, por lo cual me resulta imposible poder ganar este año, así que pasaré. Me voy a sentar–dijo el pelinegro dejando a todos estupefactos, el año pasado solo le tocó hablar sobre madera, era fácil, pero este tema era demasiado extenso como para hacer en 1 minuto.

Shikamaru esbozó una burlesca sonrisa, era típico de su hijo. Por otra parte, Temari solo suspiró, el pelinegro ya era físicamente demasiado parecido a su marido querría que al menos fuese un poco más competitivo como ella, aunque suponía que eso era demasiado pedir para un Nara. Pero aun así se sentía feliz y orgullosa de que su pequeño explicase el porqué no había decidido seguir en el concurso.

–Ese es mi niño–dijo con tono de orgullo la rubia extrañando a sus amigos, pero bueno como hijo del Nara…

–Sigamos con nuestro siguiente participante, Inojin Yamanaka–dijo la mujer que aún no salía de su asombro.

Ino empezó a aplaudir como loca al ver que pronto sería el turno de su niño, con Shikadai fuera solo le quedaban Naoto y Hinata, estaba segura de que su pequeño les podría ganar.

–Amor–pronunció el chico. –Una vez leí en uno de los libros de mi padre sobre la existencia de diferentes tipos de amor; amor familiar, amor por las cosas, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue el amor pasional, es decir el carnal, cuando un hombre y una mujer–antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar la oración fue detenido por la directora que se entraba al borde de un colapso, si con el anterior niño se había sorprendido ahora estaba peor.

–Cr-creo que es suficiente Inojin, puedes volver a tu asiento–aclaró la directora un poco nerviosa. El chico no entendía muy bien porque lo habían interrumpido, pero aun así hizo caso y volvió a su asiento.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a Sai, ya le había dicho millones de veces que no le dejara a Inojin leerle ese tipo de libros, que si él lo hacía era libre, pero que no metiese en eso a su pequeño. Ya se iba a enterar.

A la pobre directora le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento, esperaba que el siguiente no hiciera nada raro, cuando vio al rubio se calmó.

–Muy bien, den un cálido aplauso a nuestro siguiente participante, Naoto Uzumaki–dijo la directora más tranquila indicándole que fuera a escoger un tema, igual que a sus demás compañeros.

–El calentamiento global–eso lo había hecho en clase, sería fácil ganar. –El calentamiento global se refieren al aumento observado en más de un siglo de la temperatura del sistema climático de la Tierra y sus efectos. Múltiples líneas de pruebas científicas demuestran que el sistema climático se está calentando. Con este aumento de temperatura en la atmosfera y océanos se ha producido un cambio en el clima de la tierra como lo son: el derretimiento de los glaciares, el aumento del nivel del mar, las sequías en las selvas, la fauna y la flora. Cada vez es más evidente que los humanos han causado la mayor parte del calentamiento del siglo pasado, mediante la emisión de gases que retienen el calor, para así potenciar nuestra vida moderna y cómoda. Los llamamos gases invernadero y sus niveles son cada vez más altos, ahora y en los últimos 65.000 años. Cuando la temperatura del planeta se eleve un poco más, los casquetes polares se derretirán y el nivel del agua aumentará. Esto traerá consecuencias en el cambio climático, como veranos muy calurosos y fríos extremos. Pero esto es muy peligroso sobre todo porque desaparecerán muchas ciudades que viven a nivel del mar. Hay que indicar un cambio y concienciarse del peligro que esto conlleva, no dejarlo para futuras generaciones–finalizó con una victoriosa sonrisa que daba a entender que él iba a ganar mientras varias niñas suspiraban por él logrando recibir amenazadoras miradas de la azabache que parecía bastante enojada.

Tanto Shion como Naruto estaban orgulloso de su hijo, se alegraban de que en ese aspecto se pareciera más a la rubia que a él, porque si no la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente.

La directora se alegraba tanto, menos mal que él si lo había hecho bien. Sonrió al ver quien era la siguiente.

–Y, para cerrar nuestro concurso tenemos a Hinata Uchiha–dijo la mujer muy feliz. –Coge un papel–pidió.

La azabache se levantó con una radiante sonrisa, caminó hacia el recipiente y cogió un papel, pero antes de abrirlo buscó con la mirada a su progenitor y le giñó un ojo, a lo que el Uchiha le sonrió, sabía que iba a ganar.

Cuando leyó el papel su cara cambió drásticamente a un semblante serio que preocupó a los tres chicos que estaban allí pero también a Sasuke y al resto que la veían con preocupación al ver el comportamiento de ella.

La directora al ver que no decía nada se extrañó, sabía que Hinata no era una alumna problemática o con miedo escénico. "Di tu tema" susurró para intentar ayudar a la pelinegra.

No entendía porque un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta y su corazón se comenzaba a oprimir. Todo le empezaba a dar vueltas y se comenzaba a sentir mal, no quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella era fuerte, no se podía simplemente dejar vencer por algo así, tenía que sobreponerse, era una Uchiha.

–Madre–pronunció dejando helado a todos lo que la conocían. –Madre–volvió a repetir, esta vez afectándole más, sentía como aquello que había retenido durante tanto tiempo amenazaba con salir al notar como su visión se tornaba borrosa, no quería ponerse a llorar. –Disculpen–se excusó la pelinegra al ya no poder aguantar más sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viese llorar, se giró dispuesta a irse. Los tres chicos se iban a levantar para reconfortar a su amiga, pero se dieron que no hacía falta.

–Madre…–Sasuke se había levantado su asiento y caminaba tranquilo hacia Hinata que se secaba las lágrimas. Se giró al escuchar su voz y ver a su padre dirigirse hacia ella, estaba sorprendida. –Una madre es aquella que nos quiere tanto que a veces no podemos comprenderlo–el azabache serio subía las escaleras mientras era observado por todos. –Una madre es aquella que nos hace sentir que somos muy buenos y que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros–cuando estuvo frente a la pequeña se puso de cuclillas y la miró con todo el amor que le tenía. –Una madre, es quien tiene su felicidad en nuestra sonrisa y sufre si estamos tristes–dijo tomándola de una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. –Una madre es aquella sin la cual no podemos vivir. Una madre lo es todo, pero, aunque ella no esté con nosotros, aún tienes a tu padre, y eso… eso también está bastante bien–terminó de decir para sonreírle como pocas veces lo hacía, con dulzura y amor. –Ven, dame un abrazo–habló para que la pequeña se abalanzara a sus brazos mientras él palmeaba su espalda y ella lloraba dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor que en verdad tenía por no tener a su madre a su lado, la extrañaba demasiado.

–¡Es la número uno, nuestra ganadora! –gritó Naruto levantándose quien era apoyado por todos sus amigos que se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas, mientras Mikoto y Fugaku agradecían en silencio al rubio.

–¡Es la número uno, nuestra ganadora! –gritó también Naoto levantándose, que era apoyado por los dos chicos y seguidamente por todos sus compañeros de clase e incluso los niños de quinto. Después de esa enternecedora escena toda la gente que se encontraba allí también se levantó para empezar a gritar que ella era la ganadora mientras aplaudían, igual que la directora.

–Todo está bien mi niña–susurró el pelinegro a la pequeña Uchiha que lo agarraba con fuerza. Se sentían mal al ver a su quería hija así, ella era fuerte, jamás la había visto llorar por su madre. Se había despistado demasiado, Hinata todavía era una niña, era normal que extrañase a Sakura, después de todo él también lo hacía.

 **. . .**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de su casa intentando avanzar un poco con sus casos, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada. Solo veía la imagen de su pequeña llorando, y eso le partía el alma.

Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi miraban preocupados al pelinegro. Hinata ya estaba mejor, gracias a sus amigos, pero el que no se podía tranquilizar parecía ser él. La azabache se limpió los ratros de lágrimas y entró con dos tazas de té a la oficina, las depositó en el escritorio de su hijo logrando que su mirada se posara en ella.

–Sasuke ¿Recuerdas al señor Hans? –preguntó extrañando a los pelinegros, creía que iba a hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. –Supongo que no–dijo con una sonrisa. –Era nuestro vecino cuando vivíamos en nuestra antigua casa. Él me envió una propuesta–dijo entregándole la taza de té logrando extrañarlo aún más.

–¿Propuesta, de qué? –preguntó al no entender bien a lo que su madre se refería con esta conversación.

–Una propuesta de matrimonio–respondió riendo frente la pregunta de su hijo que ya veía que trata de hacer.

–¿Para quién? –preguntó con sorna, ya que sabía que era para él, después de todo por eso se lo preguntaba.

–Para mí–contestó sarcásticamente la mujer logrando que el morocho se riera, eso era claramente imposible. Fugaku que estaba afuera se tensó, no le gustaba que su mujer bromeara con ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Entonces la has aceptado? –preguntó mientras tomaba el té y veía las dos sombras al lado de su puerta, sonriendo al ver como su padre se molestaba, era gracioso poder verlo de esa manera.

–¿Aceptarla? Por supuesto que no. Él dijo que la chica era dulce y hermosa, pero yo me negué rotundamente–concluyó dando un sorbo a su té. –Hice lo correcto, ¿no? –preguntó mirando directo a su hijo. Para que el respondiera con un simple "Sí" que hizo molestar un poco a la mujer. –¿Hice lo correcto? –volvió a preguntar obteniendo otra vez la misma respuesta. –Entonces supongo que tenía razón. Debo haber hecho lo correcto. Yo nunca me equivoco. Y qué si la chica era dulce y hermosa. Todas son dulces y hermosas en estos días–habló molesta. –¡Quien quiere casarse! El señor Hans se volvió loco, espero que no me siga enviando más propuestas. ¡Por qué no se case él! –terminó de decir para sentarse en una silla y terminar su té en silencio.

Sasuke podía notar como su madre estaba triste, él también lo estaba, había sido una tarde muy intensa. Se acercó a ella y se puso en frente, notaba como la mujer se estremeció, unas lágrimas estaban por caer.

–¿Qué pasa mamá? –preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

–Encuentro a nuestra familia incompleta–Sasuke suspiró no le gustaba hablar sobre ello, estaban bien así.

–¿Incompleta? Creo que estamos llenos, están papá y tú, yo, Hinata, las visitas bastante seguidas de Itachi, Konan y Natsuki, además de que siempre hay más gente rondando la casa–rio el Uchiha al recordar a su mejor amigo, que a veces, por no decir siempre era peor que un parásito.

–Cuando salgo con mis amigas, todas se quejan sobre sus nueras–Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa llena de sorna. –Yo ni siquiera puedo hacer eso–se quejó la mujer.

–Vamos mamá ya tienes una nuera, Sakura es tu nuera–Mikoto miró a su hijo a los ojos, en ellos veía dolor.

–Solo queremos que seas feliz–intervino Fugaku, que ya no podía quedarse más tiempo callado. Él no era una persona con tacto, siempre había sido un hombre directo, pero desde la muerte de la peli rosa había temas que incluso para él eran duros de tratar, siendo este uno de ellos. Su hijo lo miró "Soy feliz" dijo.

–Supongo que no te volverás a casar–esta vez era el tuno de Itachi para interrumpir en la conversación.

–Nacemos una vez, morimos una vez, nos casamos una vez y nos… enamoramos una vez–dijo serio. –Son cosas que no se pueden repetir–contestó intentando ya dar por cerrado el tema.

–Hijo, tu estarás bien, pero ¿y mi nieta? ¿Cómo crees que esta Hinata? ¿No sientes que necesita una madre? –dijo casi al borde las lágrimas siendo reconfortada por su marido.

–Ella estará bien–aseguro logrando que los tres lo miraran. –Ella tiene algo que incluso yo no tengo–dijo mirándolos. –Tiene las cartas de su madre, las cartas que Sakura escribió exclusivamente para ella.

 **. . .**

Hinata no había soltado desde que había entrado a su habitación a su peluche de pingüino que le había regalo su padre esta tarde, mientras era abrazada por Natsuki, que acariciaba con delicadez su cabello. Estaba muy avergonzada por como se había comportado frente a tanta gente, sin duda había sido el peor último festival de la historia de los festivales de su escuela.

A Natsuki le dolía tanto ver a su prima así, ella siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Para la pelinegra Hinata era como una hermanita pequeña a la que tenía que proteger, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada.

Los tres chicos estaban a su lado también, aunque no sabían muy bien que hacer. Habían pedido a sus padres que como mañana iba a ser el cumple de la pelinegra se quedarían con ella hoy y harían una pijamada para intentar animarla. Inclusive el perezoso de Shikadai estaba de acuerdo. Claro que les había costado bastante que los adultos accedieran a su idea, sobre todo al sobreprotector de Sasuke, que no quería soltar a su hija, pero que Naruto supo convencer diciéndole que eso era lo mejor para su hija. Pero cuando creyeron que por fin podía seguir con su plan y animar a la chica surgió un nuevo problema.

 _–_ _No creo que sea correcto dejar a Hinata con ellos–habló Fugaku mirando con recelo a los chicos logrando intimidarlos, que ya se comenzaban a echar para atrás con su idea, el hombre era mucho más intimidante que el mismo Sasuke._

 _–_ _No te preocupes abuelo, yo también me voy a quedar–intervino Natsuki salvando a los muchachos._

La azabache suspiró solo quería tener un bonito recuerdo de su ultimo día en la escuela, ya que mañana empezaban las vacaciones, pero lo había arruinado, todo por comportarse como una llorona. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que había preocupado a su padre.

–Na-chan, ¿y papá? –preguntó a su prima que le sonrió.

–Esta con mi papá y los abuelos, así que no te preocupes–contestó haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor.

–Y, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy? –habló Naoto con una gran sonrisa, igual que los otros dos.

Ella solo se limitó a reír, podían ser bastante torpes, vagos e impertinentes, pero aun así eran muy importantes para ella, además que siempre la ayudaban como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

–Gracias–dijo para dar un beso en la mejilla a los tres logrando sorprenderlos y sonrojándolos, era raro esa muestra de cariño en ella.

Los cuatro pasaron todo el rato jugando y divirtiéndose, sin darse cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo ni del ruido que hacían los adultos de la familia Uchiha que comenzaban a dejar todos los regalos de Hinata en una enorme mesa, pronto sería la hora.

La azabache se reía, estaba muy feliz, la tristeza que sentía hace horas había desaparecido por completo. Entonces su reloj marcó la media noche, la Uchiha se giró para comprobar su reloj, las doce en punto.

–¡Feliz cumple Hi-chan! –dijo Natsuki abrazando a su prima, para que después lo hicieran los demás.

–Gracias, bajemos–anunció muy emocionada, empezando a bajar las escaleras siendo seguidos por los demás. Los adultos ya se habían marchado, a pesar de que Sasuke se quería quedar, cosa que Mikoto no lo permitió.

Al bajar se encontraron con una enorme pila de regalos, de todos los tamaños y colores. Pero la niña no se fue al más grande, sino que los empezaba a mover, como tratando de encontrar algo.

–¿Hi-chan se puede saber que buscas? –preguntó Inojin pero la Uchiha menor grito "Lo encontré".

Todos se acercaron a ella y al ver que lo que tenía en sus manos comprendieron todo. Ella buscaba con desesperación la última carta que le había escrito Sakura. La pequeña lo miró con más detenimiento, era muy distinta a las demás, mucho más gorda, parecía a punto de estallar y tenía el número 12 en ella.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa, ese sería el ultimo regalo de su madre, quería abrirlo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo.

–Ábrelo–la voz de Naoto despertó de su ensoñación a la morocha que la abrió casi temblando.

–Léelo en voz alta–pidió Natsuki, todos ellos siempre habían tenido curiosidad por saber que decían sus cartas.

La pequeña asintió, sentía un hormigueo, quería saber que era lo que le diría su querida madre.

 ** _Mi querida niña, felicidades. Ya tienes doce años, eres toda una mujer, seguro que te pareces a tu padre. Recuerdo que cuando te tuve en mis brazos eras idéntica a él, esa misma sonrisa, esa intensa mirada, aunque sea de un color distinto me transmitían la misma tranquilidad._**

La pequeña dejó de leer y se molestó haciendo un mohín, por treintava vez en el día. "No, me parezco a ti" fue lo que salió de sus labios ya que se encontraba bastante molesta, mientras los otros se reían.

–Que problemático–soltó Shikadai, para que la azabache volviera a leer.

 ** _Da igual si te pareces a mí o a tu padre, seguro que eres hermosa y tienes un gran corazón, porque eso es lo más importante. Por cierto... Tu padre, ¿aún sigue con su completa negación por comer alguna cosa dulce?_**

Hinata rio, a su padre jamás le habían gustado las cosas dulces, pero aun así al menos ahora podía comer algún que otro rollo de canela, claro que, si ella se lo pedía, sino tampoco, pero al menos era mejor que nada.

 ** _Hoy ya eres una chica grande, así que entenderás lo que tengo que decirte. Hoy te contaré una historia, sobre nuestros tiempos de juventud, de todos nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo la historia de tu padre, de mí y de Hinata._**

–¿Hinata? –preguntaron todos, extrañados por el último nombre.

Los niños se miraban unos a otros extrañados, el ultimo nombre los había confundido por completo. Además de provocar una sensación extraña en el pecho de la morena, sentía que lo que estaba por leer iba a cambiar varias cosas, por eso se sentía aún más nerviosa que antes.

–Tal vez por ella te pusieron tu nombre–habló Shikadai interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. –Puede ser que ella haya sido alguien importante para tus padres–finalizó el pelinegro dejándola pensativa.

–Mi nombre…por ella…–susurró la chica taciturnamente preocupando a todos ellos.

–Hi-chan, si lees la carta estoy segura que podrás descubrir algo–dijo Natsuki mientras los demás asentían.

La pequeña Uchiha miró la carta con dudas, era mucho más larga que las anteriores, siendo las otras ya bastante largas. Estaba nerviosa, pero aun así tenía demasiada curiosidad por descubrir sobre aquella historia, así que empezó a leer dejándose sumergirse en el pasado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Agradezco muchísimos los reviews que me habéis mandado, me hacen muy feliz y me sintió más inspirada, espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo veremos por fin a Hinata y Sasuke como estudiantes, no se lo pierdan.**


	5. Años de Juventud

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **AÑOS DE JUVENTUD**

Pronto comenzaría el nuevo año universitario, sería su tercer año en la Universidad de Konoha, con ella tenía a Naruto y Sasuke, sus mejores amigos, quienes estaban siempre a su lado, por lo que era muy feliz, además de todos los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

Hinata terminó de alistar su maleta y miró su habitación con melancolía. Era lo mismo todos los años, cada vez que se iba a ir de su casa hacía lo mismo, casi parecía un ritual más de los Hyuga.

–¿Ya te vas, nechan? –preguntó Hanabi y ella solo asintió, logrando que la pequeña suspirara. –Sé que él te gusta mucho, pero no entiendo porque tienes que ir a estudiar tan lejos–dijo malhumorada.

–N-no es eso Hanabi-chan–se escandalizó la chica, pero solo hizo que la pequeña girara los ojos.

–Lo que tú digas–le respondió con voz cansada. –Niégalo. Pero al menos podrías hacerme un favor y llevar ropa de chica, así él te miraría como tal–habló molesta, pero Hinata solo sonrió forzosamente.

–Hanabi-chan… –dijo en tono de súplica. La castaña sabía cuánto odiaba su hermana hablar sobre ese tema, pero aun así le molestaba demasiado que vistiera ese tipo de ropa por ese estúpido incidente.

Cuando Hinata era apenas una niña se desarrolló mucho antes que sus demás compañeras, por lo que los niños siempre se burlaban de ella, claro que Shino y Kiba la protegían eso a veces lo empeoraba aún más. Además, las niñas de su clase, a parte de los chicos también la molestaban, ya que se sentían molestas e envidiosas por el cuerpo de la chica, molestándola aún más. Ya que, aunque los chicos de su salón la molestaban, los de grados más elevados iban detrás de ella. Así que para ahorrase problemas prefirió ir por el camino más sencillo, esconderlas.

Le habían causado muchos problemas. Incluso por eso es que ya no llevaba más su cabello largo. Una niña de su clase le pego un chicle en su cabello, que en ese entonces era muy largo, por lo que lo tuvo que cortar. De allí pararon de molestarla, parecían satisfechas al haberla dañado de esa manera, por lo que no se volvió a dejar crecer el cabello, inclusive años después.

Tal vez era un poco tonto, pero se sentía más a gusto así.

–En serio, ¡me encantaría golpear a esos idiotas! –habló muy molesta la menor, pero Hinata solo rio. Shion siempre le decía lo mismo. La peliazul le dio un beso en su frente y le sonrió.

–Si eres tan gruñona te van a salir muchas arrugas–dijo con voz melódica. –Nos vemos en vacaciones, así que no seas tan dramática–dijo divertida para después despedirse de su hermanita. Bajó las escaleras, dio un beso a sus padres y a su primo que se encontraba allí.

–Ve con cuidado, mi niña–dijo Hana, como usualmente solía hacerlo cada año.

–Hinata ten cuidado, ya sabes. Si algo sucede no dudes en decirme. Iré de inmediato a ayudarte–habló su primo con la misma frase de todos los años, mientras su padre solo asentía.

–Gracias–dijo con una enorme sonrisa. –Nos vemos en las vacaciones–terminó de decir para empezar a dirigirse a la puerta. Esta por subir al taxi cuando una conocida voz la hizo detenerse.

–¡Hinata! –se escuchó un enorme grito que solo podría pertenecer a alguien. Su castaño amigo venía corriendo al lado de otro chico más calmado pero que igual conocía muy bien.

–¡Creí que no podían venir! –dijo Hinata sorprendida pero muy contenta de verlos.

–¿Y perdernos de los pocos momentos que te podemos ver? –habló Kiba en un ligero tono molesto que hizo sentir mal a la chica. Siempre estaba con Sasuke y Naruto, los había dejado un poco de lado.

–Lo siento–soltó apenada, pero es que al vivir lejos no los podía ver tanto como quería.

–Lo que Kiba quiere decir es somos muy felices al verte–dijo Shino con su habitual tono neutro. La chica le sonrió y agradeció en silencio. Miró al castaño en tono de súplica, esperaba que la perdonara.

–Ah… a veces pienso que es imposible estar molesto contigo–dijo el Inuzuka con su habitual sonrisa.

–Gracias–habló correspondiéndole a su sonrisa. Les dio un beso a ambos y después de una cálida despedida se despidió de sus amigos para por fin subir al taxi para ir a la estación. Le quedaban seis horas en tren de aquí a Konoha, pero adoraba ir en tren ya que así podía apreciar el paisaje.

 **. . .**

Sasuke se movía con tranquilidad arreglando la pila de cajas de su desván, o al menos lo intentaba ya que su molesto mejor amigo no paraba de hacer ruidos y moverse en todas partes de la habitación.

–¡Teme apúrate, pronto tenemos que ir por Hinata-chan! –gritó el rubio desesperado por cuarta vez.

El azabache tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo K.O, ya sabía que tenían que ir a recoger a la ojiperla, así que no lo tenía que repetir, él no era el estúpido del grupo.

–¡Shion me ha estado enviado mensajes recordándomelo! Dice que nos quiere en 20 min como mucho, en la estación–habló el de orbes azules con una de sus características sonrisas zorrunas.

–Lo sé–dijo cortante el morocho, cerrando las ultimas cajas, a veces era peor que un grano en el culo.

–Sabes, no me gusta no poder ver a Hinata durante tanto tiempo–habló Naruto mirando el techo, casi como leyendo el pensamiento del pelinegro. Lo único que al azabache no le gustaba de las vacaciones era el hecho de que no podía ver a su mejor amiga, claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

–Ten cuidado–contestó Sasuke serio. –Si hablas así delante de Shion pensará que te gusta Hinata–terminó de decir divertido, ya que sabía que al dobe de su amigo solo tenía ojos para la rubia.

–No te lo dije, pero hubo un tiempo que me gustaba Hinata-chan–dijo serio haciendo que el moreno lo mirara sorprendido dejándolo sin palabras. Pero para Sasuke esa idea era imposible, jamás lo había notado, además el idiota era muy notorio cuando estaba interesado en alguien, como le pasó con Shion. Trataba de encontrar alguna pista, pero no había nada.

Entonces, el rubio ya no pudiendo aguantar más comenzó a reír como loco. –Teme, debiste ver tu cara–dijo burlón agarrándose el estómago casi tirándose al suelo, era divertido molestar al Uchiha.

Pero rápidamente su piel palideció al ver la oscura aura que el Uchiha irradiaba. –Naruto–dijo con una voz gélida que le estaba asuntando. Pero el rubio no sabía que hacer, solo había sido una broma, no esperaba que se lo tomara como si le hubiese hecho la peor de las ofensas. A pesar de que tenía algo de cierto, ya que el Uzumaki sí que tuvo sentimientos una vez por la peliazul.

–V-vamos, so-solo era una broma. ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho! –dijo retrocediendo con cada paso que su mejor amigo daba.

–Quédate allí o las cosas se pondrán peor–avisó con el frio tono que empleaba cuando se molestaba.

–¡Sálvenme! –gritó el rubio desesperado ya viendo su imagen en las noticias de mañana. El atractivo Naruto Uzumaki ayer fue asesinado a manos de su mejor amigo. –¡Aun soy joven, no quiero morir! –gritaba escandalosamente, como solo él podía hacerlo.

Para suerte del blondo, justo antes de recibir uno de los puños del menor de los Uchiha, Mikoto abrió la puerta, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

–Sasu-chan ya puedes irte, yo me hago cargo de terminar esto, gracias por la ayuda. Ve con Naruto a recoger a Hinata-chan, seguro los debe estar esperando–dijo la amable mujer.

El rubio como si fuera un rayo se despidió de la pelinegra y puso rumbo a casa de Shion, para así ir a recoger a la peli azulada, lo mejor era dejar que su amigo se tranquilizara o de verdad lo mataría. Si algo sabia con lo que no debía jugar, era con Hinata, ya que para Sasuke, la peli azul era importante.

–¿Es que le ocurre algo a Naruto? –preguntó la azabache extraña por el comportamiento del rubio.

–Por su bien espero que no se me aparezca durante un tiempo–dijo serio. –Nos vemos en la noche–contestó para luego despedirse de su madre e ir en busca de su mejor amiga.

 **. . .**

Ya solo faltaba un poco más para llegar a la estación de Konoha y poder ver a sus mejores amigos otra vez, después de tanto tiempo.

Los había extrañado demasiado, era tan feliz cuando estaban con ella, claro que todo sería aún mejor si Kiba y Shino estuvieran también. Pero claro, uno no podía tenerlo todo. A ellos dos los quería muchísimo, eran casi como hermanos, siempre sabía que podría confiar en los castaños.

Al llegar a su destino tomó su maleta y salió del tren. Respiró profundo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, a diferencia de Suna el aire de Konoha era más ligero, claro que simplemente por el clima, ya que Suna era mucho más cálido, pero aún así ese simple detalle le producía un poco de nostalgia.

–¡Hinata-chan! –el rubio agitaba su mano y venía corriendo junto a su rubia mejor amiga.

–¡Naruto-kun! ¡Shion-chan! –gritaba la peli azul muy animada de poder verlos.

En un rápido movimiento la blonda se lanzó hacia los brazos de la primogénita de los Hyuga dándole un fuerte y largo abrazo, alegando lo mucho que la había extrañado y reprenderla, otra vez, por haberse ido por tanto tiempo. A Shion no le agradaba no poder verla en todas las vacaciones.

–A veces creo que Hanabi-chan y tú sois hermanas–dijo divertida por su infantil comportamiento, logrando que la rubia inflara sus cachetes. La Hyuga se acercó a Naruto y lo saludó, pero se extrañó de verlo solo, buscó a Sasuke con su mirada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. –¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Un ligero escalofríos le recorrió la espalda al Uzumaki, ocasionado que su cara se tornara de un color pálido casi pareciendo un fantasma, preocupando a las dos chicas.

–¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sasuke? –preguntó en tono desesperado, sentía su corazón oprimirse.

–¿A mí? –dijo interrumpiendo el nombrado. A Hinata le faltaron segundo para abrazar a su amigo, había sentido terror de solo imaginar que algo le podría ocurrir y no pudiese verlo nunca más.

–¡T-te-Te-me! –gritó el blondo asustado escondiéndose detrás de su novia.

–Me alegra que estés bien–habló Hinata con una de sus dulces sonrisas, todavía abrazándolo.

–¿Y qué quieres que me pase? –preguntó divertido. –No puedo creer que la dulce Hyuga quisiera que algo me pasara–dijo en un sínico tono de sorprendido, pero la ojiluna no lo notaba.

–¡No es así! ¡Nunca pediría eso! ¡Jamás! –se excusó la peli azul sacando al morocho una sonrisa. Le encantaba molestarla, ver como sus mejillas se teñían delicadamente de ese rojo que la hacía ver tan graciosa e inocente. Además, como era tan crédula era muy sencillo molestarla.

–Maldito Uchiha–soltó Shion separando a su amiga del azabache y arrastrándola a su lado. –Hina y yo iremos a mi casa y pasaremos una tarde de chicas. Así que vete, vete–dijo molesta viendo a Sasuke mientras le indicaba con su mano que se fuera. –Naru, ya nos vemos luego–se despido y le dio un beso, para después llevarse a la peli azul sin que siquiera se pudiera despedir de sus dos amigos.

Cuando las dos chicas ya se habían ido el azabache maldijo por debajo, odiaba que Shion hiciera esas cosas, nunca le dejaba divertirse.

–Tu novia es muy molesta–soltó Sasuke mirando al rubio.

–Yo creo que estás celoso–dijo divertido, olvidándose por completo que el Uchiha aún estaba molesto con él, logrando que lo fulminara con la mirada. –¿Quieres ir a comer? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

–¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer? –preguntó cansado.

El rubio le dio una zorruna sonrisa. –En Shion–dijo un poco avergonzado haciendo que Sasuke pusiera lo ojos en blanco y sintiera como el desayuno se le revolvía en el estómago.

–Eso es demasiado cursi, hasta para ti–dijo caminando, alejándose de él.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **.**

El reloj sonó a las seis, interrumpiendo sus dulces sueños, sin demora se levantó y se comenzó a arreglar cuando se vio interrumpida por dos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza, aprisionándola otra vez a la cama.

–Hina-chan, ¿vas a ir a jugar con el molesto del Uchiha? –preguntó media dormida Shion impidiéndole arreglarse, ya que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

–Vamos, Shion-chan, necesito arreglarme, sabes que no me puedo retrasar–contestó con dulzura.

–¡No, no quiero dejar que mi Hina esté tanto tiempo con el idiota del Uchiha! ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡No lo hare! –gritaba la rubia apretado con más fuerza a la peliazul.

–No hagas ruido, vas a despertar a Ino y Temari–dijo susurrando. –Además, Sasuke-kun viene desde su casa a la universidad temprano solo para ayudarme, no vamos a jugar. Vamos a trabajar–terminó de decir, logando que se amiga hiciera un mohín, ella quería pasar las mañanas con su mejor amiga.

–Yo también te puedo ayudar–se quejó la blonda con fingida voz afligida, logrando que ella sonriera y la mirara a los ojos. –Mas o menos. ¡No entiendo porque te toca a ti preparar la reunión para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso! Haces demasiadas cosas, sé que eres la presidenta del consejo Estudiantil, pero de eso se podría encargar el vicepresidente, ¿no? –habló molesta, pero Hinata rio.

–¿Es que no recuerdas quien es el vicepresidente? –dijo divertida la peli azul, pero la rubia la miro molesta, claro que lo sabía, el estúpido Uchiha era el vicepresidente.

–Por eso mismo, que lo haga el solo, siempre te deja a ti haciendo todas las cosas–dijo molesta y muy indignada. Pero es que la rubia odiaba que su amiga pasara tanto tiempo con él, la hacía sufrir demasiado al no darse cuenta de los puros y lindos sentimientos que su peliazul amiga le profesaba.

–Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto–le dijo riendo ligeramente molestando a la rubia. Ella sabía que Shion no soportaba al Uchiha, aunque aún no entendía el porqué, él jamás la molestaba, casi no hablaban.

–¡No, no lo sé! –dijo haciendo un berrinche, ocasionando que aflojara un poco su agarre.

La chica la beso en la frente y le sonrió, dejando sonrojada a la rubia, sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de sus sonrisas. Cuando al fin pudo librase del agarre de la chica se apresuró a arreglarse, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y negro de manga larga que dejó abierta, junto con unos jeans anchos, de color azul marino y unas bambas negras.

–No entiendo porque Hina-chan siempre se pone ese tipo de ropa–se quejó Shion, ya que conocía el exuberante y perfecto cuerpo que la peli azul escondía detrás de esa holgada ropa masculina.

–Sabes que no me gustan mis…curvas–contestó incómoda y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, no entendía porque ella y Hanabi eran tan tercas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a una fémina silueta de una mujer pelinegra que estaba un poco molesta, mirando con enfado a las demás chicas que estaban dormidas en la habitación.

–¡Muy bien, le voy a dar 10 segundos para que confiese la persona que se escabulló en el dormitorio de los chicos anoche! –dijo con una voz potente logrando despertar a Ino. No lo había preguntado, lo daba por sentado. Después de todo cada una de ellas tenían a quien coquetear, incluida Hinata. –¡No lo voy a repetir! ¡Qué confiese quien fue al dormitorio de chicos anoche! –dijo molesta.

–Y-yo creo que se me va hacer tarde para la práctica matutina de las animadoras–informó Ino saliendo de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Kurenai solo suspiró, Asuma le dijo que ayer vio en los dormitorios masculinos a una chica rubia, no entendía porque la chica podía ser tan descuidada. Menos mal que su marido le informó a ella antes que al director. Kizashi era muy amable, pero odiaba que sus estudiantes quebrantaran las reglas.

–Menuda niña, debería saber que así no se impresiona a los chicos–dijo la pelinegra molesta.

–Entonces como lo impresionamos Kurenai-sensei–habló Shion con tono meloso, logrando que la mujer dirigiera su mirada hacia la otra rubia, inspeccionándola.

–¿No deberías dormir un poco menos ligero? –preguntó con ironía ella, a lo que la chica solo rio.

–Vamos, Kurenai-sensei es cómodo–dijo refiriéndose a la mini camiseta que llevaba, junto al short aún más pequeño. –¡Pero cuéntanos, que es lo que necesitamos para que un hombre se impresione! –insistió ella con ojos brillosos, haciendo que la adulta se aclarara la garganta con un pequeño tosido.

–Pues verás, los chicos se impresionan por la manera en la que es una chica, su caminar, su hablar, el cómo contornean las caderas y…

–Y…–interrumpió Shion ya no pudiendo aguantar la risa logrando que la mujer volvería a ponerse seria, otra vez se había dejado engatusar por las bromas de la chica.

–Vamos Shion-chan, deja de molestar a la sensei–pidió Hinata con su dulce voz.

–Sí, Hinata tiene razón–habló Temari tallándose los ojos, tanto ruido la había levantado. En verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero si de algo podía estar segura era de que Shion tenía la culpa, siempre la tenía.

–Gracias Hina, pero me gustaría que tú también me hicieras caso–habló extrañando a las tres.

–¡Dios mío, Hina-chan ha hecho algo malo! –se escandalizó la rubia logrando sonrojar a la chica, que negaba desesperadamente lo que había dicho su amiga, que recordara no había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

–Vamos Shion, no exageres, seguro que Kurenai-sensei se refiere a otra cosa. Hinata no es como tú–dijo la otra rubia que se había acabado de levantar.

–Correcto Temari-chan, simplemente le he pedido a Hina que deje de vestir así, además de que se consiga un novio. Creo que pretendientes no le faltan–habló logrando sonrojar aún más a la chica.

–¡Sí! –gritó Shion llena de emoción. Había intentado tantas veces y de todas las maneras que su amiga se pusiera alguna ropa femenina, pero nunca lo había podido lograr, si pudiese mataría a los infelices que la fastidiaron. –Yo llevo diciéndole lo mismo desde que la conocí, pero nunca me hace caso. Además, creo que debería dejar de ir detrás del bobo del Uchiha y centrarse en un chico mejor.

–¡Shion-chan que estás diciendo! ¡Baja la voz! –reclamó la peli azul casi al borde del colapso.

–Odio admitirlo, pero Shion tiene razón–corroboró Temari para pesar de la Hyuga. –Sasuke podrá estar todo lo bueno que quiera, nadie lo niega. Pero su personalidad deja demasiado que desear, es un asco y tú te mereces lo mejor–dijo la rubia seria.

–Vamos chicas, Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos, él no me ve de esa manera…–dijo triste.

–¡Hina-chan! –gritó enfadada Shion interrumpiéndola. –Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, eres una persona muy especial para todas nosotras, nos has ayudado cuando más lo necesitábamos, por eso es que queremos hacer lo mismo por ti–terminó de decir la chica mientras las otras dos asentían.

–Eso es Hina, pienso igual. Creo que te mereces algo mejor que el Uchiha–informó la otra rubia.

–Bueno, bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy–dijo Kurenai mirando a la sonrojada chica.

La peliazul agradeció en silencio la intervención de su maestra, no quería seguir hablando del tema, que le recordaba que él solo la veía como su mejor amiga. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así le era imposible no albergar esperanzas de que tal vez algún día la mirase como ella lo hacía, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero tenía esa vaga ilusión. Por muy efímera que fuera, aún la conservaba.

–Será mejor que se arreglen, a las diez el director quiere a todo el mundo en el auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura de todos los años–dijo la pelinegra, para luego salir de la habitación.

–Nos vemos luego, no quiero hacer esperar a Sasuke-kun–informó apresurada, para luego marcharse rápidamente mientras la rubia suspiraba.

La peli azul caminaba por el campus universitario, le gustaba mucho su universidad, en verdad le gustaba todo en Konoha. Recordaba porque es que se había traslado de su casa hasta allí, solo por una persona; Sasuke Uchiha. Algo por lo que Hanabi y sus dos mejores amigos le recriminaban, claro que los dos últimos sin saber que él era la causa de su mudanza y repentino interés por esa ciudad.

Lo conoció por primera vez cuando tenían doce años, su padre había ido a hacer unos negocios en Konoha, ya que ellos vivían en Suna. Ella se había distraído por un momento y se separó de su padre. Asustada caminaba por esas calles desconocidas, parecía que todo se volvía más peligroso por momentos, por lo que su paso se aceleraba. Corrió tanto como podía, sin saber a dónde ir, cuando de repente un cuerpo salió de la nada y ella no pudo evitar chocar contra él. ocasionando que ambos fueran a parar al suelo.

Sentía ganas de llorar, Hinata ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de no volver a ver jamás a su familia.

–¡Eres idiota o qué! –reclamó el otro sujeto con el que anteriormente había chocado.

–L-l-lo-o si-si-e-e-n-to–tartamudeó la peliazul, se encontraba muy asustada.

–¡Teme! –una tercera voz que se oía lejana se hacía presente.

El rubio que acababa de llegar miró al chico tirado en el suelo, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Luego dirigió su mirada a su amigo. Sabía que el pelinegro era lo suficientemente frío como para hacer llorar a una chica, pero no esperaba que se volviese un matón que se aprovechara de otros chicos.

–¡Teme, no deberías golpear a otras personas! –dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

–¡Cállate! Eres muy ruidoso–soltó molesto el pelinegro. –Yo no he hecho nada. Fue él quien se chocó contra mí–dijo molesto mirando al blondo.

Hinata ya no pudiendo aguantar más se puso a llorar, ninguno de ellos había visto a un niño llorar de aquella manera, por lo que no sabían que hacer.

–¡Teme, has algo! –decía el rubio nervioso.

–Tsk –Sasuke se puso a la altura del niño, todo aquello le parecía estúpido, el no tendría porque hacer algo por un desconocido, pero le molestaba verlo llorar y también en parte se sentía culpable.

Así que levemente le tocó la frente con dos de sus dedos, igual que hacía su hermano con él.

Era cierto que no había sido el mejor de los encuentros, pero después de que la ayudasen a encontrar a su padre, no pudo quitar de su cabeza al azabache, por lo que cuando entró a la preparatoria pidió a sus padres ir a Konoha, hasta seguirlo en la actualidad.

Ese era su secreto, el único que tenía, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. No podría decir con exactitud desde cuando fue que sentía algo tan fuerte por él, ya que desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él su corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho, él fue su primer amor.

–¡Hinata! –gritaba el director de la escuela casi desesperado, que corría en dirección hacia la chica.

–Haruno-san, buenos días–saludó educadamente la chica al hombre que puso una mueca.

–Ya sabes que no hay necesidad que me llames así. Kizashi, con eso está bien–contestó el hombre. –Te buscaba porque necesito de tus consejos–habló volviendo a su tono desesperado. –La señorita Sumire necesita que le ayude con unos papeles, y yo nunca sé que decirle, ya sé que siempre me aconsejas que sea yo mismo, pero…

–Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, solo respire y trate de calmarse. Si se comporta como es usted, seguro que ella se sentirá cómoda y bien. Usted es una persona muy buena y amable–habló con una linda sonrisa logrando que el hombre también riera.

Para Kizashi la peli azul era como una segunda hija, siempre había sido muy buena con él ayudándole a acercarse a la castaña, cosa que estaba pasan do por su ayuda, realmente era una chica muy especial.

–Gracias–dijo el hombre para ir a ver a la mujer, mientras Hinata gritaba "¡Suerte!" para animarlo.

Después de ese encuentro se topó con Sai en su camino, él tenía esa fingida sonrisa suya, aunque se podía notar un poco más cambiada. A lo largo del año anterior la peli azul le había ayudado al chico a sonreír mejor y tratar de que mostrase más sus sentimientos.

Aún le parecía gracioso su encuentro, ya que ella estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro cuando por ir tan concentrada no se fijó a quien tenía delante, ocasionado que chocase contra el chico, luego de eso él la llamó travestida. Claro que al principio fue un shock, pero a medida que fue conociendo el carácter del muchacho logró entenderlo y comprender su humor negro. Además, le alegraba que él se hubiera dado cuenta que era una chica, se lo agradecía mucho.

–Cupido–habló el pelinegro con uno de sus tantos apodos, pero lo prefería al anterior; travestida.

Él azabache le había puesto ese mote a la chica porque ella se encargaba de emparejar a las personas, siempre venían chicos y chicas a preguntarle por la opinión de la peli azul o en busca de su consejo. Ella había unido a varias parejas y también le había ayudado a él.

–Ino ha aceptado a ser mi novia–habló con una sonrisa más real y un tono más dulce, siempre le ocurría cuando se refería a la rubia, se veía muy lindo.

Esa seguramente había sido la razón por la cual la rubia se había escabullido en el dormitorio de los chicos y había llegado tan tarde. Realmente era una chica muy atrevida, por eso la admiraba tanto. Era una persona que tenía claro lo que quería, era directa y siempre llena de confianza.

–Eso está muy bien Sai-kun, me alegro mucho por ti, harán una linda pareja–contestó la chica recibiendo un inesperado abrazo de él, logrando sonrojarla. A pesar de que el chico era raro, no se podía negar que era guapo. Además, él no era muy afectivo con otras chicas aparte de Ino.

–Gracias–solo pudo decir el chico, ya que si había pasado era por todos sus consejos y planes locos, que inclusive en días libres la chica le había animado para que pudiera estar con la rubia de sus sueños.

–A penas me haces tu novia y ya me engañas–habló con fingida molestia la Yamanaka, quien era la capitana de las porristas, que al verlos rápidamente se acercó, a pesar de que estaba en medio de un importante ensayo.

Como hoy era el primer día de universidad, igual que en años anteriores, todos los clubes debían hacer una pequeña presentación para que los nuevos alumnos se les unieran. La rubia llevaba una falda azul y un top amarillo con una K de color rojo, que era uniforme oficial de las animadoras.

–Eso no cierto, linda–habló para darle un caluroso beso que sonrojó un poco a la blonda. El pelinegro era bastante callado, pero si habría que emplear otra palabra para describirlo sería fogoso, muy fogoso, claro que solo con Ino.

Rápidamente varias animadoras se acercaron a ellos, pidiendo que las presentara a su novio, pero sobre todo a Hinata, quien era muy popular entre el sector femenino, ya que muchos creían que era un chico y gracias a su nombre, pues no lo aclaraba tampoco.

Pero Ino las trató de calmar, pidiendo disculpas a la chica. Ellas se había hecho amigas gracias a Sai, ya que Hinata le ayudó a conquistarla, además, la rubia rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que ella era una chica, cosa que incluso para Shion no había sido así, a pesar de tratarse de su mejor amiga. Claro que al principio ella creyó que era un chico, pero luego, sola lo descubrió. Por eso rápidamente entre ellas dos había nacido una bonita amistad y pronto se unió a sus demás amigas a su habitación.

Y después de una entretenida charla con ambos, la de ojos perlas volvió a la realidad, recordando que tenía que encontrase con Sasuke para tener todo arreglado para la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos alumnos. ¡Debía apresurarse!

Corría por la universidad en dirección al gimnasio para poder encontrase con su mejor amigo, pero estaba retrasada, tenía que apurarse. Se le había hecho tarde, la gente la había entretenido.

Miró su reloj y suspiró angustia, seguro que iba a ser reprendida apenas la viera, no le deseaba a nadie aquello, el carácter del Uchiha era un poco duro, por no decir que se convertía en un verdadero demonio cuando se enfadaba. Apresuraba aún más su paso, pero le resultaba imposible ya que, sino chocaría irremediablemente con algunos estudiantes que se interponían en su camino, aun así, lo intentaba, pero de todas maneras se le iba a hacer tarde.

La chica trataba de aumentar su velocidad todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le permitía, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho, pero lo mejor era apresurarse antes que enfrentar la furia del pelinegro, su piel se erizó solo de pensarlo, dándose más fuerzas para apresurarse.

Llegó al gimnasio con solo un minuto de retraso, pero para el azabache aquello era imperdonable.

–Llegas tarde–dijo con voz firme Sasuke mientras la pobre Hyuga trataba de recuperar el aliento, después de toda la energía que acababa de gastar intentando llegar a tiempo.

–L-lo sien-to–contestó jadeando de lo agotada que se encontraba. Se apartó aquellos dos mechones de cabellos de su cara, los únicos que tenía más ligeramente largos, llegándoles al final de su sonrojado y acalorado rostro.

–Ya te he dicho millones de veces que odio esperar–habló con voz cansada.

–Lo siento, pero es que yo…

–No esperaba que la señorita Hyuga sería tan irresponsable con sus deberes, realmente me siento muy decepcionado–interrumpió el Uchiha en tono de broma, solo quería que la peliazul se molestara.

–Lo siento Sasuke-ken–decía arrepentida la chica.

El pelinegro sola la miraba, aguantándose las ganas de reírse de ella, no entendía como podía llegar a ser tan inocente.

–Solo apúrate–dijo el chico esbozando una ligera sonrisa llena de sorna, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

 **. . .**

Su rubia amiga iba colgada de su brazo mientras se quejaba, otra vez, por su masculina ropa. Pero es que la peli azul se sentía más cómoda de esa manera, le daba igual lo que llevara si se sentía a gusto.

Varias chicas suspiraban y ella solo se limitaba a sonreírles dulcemente, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en repetirles que era una chica, suponía que era de más, no le harían caso, como pasó con su club de fans. Era un poco vergonzoso, pero después de dos años, ya se había acostumbrado.

–Ves, Hina. En serio deberías mostrarles lo hermosa que eres, así esas miradas serían de guapísimos chicos que babearían por tí–dijo enfada Shion al ver las miradas de las chicas.

–No te preocupes Shion-chan, ya me he acostumbrado–contestó con una amable sonrisa.

Pero la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse disgustada, su amiga era una chica, no podía simplemente acostumbrarse a que las demás personas lo confundieran con un chico. Claro que a ella también le había pasado, además incluso se le declaró, pero aquello era muy diferente. Todavía recordaba lo vergonzosa que fue la situación.

Cuando ella estaba en su último año de preparatoria, se mudó a Konoha, nunca había sido una chica muy amistosa, por lo que no se relacionaba muy bien con las personas, al tener un carácter bastante conflictivo y altanero. Pero eso cambió gracias a Hinata, que al verlo por primera vez su corazón latió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, además, él la miraba con esa dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, ocasionado que sintiera mucha ternura por el peliazul.

Rápidamente se hicieron amigos, incluso les presentó a los de ella. Se llevaban muy bien, la comprendía como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, era atento y amable, siempre rodeado de esa aura de felicidad que irremediablemente la atraía, por eso, cuando iban a finalizar el año se decidió confesar. Fue entonces cuando Hinata le dijo que era una chica y todo se vino abajo. Claro que nunca se había arrepentido de que Hinata le gustara, si ella en verdad fuera un chico las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero le alegraba tenerla como amiga y era algo que nunca jamás cambiaría.

–Buenos días chicas–dijo una feliz Temari que venía del brazo de un agotado Shikamaru. –Tenías razón, gracias–susurró la rubia al oído de Hinata y ella solo le sonrió.

–Parece que Cupido ha arreglado algo–habló Sai con una sonrisa más real, que venía junto a Ino.

–Vaya Shika, por fin eres un hombre y le has pedido perdón a Temari–se burló la blonda de su amigo.

Temari rio con disimulo, menos mal que había seguido el consejo de su amiga y no le había ido a exigir que se disculpara, pero, es que había veces que se exasperaba con lo vago que su novio era.

–Tsk, no pensaba que todo sería tan problemático–habló el chico con cansancio y resignación.

–¡Chicos! –gritó un animado rubio, a su lado venía el Uchiha, serio como siempre.

–¡Naru-naru! –gritó Shion con voz melosa, a veces ambos rubios eran muy cursis.

Todos se saludaron y empezaron a hablar, ya estaban su tercer año en la universidad, por lo que, a pesar de ir en diferentes carreras, se conocían muy bien y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Por ejemplo, Sai cursaba arte, mientras que Ino moda, ambos sabían que su vida iba a rodar sobre eso. Shikamaru estaba en ingeniería aeronáutica, mientras que Temari en ingeniería civil. Shion era la única que estudiaba arqueología, pero a la rubia le fascina la historia, a pesar de su gran carácter.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, al ser hijos de familias con negocios, tenían que estudiar sobre empresariales. Aunque últimamente Sasuke se había visto muy interesado por las leyes.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho por dos años seguidos, no podía dejar de sentir nervios cada vez que debía dar el discurso de entrada para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Solo esperaba que este año, las cosas también salieran perfectas.

Sin más demoras Kizashi se paró en el escenario, todos estaban impacientes porque comenzase todo. Konoha tenía una gran fama, por lo que entrar era muy difícil, además, sus ceremonias eran geniales.

–Por fin ya va a comenzar, no puede esperar por oír el discurso de mi Hina–habló Shion emocionada.

–Seguro lo va hacer genial–dijo Temari e Ino concordó.

–Después de que me hiciera oírlo tantas veces, hasta me lo sé de memoria–interrumpió el azabache con fingida molestia, haciendo que Hinata se avergonzara, ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando.

Varias chicas se comenzaron a aproximar al grupo, muchas locas por el Uchiha, y otras por Hinata, que a diferencia que el azabache, para ella eso era horrible, claro que a Sasuke no le gustaba estar rodeado de un montón de chicas chillonas. Pero, con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta cuan útil podía ser que un montón de chicas estuvieran dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Por otro lado, para Hinata solo era un constante recuerdo de que parecía un chico, haciendo que se lo recriminase. Ya que en verdad con utilizar ropa u poco más femenina sería suficiente, pero aún así se negaba a dejar su segura y cómoda zona de confort y aventurarse en tristes recuerdos.

De tan metida que se encontraba en sus pensamientos no escuchó el discurso de Kizashi, pero al menos si pudo oír a tiempo como la llamaban por el altavoz para que subiera, era su turno de hablar.

–Por favor, de un fuerte aplauso para nuestra presidenta estudiantil, Hinata Hyuga–presentó el director.

Los nuevos estudiantes miraban fijamente a la peliazul, sobre todo las chicas, ya que era muy guapo.

–Como representante de los estudiantes del la Universidad de Konoha quiero agradecer que decidiera venir a nuestro centro y también por todo el trabajo que hacen día a día para que la educación de nuestro país. Siempre teniendo como meta la excelencia y la formación de personas capaces e interesadas de hacer de nuestro país un mejor lugar. Quiero decirles que nosotros los jóvenes somos el alma de la universidad. No somos números, ni tampoco somos resultados de una prueba a saber; somos personas que queremos cambiar el mundo y para esto necesitamos herramientas que no solamente se aprenden en las clases, sino con experiencias que nos permiten salir de esa burbuja en la que vivimos y nos abren los ojos para que veamos la realidad de nuestro país que hoy, más que nunca, necesita de nuestra mirada crítica como punto de partida para verdaderos cambios estructurales en el país. Quiero hablarles como una estudiante y compañera de ustedes, como otra persona más que se aburre haciendo tareas, que gana y que pierde exámenes. ¡No nos cansemos de ser críticos!, vayamos más adelante, subamos los estándares de lo que esperan de nosotros. No podemos darnos el lujo de contentarnos con una buena nota en los salones de clase. Hoy Japón necesita jóvenes que luchen no sólo por estar mejor ellos mismos, sino que ofrezcan sus esfuerzos por todos y que lo hagan desinteresadamente. Hoy, más que nunca, ¡Japón nos necesita! Y somos nosotros los jóvenes los que tenemos las herramientas para poder transformar nuestro país. Gracias–finalizó con una ligera reverencia haciendo que todos los alumnos aplaudieran.

–Esa es mi Hina–dijo muy feliz Shion.

–¡Nuestra Hina! –repitieron a la misma vez las otras dos rubias, muy orgullosas de su amiga.

–Hina-chan realmente tiene un gran don de palabra, hasta me dan ganas de estudiar muy duro este año–dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que todos se pusieran a reír. Si no hubiera sido por la peliazul y Sasuke el rubio no hubiera conseguido entrar en Konoha, no es que fuera muy estudioso.

–Eres un idiota Naruto–soltó Sai poniendo de mal humor al blondo. Ya les iba a demostrar a todos.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga, realmente era una chica genial, podía ser tímida, inocente y dulce, pero cuando hablaba estaba convencido de que podría hacer creer a todos, que la Tierra es plana.

Después de las presentaciones de los clubes la ceremonia acabó sin ningún altercado más, como primer día de universidad, no tendrían clases, así que seguramente la peli azul fuera a su habitación a leer un libro.

Luego de que su grupo se fue disipando las chicas fueron a la residencia de la universidad. Shion se quedaba por Hinata, mientras que Ino y Temari lo hacían por la comodidad de vivir en la uni, ya que así no se tenían que despertar excesivamente temprano para ir hasta allí, ni tampoco llegar tan tarde a casa. Las cuatro chicas, en esos dos anteriores años se habían unido bastante, además Hinata se había encargado de unirlas con sus respectivas parejas, era muy feliz por sus amigas, al menos ellas sí que podían disfrutar de un amor correspondido.

A veces se sentía un poco solitaria, tenía la capacidad de unir a varias parejas, pero le resultaba imposible el que Sasuke la mirara con otros ojos, para él siempre sería su amiga, y eso de alguna manera la mataba por dentro, ver como salía con otras chicas, las besaba o abrazaba en frente de ella.

Lo que daría por ser ellas en esos instantes, pero sabía que era imposible, que él jamás la vería como una posible pareja.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Hola! Estoy muy feliz que os parezca interesante y me alegra saber vuestras opiniones, pero quiere aclarar que Miu no es hija de Sasuke, sino de Toneri. Y respecto a la relación entre Naoto y Hinata, pues por el momento son mejores amigos. Además, quiero decirles que la Hinata del pasado tenía el mismo corte de cuando era una genin, aunque mucho más corto. También quiero volverles a agradecer por todos esos reviews, soy muy feliz. Siento mucho que haya pasado bastante desde que publiqué este cap, pero con la uni mi tiempo se ha visto mucho más reducido. Siento tanto la demora.**


	6. Palabras incorrectas, ideas erróneas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **PALABRAS INCORRECTAS, IDEAS** **ERRÓNEAS**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro. A su mejor amigo se le había ocurrido la idea de salir con todos a comer fuera para poder relajarse antes de entrar a la dura, absorbente y caótica vida que un estudiante universitario podía disfrutar.

–Vamos teme, será divertido. Estaremos todos, comeremos, beberemos, hablaremos–insistía el Uzumaki. Pero el morocho no cedía, la idea le parecía muy molesta, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de salir.

Aunque, luego de una hora de llantos y ruegos por parte del rubio, prefirió aceptar antes de seguir escuchando la replicas del Uzumaki, a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado exasperante.

–Ya, esta bien, iré. Solo cállate y déjame–dijo cansado el Uchiha, ya no iba a aguantar otra replica más.

–¡Perfecto! –anunció emocionado el rubio. –Ya he avisado a todos los demás, en una hora nos vemos en Ichiraku–informó muy feliz, mientras tecleaba su móvil y una enorme sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

–¿Estás hablando con tu noviecita? –preguntó el azabache, atrayendo la atención de su mejor amigo.

–Sí, estoy hablando con ella ¿Cómo lo sabías? –preguntó asombrado por la intuición del pelinegro.

–Por la cara de idiota que ponías–se burló el morocho logrando que Naruto lo fulminara con su mirada.

–Ya, solo estas envidioso de no tener a nadie que te quiere ni aguante–soltó el rubio contratacando.

–¿A nadie? Yo diría que la mayoría del sector femenino de la universidad va tras de mí–respondió altanero recibiendo una mala mirada del blondo, ya que no podía contradecir lo que su amigo había dicho.

–Bueno, pero eso no cuenta–informó con petulancia, haciendo que el Uchiha se burlase de tremenda osadía. –Tú ríete, pero solo tienes relaciones vacías, no cuentan. Por eso eres un antisocial amargado, deberías agradecerme por ser tu amigo–soltó Naruto haciendo enrabiar al Uchiha. –Entre nuestros amigos eres el único que no tiene una pareja real, alguien con quien compartir tu cariño–dijo el blondo

–Será porque soy lo suficientemente listo como para no cometer suicidio tan joven–respondió en tono molesto. –Además, te olvidas de Hinata. Ella tampoco está saliendo con alguien–contratacó altanero.

–Bueno, pero eso es diferente. Podría cambiar en cualquier momento–le explicó el rubio con desdén como si tratase con un párvulo, logrando que Sasuke se molestara más.

–Esa escusa también la podría usar yo, no cuenta–soltó déspota el pelinegro.

–Y te vuelves a equivocar–aclaró burlón. –Tú no tienes a nadie, pero Hinata sí–dijo engreídamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió intrigado por las palabras que acababa de pronuncia su amigo.

–¡Ah, es cierto! Tú no lo sabes. Pero qué puedo hacer, es un secreto–decía cínicamente, con una enorme sonrisa llena de sorna, que comenzaba a desesperar al azabache.

–Será mejor que empieces a hablar o le diré a tu madre donde se realizó la última fiesta–amenazó Sasuke, logrando que un sudor frío recorriera al rubio. Si su madre se enteraba que había dejado su casa para la fiesta, simplemente ya se podía ir despidiendo de la vida.

–Hinata tiene alguien que le gusta–soltó de repente muy asustado. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, pero luego Sasuke emitió una seca risa llena de burla, no iba a caer otra vez en la broma del rubio.

–Estas bromeando, no pienso caer otra vez–dijo arrogantemente.

–¡No es una broma! Es verdad, hace un tiempo ella me dijo que tenía a alguien que le gustaba, pero que era un amor no correspondido–aclaró el chico.

–Deja de decir tonterías ¿Acaso sabes quién es, tienes pruebas? –dijo con un tono de molestia.

–Pues sí, tengo pruebas–respondió firme. –El día que rechacé a Shion ella y yo hablamos. Entonces me confesó que tenía un amor no correspondido. Cuando le pregunté quien era me dijo que era alguien que no conocía, por lo que supuse que se trataría de alguien de Suna–explicó Naruto.

–¿Suna? –preguntó el morocho sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir el Uzumaki.

–¡Oh vamos teme, tú eres el listo! –inquirió. –Ella dijo que era alguien que yo no conocía, por lo tanto, no puede ser nadie de aquí, porque conocemos a todos sus amigos. En cambio, de sus amigos de Suna no sabemos casi nada–aclaró el Uzumaki, haciendo que un malestar se formara en el pecho del azabache.

–Eso no puede ser, ella no me ha dicho nada–dijo tratando de mantener su fría expresión.

–Esta vez no estoy mintiendo–afirmó el rubio. –La verdad es que yo también quede muy sorprendido cuando me lo dijo, en ese entonces ella realmente me gustaba–aquello hizo enrabiar al pelinegro. ¿Le gustaba? ¡Como se atrevía a burlarse de él! ¡Otra vez! Por un momento había caído en su estúpida broma.

–Lárgate antes de que te parta la cara–soltó molesto el peligro, extrañando al rubio. –¿Ella realmente te gustaba? –dijo el azabache irónico logrando sonrojar al blondo. ¡Él había dicho eso! Se sentía avergonzado –Ve a gastarle bromas a otra persona–soltó, sacándole de su cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

–¡Teme, abréveme, no he bromeado! ¡Teme, teme! –gritaba el blondo. –¡Que tenemos que ir a comer con todos en media hora! –decía. –¿No vas a venir? ¡Teme, teme! –insistía, pero el morocho no abría la puerta.

 **. . .**

Todos sus amigos se encontraban reunidos allí, pero el rubio no sabía si entrar, aún tenía la esperanza de que el pelinegro viniera. Miró el callejón otra vez, pero no había rastro del morocho, suspiró resignado, no iba a venir. Aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué. ¿Creía que le había intentado tomar el pelo con lo que le había contado de la peliazul?, se preguntaba.

–¡Naru-naru! –gritó muy entusiasmada su novia cuando lo vio entrar.

–¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Hinata al ver que su blondo amigo venía solo. Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke también iba a venir, ¿es que le había pasado algo? La faz del blondo se notaba decaída

–Bueno, así iba a ser al principio, pero luego se molestó. Y… ya no quiso venir. Le insistí, pero parecía que ya no tenía ni una pisca de ganas de salir–explicó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rascaba.

–Mejor, así no tendré que aguantar su cara de amargado–dijo Shion, haciendo que Sai riera, era el único suficientemente indiferente con el Uchiha como para reírse de él.

–¡Shion-chan! –reprendió la peliazul haciendo que la blonda hiciera pucheros.

Después de un rato, todos reía y hablaban sobre lo que creían que les podría deparar este año, solo uno más y ya estaría en cuarto, lo que significaría las puertas a la graduación. Era increíble todo lo que habían pasado, entre los líos amorosos, los celos, las peleas, habían tenido dos años muy ajetreados.

–¡Tomémonos una foto! –dijo de repente Ino, tomando la cámara de su novio, siempre la llevaba encima.

–Pero, falta Sasuke-kun–dijo Hinata con un poco de pena porque su amigo no estuviera allí.

–No deberías preocuparte, el Photoshop hace magia, lo pondré luego–habló Sai con su particular sonrisa.

–Sí, Hina, además, eso le pasa por amargado–concordó Naruto ya un poco más alegre.

–Que conste que fue él quien lo dijo–bromeó Shion haciendo que la peliazul riera, igual que los demás.

–¡Disculpa Ayame! –llamo Temari a la hija del dueño. –¿Nos podría sacar una foto? –pidió amablemente.

–Que problemático–dijo Shikamaru, pero igualmente ya se ponía con todos sus amigos.

–Júntense más–dijo la chica. –Digan Ichiraku–bromeó la castaña, ya que ese era el nombre del restaurante.

Después de un agradable rato y risas todos se fueron despidiendo. Para luego solo quedar Shion, Naruto y Hinata. Cuando de repente el teléfono de la rubia sonó.

–¿Aló? Sí, soy yo–asintió. –¡En serio! En seguida voy–gritó eufórica la rubia.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hinata al ver lo feliz que se encontraba su amiga.

–Me ha llegado el vestido que pedí, está en correos, lo voy a ir a recoger–dijo la blonda con corazones en los ojos. Había estado esperando tanto porque le llegase, lo estrenaría para el baile de bienvenida.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó su novio, pero ella negó.

–Mejor ve a dejar a Hina en la residencia, yo en nada también voy para allá–dijo para luego despedirse.

–No, Shion-chan, no es necesario–pero era tarde, la rubia ya se había ido. –Es una gran chica–dijo la ojo luna con una maternal sonrisa, llena de cariño hacia la rubia.

–Sip, es la mejor. Igual que su genial novio. Una pareja ideal–bromeó el blondo.

–Tienes mucha suerte–dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

–Y todo se lo debo a mi Cupido favorito. Si no hubiera sido por ti no me habría dado cuenta de lo que podría haber perdido al rechazar los sentimientos de Shion por ir detrás de esa chica–dijo melancólico, recordando lo que le había dicho a Sasuke.

–Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que te hubieras dado cuenta, incluso sin mi ayuda. Shion siempre logra cualquier cosa que se propone–puntualizó ella.

–No te lo niego, pero tus palabras fueron el empuje necesario, si no me hubieras dicho aquello en ese momento. Tal vez no me habría rendido–dijo un tanto incómodo y nervioso, cosa que extrañó a la peliazul.

–Esto me recuerda, jamás me dijiste quien era ella–recordó Hinata, siempre había tenido curiosidad.

–Y tú qué ¿aún sigues enamorada de él? –preguntó desviando del tema, logrando sonrojarla. –Eso quiere decir que sí–se burló él. Sasuke tenía razón, era demasiado fácil burlarse de la peliazul.

–No estamos hablando de mí–contestó nerviosa y desviando su mirada. Necesitaba encontrar una manera rápida de evitar hablar sobre ese tema.

–Bueno, si me das alguna pista podría decirte de quien se trata–dijo él, pero era claro que mentía. Solo quería saber de quien se trataba, ella era muy reservada con respecto a aquella persona.

–No lo conoces, no te serviría de nada una pista–contestó muy roja, odiaba hablar de ello.

–Entonces, supongo que lo mío también será un secreto–dijo él con su usual sonrisa zorruna, mientras picaba uno de sus mofletes.

–¡No seas malo, dímelo! –decía Hinata mientras lo seguía y ambos reían.

Pero eso era algo que Naruto jamás le diría. Le parecía demasiado vergonzoso decirle que ella había sido su primer amor, además Shion creía que era la primera chica que le gustaba. Claro que no se arrepentiría de sus sentimientos, pero ahora, por nada del mundo cambiaría su relación con Shion, la quería muchísimo, no tenía sentido hablar sobre sus sentimientos pasados. Aunque Hinata siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante en su corazón y vida. Aun recordaba las palabras que ella le dijo aquella tarde.

 _–¿Por qué no aceptaste a Shion? –preguntó la peliazul mirando los azules orbes del rubio._

 _–¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? –preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada un tanto molesto._

 _–Y donde sino estarías, es tu lugar favorito–dijo riendo. –Pero dime. Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has rechazado a Shion? –volvió a preguntar, sentándose a un costado de donde se encontraba él._

 _–Yo tengo a alguien que me gusta–dijo cabizbajo, como muy pocas veces lo había visto._

 _–¿Ella lo sabe? –preguntó, pero él solo se limitó a negar. –¿No se lo has dicho? –él volvió a negar. –Entonces, supongo que estamos en el mismo barco–habló ella sorprendiendo al blondo._

 _–¿Te gusta alguien, quien es, lo conozco? –preguntó intrigado y un poco esperanzado porque se tratase de él._

 _Hinata se veía tentada a revelarle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero no se atrevía. No es que no confiase en el rubio, si su vida dependiera de ello, no dudaría en dársela a él, sabía que la protegería, pero Naruto con los secretos era un desastre. No podía mantener uno, su honestidad a veces era algo malo._

 _–No, no lo conoces. Pero eso no importa, lo que te quiero decir es que a pesar de que uno pueda estar enamorado de alguien eso puede cambiar, además el corazón sabe cuando llega la persona indicada._

 _–¿Tú crees que él es tu persona indica? –le interrumpió él._

 _–Es lo que más me gustaría–respondió con una dulce sonrisa haciendo añicos las esperanzas del blondo._

 **. . .**

El Uchiha no se podía sacar las palabras de su mejor amigo de la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que solamente se trataba de una broma más del Uzumaki, maldecía por dejarse engatusar por aquel estúpido rubio.

Itachi tocó la puerta de su hermano, despegándolo de su ensoñación.

–Baka ototo, Deidara me ha dicho que le consiga el número de tu amiga–comentó el mayor.

–Pídeselo a Naruto, Shion no es mi amiga–contestó el azabache, muy cansado y un tanto irritado. La verdad es que no entendía lo que los amigos de su hermano veían en la rubia, era demasiado molesta. Ya era la segunda vez que el primogénito de los Uchiha le pedía por el numero de la blonda.

–No hablaba de Shion, sino de Hinata–con aquellas palabras Sasuke se volteó para encarar a su hermano.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó incrédulo, ¿acaso había oído bien?

–Que Deidara me ha pedido el número de Hinata–contestó recargándose en la puerta un poco burlón.

–¿Y para qué un cabeza de escoba como él quiere el número de Hinata? –preguntó enfadado, recordando lo que el rubio le había dicho unas horas antes.

–Me dijo que le resultaba interesante, que veía arte y potencial en ella, o algo así–explicó el mayor, aunque él tampoco entendía muy bien a lo que su amigo se refería.

–Pues dile que Hinata no tiene interés–soltó alejándose del morocho.

–¿No crees que eso lo debería decidir ella misma? –preguntó Itachi, a veces se preguntaba si no sentía algo más por la peliazul, pero su hermano jamás había dado indicios de aquello. Ya se encargaría de descubrirlo.

–Tú cuidas de tus amigos, yo de los míos. Sé cómo es el carácter de ese idiota, no voy a dejar que lastime a Hinata–rebatió el menor mirándolo directamente.

Itachi no pudo contratacar, era cierto, el rubio podía ser su amigo, por no lo negaría, era un Don Juan. Además, también le tenía mucha estima a Hinata como para verla sufrir.

–Supongo que tienes razón–dijo Itachi para tranquilidad del menor. –Pero sabes, baka ototo. Hinata algún día puede encontrar a alguien a quien entregar su corazón, así que espero que la apoyes–puntualizó dejando helado a su hermano, al recordarle lo que dijo Naruto. Sabía que eso podía pasar, pero aún era muy pronto, ella no tenía a alguien así, ¿verdad?, las palabras del rubio no eran más que un montón de mentiras. Además, ella era muy inocente, se podían aprovechar de su bondad, aún no estaba preparada.

Necesitaba salir a despejarse, todo aquello le ponía de muy mal humor. Tomó las llaves de su auto y comenzó a conducir, sin tener un lugar fijo en mente, solo necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Cuando ya se había alejado bastante, fue entonces cuando lo notó, estaba frente a la universidad. Rio momentáneamente, ya se le había ocurrido como despejarse.

Hinata se hecho sobre su cama, por fin terminaría de leer el libro que había empezado cuando se fue de Suna, creía que lo iba a poder terminar en la tarde, pero con la repentina llamada del blondo no pudo. Miró la hora, las seis, perfecto. Seguramente para las diez lo tendría más que acabado.

Una vez ya estuvo cómoda, metida en la historia de Dalia, su teléfono sonó, le había llegado un mensaje. "Te espero dentro de 15 min en el gimnasio. Juguemos un rato." Hinata se sorprendió por el mensaje del pelinegro, pero estaba muy feliz. Rápidamente se fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, para luego vestirse con su habitual chándal negro para salir a toda prisa para en ir en busca de su pelinegro amigo.

Corría nuevamente a gran velocidad por la universidad, parecía que la escena de la mañana se repetía. Algunos pocos universitarios la venían correr, preguntándose hacia donde se dirigía la presidenta estudiantil a esas horas de la tarde. Pero ella no se fijaba, solo se concentraba en correr más rápido, porque quería ir a ver a Sasuke, estaba preocupada por la posible pelea que habían tenido con Naruto.

–Has llegado tarde, 7 minutos. Un nuevo récord–soltó molesto haciendo que ella sonriera, lo esperaba.

–Tampoco fue como me dieras un gran margen de tiempo–dijo Hinata seria, haciéndolo sonreír. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo y despejado, ver que nada en su amiga había cambiado, que seguía siendo la misma. Y todo lo que se estaba planteando solo era una estúpida broma del Uzumaki y los desvaríos de su hermano mayor.

–Tú me pediste ser tu entrenador y ahora me haces perder mi tiempo–siguió diciendo con altanería, cosa que la molestaba bastante. Además, eso había sido el año pasado, ahora él lo hacía porque quería, aunque claro, ella jamás le diría eso. Porque, a pesar de lo altanero que podía llegar a ser, nunca se arrepentiría de haber aceptado la silenciosa propuesta de su morocho mejor amigo de seguir con los partidos de básquet.

Él, el año anterior se había encargado de entrenarla para la competición de básquet femenino que se celebró el año pasado, ya que las chicas del club femenino estaban faltas de participantes. Ella como presidenta estudiantil no las iba a dejar solas, por lo que accedió a jugar con ellas, pero como era inexperta en ese deporte el Uchiha dijo que él la entrenaría.

Y aunque se defendió bastante bien, gracias a su entrenamiento a él no le gustó que al final perdiesen, por ello, a pesar que no se lo había dicho directamente le había dado a entender que seguirían jugando por las tardes para que mejorase y así ninguna otra chica la pudiese derrotar.

De alguna manera aquello se había convertido en una tradición entre ambos, un momento que solo ellos dos compartían, a pesar de que a veces el rubio también se les uniera, alegando que lo estaban excluyendo.

–¿Te retractarás de tu palabra? –preguntó con inocencia, sabía que eso molestaba al pelinegro.

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha, nunca me hecho atrás en mi palabra–concluyó. –Prepárate, te vas a enterar–dijo sonriendo, comenzando a botar la pelota que tenía en sus manos. La iba a agotar, no tendría piedad.

La peli azul sonrió, conocía el impaciente carácter de su mejor amigo, después de todos los años que llevaban juntos como no conocerlo, incluso mejor que a su propia palma. Y aunque sabía que posiblemente después de su entrenamiento no se podría mover, no le importaba, era feliz con estar a su lado, solo con eso.

La pelota se elevó y el partido entre ellos dos dio inicio. Sasuke fue el primero en tomar la pelota, como todas las anteriores veces que jugaban, su salto siempre era más alto que el de la peli azul. Luego de obtenerla empezó a botarla con una habilidad digna de un futuro profesional. Él siempre había jugado contra Itachi, por lo que su nivel era muy bueno, ya que su hermano también era genial, siempre peleaban por saber quien de los dos era el que jugaba mejor.

Hinata intentaba contratacar y tomar la pelota, pero el Uchiha tenía una defensa de hierro y la pobre Hyuga no encontraba manera de obtener el balón, estaba siendo más brusco que días pasados, todo por su tardanza, era demasiado rencoroso. Sin más demoras se separó de ella y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la canasta, logrando encestar de mate.

Una victoriosa y altanera sonrisa se posó en su rostro, se veía tan guapo, no había necesidad que dijera nada, la peli azul sabía lo que significaba aquella orgullosa sonrisa. "Te falta mucho".

Solo se limitó a suspirar y mirar hacia adelante, esta vez la pelota era suya, así que debía encestar, rápidamente intentó pasarlo y logró que entrara, cosa que enorgulleció al azabache, la chica había mejorado. Pero eso significaba que no se podía confiar, ya no iba a ser tan piadoso, necesitaba jugar al cien por ciento, si no le acabaría ganando y un Uchiha nunca pierde.

Y otra vez la batalla empezó, la chica de ojos luna estaba más activa, impidiendo tanta libertad al Uchiha como en su jugada anterior, pero igualmente logró encestar, sumándole dos puntos más a su marcador.

Esta vez Hinata tenía el balón, era su turno, lo tenía botando con precisión hacia la canasta, pero antes de poder reaccionar en un rápido movimiento el morocho le había arrebatado el balón.

–Vamos Hyuga, sé que lo puedes hacer mejor–soltó mientras giraba el balón con unos de sus dedos. Rápidamente el pelinegro empezó a botarla, para acercarse al marcador, esta vez Hinata no dejaría que marcase.

La cansada muchacha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él, sin darse cuenta que uno de sus cordones se había desatado, logrando que cuando se aproximara a él se desestabilizara y lo empujara sin querer, logrando ella mantenerse a salvo de una fuerte caída como ocurrió con el Uchiha, ya que al empujarlo su equilibrio se mantuvo. Así que sin perder más tiempo la de ojos perlas tomó el balón libre y encestó.

–Con que esa tenemos, haces trampas para ganar–acusó desde el suelo, ya comenzado a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo. En verdad no estaba enfadado, sabía que la chica no lo había hecho intencional, jamás haría algo así, pero se quería divertir un rato molestándola.

–¡Eh, no es así! ¡Fue un accidente! –se justificó la chica, frente a las acusaciones del morocho. Él sabía que ella era propensa a los accidentes, además de que jamás hacía trampas, se sentía nerviosa de solo intentarlo.

–Solo admítelo Hyuga, eres una tramposa–rio con arrogancia al ver como se comenzaba a sonrojar por sus falsas acusaciones, ya que sabía que era imposible que la chica lo hubiera hecho a posta.

–¡No soy una tramposa! –rebatió la chica indignada.

–¡Tramposa! –soltó con sorna al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más cuando se acercó. La chica podía parecer un chico, pero al fin y al cabo se avergonzaba si alguien sobrepasaba su espacio personal y eso le encantaba. Ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por su presencia.

–¡Fue un accidente! –dijo la peliazul manteniéndole la mirada, a pesar del acelerado latido de su corazón.

–De verdad que no me lo esperaba del inocente Hinata-kun–habló molestándola, ya que sabía que le fastidiaba ese tema, sobre todo cuando le ponía ese sufijo masculino.

–No me llames así ¡Soy una chica! –contestó claramente indignada por sus palabras, no le importaba que los demás la confundieran con un chico, pero él no, quería que la viese como lo que era, una chica.

–Podrás decir que eres una chica, pero yo no estoy del todo seguro–dijo burlón, la peliazul de verdad odiaba cuando se ponía así.

–Bueno, perdóname por no ser como esas chicas a las que persigues–soltó molesta y haciendo otro puchero que la hacía ver infantil. Ella le parecía tan tierna, era imposible que estuviera interesada en alguien, además si eso fuera cierto, ella se lo habría dicho. Es decir, por algo era su mejor amigo.

–¿Perseguirlas? Yo no soy el que corre tras de ellas. Son ellas las corren detrás de mí–informó con orgullo.

–¡Oh! Es cierto, Sasuke-kun es tan lindo, además de rico, sin olvidar que es extremadamente guapo y sexy–imitó ella a sus alocadas fans a pesar de la enorme vergüenza que aquello le producía, haciendo que él riera ligeramente por su actuación. Se veía tan graciosa y linda que solo le daba más ganas de molestarla.

–Claro, imita a mis fans. Pero no te olvides como son de exasperante las tuyas. Hinata-kun–contestó molestándola, odiaba cuando la comparaba con un chico.

–Sabes que no me gusta que bromees sobre ese tema–habló molesta y sonrojada, ya que su club de fans era en su mayoría chicas, por no decir que en su totalidad y a pesar de que les dijo que era una chica no se habían disuelto, alegando que igualmente la querían.

–Bueno, es la verdad. No te deberías enfadar–dijo altanero, solo logrando que la chica se molestara más.

Hinata sentía como su corazón iba a explotar de un momento a otro, los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban fijamente, solo haciendo que su pulso se acelerara aún más.

–Te odio–contestó molesta haciendo que algo dentro de Sasuke se removiera.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó molesto haciendo que su espacio se viera aún más reducido.

El azabache miraba las blanca orbes de ella, tan puras e inocentes. Le irritaba que Deidara hubiera tenido el descaro de tratar de invitarla a salir. Ella no era como las chicas con las que salía. Trató de quitarse esos molestos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero las palabras de su rubio amigo vinieron a su mente. "El día que rechacé a Shion ella y yo hablamos. Entonces me confesó que tenía un amor no correspondido. Cuando le pregunté quién era me dijo que era alguien que no conocía, por lo que supuse que se trataría de alguien de Suna", aquello le irritó.

–Entonces a mí me odias, pero supongo que a él no–soltó de repente extrañando a la peliazul.

–¿Él? –preguntó sin entender a quien se refería.

–Naruto me lo dijo, que tenías un amor no correspondido–cuando las mejillas de la chica se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate maduro, el enfado en Sasuke no hizo más que crecer. –Bueno, entiendo por qué no es correspondido, ni yo podría mirarte como una chica–tan pronto como lo soltó lo supo, se había pasado, pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse, además ella también había tenido la culpa, no le debió haber dicho que lo odiaba. Pero, al ver como los orbes de la chica se comenzaban a poner brillosas su corazón se estremeció, odiaba verla así. Entonces, cuando estaba por decir algo la chica le tiró el balón en la cara.

–Idiota–soltó para irse corriendo, ya no quería estar ni un minuto más allí, aquellas palabras parecías agujas clavadas en su corazón. Ella ya sabía que él no la veía como a una chica.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo teme? –habló un rubio desde la puerta que había visto todo logrando que el morocho gruñera.

–¿Qué haces aquí usuratonkachi? –dijo molesto el azabache, no estaba de humor de aguantar a nadie. Además, todo eso había pasado por su culpa, porque lo que le había dicho.

–Deberías pedir perdón a Hinata-chan, te has pasado. Además, sabes perfectamente que ella es una chica–habló el rubio serio, logrando captar la atención del pelinegro, detestaba que su amigo tuviera la razón.

–Es tu culpa–dijo molesto. Naruto miraba al pelinegro, no entendía porque estaba tan molesto, menos mal que había decidido ir a ver a Shion. Ya que, gracias a eso, los había visto a ambos en el gimnasio.

–No deberías echar la culpa a otras personas cuando el único que a lastimado a Hinata eres tú. No deberías haberle dicho algo así–le gritó tremendamente enfadado.

–¡Ya lo sé! –respondió. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero le molestaba que Hinata no le contara las cosas.

–Sol ve y discúlpate, estoy segura que Hinata-chan te va a perdonar–le aconsejó el rubio.

–Tsk, dobe–soltó empezando a correr por donde ella se había ido.

El rubio conocía al azabache desde niños, siempre habían crecido juntos, luego en las vacaciones de sus doce años, justo antes de entrar en preparatoria la conocieron a ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa dulce sonrisa. Claro que al principio ambos creyeron que se habían topado con un niño muy llorón.

El Uchiha empezó a buscar los lugares en los que su mejor amiga podría haber ido, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, cuando de pronto la divisó, sentada en un banco, alejada de todas las personas. No le gustaba pelear con ella, más cuando era su culpa, en parte. Odiaba ponerla triste, entonces comenzó a silbar una melodía que Hinata conocía muy bien, era la manera del chico de disculparse. Logrando que ella volteara a verlo.

–Error mío. Perdón–dijo poniendo sus palmas hacia abajo, para que luego ella las chocara y ahora le tocara a ella poner sus palmas igual para que él se las chocara y terminaran tocando la nariz del otro.

Sasuke solo se había disculpado con dos personas en su vida, una de ellas era su madre, y la otra Hinata, ambas eran muy importantes para él.

–Bobo–le dijo mientras era abrazada por él, amaba estar en sus brazos, se sentía tan segura.

–No pensaba realmente en lo que te dije, eres una gran chica–dijo acariciando su mejilla.

–Mucho mejor–volvió a interrumpir el Uzumaki, logrando que Hinata riera y fuera a abrazarlo y también hiciera el saludo que había hecho con el azabache hace unos segundos.

El rubio siempre era muy dulce con ella, tratándola como su hermanita pequeña y eso en parte se lo agradecía demasiado.

–Se puede saber cuantos llevas allí? –preguntó malhumorado el Uchiha, espera que no lo hubiera escuchado disculparse.

–Acabo de llegar–respondió el blondo, mientras Hinata reía, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba pedir perdón. –¿Porqué? –preguntó interrogante.

–Tsk, que metido–soltó en voz baja. –Por nada dobe, por nada–respondió.

–Será mejor que nos preparemos para mañana, empezaremos un nuevo año–dijo Naruto animado.

–¡Un gran año nos espera! –dijo Hinata feliz, por tenerlos a ambos a su lado. Tenía un ligero presentimiento que ese año las cosas iban a cambiar, esperaba que para bien.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

Kizashi claramente había hablado sobre el no llevar faldas demasiado cortas en la universidad, vale que el calor aun prevalecía, pero pronto empezaría el otoño, además, él pensaba que esa clase de vestuarios no era el adecuado para estudiantes de una universidad tan prestigiosa como lo era la suya.

–Señoritas, esta claramente explicado en la guía del estudiante que no se puede llevar prendas de ropa tan reveladoras–dijo molesto el hombre mientras reprendía a sus alumnas.

Otra chica más con una corta minifalda caminó cerca del de cabellos rosa grisáceos.

–¡Alto allí señorita! –gritó molesto el hombre, ya preparado para reprenderla.

Sumire sonrió internamente y volteó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

–¡M-Mi-ss Sumire! –tartamudeo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

–Buenos días, señor Haruno–respondió divertida la castaña. Ella últimamente había notado mucho más al director, y de alguna manera le gustaba la cercanía que habían estado creado.

Kizashi trataba de mantener la compostura y tratar de encontrar la forma de decirle que no podía llevar ese tipo de ropa en la universidad que no era un buen ejemplo para las alumnas.

–Miss. Sumire, no cree que esa falda es un poco…

–¿Linda? Lo sé–interrumpió ella.

–Corta–dijo él un tanto avergonzado.

–¿Pero es que no se me ve bien? –preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–No, pues sí, se ve muy linra. Di-digo. Linda–respondió un poco nervioso.

–Gracias–dijo riendo la castaña mientras movía ligeramente su cabellera.

–Pero es que si nuestras estudiantes la ven utilizar eso. No es buen ejemplo para las jóvenes–dijo.

–¿Pero es que yo no soy joven? –preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida, poniendo nervioso al hombre.

–¡No, por supuesto que no! –gritó él haciendo que la mujer le sonriera complacida.

–Nos vemos luego Haruno-san–se despidió mientras el hombre la miraba embobado.

Una dulce risa se hizo presente, el director de Konoha volteó, buscando su procedencia.

–¡Hinata! –dijo sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado.

–Parece que la señorita Sumire está comenzando a tener mucho interés por usted–comentó ella feliz, haciendo que el asintiera. –Por cierto–dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo– Feliz días de la amistad–dijo riendo. –Ahora además de ser su alumna soy su amiga–finalizó la chica.

El hombre la miró llena de ternura, en verdad era una chica muy especial.

–Gracias, lo guardaré con mucho cariño–dijo él. –Será mejor que te apures las clases ya van a comenzar.

–Sí–respondió. –Sabe, se ve mucho más feliz de lo usual y no creo que sea solo por la señorita Sumire.

–Tan lista como siempre–rio Kizashi. –Mi hija a partir de hoy va a estudiar en la universidad. Esta haciendo psicología–dijo muy orgulloso. –Ella estaba estudiando fuera, ya que su madre era inglesa, así que estaba en Cambridge, pero después de su muerte, yo no soporté quedarme allí, aunque ella sí, pero como ya han pasado unos años, la he extrañado mucho, así que le pedí que te terminara su carrera aquí. Total, nosotros también somo una muy buena universidad–habló el hombre.

–¡Me alegro tanto por usted! ¿Cuándo llega? –preguntó la peliazul.

–En teoría debería estar aquí por la tarde, ya que su vuelo tuvo un retraso por una tormenta y estuvo en el aeropuerto casi 8 horas–dijo un poco triste.

–No se preocupe, lo importante es que pronto la volverá a tener a su lado–dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

–Sí, no sabes como extrañé a mi Sakura, es la niña de mis ojos–dijo melancólico el hombre.

–Pues en nada volverá a estar con usted–corroboró la chica.

–¡Ah! Esto me recuerda… necesito pedirte un favor–dijo él y ella asintió. –Cuando mi hija llegue le podrías enseñar el campus y todo lo que no sepa. Solo puedo confiar en ti–habló un poco desesperado.

–Claro, no se preocupe, lo haré encanta–contestó ella sonriendo. –Ya estará por tocar la campana, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día–bromeó. –Mándeme una foto de Sakura al correo así cuando la vea la podré reconocer en seguida. Ya nos vemos–se despidió ella.

 **. . .**

Hinata, Shion y Naruto venían riendo, el pobre de Shikamaru había armado una escena de celos en el comedor porque ya no soportaba que tantos chicos se acercaran a su novia con la excusa de darle una pulsera de la amistad.

–Nunca había visto a Shikamaru enfadado–dijo Hinata riendo.

–Yo creía que no se podría enfadar, con lo vago que es–bromeó el rubio.

–Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo que él el año pasado, no deberías reír tanto–lo molestó su novia haciéndolo sonrojar y que ella riera. –Aunque debo decir que eso me pareció muy dulce de tu parte–dijo depositándole un beso en su mejilla. –Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo seminario con Kabuto-sensei y él odia los retrasos. Adiós Naru-Naru, adiós mi Hina–dijo para luego irse.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de chicas, quienes le trataban de entregar una pulsera de la amistad, para luego pedirle que le dieran una. Algo que ninguna chica había recibido de él, a excepción de Hinata por supuesto.

–Mira a quien tenemos por allí–señaló Naruto.

Hinata miró en dirección a donde el rubio había señalado y vio a su azabache amigo. Agitó la mano para que él se percatara de ambos, que a penas la vio se zafó de todas esas chicas y fue con sus amigos.

–¿Me pregunto cuando el teme dejará de perseguir a las chicas? –dijo Naruto negando con desaprobación.

–Yo no las persigo, son ellas ¿es que no las viste? –respondió arrogante y con una sonrisa llena de altanería.

Cualquiera pensaría que intentaba fanfarronear, pero era cierto, ellas eran las que prácticamente se tiraban sobre él, algo que en verdad odiaba. A las chicas fáciles, ¿no tenían respeto por ellas mismas?

–Lo sé–habló molesto y con una pisca de envida. –¿No puedes simplemente encontrar una chica guapa e inteligente? –aquella pregunta había puesto en alerta a Hinata, que miraba callada la conversación de ellos.

–¿Guapa y con cerebro? –dijo en tono divertido mientras desplazaba su brazo por el hombro de la peliazul haciendo que lo mirara directamente y se sonrojara ¿Podría ser que se refería a ella? –Donde encontraría una chica así? ¿Tú lo sabes Hina? Solo paso mi tiempo con ellas, no estoy buscando nada serio–terminó de decir alejándose haciendo que las ilusiones de la chica se hicieran añicos en cuestión de segundos.

–Bueno hasta que la encuentres a ella–interrumpió Naruto logrando que el morocho parara su paso.

–¿Ella? –preguntó Hinata dudosa, pero sobre todo con un ligero tono de miedo, aunque eso no lo notó ninguno de los dos. La chica no sabía a lo que su rubio amigo se refería.

–Sí, a ella, a la que consiga su corazón–afirmó el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

–Ella–dijo Sasuke en tono escéptico y cansado. Ni pensarlo, la idea en si era una locura, no podía haber una chica que lo dominara, no estaba interesado en eso.

–Hina, ¿quieres escuchar una historia muy graciosa? –preguntó Naruto acercándose a la peliazul, que asintió muy interesada. –Cuando el teme era un niño dulce y amable me dijo que su chica ideal sería una chica que fuera capaz de hacer que le sucediera algo–habló burlón mientras el azabache lo fulminaba.

–¿Qué hiciera que le sucediera algo? –preguntó la chica interrogante, cada vez entendía menos.

–Que algo le suceda–habló ya sin poder evitar reírse como un loco mientras tocaba su corazón.

–¿Qué pase qué? –volvió a preguntar Hinata, pero esta vez mirando a Sasuke. Los ojos de ella lo miraban profundamente, y aunque el en verdad no deseaba decirle nada ya que eran tonterías de cuando era un niño, le gustaba la idea de molestarla y si con eso lo podía hacer, no le importaría utilizarlo.

–Solo que algo pasara, no lo entenderías–respondió con esos aires de grandeza que solo hizo molestar a la pobre peli azulada.

–¿Por qué no lo entendería? Yo creo que sí podría, ¿qué pasaría? –pidió la chica en todo suplicante, solo logrando que a Sasuke le dieran más ganas de molestar, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

–Pues… que cuando ella camine el mundo la mire, y qué si se detuviera, el mundo lo hiciera. Que si la tuviese delante lo hiciera arrodillase y que lograse hacerle soltar un "te quiero"–finalizó Naruto en tono cursi, logrando recibir un cocacho de parte de su azabache amigo.

–Deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen, te está pudriendo el poco cerebro que te queda–soltó claramente molesto por las tonterías del Uzumaki.

Sasuke se empezó a alejar de ellos, Naruto era insoportable. Cuando de repente alguien apareció de la nada, ocasionado que chocara con esa persona.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Ya estoy por aquí otra vez, bueno solo decir que como esto es un Sasuhina tiene de protagonista a ellos dos, por lo que significa que pueden o no, acabar juntos. Solo decirles que, si los hago acabar juntos, Sasuke se lo va a tener que currar mucho para recuperar a Hina.**


	7. Primer encuentro, primeras mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 **PRIMER ENCUENTRO, PRIMERAS MENTIRAS**

Una pelirosa muy alegre caminaba con su maleta por la universidad, mientras que un montón de miradas masculinas iban dirigidas hacia ella, pero no les hacía caso, solo quería volver a ver a su padre, hacía casi un año que no lo veía. Entró en el edificio, estaba un poco perdida entre tantos pasillos, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico estuvo frente ella.

Unos firmes pectorales chocaron contra su rosto y ella alzó ligeramente la vista, topándose con unos pozos oscuros que la tenían absorta, casi como si estuviese bajo una fuerte hipnosis. Sasuke también vio aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, nunca había visto un verde tan intenso y atrayente, pero tenían algo de que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

–Lo siento mucho–dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa y un ligero rubor, dejando parado al azabache, al verla no sabía porqué un sentimiento familiar se generaba en su corazón, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes, no lo entendía del todo. Parecía un deja vu.

Un ligero pinchazo atravesó el corazón de la peliazul, no le había gustado como su mejor amigo había mirado a aquella chica. Aunque no se lo podía reprochar, aquellos hermosos cabellos de inusual tono rosado, esos ojos jade que podían poner envidiosos hasta a las esmeraldas más hermosas, era preciosa. Entonces su mente hizo un clic ¡Esa descripción! ¿A caso esa chica no era?

–¡Sakura! –susurró flojito Hinata sorprendida, ¡era la hija del director! Dejó su ensoñación de lado y corrió tras ella, debía cumplir la promesa que había hecho con Kizashi respecto a enseñarle la universidad. Tenía que apresurarse si no deseaba perderla de vista.

Naruto la miró extrañado al ver como su amiga seguía a aquella chica, por lo que también fue tras ella. El azabache al ver la reacción de Hinata hizo que la curiosidad por la pelirosa aumentase y también los siguió, quería saber quién era.

–Hola, soy Hinata–se presentó la peliazul parando a la chica, que la miró un tanto incómoda y ligeramente sonrojada.

–Y yo soy Naruto–interrumpió el rubio, que miraba disimuladamente a su amiga, preguntándose porqué se presentaba a la chica, que parecía aún más incómoda con la presencia de ambos. Sabía que Hinata no era de la que hablaba primero con desconocidos.

–Hola–contestó la ojiverde un tanto evasiva y nerviosa. Dos chicos le estaban hablando de la nada y aunque no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, nunca se sentía cómoda con los desconocidos, sobre todo si eran del sexo opuesto.

–Creo que la deberías dejar tranquila, ¿no veis que la estáis molestando? –dijo Sasuke esbozando una altanera sonrisa, la que siempre utilizaba cuando quería obtener a una chica. Logrando que la atención de la ojijade se centrara en él.

–Eres Sakura, ¿verdad? –preguntó la Hyuga ignorando lo que el azabache acaba de decir, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa, que solo pudo asentir confundida. Que recordara nunca había visto a ese atractivo peliazul, lo recordaría, no parecía el típico ligón.

–¿La conoces? –preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto muy intrigados, ya que nunca la había visto. ¿Sería una amiga de Suna?

–Sí, bueno, no la conozco, conozco. Pero sí la conozco–explicó extrañando a sus dos amigos. –Lo que sucede es que esta mañana fui a buscar al director para darle una pulsera por el día de la amistad, entonces él me comentó que su hi

–Quieres dejar de hablar de ese excéntrico–interrumpió Sasuke molesto, sorprendiendo a la peliazul, que no entendía porque le había dicho aquello. Mayormente el que la interrumpía era su blondo amigo y no él.

El Uchiha estaba molesto ¿Por qué tenía que ir y darle una pulsera a ese hombre? ¡No era como si lo conociera de toda la vida! Incluso él fue uno de los últimos en recibir una pulsera de la amistad por parte de ella. ¿Por qué se la daba a ese viejo? Parecía que estaba enamorada de él, siempre decía lo genial y amable que era. Aquello solo hizo que un poco de ira surgiera en él. Maldecía internamente, desde que el idiota de su amigo le había dicho que Hinata tenía alguien que le gustaba estaba demasiado paranoico con los hombres que estaban alrededor de la peliazul. Pero se debía tranquilizar. La Hyuga no podía estar interesa en ese viejo cuarentón, que además estaba interesado en otra persona. Sabía que era imposible, pero aun así le molestaba.

–Así que... Sakura es tu nombre, ¿no? ¿Hoy es tu primer día en nuestra universidad? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo, intentando acabar con el tenso ambiente que había creado Sasuke al haber hablado mal del director. Él también se extrañaba por el actuar del Uchiha.

–Acaba de llegar de Londres, vino del aeropuerto directamente–contestó Hinata volviendo a sorprender a los tres, ¿acaso no acababa de decir que no la conocía, conocía? Entonces, ¿cómo podía saber esos específicos detalles sobre ella?

–Sí, así es–respondió Sakura igual de sorprendida, tampoco entendía como aquel guapo peliazul sabía tanto sobre ella.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –volvió a peguntar intrigado el Uchiha, ya que si no la conocía como lo podía saber.

–Es lo que trataba de decir antes, pero me interrumpiste. Esta mañana el director me dijo que su hi…

–No te he dicho que dejes de hablar sobre ese extraño hombre–dijo con un tono serio y lúgubre notándose que estaba más molesto, dejando un tanto sorprendida a Hinata, no entendía porque se enfadada cada vez que hablaba del director.

–Extraño–susurró incrédula Sakura en un tono casi inaudible, sorprendiéndose por lo que el azabache decía de su padre.

–Así qué, ¿en qué universidad de Londres estudiabas? –inquirió el blondo muy interesado, ya que le gustaba el extranjero.

–En la universidad de Cambridge–respondió otra vez Hinata adelantándose nuevamente a la Haruno.

–¿Cambridge? Nada mal–dijo Sasuke con otra altanera sonrisa, parecía que además de linda tenía cerebro, una rara combinación.

–Espera, como lo sabías–ahora preguntó Naruto, logrando sacar un suspiro a la chica, esperaba que como esta vez se lo había preguntado el rubio tendría la oportunidad de poder explicarlo correctamente y que Sasuke no la interrumpiera.

–Desde hace rato es lo que intento decir–dijo soltado un suspiro. –Eso es porque esta mañana el director me pidió que

–¡Ya para de una vez! Deja a ese excéntrico en paz. Siempre te la pasas hablando de nuestro estrafalario e inútil director, ¿Es que eres su fan, estás enamorada de él? ¡Qué! –gritó exasperado, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y a la chica.

–¿Inútil? –preguntó la pelirosa incrédula, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, ya que se extrañaban del actuar de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto hablar mal de nadie, ya que él solía pasar de aquellas cosas, diciendo que no valía su tiempo.

–Sí–le respondió a Sakura. –Pero olvídate de él, es un viejo con un peinado ridículo, ni siquiera tiene madera de director, además de tener un gusto horrendo por la ropa, parece un payaso–dijo Sasuke haciendo reír a Naruto que pensaba igual.

–Entonces ¿Cómo va tu primer día en esta universidad, que te parece el ambiente? –preguntó el blondo aun riéndose.

–Genial–contestó la chica irónica y un tanto cabreada, el encanto que había sentido por el azabache se estaba perdiendo cada vez que él abría la boca. ¡Como osaba hablar así de su padre! De verdad que no lo podría soportar mucho más.

–Venga, venga, ya comienzan las clases, todos vosotros vayan a sus respectivas aulas–habló el director.

–Es nuestro gruñón director–dijo Naruto burlón por lo bajo, haciendo que Sakura se cabreara más, estaba por explotar.

–Buenas tardes Haruno-san–saludó Hinata educadamente con una dulce sonrisa mientras Naruto hizo una ligera reverencia y Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, aún se sentía irritado por como la peliazul lo saludaba.

–Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me llames así, además con esta pulsera que me diste dijiste que éramos amigos–bromeó el hombre haciendo que la peliazul sonriera y el Uchiha gruñera en señal de desagrado, de verdad le molestaba.

–Hmp–dijo el azabache volteando los ojos, ahora mismo estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado.

–No sabes que no está permitido llevar esa ropa a la escuela–dijo el director mirando a Sakura. Que llevaba una falda corta de color negro y un top blanco con un cárdigan color rojo de mangas cero y unos botines negros de tacón.

–Bueno, lo que ocurre es que acabo de llegar, he venido directo del aeropuerto y...

–Escuche, hoy es el primer día de Sakura-chan en la universidad, por lo que aún no ha podido deshacer las maletas–explicó Naruto compasivo por la chica, no quería que se metiese en líos su primer día.

–¿Cómo sabes eso Uzumaki-san? –preguntó el hombre extrañado frente a la respuesta que le había dado el blondo, a su hija no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos, menos si se trataba de hombres.

–Conozco a Sakura desde niños, bueno, nosotros. Sasuke y yo. ¿Verdad, teme? –preguntó como pidiéndole ayuda.

Sasuke lo miró molesto, ¿Por qué lo mentía en eso? El solo había abierto su boca, debía aprender cuando tenía que callarse y no ser tan bocazas. Suspiró cansado, por su culpa siempre acababa metido en líos, pero no podía dejar solo al idiota del Uzumaki, sino acabaría pifiándola, como siempre. Así que simplemente asintió con cansancio.

–¿Desde niños? –preguntó en tono burlón el hombre a su hija, mientras Hinata volvía a suspirar y negaba con la cabeza. se iban a meter en serios problemas, a Kizashi no le gustaban las mentiras, por más piadosas que fueran.

–De verdad–hizo una pausa, mientras seria veía a su padre que la miró extrañado. –Papá–dijo la pelirosa igual de burlona que el hombre, recostando su brazo en el hombre del mayor, mirando a los dos chicos que la veían sorprendidos.

–¿Papá? –preguntó Sasuke un tanto descolocado, no se parecía en nada al sujeto que tenía delante. ¿Eran padre e hija?

–Papá–dijo Hinata mirándoles con reproche a ambos, no le habían dejado explicarles quien era la chica.

–¡Papa! –exclamó sorprendido Naruto. ¡La que le iba a caer! Menuda suerte la suya, debía aprender a saber cuándo callar.

–Mr. Haruno, necesito su ayuda, por favor vaya a la sala de profesores. Lo estoy esperando–dijo Sumire en el altavoz de la uni haciendo que el enfado del mayor se viera drásticamente disminuido y una boba sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

–T-tenemos una importante reunión y bueno…–comenzó a decir el hombre nervioso, mientras a Hinata se le escapa una ligera risa, sabía lo nervioso que se ponía con respecto a la señorita Sumire. –Umh–carraspeó él tratando de ponerse serio otra vez. –Nos vemos luego, y usted señorita, cambien su vestuario–dijo despidiéndose, besando la frente de Sakura.

–¿Perdonad? –dijo la pelirosa atrayendo la atención de los tres después que su padre se había ido. – Mi papá podrá ser todo lo que dijeron, pero no es tan malo. Así que respétenlo, es su director después de todo–dijo Sakura molesta sorprendiendo a Sasuke, ya que parecía que la chica tenía bastante carácter. Luego de eso se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

–¿Entonces…? ¿Ocurrió algo? –preguntó Naruto burlesco, al ver como el azabache se había quedado mirando a la pelirosa irse, ocasionando que su amiga lo viese con preocupación y su corazón se viera oprimido.

–Pero que dices, ella no es mi tipo–habló haciendo que Hinata suspira en tono de alivio, cosa que ninguno notó.

–Pero que dices, ella no es mi tipo–dijo burlón Naruto tratando de imitar al pelinegro. –Así nunca encontrarás a nadie, Shion tiene toda la razón, eres y serás un amargado. Te quedarás solo el resto de tu vida–dijo Naruto en tono cansado mientras negaba.

–No voy a quedarme solo, dobe– respondió altanero. –Además ¿Por qué necesito encontrar a alguien?, Hinata está aquí, ella se casará conmigo–dijo abrazando a la ojiluna haciéndola parecer un volcán en erupción mientras que Naruto lo miraba contrariado.

–¡Que! –exclamó la chica muy sorprendida y sonrojada por las palabras de su pelinegro mejor amigo.

–Sí. Sino encuentro a nadie más, me casaré contigo. Me aceptarás, ¿verdad? –le dijo sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, ocasionando que sus latidos se dispararan, se sentía perdida mirando sus hermosos ojos negros, que la hipnotizaban.

–¿C-co-n mi-mi-go? –preguntó tartamudeaba Hinata llena de vergüenza, haciendo que una inmensa ternura llenara al Uchiha, de verdad no había nada mejor que ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Adoraba verla así, más si él era a causa.

–¿No crees que te estás olvidando de algo teme? –dijo Naruto serio haciendo que el momento entre ellos se rompiera. –Ya te lo dije ¡baka! –dijo burlón. –Hina-chan tiene a alguien que le gusta, así que búscate a otra víctima–volvió a decir haciendo que Hinata se pusiera muy roja, casi a punto de desmayarse. A causa de la reacción de la Hyuga otra vez la ira volvió al Uchiha, de verdad le molestaba verla sonrojarse por alguien que no fuera él. Además, ¿qué podía tener de genial ese chico para que ella se pusiera así?

–La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad ¿Quién es? –preguntó serio y directo poniéndola muy nerviosa.

–Sí, Hina. ¿Quién es? –dijo Naruto con interés –¿Es alguien de Suna? –preguntó él, quería saber si su hipótesis era correcta.

–¿Suna? –inquirió Hinata muy confundida por las palabras del rubio. ¿Por qué se trataría de alguien de Suna?

–Sí Suna–dijo riendo. –Tú me dijiste que él era alguien que no conocía, por lo que al conocer a todos tus amigos aquí, creía que se podría tratar de alguien de allá, ya que no conocemos quienes son tus amigos allá–explicó el blondo, dándole una idea a Hinata de como escabullirse de ese embrollo sin que Sasuke descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aun no estaba preparada.

–Sí, es alguien de allí, lo conozco de hace tiempo–dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Esperaba que no le preguntasen por él, no podría describir a Neji, Kiba o Shino. ¡Eran como sus hermanos! –Mejor vámonos, las clases ya están por empezar y no quiero llegar tarde–dijo para irse. Mientras, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron pensativos ante sus palabras. Había cosas que desconocían de ella.

El resto de las horas pasó con tranquilidad, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del rubio, "Hinata tiene a alguien que le gusta". A causa de ello muchas preguntas se le venían a la mente. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba mucho? ¿Se había confesado?, se sentía exasperado. Ni siquiera entendía porque le daba vueltas a todo el asunto, la Hyuga solo era su amiga.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre Sasuke necesitaba desestresarse, por lo que pensaba decir a Hinata que jugaran un partido de básquet.

–Vamos a jugar–dijo el Uchiha en tono demandante parando a Hinata y haciendo que Naruto también le tomase atención.

–Yo también me apunto–dijo el rubio a lo que el Uchiha solo soltó su usual monosílabo, y Hinata también aceptó.

Después de ir a cambiarse de ropa quedaron en el gimnasio. Sus amigos al enterarse decidieron ir a verlos, además de otros espectadores, para pesar de la peli azul. Que lo único que hacían era ponerla más nerviosa y que su juego empeorase. Mientras que para Sasuke solo era una motivación para su orgullo, ya que podía mostrar lo perfecto que era con una pelota en las manos. Y Naruto, bueno a él no lo importaba si había gente o no, solo se quería divertir.

Jugaron un par de horas, Naruto y Hinata formaban equipo contra Sasuke, ya que, aunque el rubio renegara, era mucho mejor que él y ella juntos. El pelinegro trataba de librase de toda la tensión acumulada, necesitaba despejarse, pero no estaba para nada concentrado y perdía el balón, haciendo que los puntos de diferencia comenzasen a aumentar.

Después de un largo partido los tres acabaron rendidos, pero el blondo y la peliazul estaban un poco serios.

–Naru-Naru, hoy estuviste genial. Tú y Hina por fin ganaron al Uchiha. ¡Fueron los mejores! –gritó Shion muy emocionada.

Hinata y Naruto notaban que había algo en Sasuke que no estaba del todo bien, la peliazul estaba muy preocupada, preguntándose que era lo que podría estar angustiando a Sasuke, al igual que Naruto. Conocía perfectamente cuando su mejor amigo tenía algo que le molestaba. Pero decidieron no preguntarle, conocían el arisco carácter del pelinegro, si le preguntaban solo sería peor.

–Por cierto, ¿queréis ir a comer por allí? –preguntó el rubio, acercándose a su amigo, quería animarlo, lo veía un tanto decaído.

–¡Me encantaría! –gritó Ino arrastrando a su novio con ella, que solo se limitó a sonreír en señal de aceptación.

–¡Nosotros también! –dijo Temari, haciendo que Shikamaru suspirara, no la podía contradecir. Todo eso era muy problemático.

–Me alegra que vayamos todos–dijo la peliazul con una radiante sonrisa, mientras aún notaba el serio rostro del Uchiha.

–Por cierto, ¿vas a ir en buzo? –preguntó el azabache logrando sonrojarla, molestarla era lo único que lo ponía de buen humor.

–Me voy a cambiar, ya nos vemos en IchiRaku–contestó para salir rápido de allí, había olvidado como iba vestida.

–Y tú qué, ¿no te piensas cambiar? –dijo Shion molesta logrando que una socarrona sonrisa se posara en los labios del morocho.

–Eso se lo deberías decir a tu novio. Yo estoy bien hasta con un trozo de tela rota y sucia–contestó altanero haciéndola enrabiar.

–Teme más arrogante y no naces–dijo molesto el rubio.

–Aunque tu novia tiene razón, quiero darme una ducha, ya nos vemos allí–dijo también marchándose.

–¿Entonces vamos tirando? –dijo en tono feliz y despreocupado.

–¿Vas a ir oliendo a perro muerto? Que guarro–soltó Sai con ese tono que tanto molestaba al blondo, haciéndolo sonrojar del enojo.

–¡Cállate! Yo ya lo iba a hacer–gritó molesto mientras corría hacia su casa. –Nos vemos allí–dijo despidiéndose.

Luego de unos minutos Hinata regresó con una camisa a cuadros blanca y azul, debajo de un jersey gris junto con un pantalón crema y unos botines marrones, volviendo a ser reprendida por Shion, que le decía que debía utilizar ropa más femenina. Los dos chicos ya estaban allí por lo que la ojiluna se sentó al lado del menor de los Uchiha, necesitaba saber porque se encontraba tan distraído. Sabía que lo mejor era esperarse un poco a que las cosas se calmaran, luego le preguntaría que le pasaba, así tal vez se lo contara.

–Sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Hinata en tono preocupado mirando al Uchiha, necesitaba saber que le ocurría.

Sasuke no sabía que decirle, ya que ni el mismo lo acababa de entender, solo se sentía molesto, ¿por qué? Tampoco lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón no quería que la peliazul lo supiera, necesitaba decirle algo para que le dejara de preguntar sobre ello.

–No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dijo tranquilo mientras daba el último bocado a su comida.

–Sasuke-kun, te conozco–habló seria. –Hoy estabas muy distraído en el partido. Me preocupas–dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

Él volvió a tocar su frente con sus dedos, mientras Hinata aun lo miraba con angustia. De verdad que no quería preocuparla, pero él tampoco entendía muy bien porqué se sentía tan molesto. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, un molesto palpitar que no le dejaba tranquilo, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. Entonces, a lo lejos vio a la pelirosa, y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

–La chica nueva es interesante–dijo él de la nada descolocando a la Hyuga, haciendo que volcase el agua.

–¡Hinata-chan! –gritaron Shion y Naruto a la vez al ver como la ropa de la chica se mojaba.

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento apartó a la chica de la silla mojada, que parecía no reaccionar a nada de lo que le decían.

–¿Hina, estas bien? –preguntó preocupada la rubia, lográndola sacar de su ensoñación y que asintiera ligeramente. Todos los demás se quedaban en silencio, sin entender que había ocurrido, pero algo era notorio, Hinata estaba actuando extraño.

Sasuke tomó su mano sorprendiéndola. –Deberías ser más cuidadosa–dijo mientras se dirigían al lavabo, pero ella no le contestó. Tenía una cara muy seria. –¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él deteniendo su paso, haciendo que Hinata alzase la mirada.

–Ella… ¿te gusta? –preguntó la peliazul descolocándolo, pero luego le dio una altiva sonrisa, tal vez la podía molestar un rato.

–¿Estás celosa? –dijo burlón ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en ella, que comenzó a negar como loca. –Bueno, es linda. Por lo que podría ser–dijo otra vez empleando un tono misterioso pero burlón. Solo quería tomarle el pelo, pero ella no lo tomo así.

–Es verdad, Sakura-san es muy linda, además de lista. Estoy segura que harían una linda pareja–dijo la peliazul con una enorme sonrisa, que solo hizo volver a estremecer al azabache. –Ve con los demás yo iré al lavabo, ya regreso–dijo para desaparecer.

Cuando el pelinegro volvía a la mesa con sus compañeros se sorprendido al ver allí a la pelirosa. Era cierto, la había visto entrar en el restaurante. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí, acaso alguien la había invitado? Él único capaz de hacerlo era Naruto, era muy impulsivo.

–¡Teme, mira a quien nos hemos encontrado! –dijo el Uzumaki muy animado haciendo molestar a Shion. Sí, él la había invitado.

La rubia veía disconforme a la recién llegada, ya que su novio, ¡su novio! La había invitado, estaba muy pero que muy molesta.

Sasuke se acercó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a la ojijade que se veía un tanto nerviosa a causa de las penetrantes miradas que sus amigas tenían en ella, seguramente preguntándose de que conocía al rubio. Al verla con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata, ella seguramente estaría igual de nerviosa en una situación así.

–¿Ya has ordenado algo? –preguntó Sasuke con un inusual tono suave, despertándola de su ensoñación.

Naruto miraba al morocho y una burlesca sonrisa se le formaba, conocía a Sasuke, no era una persona que entablase una conversación primero, así de la nada y menos con una chica. ¿Acaso podría estar interesado en la hija del director? Eso era interesante, ya tendría algo con lo que molestarle, se iba a divertir mucho.

Hinata, al regresar del baño presenció la escena. Un montón de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no quedarse allí, pero eso no serviría de nada. Las palabras de Sasuke se repetían en su cabeza como afiladas agujas. ¿Y si de verdad estaba interesado en ella? ¿Ya no podría estar a su lado? ¿Tendrían que separarse? Todo aquello la estaba aterrando.

–Vamos Shion, no seas exagerada–le reprendía Temari a la rubia, que estaba a punto de montar una escena.

Al llegar vio que Sakura ocupaba su sitio, entre Naruto y Sasuke. Por algún motivo ahora Sai estaba al lado del blondo, para luego estar Shion, Ino, Temari i Shikamaru.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Hinata sentándose entre ellas las dos rubias, mientras una pequeña punzada se producía en su corazón al ver a Sasuke con Sakura. Además, ese sitio era suyo, y aunque no quería, estaba un poco molesta. Solo se había ido un rato.

–Hina–lloriqueó Shion casia arrojándose a los brazos de su amiga.

–Naruto invitó a esa chica a sentarse con nosotros–explicó Ino suspirando, entendía perfectamente porque Shion se sentía molesta, a ella tampoco le hubiese gustado que Sai invitase a otra chica.

–¿Shion, estas bien? –preguntó el rubio al ver como su novia abrazaba a la peliazul.

–Naruto, es cosa de chicas, ya sabes, dolores, una vez al mes…–dijo Temari tratando de salir del paso, haciendo que la cara del Uzumaki se ruborizara y asintiera, dejando espacio a su novia. No quería interrumpir las charlas de chicas.

–¡Porque le dijiste eso! –susurró Shion claramente avergonzada.

–¿Y qué esperabas que le dijese? Que estás celosa porque invitó a esa chica. A la cual, por si no te has dado cuenta no ha hecho ni caso, por pelear con Sai. Ella está hablando todo el rato con Sasuke, si alguien debería estar molesta es Hinata-chan–dijo Temari, pero luego se calló, ya que sabía que eso iba a afectar a la nombrada.

Las tres chicas miraron a sus amigas, mientras Sai y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas disimuladamente, harían las cosas fáciles para sus novias y no preguntarían sobre lo que acaban de escuchar, aunque era un bombazo.

Por su parte Hinata solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida y fingida "Me alegra que Sasuke-kun se lleve bien con otras personas" decía la peliazul con esa falsa sonrisa, que parecía real. Ninguna dijo nada por contradecirla, no deseaban echar más sal a la herida. Temari se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, Shion estaba molesta por que el Uchiha y esa tipa no se dieran cuenta de cómo se sentía su amiga, e Ino no sabía que decir para animarla. Por lo que les había oído hablar, Sasuke sí que se llevaba bien con pelirosa.

Después de que terminaran de comer todo se volvió tenso, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura lo notaban, ellos se habían prácticamente apartado del grupo y ahora estaban en la barra pidiendo unas bebidas.

–¿Amigos? –preguntó Sasuke altanero, mientras una arrogante sonrisa se le formaba y se acercaba peligrosamente.

–Acabamos de conocernos, la amistad es algo mucho más profundo–dijo coqueta para luego irse meneando delicadamente sus caderas, mientras otra socarrona sonrisa se posa en la cara del Uchiha. Esa chica sin lugar a dudas tenía algo.

–Teme, no me mientas, te conozco. ¿Te gusta, no es así? –Sasuke suspiro, ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban eso? No era así, aunque no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente interesado en ella, tenía algo que le hacía sentir cómodo, algo familiar.

–No voy a negar que es bonita, pero es todo–dijo el azabache dirigiéndose hacia su grupo de amigos, entonces Hinata se le acercó y le dio una dulce sonrisa. –Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó escéptico, cuando le sonreía así significaba que quería algo.

–No nada, tengo que irme y solo me quería despedir. Adiós Naruto, adiós Sasuke–dijo volviendo a sonreír, para luego irse.

–¿Sabes que le ocurre a Hinata? –preguntó Sasuke a su rubio mejor amigo que solo negó.

–Pues yo sí sé que le ocurre–dijo Shion extrañando a los dos chicos, pero rápidamente se vio detenida por las otras dos rubias.

–¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? –encaró molesta Ino, que fue secundada por Temari. Que la veían como si estuviera loca.

–Lo mejor para Hina–declaró molesta. –Además, conozco perfectamente el carácter de Sasuke, estoy segura que se molestará si le digo sobre lo de llamada. Tal vez no esté enamorado de Hinata, pero él es alguien muy posesivo–explicó con soberbia.

–¿Quieres hacer que tenga celos y vaya a buscar a Hinata? –preguntó Temari sorprendida, y creía que ella era la retorcida del grupo.

Ambos chicos las escuchaban cuchichear sin entender lo que ellas decían, las mujeres de verdad eran todo un misterio.

–Shion–llamó Sasuke ya perdiendo la paciencia, si sabía algo sobre Hinata el también tenía el derecho de saberlo, era **su** amiga.

–La llamaron, y estuvo hablando durante un rato, cuando acabó tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro–explicó, dejando pensativo a Sasuke, preguntándose de quien se podía tratar. ¿El chico que le gustaba? Eso le molestó. –Dijo que se iba a encontrar con él en la plaza, que la estaba esperando–soltó con un ligero tono de acidez, disfrutando como la cara del Uchiha se ensombrecía.

El Uchiha salió de allí sin despedirse de nadie, mientras Shion sonreía satisfecha, por fin lo había hecho enrabiar.

Sasuke había empezado a correr hacia la plaza, no sabía porque ese sentimiento de malestar había vuelto a su pecho, estaba muy cabreado. No entendía porque Hinata no le decía de quien estaba enamorada, todo aquello le molestaba. Cuando llegó trató de ubicarla, pero no había rastro de ella, se sentía frustrado. Buscó durante unas horas más, pero no la pudo encontrar. Cuando noto como el cielo se oscurecía decidió parar, seguramente ya había regresado a la residencia.

Llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansado, todo aquello le parecía ridículo. No entendía porque desde que se había enterado que Hinata estaba enamorada de alguien se sentía tan molesto. No era la primera vez que la Hyuga estaba con otros chicos.

–Sasuke–le llamó su hermano al tocar su puerta, pero él no respondió, se encontraba demasiado cansado. –Voy a entrar–anunció.

–¿Qué quieres Itachi? –preguntó sentándose en su cama. Su hermano solo lo miraba detenidamente sin decir nada.

–Puedes confiar en mí–le dijo extrañándolo. –Si me necesitas, aquí estoy–dijo para luego marcharse, sin decir nada más. Dejando al pelinegro solo otra vez. A veces no entendía el actuar de su hermano mayor.

Cuando el primogénito de los Uchiha estuvo fuera dio un largo suspiro, no entendía porque su hermano era tan reservado con las cosas, aunque suponía que era cosa de familia, todos los Uchiha se comportaba de la misma manera, hasta él mismo. Por eso se alegraba de que Sasuke tuviera buenos amigos a su lado, tanto Naruto como Hinata lo apoyaban incondicionalmente.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

Sasuke se dirigía a su clase, le tocaba psicología, aun no entendía porque debían tomar esa clase con los estudiantes de esa carrera. Empresariales era algo totalmente diferente. Pero según los argumentos del director y la junta educativa, ayuda a potenciar el talento cuando se trata con negocios. En verdad, no estaba de humor como para siquiera ir a clase, en cima estaba por llegar tarde. Desde ayer estaba de muy mal humor, no entendía porque Hinata no le había dicho que ese chico la había ido a visitar. Se preguntaba de quien podía tratarse y la rabia le llenaba de solo pensar que era aquel en el que ella estaba interesada.

Al entrar en la clase vio a Hinata hablando con un chico, nunca lo había visto, por lo que asumió que era el chico con el que ayer se había encontrado. Nuevamente esa pesada sensación invadió su pecho y unas ganas asesinas de ir a acabar con aquel tipo crecían.

–¡Teme! –gritó Naruto moviendo su mano, que se encontraba al lado de Hinata y aquel misterioso chico. Por algún motivo no deseaba ir, por lo que los ignoró, buscó un sitio alejado de ellos, entonces vio a Sakura, sentándose a su lado.

–No está ocupado, ¿verdad? –dijo en tono zalamero a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos, pero tampoco le negó su petición.

–Lo sabía–susurró Naruto risueño obteniendo la atención de la peliazul. –El teme tiene interés por Sakura-chan–dijo burlón.

Otra vez Hinata solo volvió a sonreír falsamente, lo hacía tan bien que ni ella misma podría notar cuando daba una verdadera. Pero había algo en lo que Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke jamás se había comportado así con una chica, el nunca daba el primer paso, y parecía que no solo ella lo notaba ya que el club de fans del Uchiha tenía los ojos puestos en la pelirosa.

–Buenos días alumnos–dijo la maestra al entrar con una radiante sonrisa, que hizo suspirar a algunos chicos que le devolvieron el saludo. Sumire era una de las maestras más populares de la universidad. –Por si alguno no me conoce soy Sumire Nanase y soy la profesora de psicología–dijo con otra amable sonrisa. –Como hoy es nuestra primera clase será algo light, hablaremos sobre sentimientos–explicó haciendo que algunos resoplaran. –¿Que saben del amor? –preguntó. –¿Algún voluntario para que lo explique? –esperó un momento. –¿Nadie? –miró a sus alumnos, pero ninguno levantó su mano. –Sakura–le dijo señalándola.

–Un sentimiento que nos hace sentir bien–respondió la chica un tanto avergonzada, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

–Bueno respuesta, entonces… ¿Porque no le preguntamos a nuestro cupido personal? ¿Hinata, que es el amor?

–Creo que el amor es algo que a todos los seres humanos nos inspira y nos motiva, pero también puede causarnos mucho sufrimiento cuando no es correspondido–contestó Hinata con una sonrisa fingida, haciendo que Sasuke la observara, eso no era lo que ella usualmente decía sobre el amor. De verdad le molestaba que ella estuviera detrás de un idiota que no la quería, talvez ni era amigos.

–Un punto de vista muy interesante–contestó la castaña. –¿Alguien más? –miró otra vez a los alumnos. –Sasuke, ¿qué es el amor?

–¿Amor? El amor es amistad–Hinata lo miró sorprendida, eso era lo que siempre ella decía. –Sin amistad no hay amor, simple, el amor es amistad. Así qué, si ella no puede ser mi amiga, es imposible que me pueda verla como algo más–finalizó él haciendo suspirar a varias chicas y que Sakura se sorprendiera por lo romántico que podía llegar a ser.

–¿Acaso no es lo que tú siempre dices? –susurró el rubio un tanto extrañado por las palabras del Uchiha.

Hinata miraba atentamente al azabache, preguntándose que era lo que en verdad sentía. Ella había escuchado como el otro día él le había dicho a Sakura que fueran amigos, ¿acaso la estaba intentando conquistar? De verdad se sentía muy mal. Seguramente si su primo Neji ayer no le habría dado esa grata sorpresa de verlo, estaría aún más deprimida. Lamentaba que solo se había podido quedar por ayer, lo que le hacía falta en esos momentos.

Sakura no podía sacarse las palabras del pelinegro de la cabeza, ¿lo habría dicho por ella? Cuando el timbre sonó vio su oportunidad.

–Entonces, ¿quieres que seamos amigos? –preguntó la pelirosa un tanto avergonzada. haciendo que una arrogante sonrisa se posara en los labios del morocho. Él no lo había dicho precisamente por eso. Solo quería que Hinata se diera cuenta que la amistad es más importante, pero si la chica quería que fueran amigos él no podía negárselo, además tenía algo que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: solo quiero decir que este capítulo me ha costado horrores, espero que no les molesto lo OC que me está quedando Sasuke, haciéndolo casi tan despistado como el rubio.**


	8. Sentimientos escondidos traen problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

 **LOS SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS TRAEN PROBLEMAS**

Hinata miraba de vez en cuando a la dirección del Uchiha, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente, no entendía que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos ¿los había ignorado, o solo eran ideas suyas? Pero, fuera lo que fuese, lo que más le dolía era ver como hablaba alegremente con Sakura, mientras que a ella no le había dirigido ni los buenos días. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado de esa manera desde que la Haruno había aparecido? El sitio al lado de Sasuke era suyo, incluso las fans de él lo sabían. Que nadie más que ella ocupaba el lugar al lado del pelinegro. Pero el día de hoy todo había cambiado, la ignoró y él mismo se fue a sentar junto a la pelirosa, ¡por decisión propia!, que era lo que más le dolía.

–Parece que el teme no pierde el tiempo, seguro que Sakura-chan también acabará cayendo por él–dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado.

¿Cómo debía actuar frente a eso? No era la primera vez que el Uchiha se acercaba a otra chica, ya había pasado antes. ¿Qué podía ser diferente esta vez? se alentaba internamente, a pesar de que sabía que no era lo mismo, el extraño actuar del azabache con la chica hablaba por sí solo. Era cierto, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, no tenía nada nada que reprocharle al pelinegro, pero lo dolía demasiado.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta? Tal vez siempre lo había sido, pero es que verlo con ella le causaba un torbellino de malas sensaciones. ¿Pero cómo no serlo? Lo había querido desde los doce años, había esperado pacientemente que se dignara a girarse hacia a ella y la viese, que notase que estaba allí, que siempre lo estaría. Pero ahora mismo su corazón solo se comenzaba a romperse en pedazos cada ves que veía como la sonrisa del que tanto quería no iba dirigida a su persona. Por ello no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Sasuke. Sabía que debía estar feliz porque su amigo estuviera con alguien de la cual realmente estuviera interesado, pero no podía.

–Me alegro que el baka sea feliz–la última frase de Naruto caló dentro de ella. Era una egoísta que solo había pensado en sus propios sentimientos.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, no quería perderlo. ¿Acaso era un crimen? No, no lo era, pero aun así eso no significaba que estaba bien desear que se separasen, no podía meterse en aquella relación, aunque rogaba porque solo fuera cosa de su imaginación. Un largo suspiro provino de la peliazul, extrañando al rubio, pero ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no deseaba que le preguntase nada, no estaba de ánimos.

La clase continuó sin problemas, entonces Naruto, se acercó al azabache, deseaba molestarlo un rato porque se había ido a sentar con Sakura. Pero cuando el pelinegro vio que Hinata se acercaba se levantó de la silla y sin decir palabra pasó por el lado de la chica sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Ocasionado que el cuerpo de la ojiluna se tensara por completo, al ver la fría actitud del Uchiha con ella.

–¡Teme! –gritó Naruto molesto al ver el desaire que le hizo a la peliazul, pero el morocho siguió con su camino, sin dignarse a voltear, a pesar del barullo que hacía el Uzumaki.

–¿Habéis discutido? –preguntó de repente la pelirosa, despertando de su asombro a los dos amigos, que se miraban entre ellos preocupados.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, alegando que él no le había hecho nada, al igual que la peliazul, solo que a veces Sasuke se comportaba como un completo idiota. Por otra parte, Hinata solo se quedó callada, estar frente a la Haruno le ponía nerviosa, pero no quería que a causa de sus egoístas sentimientos odiar a la chica, no tenía culpa de nada. Además, era la Kizashi, por lo que no podía disgustarse con ella, por el gran aprecio que le tenía al hombre, siempre le había ayudado. Entonces fue cuando la peliazul lo recordó, no le había enseñado la universidad a la chica. Ayer entre tantas cosas no había no podido tener la oportunidad. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo de su promesa! Eso no estaba bien.

–Haruno-san, ¿ahora está libre? –preguntó extrañando a la de ojos jade, que negó. –Su padre me pidió que le enseñase la universidad–le explicó sonriendo. –Ayer con tantas cosas al final no se la pude enseñar, perdóname–se excusó, pero ella solo sonrió, de verdad que parecía muy confiable, entendía porque era el presidente estudiantil.

La pelirosa se sentía muy cómoda con aquel delicado chico de cabellos azules, notaba que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, además, tal vez él le podía ayudar a entender un poco mejor a Sasuke, explicarle más cosas. Nunca había conocido un chico como el azabache, tan altanero, pero a la vez… no sabía con exactitud como describir el comportamiento del morocho, para ella era todo un enigma. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, pero quería conocerlo más.

–Prefiero que me llames Sakura–dijo sonriendo. –Y espero que no te moleste que yo te llame Hinata-kun–dijo sin mala intención, pero un ligero suspiro se escapó de los labios de la Hyuga junto a una risa nerviosa, la habían vuelto a confundir. De verdad que le iba a coger manía a ese sufijo masculino.

No sabía cuantas veces ya le había pasado, la verdad es que hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta. Sabía que parte de la culpa era suya, pero estaba convencida que si cualquiera de sus amigas se vistiera como ella los resultados serían muy distintos. Muchos se darían cuenta que estaban hablando con una mujer y no con un chico. Aunque suponía que también era porque ellas eran mucho más femeninas que ella.

–Sakura-chan, Hina es una chica–explicó el rubio. No entendía como la gente no la distinguía, era muy hermosa como para ser un chico. Puede que la primera vez creyó que fuera un niño, pero luego se dio cuenta que la peliazul era una niña muy linda. Por algo fue su primer amor.

El rostro de Sakura adquirió un leve tono rosado, en señal de vergüenza por su equivocación. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta! Era cierto que la chica siempre llevaba ropa de chico, pero aquellos delicados rasgos solo podían pertenecer a una chica. Llena de culpabilidad no tardó en disculparse con la peliazul, se sentía muy apenada por su horrible error. A ella también le molestaría si le confundieran con un chico.

–Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me pasa–dijo la peliazul tranquilizando a la Haruno, que volvió a disculparse.

El timbre volvió a sonar, alertándolos que si no se apresuraban perderían su siguiente clase. La Hyuga le dijo que a tercera hora no tenía ninguna clase, que si ella estaba libre podría enseñarle los alrededores de la universidad, a lo que la pelirosa aceptó encantada.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, había estado evitando tanto al rubio como a la peliazul, solo logrando preocuparlos aun más por su extraño actuar, sobre todo a la última. No sabían porque se estaba comportante impulsiva e irracionalmente, no lo entendían.

Naruto al ver un triste semblante en su amiga mandó todo su autocontrol al diablo, a pesar de haberle prometido a Hinata que no le iba a reprochar nada al morocho, pero es que el Uchiha se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Además, estaba entristeciendo a la peliazul, que seguramente se reprochaba, pensando si algo le había hecho al pelinegro. Así que fue a buscarlo a pesar de que Hinata le dijera que no hacía falta.

El rubio buscaba por todas partes alguna señal de su amigo, pero no había rastro de él, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. De verdad que estaba molesto, no iba a dejar que el idiota del Uchiha siguiera lastimando de esa manera a la ojiluna, se iba a enterar de lo que vale un peine.

–Muy bien, ¿vas a decirme de una vez por todas porque nos estas evitando? –preguntó Naruto deteniendo al Uchiha una vez que lo localizó. Sasuke solo lo miraba con rencor. ¿Es que no entendía que deseaba estar solo? No quería seguir pensando en cosas innecesarias.

–Solo quiero tranquilidad, déjame en paz–contestó en tono borde, solo logrando molestar aún más al blondo, que parecía una tetera punto de explotar. Pero es que el rubio no comprendía porque se estaba comportando de una manera tan extraña. De verdad que no lo entendía.

Para el morocho que Naruto estuviera allí significaba problemas. Solo quería estar solo y poder poner sus pensamientos en orden, sabía que cuando estaba así de alterado acababa diciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepentía, por ello es que no quería acercarse a la peliazul. Además, de que también le molestaba que ella nunca le hablara sobre ese tipo misterioso del que estaba enamorada y que ahora hasta ya se reunía con él.

–¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo, teme! –gritó el rubio desesperado, pero sobre todo molesto, cosa que el Uchiha notaba a la perfección.

–De verdad que no estoy de humor para aguantarte Naruto, quiero estar solo. No lo volveré a repetir–tal vez era por la fría tonalidad de voz que el morocho había empleado, o porque lo había llamado por su nombre, o por esa dura mirada, pero el rubio decidió no seguir insistiendo más.

Sasuke sin presarle más atención siguió su camino por el pasadizo, tal vez no debió ser tan borde, pero se lo había advertido, le había dicho que necesitaba estar solo, que quería paz, pero él le había insistido más. Estar con él solo era un constante recordatorio de Hinata, ya que ella sí que le comentó al rubio sobre sus sentimientos, mientras que a él prácticamente lo había dejado de lado. ¡Aquello era lo que más le hacía enrabiar!

Sentía que la estaba perdiendo por momentos, solo logrando que más ira se acumulara en él y no pudiese pensar con esa racionabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Necesitaba desestresarse y el básquet le vino a la mente, junto con el recuerdo de la peliazul. ¿Desde cuando todo le recordaba a ella? No lo había notado, se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su presencia. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Ni siquiera lo había notado, sin darse cuenta se había Hinata se había vuelto como una droga, estaba demasiado pendiente de sus acciones. Debía para con todo aquello.

Cuando se encontró solo en aquel pasillo volvió a pensar en las frías palabras del pelinegro, ¿qué pasaba con su hermano? Tenía tantas dudas, pero parecía que ninguna tenía respuesta. Su estómago gruñó, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Primero debía ir a recuperar fuerzas para después volver a encararlo, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, pero por el momento le dejaría un poco de espacio.

–¡Naru-naru! –gritó Shion cuando vio que su novio entraba en la cafetería. –¡Aquí hay sitio! –gritaba con aun más entusiasmo, logrando que todos en la cafetería la miraran.

El taciturno rostro del blondo preocupó a sus amigos. Hinata sabía que algo había pasado con Sasuke, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, temía por la respuesta del rubio. Nadie más decía palabra, incluso Shion estaba sorpresivamente callada, sin hacer ningún ocurrente comentario de los suyos.

–¿Te has peleado con el Uchiha? –en momentos así de verdad que agradecían el poco tacto de Sai, podía ser una bendición.

Pero Naruto ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta del chico, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. La única vez que el Uchiha se había comportado de aquella manera fue cuando se peleó fuertemente con Itachi y se acabó juntando con muy malas juntas. Incluso por eso estuvo a punto de perder su plaza en la universidad, menos mal que Hinata le hizo entrar en razón, logrando solucionar el problema entre los dos hermanos.

La mano de su novia, junto un ligero llamado de Hinata lograron despertar al rubio de su ensoñación. Al ver las preocuparas caras de los presentes les dio una sus características sonrisas zorrunas, no deseaba preocuparlos, menos a Hinata, aun tenía que averiguar que pasaba con Sasuke, por lo que no quería poner en alerta a la peliazul. Ya ella lo había arreglado la vez pasada, por lo que esta vez se encargaría él de solucionarlo.

–¡Me pregunto que habrá para comer dattebayo! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –exclamó alegre, mientras todos amigos disimulaban su angustia.

No era difícil notar cuando el rubio no estaba bien, prácticamente era un libro abierto, cualquiera podía notar sus verdaderas emociones, pero prefiriendo ni insistirle. Luego de un rato; gracias a los sarcásticos comentarios de Sai y Temari el ambiente se fue aligerando de a poco. Por muy extraño que parecía, y para disgusto de Ino ambos tenían una muy buena química humorística, casi pareciendo una pareja de comediantes. Claro que muy a su toque, ya que ambos eran serios, pero de alguna manera sus comentarios se volvían muy elocuentes. Ya que entre el estoico carácter del pálido chico y de la fuerte chica, se había una muy buena combinación.

El rubio de verdad agradecía que sus amigos no le preguntaran nada, ya que ni el mismo sabía lo que ocurría, lo único que tenía claro es que si su hermano necesitaba ayuda allí iba a estar él, no le importaba lo que dijese o hiciera, no lo pensaba dejar solo por nada del mundo. Se lo había prometido cuando solo eran unos críos, que, si él se caía, lo haría con él, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Muy bien, nos vemos luego, tengo asuntos pendientes–dijo el rubio, para luego darle un beso a su novia y despedirse de todos.

Luego de que se fuera el ambiente volvió a tensarse, los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Shikamaru y Sai, el primero porque conocía como era el rubio, terco a más no poder, por lo que, fuera cual fuera el problema lo acabaría resolviendo. Mientras que para Sai simplemente era una discusión, cosa que en su libro ponía que era muy normal entre amigos, pero que luego se reconciliarían, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, un par de golpes entre hombres lo solucionaba todo.

Claro que para las chicas todo eso era muy diferente, cuando Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban las cosas no acababan bien, muchas veces hasta habían acabado en el hospital, incluso una vez, cuando estuvieron en su último año de preparatoria discutieron a tal grado de acabar cada uno con un brazo roto, que no se les curó hasta terminadas las vacaciones. Los hombres a veces podían ser realmente bárbaros.

 **. . . . . . .**

El viento mecía sus oscuros cabellos, aquella brisa era tan reconfortante, ahora entendía porque al vago de Shikamaru le gustaba tanto ponerse bajo la sombra de un árbol y mirar el cielo, parecía que tus preocupaciones eran tan insignificantes que no era necesario preocuparse tanto. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar las cosas, incluso cuando aquella vez se peleó con Itachi, solo por estar harto que lo compararan con él, había armado un buen lío.

"Sasuke-kun, es Sasuke-kun. No necesitas ser nadie más, eres genial solo siendo tú." Las reconfortantes palabras de Hinata en aquel entonces lo ayudaron a salir de aquel oscuro pozo, lo había estado acumulando durante mucho tiempo, hasta explotar de la peor de las maneras, ahora hasta le parecía ridícula su actitud. Pero ella había estado con él todo el tiempo, igual que Naruto. Sabiéndolo guiar y gracias a sus consejos pudo resolver los conflictos con su hermano y sus padres, obteniendo una mejor relación familiar, le debía tanto.

¿Él había hecho algo significativo por ella? posiblemente no, solo le daba dolores de cabeza, preocupándola innecesariamente, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era consiente de ello, claro que sabía que su actitud estaba molestando a la peliazul, pero aun así no podía simplemente perdonar que ella estuviera con alguien y no se lo hubiera dicho. Pero ¿Realmente es eso? susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza. Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos más; si la Hyuga se lo hubiera dicho de frente lo más seguro es que hubiera soltado un comentario hiriente, tal como había pasado ese día mientras jugaban básquet. No lo entendía, estaba en el mismo punto de partida, perdido y sin saber qué pensar.

Entonces, si aquella no era la razón de su enfado, ¿cuál era su problema? Acaso, ¿se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta?

Sin contenerlo más soltó una burlesca risa. ¡Estaba pensando las cosas de más! Era imposible que se hubiera enamorado de Hinata, ella era prácticamente una hermana para él, igual que el idiota de Naruto, esa idea le daba repelús. Tal vez era del tipo hermano sobreprotector que temía que hirieran a su amiga. De acuerdo, aquello había sonado demasiado cursi, casi sin parecer él, se le había revuelto las tripas. Tenía que dejar de prestar tanta atención al dobe, todo eso era porque se le estaba pegando lo románticon, era asqueroso.

Se levantó y se sacudió los trozos de césped que quedaron incrustados en su ropa, ya se sentía mucho más relajado, pero aún así, no tenía ni pisca de ganas de enfrentar a la ojiluna y verla otra vez con aquel pelele. No sabía si se aguantaría las ganas de ir a partirle la cara, había hecho sufrir mucho a su amiga al no haberla correspondido rápido. Pero es que de verdad no entendía al tipo, Hinata era la mejor chica, ¿cómo no se pudo dar cuenta hasta ahora? Ella era lo que cualquier hombre quisiera, dulce atenta, amable, sincera…

–¡Teme! –Sasuke se volteó cansado, era increíble que hubiese aguantado dos horas sin molestarlo, era un nuevo récord para el rubio.

La mirada del Uchiha estaba fija en él, incomodándolo, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Respiró profundo, lo debía tomar con calma, si le comenzaba a gritar estaba seguro que acabarían como la vez anterior, cada uno con el brazo roto. Lo admitía, aquella vez se habían pasado, pero en su defensa diría que todo fue culpa de Sasuke.

–¿Por qué sencillamente no me sustituyen por el noviecito de la Hyuga? –soltó de golpe antes que el blondo pronunciara palabra, extrañándolo.

El Uzumaki no comprendía que era lo que sucedía con su hermano, llevaba estos días comportándose de una manera que él jamás lo había hecho, mayormente el de los arrebatos era él, se preguntaba cuál podría ser la causa. Se miraban fijamente, cosa que impacientaba al azache, esperaba poder obtener información sobre aquel tipejo.

–¿El novio de Hinata? ¿De qué estás hablando, teme? –preguntó Naruto dudoso, sin saber que más decir. Haciendo que Sasuke gruñera, había olvidado lo lento que era el rubio.

–Sí, así que dile que siga pasando todas las clases de psicología con él, que yo necesito paz–soltó el azabache molesto logrando que un clic sucediera en la mente del rubio.

–¿Te refieres a Sumaru? –con que aquel era el nombre de ese sujeto –No es así, baka–dijo atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. –Él es un chico que está cursando psicología, va a clase con Sakura-chan, por si no lo sabías. Le pidió a Hina-chan ayuda para conquistar a Hokuto, una amiga suya–terminó de decir él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Uchiha Sasuke se sentía como un idiota, un gran y enorme idiota; no sabía ni que decir. Hinata, ¿estaría molesta con él? Claro que sí ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Se había portado ridículamente! Entonces otra duda asaltó su cabeza, si ese chico no era el que vio Hinata, ¿con quién se fue a encontrar?

Naruto lo miraba con duda, de verdad que el teme estaba actuando de una manera que nunca antes había hecho. Acaso, ¿estaría celoso? No, no podía ser. Sasuke no podía tener esos sentimientos por Hinata, no la miraba de manera distinta, ni la trataba de manera distinta, aunque últimamente sí que había actuado de forma diferente con ella.

–No me digas que estas celoso–dijo bromeando, pero al ver el serio y sombrío rostro del azabache se calló, definitivamente algo ocurría con su amigo.

No podía procesar absolutamente nada de lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de que decir, ¿debía disculparse con ella? Pero, que le iba a decir, que no le había hablado porque… ¡porque, qué! Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Maldecía, el dobe tenía razón, estaba celoso. Y aquello solo le dejaba una posible salida.

Le gustaba Hinata. Mierda.

–¿Teme? –preguntó al ver el estático cuerpo del Uchiha.

–¿A quién vio Hinata ayer? –preguntó Sasuke serio haciendo que una extraña mueca entre burla y desconcierto se posara en la faz del rubio.

–Estas celoso–soltó tratando de molestarlo, pero el aura que desprendía el Uchiha era terrorífica, por lo que sencillamente decidió callar, era mejor no provocarlo. –Shion me dijo que vio a su primo–soltó nervioso, de verdad era intimidante cuando lo quería.

Si antes se había sentido como un idiota ahora era peor. Debía dejar de comportarse como el estúpido de Naruto, que cuando después de rechazar a Shion se acabó interesando por la rubia hervía en celos cada vez que algún tipo se acercaba a la blonda. Ahora era igual con él, con lo que se había burlado en ese entonces. Estúpido mundo, estúpido karma.

Pero esto era un problema, primero Hinata era su amiga no quería poner en riesgo su amistad. Segundo, ella ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba y por lo visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de decirle sus sentimientos, necesitaba que desapareciera a como diera lugar, total, el era Uchiha Sasuke, lo podía lograr.

Pero primero tenía algo muy importante que hacer, así que sin decirle nada más al rubio se fue. Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia a Hinata, debía disculparse con ella.

Aquella blanca hoja de papel se había convertido en un montón de trazos disparejos que parecían un caos, tal como se encontraba la cabeza de Hinata en esos momentos, sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, ya no sabían que más decir para animarla. Todo era culpa del Uchiha, siempre era igual, él era el único que podía poner tal semblante en la peliazul.

De verdad que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, no había podido hablar con Sasuke durante todo el día, el chico la había evitado a toda costa, incluso ni se dignó a ir a clases, algo muy extraño en él. Qué podría estar pensado para que el Uchiha la ignore de aquella manera, ¿algo con la pelirosa? no lo sabía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Eso era muy molesto, los celos la estaban convirtiendo en algo que no era, debía dejar de ser tan egoísta, apoyaría a Sasuke, estaba decidida.

–¡Hyuga! –levantó la mirada esperanzada, aquel timbre de voz solo podía ser de él.

El serio porte del azabache hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera desenfrenado, había estado ignorándola durante todo el día y ahora pretendía hablar con ella, se sentía molesta, pero también feliz. Había estado dándole vueltas a si le había hecho algo, y ahora él se aparecía, así como así.

–No molestes Uchiha–soltó Shion desganada. No entendía cómo podía dignarse a hablar con su amiga después de lo que había hecho, no tenía derecho de estar cerca de ella.

–Shion tiene razón, será mejor que vuelvas con tu noviecita–las palabras de Temari sentaron mal a Hinata, que se encogió más

Sasuke giró los ojos y puso cara de desagrado, eran tan molestas, a ellas qué les importaba. Admitía que esta vez había sido su culpa, él había sacado conclusiones precipitadas y había lastimado a su amiga. Pero lo quería arreglar, es lo que contaba ¿no?

–No estoy pidiendo su permiso. Ven–dijo tomando la muñeca de la peliazul y llevándosela sin importar los gritos de sus amigas. Hinata tampoco se intentaba resistir, y Sasuke lo agradecía, no quería disculparse frente a todos ellas, sería humillante. Aunque si ella así lo hubiera querido, lo hubiera hecho.

–Sasuke que ocu–pero el Uchiha la cortó cuando se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que sus orbes chocaran, blanco contra negro. Él no sabía porque las blancas perlas de Hinata lo llenaban de tranquilidad, eran tan cálidas y confortantes. Por lo que sin darse cuenta acarició otra vez una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, provocando una taquicardia en el corazón de la Hyuga.

–Perdóname, no te quise ignorar, solo tuve un mal día. Ha sido mi culpa–explicó ya separándose de ella, no entendía porque su mano ardía cuando tocó la porcelana piel de la ojiluna.

–Está bien, no importa–le respondió dándole otra vez una cálida sonrisa que enterneció por un segundo la mirada de Sasuke, se veía tan hermosa. No se hubiera perdonado que ella aún siguiera enfadada, pero tampoco se lo podría reprochar, había sido completamente su error. –¿Por qué tuviste un mal día? –preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa.

Hinata lo miraba directamente, esperando una respuesta, pero Sasuke no sabía que decirle. "Me molesté porque tienes a alguien que te gusta y no soy yo" otra vez las ganas de vomitar vinieron a él. debía dejar de juntarse tanto con el cursi de Naruto, todo aquello era demasiado romántico.

–La persona en que estoy interesado tiene a alguien–esa simple frase logró desestabilizarla.

La persona en la que estoy interesado, aquello retumba en su cerebro como eco. Ella solo se limitó a darle una ligera sonrisa, alentándolo con palabras que ni sentía; quería decirle que se rienda, que había alguien más para él, ella, por ejemplo. Tal vez si se lo decía... negó, aquello solo se pondría raro. Sasuke no la amaba, al menos de la manera que ella quería. Además, el pelinegro jamás le había dicho que estaba interesado en alguien, nunca; desde que lo había conocido. De verdad lo quería, de verdad que lo hacía, pero si su felicidad se encontraba al lado de otra persona ella ya no pensaba interferir. Era momento de pasar página y dejar sus sentimientos por el morocho.

Cuando ambos regresaron, las tres chicas se sorprendieron por el drástico cambio que había entre ellos. Las rubias estaban felices de poder ver otra vez a su amiga así. El pelinegro se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano y se fue, para que luego sus amigas se abalanzaran sobre ella.

–¡Y, que paso! –gritó Ino muy emocionada, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, por la enorme sonrisa que la Hyuga tenía.

Las tres chicas la miraban expectantes, ocasionando que la peliazul se tensara, ¿qué era lo que esperaban que dijera? Las miraba alternativamente, intentando calmarse. Adoraba a sus amigas, pero a veces eran demasiado intensas. A veces se preguntaba si era porque todas eran rubias.

–Sasuke-kun se disculpó por ignorarme–contestó muy feliz, haciendo suspirar a sus amigas. Como no, se trataba de Sasuke.

–El Uchiha es un idiota–respondió Temari con cara de cansancio, ella creía que por fin se habían dignado a dar un nuevo paso en su relación, pero parecía que ese no era el caso. No entendía porque Hinata no era más lanzada y se lo decía.

–Concuerdo contigo–habló Shion dándole la razón a la otra blonda. –Sabes Hina, deberías seguir tus propios consejos y ser sincera de una vez por todas respecto a tus sentimientos por el rey de los idiotas–soltó la rubia molesta solo avergonzando a la Hyuga, que solo le dio una sonrisa incómoda. Con lo que le acaba de decir Sasuke eso no era lo mejor.

–No es tan sencillo–respondió desanimada, preocupándolas. Todas querían mucho a la peliazul.

–Hina, no vale que digas que tú y él solo son amigos. ¿A caso no hay veces donde los mejores amigos se vuelven novios? –aclaró Ino.

–No es solo eso–respondió con una triste, pero sincera sonrisa. –Creo que Sasuke-kun está detrás de Sakura-san–informó dejando atónitas a las chicas. Entendían porque podía pensar eso, era cierto que la actitud del morocho había cambiado desde que la pelirosa había aparecido, pero que se interesa en ella...

–Hina–llamó triste Temari. –Sé lo que dije en el restaurante, pero no creo que el bobo del Uchiha se interese en ella, al menos no más de lo que alguna vez se interesó por otra chica. Solo será pasajero–respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Temari tiene razón. Sabes que Sasuke-baka es un idiota que le encanta jugar, pero jamás te cambiaría por una tipa como esa–recalcó Shion con un tono despectivo hacia la pelirosa. Aquella frente de marquesina no era santo de su devoción, ahora más que hacía sufrir a su amiga.

–No hables así de ella Shion–reprendió la peliazul. –Sakura-san es una buena persona. Después que le mostré la universidad me lo agradeció. Es muy amable y atenta–dijo sonriendo. –Además, si Sasuke-kun la quiere yo me pienso apartar, quiero que él sea feliz–declaró dejando atónitas a sus amigas, a veces Hinata realmente parecía un dulce ángel.

–¡Hinata-senpai/-sama! –dijeron a la vez dos de sus kohais, haciendo que la peliazul volteara, dándoles una sonrisa cálida.

–Udon-kun, Moegi-chan. Buenas tardes–saludó la chica con otra de sus dulces sonrisas logrando que a la castaña se le formaran corazones en los ojos, ella pertenecía al club de fans de la peliazul, mientras que el castaño solo sonrió bobamente, admiraba mucho a su senpai.

Los dos se acercaron vergonzosamente hacia ella para posteriormente saludarla con una exagerada reverencia, que hizo soltar una pequeña risa a la ojiluna, haciendo que los nerviosos del castaño y la chica se vieran disminuidos, realmente admiraban a la peliazul. No solo porque era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino por lo extremada bondadosa y capaz que era, además de siempre estar en el cuadro de honor con las mejores puntuaciones a nivel nacional. Simplemente era increíble, además de ser super atractiva, era un modelo para seguir.

–El comité me ha pedido que le informe que necesitan su aprobación para los preparativos del baile de bienvenida–habló el castaño.

–Nos dijo que era muy urgente, ya que varios de los pedidos que se habían hecho se encuentran retrasados y necesitan con urgencia su presencia en la sala del consejo para que los resuelva–informó Moegi con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin siquiera poder mirarla a la cara.

La menor sabía que Hinata era una chica, pero eso no le importaba. No sabía como describirlo, pero para ella la peliazul era como un ídolo, un amor platónico, pero que por cosas del destino podía tenerla frente a ella, sencillamente era un sueño hecho realidad. Estaba muy agradecida con su senpai. El primer día de la universidad estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como podrían resultar las cosas, pero gracias a las alentadoras palabras que su presidenta había dicho en su discurso había logrado apaciguar los nervios que tenía y había tenido un magnifico día, por ello es que decidió entrar al consejo y a su club de fans.

–Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos–anunció la peliazul, yéndose con los dos chicos.

–Udon, ve a avisarle a Uchiha-senpai también, yo acompañaré a Hinata-sama al aula del consejo–dijo la castaña muy emocionada, haciendo que este asintiera.

–Muchas gracias Udon-kun, ya nos vemos allí–dijo mientras el chico le devolvía la sonrisa. Su senpai era una persona muy amable y atenta.

A penas la ojiluna puso un pie en el aula las personas se le abalanzaron, preguntándole que era lo que debían escoger, que colores combinaban mejor, si el tema de este año estaba bien o debía ser cambiado. Si ya estaba contratado el fotógrafo y el Dj, además del catering, entre otras muchas y muchas preguntas, que parecían no tener fin.

Después de media estresante hora sola Udon apareció con el morocho, que le sonrió altanero al ver su desesperante situación.

–De verdad no puedes hacer nada sin mí–bromeó, haciendo que Hinata soltara un suspiro de alivio al verlo allí, en verdad necesitaba su ayuda. Adoraba ser la presidenta estudiantil, pero había ocasiones en que se volvía un tanto estresante.

Rápidamente gracias a Sasuke la eficiencia del trabajo en equipo aumentó, ya que no solo tenían a Hinata como fuente de respuestas, sino que el azabache también era un magnífico líder. Le agradecía tanto que aceptase ser el vicepresidente, ella solo no podría haberlo hecho.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes, para que luego la silueta de la hija del director apareciera.

–Papá me dijo que estaban muy ocupados, por lo que he venido para ayudar. Si me dejan, claro–dijo la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa.

Nadie se negó ante la petición, primero porque era la hija de Kizashi y segundo, porque de verdad que necesitaban ayuda, tenían el tiempo en contra y demasiadas tareas por hacer.

Así que sin más preámbulos la ojijade se puso manos a la obra. La peliazul trataba de no pensar demasiado sobre la chica, en cómo miraba al Uchiha, en cómo le sonreía, pero sobre todo trataba de ignorar el dulce trato que el morocho tenía con ella. Volvió a sacudir sus pensamientos, se lo había prometido, intentaría dejar atrás esos nocivos pensamientos por la chica, ella no tenía la culpa. Además, sabía que Sasuke no era alguien que se enamorase fácilmente, estaba segura que se aburriría y luego todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Todos en la sala se encontraban sorprendidos, era inusual ver como el Uchiha hablaba calmadamente con otra chica que no fuera Hinata. Era increíble ver algo como aquello, algunos incluso se pellizcaban pensado que solo era una alucinación, que no podía tratarse de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: intentaré que la historia no se haga tan pesada y sea lo más real posible, además estoy intentando, de verdad que estoy intentando no toquetear demasiado la personalidad de mi querido Sasuke-kun. No sé si lo saben o no, pero igual lo pongo. Kohai es algo así como un alumno menor, lo contrario de senpai. Déjenme unos reviews para que así me dé ganas de actualizar mucho más rápido. ;D**


	9. El baile

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 **EL BAILE**

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que las clases habían iniciado, dos estresantes meses para los miembros del consejo estudiantil, que, a causa de una inundación en el gimnasio porque una tubería había explotado, el baile de bienvenida se tuvo que posponer ya que allí se iba a celebrar, haciendo que un montón de trabajo se acumulase para todos ellos. Ya que los clubs deportivos estaban como locos al no disponer de un lugar donde poder realizar su entrenamiento, además Sasuke estaba molesto porque no podía jugar al baloncesto.

A pesar de que se centraba en la clase, la de ojos perlas de tanto en tanto buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke, pero siempre que lo veía se encontraba hablando con la pelirosa. En solo unos meses ellos se habían unido bastante, por una parte era feliz por él, pero el dolor era mayor. Volvió a soltar un suspiro, a pesar de que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado un ápice y eso le dolía demasiado, no soportaba verla con ella, le resultaba tan doloroso. Pero aun así trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía.

Naruto miró nuevamente a su mejor amiga, notaba que sus perlados ojos se veían opacos, sin ese precioso brillo que los hacía ver como dos perlas. Siempre estaba mirando a la nada, con una expresión afligida en su rosto y eso le preocupaba mucho, no quería verla triste.

—Hina-chan, ¿ocurre algo? Últimamente te noto muy extraña. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto levantándole su rostro. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—dijo acariciando uno de sus mejillas y ella tomó su mano, mirándolo con dulzura.

El blondo podía ser un completo distraído ya que la mayoría de veces no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero cuando la situación lo requería era muy perspicaz, sobre todo si se trataba de sus mejores amigos.

A Hinata le encantaba lo sensible que era el rubio, por lo que olvidándose donde se encontraba se lanzó a los brazos del blondo, como lo hacía cuando eran unos niños. Sentir el calor del Uzumaki siempre le hacía sentir muy segura, como si su Nii-san estuviera con ella, era tan dulce y amable, le debía tanto, siempre cuidaba de ella. Claro que el blondo era muy distinto a Neji, pero le daba esa sensación de familiaridad que la hacía sentirse tan cómoda y segura. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuan diferente hubieran sido las cosas si en vez de enamorarse del Uchiha se hubiera enamorado de él, pero llegaba a la misma conclusión. Acabaría sufriendo, porque tanto como Sasuke como él, siempre la veían como una hermana, además él quería mucho a Shion y sabía que él jamás la miraría con otros ojos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la repentina acción de la peliazul, pero rápidamente le devolvió el gesto. Quería tanto a su amiga, ella se había convertido en la hermana menor que jamás había tenido y no quería dejar que nadie la lastimara, odiaba verla deprimida.

—Hina, ¿Cuándo se arreglará el gimnasio? —preguntó él. —Quiero demostrarle al teme que soy mejor que él—bromeó para animarla.

La peliazul se rio por lo bajo, intentando que la profesora no los notara demasiado, desde que Sasuke se sentaba con Sakura en la clase de psicología se había acercado mucho más a Naruto, prácticamente era su sombra. Incluso habían empezado molestos y ridículos rumores de ellos dos, claro que eran completamente falsos, ya que solo se veían como mejores buenos amigos, hermanos de otra madre.

Un ligero carraspeo proveniente de la profesora los hizo separarse. Sumire los miraba molesta.

—Si Naruto-san y Hinata-san quiere tener un tiempo de mimitos que lo hagan fuera de clase—advirtió la mujer enfadada. —Espero que esto no se repita—comunicó haciendo que nuevamente los cuchicheos se volvieran a escuchar, con esto solo conseguirían que los rumores donde ella y él salían en secreto no se iban a dispersar tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella pero él negó. "Te prefiero con una sonrisa" le dijo con esa sonrisa zorruna que la lleno de ternura.

La peliazul se tubo que contener las enormes ganas de volver a abrazarlo, Naruto era como otro hermano mayor, esperaba que algún día él y su Onii-sama se conocieran, estaba segura que se llevarían muy bien, eran diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos.

Sasuke al observar aquello sintió como la sangre le hervía. Tanto él como Shion estaban al tanto de esos falsos rumores, pero a diferencia del azabache, que se molestaba internamente con ellos, la rubia pasaba olímpicamente. Ella sabía que ni Hinata ni Naruto, le harían algo así, además de que estaba el horrible hecho de que la peliazul estaba enamorada del bobo pelinegro. Pero a Sasuke le resultaba molesto ver esa cercanía que ellos dos habían formado, claro que no es que pudiera decir o hacer algo, eso ocurría porque estaba pasando más tiempo con la ojijade que con Hinata. Pero solo lo hacía para así alejar los sentimientos que tenía por ella, debía asumir las consecuencias. Además, por más que le molestaba, él sabía que no había nada entre Hinata y el dobe de su amigo, ya que el rubio estaba muy enamorado de Shion y la peliazul no lo veía de ese modo, aun así odiaba que la abrazara de más. Había estado pasando más rato con Sakura para así alejar sus sentimientos por la Hyuga, pero aún no había conseguido volver a mirarla como a una amiga, le resultaba muy difícil.

—¡Teme, te reto! —gritó el ojiazul a todo pulmón cuando las clases finalizaron. —Veras que tengo mucha más resistencia que tu—dijo inflando su pecho y con esa aura de superioridad que utilizaba cuando fanfarroneaba de más, volviendo a hacer reír a la Hyuga.

El azabache no tenía ganas de correr, pero sabía que si no aceptaba el blondo lo molestaría todo el día y el resultado acabaría siendo el mismo, por lo que prefería aceptar de buenas a primeras y así evitarse todas las demás molestias. Además, quería humillarlo un poco, porque a pesar de que solo se trataba de su mejor amigo y la decisión que había tomado odiaba verlo tan cercano con Hinata.

Claro que ambos siempre habían sido muy cercanos, pero él siempre estaba en esa ecuación inamovible, pero ahora eso había cambiado por los sentimientos que él había desarrollado por la ojiluna, por eso debía contrarrestarlos lo antes posible y volver a ser como antes.

—Luego no llores cuando te destroce—respondió altanero, haciendo que el Uzumaki lo viera con rencor.

La peliazul los miraba a los dos con ternura, le alegraba que volvieran a estar juntos así, que con todo el tiempo que el Uchiha pasaba con la pelirosa casi no tenían tiempo para pasar juntos. Agradecía que el rubio pudiera hacer que volviera a pasar tiempo con el pelinegro.

—Si Hina-chan me apoya estoy seguro que no perderé—dijo haciendo volver a reir a la peliazul. —Dile tú a Sakura-chan que te anime también—soltó burlón haciendo que tanto la chica como el Uchiha se avergonzaran, se las iba a cobrar con todas las de la ley.

Sakura y Hinata estaban sentadas en un banco mirando la pista de atletismo donde corrían el moreno y Naruto a la vez, compitiendo nuevamente por ver quién de los dos era más rápido, que; para desdicha del rubio, no le había ganado ni una sola vez y ya era la séptima vez que volvían a hacer la carrera, pero aun así el rubio no se daba por vencido.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la pelirosa de repente, mirando fijamente a la ojiluna.

Hinata dirigió con nostalgia su mirada hacia los dos chicos, hacía tanto que los conocía. Jamás podría haber olvidado aquel día, donde no solo los conoció, sino que cayó por los encantos del morocho. ¿Acaso habría sido obra del destino? Aquel día habían intervenido muchos factores, si uno de ellos fallaba jamás los hubiera conocido, a veces sentía que el destino jugaba con ella de una manera muy cruel. Le había puesto al morocho en su vida y ahora sentía como se lo arrebataban, era tan irónico como se burlaba de ella.

De verdad que no le parecía justo, ella había estado con él, tanto en la buenas como las malas, apoyándolo. Pero ahora, de la nada otra persona venía y se lo arrebataba de su lado. Estaba segura que si fuera más egoísta no dudaría en pelear por él, pero prefería que su amigo conservara su sonrisa que meterlo en un quebradero de cabeza al confesarle sus sentimientos, los cuales no serían aceptados.

Seguramente si esta situación la hubiera visto de afuera, habría hecho todo lo posible para convencer a la chica que le revelase sus sentimientos, pero el temor que sentía, podía más con ella. Prefería seguir como ahora, que perderlo para siempre, además en alguna parte de ella aún tenía esperanzas de que en cualquier momento Sasuke volvería a ser el mismo y se alejaría de la Haruno. Y aunque posiblemente estaba siendo ingenua, no quería dejar de creer, porque su amor por él era lo que le decía que creyera. Porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer, esperar pacientemente en que todas las cosas regresaran a la normalidad y él volviera con ella.

—Cuando tenía doce años acompañé a mi padre a un viaje de negocios a Konoha, siempre se iba solo, por lo que esa vez le rogué mucho para ir con él, ya que nosotros vivíamos en Suna—dijo con una sonrisa. —En un pequeño despiste me separé de él y me perdí. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba en un lugar desconocido, tenía grandes ganas de llorar. Fue entonces cuando por casualidad choqué con Sasuke, que venía corriendo, parecía que lo estaban persiguiendo, aunque en ese momento no me percaté—habló divertida.

—Parece que Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido muy popular entre el sector femenino—comentó la peli rosa.

—Sí, el pobre siempre se queja de ello. Aunque cuando éramos más jóvenes no lo podía soportar, ahora parece que ya no le importa tanto—dijo riendo. —Sabes, al principio, cuando chocamos me gritó, haciéndome poner aún más nerviosa, por lo que terminé llorando—dijo con una cálida sonrisa. —Luego, apareció Naruto-kun y lo reprendió, le dijo que debía tranquilizarme. Entonces Sasuke tocó mi frente, igual que su hermano mayor lo hacía con él y eso inesperadamente me tranquilizó, luego ambos me ayudaron a buscar a mi papá.

—¿Sasuke-kun es tu mejor amigo? —preguntó Sakura ya tomando una posición más seria. La peliazul miró hacia el azabache y negó con la cabeza para luego darle una linda y cálida a la ojijade.

—Yo soy la mejor amiga de Sasuke–sentenció melancólica sorprendiendo a la Haruno por sus palabras. —Parece que Naruto-kun volvió a perder—dijo al ver tirado al blondo en el suelo. La pelirosa mantenía su mirada fija en Hinata sentía que había algo más detrás de lo que había dicho, además notaba las miradas que muchas veces le dirigía al Uchiha, por lo que aquello la impulsó a preguntarle.

—¿No estás enamorada de él? —soltó Sakura poniendo pálida a la primogénita de los Hyuga, que no sabía que responderle.

—Hmp—dijo Sasuke haciendo notar su presencia y salvando a Hinata de aquella incomoda pregunta.

Lo que ambas no sabían es que él había escuchado la última pregunta, solo teniendo a ese misterioso tipo en la mente, ¿de quién más se podría tratar? Pero ya se lo había prometido, no volvería a tratar de meterse en sus asuntos, no era adecuado, solo era su mejor amigo.

—Se te está haciendo tarde ¿No tenías que ir a arreglar algo con los otros delegados? —preguntó Sasuke solo queriendo molestarla, pero la peliazul creyó que se lo había dicho porque deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con la pelirosa. Así que sin decir más se despidió y se fue.

Se lo había prometido a ella misma, no sería egoísta, si Sakura era la persona que hacía feliz a su mejor amigo no interferiría, aunque sintiera como la piel se le desgarraba o si su corazón se estrujara, no diría nada, callaría y no interferiría. Solo quería la felicidad de Sasuke.

—Sasuke—llamó la Haruno atrayendo la atención del pelinegro. —¿Hinata es tu mejor amiga? —preguntó un tanto nerviosa, pero igual como había hecho la peliazul negó. "Yo soy el mejor amigo de Hinata" respondió con una socarrona sonrisa, mientras Naruto se aproximaba cansado hacia ellos y la chica sentía una opresión en el pecho, aquello no le daba buena espina.

—Lo ves, teme. Esta vez sí que te pude ganar—habló el Uzumaki cansado y casi jadeando, mientras se apoyaba en la espalda del pelinegro y este reía con sorna, le sorprendía lo cabezota que era Naruto, nunca se rendía, por más que lo intentase. —Donde esta Hina-chan.

—Se fue, tenía que ir a conversar con los demás del comité, aun quedan cosas por hacer para el baile—dijo calmado.

—¡¿Y no tenías que ayudarla?! —exclamó enfadado el ojiazul. —¡De verdad que eres un insensible! —bramó molesto para luego irse rápido, ya que si él no se dignaba a ayudar a su amiga él no pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Él gruño por lo bajo, claro que iba a ir a ayudarla, pero al menos se quería secar el molesto sudor, con un buen baño, el no era como otros que no le importaban ir oliendo a perro muerto. Además, estaba molesto por la conversación que ella y Sakura habían tenido antes.

La Haruno rió, ambos eran muy buenos amigos y envidiaba aquello, parecía que entre los tres había una irrompible amistad, ella también quería ser más cercana con el Uchiha. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera por un chico, pero él hacía que con solo una mirada su corazón se acelerara, además de sentir el egoísta deseo de solo tenerlo para ella, pero era normal, él le gustaba mucho.

Por eso no pensaba dejar que pasara más tiempo, necesitaba arriesgarse, era muy probable que Hinata sintiera algo por el morocho, por lo que no podía quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, ya que sino podía pasar cualquier cosa. Además, el pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, más que con la Hyuga, lo que le hacía sentir más segura, proporcionándole valor para hacer la siguiente petición.

—Sasuke, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile de bienvenida? —preguntó directa y decidida, como solo ella podía ser, dejándolo helado.

 **. . . . . . .**

—Hinata-sama el catering ha llamado, dice que esperan que decida entre los pastelillos o los macaron, ¿qué les digo? —preguntó Moegi.

—Diles que nos dé la mitad de cada, ya que hay muchas personas que les gusta ambos—pidió amablemente la Hyuga y la chica asintió.

Después de un rato Sasuke llegó al gimnasio y se acercó a Hinata, haciendo que ella se girara para encararlo.

—¿Necesitas algo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la peliazul amablemente y con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

—Sakura me pidió que fuera al baile con ella—soltó serio, con su aterciopelada voz, ocasionando que la chica se quedara estática.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, haciendo que el Uchiha se sintiera más ansioso. En verdad él prefería quedarse detrás con la peliazul ayudándola a que todo estuviera en orden, los bailes le parecían molestos y todos iguales, algo innecesario, pero si quería verla como una amiga lo mejor era alejarse un poco de ella, por el bien de ambos, se volvía a repetir. No quería perder su amistad. Aun así no podía evitar rogar mentalmente que ella le dijera que lo necesitaba a su lado, que no podía dirigir el baile sin él, pero ella sencillamente le había sonreído y felicitado, algo que le molestaba demasiado, pero no había nada que podía hacer, era lo que había decidido.

—Me alegro por ti—dijo alegre con una perfecta sonrisa, a pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba esa noticia, estaba segura que pronto ni ella misma reconocería su verdadera sonrisa. Pero se tenía que aguantar todo el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Ambos se intentaban alejar el uno del otro para proteger su preciada amistad, sin saber que se causaban mucho más daño.

 **. . . . . . .**

Los días restantes pasaron rápidos, hasta que llegó el tan esperado baile, e igual que con los otros años, sus rubias amigas intentaron convencer a Hinata de ponerse un vestido y asistir, pero como siempre ocurría, no lo consiguieron.

—¿De verdad no vas a venir? —preguntó Temari. La exótica rubia llevaba un vestido strapless de color rojo vino, con la parte de atrás mucho más larga que la delantera, que combinaban con un collar negro de cuerdas y unos tacones del mismo color.

—Saben que como la presidenta es algo que tengo que hacer sí o si—contestó la Hyuga, con la usual ropa masculina que siempre llevaba.

Ino había optado por ponerse algo mucho más sexy, tal como era ella. Llevando un vestido dorado de corte sirena que se ceñía perfectamente a sus proporcionadas curvas, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—¿Ni siquiera un rato? —preguntó Shion, pero la ojiluna negó. La blonda llevaba un vestido de color negro con encaje en las mangas y corte en V que adornado de piedras plateadas que combinaban con sus tacones.

—No se preocupen por mí y diviértanse. Seguramente los chicos os deban estar esperando, vayan, no los hagan esperar. Están preciosas—comentó con una cálida sonrisa, que proporcionó ternura a las tres que rápidamente corrieron a abrazarla.

Las rubias amigas de Hinata habían visto a la chica muy deprimida estos días, por lo que no pensaban dejar las cosas así, no podía dejar que su querida amiga se deprimiera por un hombre como Sasuke, ojo, no es que no le tuvieran afecto (Shion aparte), ya que alguna vez cayeron por él, pero quería muchísimo más a su amiga. Además, aunque detestaban verla triste, preferían que de una vez por todas dejase atrás esos sentimientos hacia el morocho, que lo único que hacían era lastimarla constantemente, sabían que con el tiempo lo superaría y encontraría a alguien a quien darle todo su amor y lo más importante, ella también sería correspondida por él, estaban convencidas.

Además, que él aceptara ir al baile con la pelirosa y dejar sola a la ojiluna, era la gota que colmaba el vaso, debían hacer que ella se olvidase de él, no querían dejar que Hinata se siguiera lastimando de esa manera. Por lo que después de discutir que harían para animar a la peliazul la conclusión fue tener una pijamada. Estarían despiertas toda la noche, comiendo y hablando, haciéndose peinados, jugando, riendo, viendo películas, molestándose las unas a las otras, compartiendo secretos... Una noche solo de chicas, donde se encargarían de restaurar la felicidad de la Hyuga. Por ello los anteriores días habían preparado absolutamente todo, para que después de baile lo celebraran.

 **. . . . . . .**

Cuando el morocho entró al gimnasio de la mano de la Haruno todo se quedó en silencio y las miradas solo se centraban en ellos dos, incluidos sus amigos, exceptuando por las chicas que ya lo sabían por Hinata, también se encontraban igual de sorprendidos.

De verdad que no se esperaban aquello, el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba allí, en el baile de bienvenida. Estaba muchísimo más guapo de lo que usualmente se veía, con ese atractivo traje de color gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Haciendo que muchas estudiantes femeninas, del primer al último curso lanzaran suspiros y lo miraran como si fuera una estrella.

Sasuke sin hacer caso de nadie, ni siquiera de las señales que el Uzumaki le hacía se fue acercando a la pista de baile. Solo había hecho eso una vez, el año pasado, con Hinata, cuando no había gente y ella le había confesado que en verdad sí que le hubiera gustado bailar. Pero ahora todo era muy diferente, la chica que tenía delante no era la peliazul, además había mucha más gente, que cuchichiaba sobre ellos dos. Que mas les daba lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, se tendrían que meter en sus propios asuntos y no en ajenos.

Las fans del Uchiha ardían en cólera al ver a la pelirosa bailar con Sasuke, podían soportar que Hinata estuviera con él, pero no aquella tipa. Además, notaban que el azabache no veía de manera romántica a la ojiluna, y también porque no podrían meterse con la peliazul, aunque quisieran, que por suerte no era así, porque si no el club de fans de la chica las atacaría, y no deseaban armar una pelea innecesaria.

Pero claro, la cosa era muy distinto con la Haruno, ella no tenía nadie para respaldarla, además la detestaban, haciéndose pasar por una niña buena solo para acercarse al Uchiha, por lo que la atacarían con todas sus fuerzas, sin piedad. Así que mientras el baile seguía, con disimulo una de ellas tropezó con ella y le derramó un vaso de ponche en su vestido rosa, manchándolo por completo. Para que luego otra se acercara y la empujara bruscamente, ocasionando que callera de bruces contra el suelo y su tobillo se viera seriamente afectado.

—¡Que creen que hacen! —dijo con voz potente e intimidante el morocho haciendo temblar a las chicas, pero no se arrepentía, querían hacer pagar a esa mosquita muerta por acercarse a él. —¿Estas bien? —dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata siguió dirigiendo todo desde las sombras, como ya había hecho los dos años anteriores, pero claro, esta vez sin el pelinegro, fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito del pelinegro y miró nuevamente a la pista de baile, él seguía allí con la Haruno, pero al ver a la Haruno en suelo con una mueca de dolor se alarmó, así que con paso apresurado se acercó a donde estaban ellos dos.

—¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? ¿Sakura-san está bien? —preguntó la peliazul al notar la cara de dolor de la chica cuando se tocaba el tobillo.

—Llevaré a Sakura a su dormitorio, parece que se ha torcido el tobillo—dijo preocupa y la peliazul solo asintió mientras veía la silueta del pelinegro irse con la Haruno en brazos, cargada como una princesa, no pudiendo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera nuevamente.

Sasuke dejó a Sakura encima de su cama, ella, ya no pudiendo aguantar más lo jaló hacia si para besarlo, al principio el pelinegro se encontró sorprendido, pero poco a poco se lo devolvió. Era verdad que no estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero tenía algo que le hacía sentirse atraído por ella, era una chica con las ideas claras y de personalidad fuerte y decida, algo que le gustaba mucho.

—Gracias por ayudarme—dijo la pelirosa cuando se separó de él y Sasuke sonrió pícaramente.

—Si así es tu manera de agradecer no me importaría que lo hicieras más seguido—dijo bromeando haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Se volvieron a acercar y los besos comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad, era la primera vez que la chica se comportaba así con un chico, pero sentía que el moreno era especial, jamás había tenido esa clase de sentimientos, mientras que Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar.

Luego que sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes se miraron a los ojos y la Haruno rio divertida, haciendo que una cínica sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del Uchiha. Debía admitirlo, la pelirosa tenía algo que lo atraía, tal vez ella era la solución para olvidar a la ojiluna.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando se escucharon los gritos de Kizashi, reclamando por la presencia de su hija, cosa que alarmó a los dos chicos, sobre todo a Sasuke, ya que todos sabían cuánto molestaba al director de la escuela que odiaba que los chicos se acercaran a su hija, por ello si ahora encontraba allí al Uchiha, las cosas no saldrían bien para él.

Ella rápidamente le señaló la ventana, y aunque no fuera el mejor escalador, prefería eso a tener un castigo por meterse con la hija del director. Por lo que sin muchas más opciones comenzó a descender por la enredadera, para luego correr y alejarse lo máximo de allí.

 **. . . . . . .**

Se miraron la unas a las otras, preocupadas por su amiga, por lo que tuvieron que adelantar su plan para animar a la peliazul, además parecía que el ambiente después de lo sucedido con la pelirosa se había puesto bastante tenso y nadie se disponía a seguir bailando. Por lo que luego de excusarse con sus novios prácticamente arrastraron a la peliazul a su habitación.

Cuanto llegaron al cuarto las tres la rodearon, Hinata se mantenía quieta por miedo, Ino le hizo una señal silenciosa a la Sabaku no, que después de unos instantes tenía apresada a la ojiluna alarmándola, que se preguntaba qué era lo que sus amigas estaban haciendo. "No dejes que escape, ponle el pijama" decían mientras la peliazul no sabía lo que ocurría y Shion preparaba el móvil para tomar fotos.

Al abrir los ojos vio a sus amigas con adorables pijamas enterizos de animales, al igual que ella.

—Estas tan linda—dijo Shion abrazando a la peliazul mientras las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban ligeramente y sonreía.

Temari rápidamente comenzó a traer los bocadillos que iban a picar mientras Ino prepara la peli, las tres estaban decididas a animarla. La Hyuga no podía sentirse más afortunada, porque a pesar de no tener el amor del Uchiha, sus amigas eran el mejor tesoro posible.

—¿Hina, a dónde vas? —preguntó Ino al ver como la chica iba a salir por la puerta, ya vamos a poner la peli.

—Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire—respondió sonriéndole. —Ahora vuelvo, no tardaré mucho—dijo para después salir de la habitación, mientras las tres la miraban un poco preocupadas.

De verdad que necesitaba dar un pequeño paseo nocturno para despejar su mente, no solo por lo intensa que se le había presentado la noche, sino también por todo lo que había transcurrido durante esos dos meses. Casi pareciera como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa, demasiado para un solo día. Incluso se vio tentada de revelar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, pero por suerte se había contenido y no había cometido semejante error. Aquello sí que hubiera significado el final de todo, aún le sabían tan amargas sus palabras. "La persona en quien estoy interesado tiene a alguien" ¿Por qué no podía ser ella? suspiró nuevamente, sabía que aquello no le hacía bien, ya lo había decidido, dejaría sus sentimientos por el Uchiha de una vez por todas, era lo mejor para él, pero sobre todo para ella misma.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sabía por dónde caminaba, además ese pijama enterizo tampoco le dejaba moverse con total libertad, entendía que a la gente les gustara tanto, era super lindo, pero no demasiado cómodos, se preguntaba como Temari iba a dormir con una cola. Caminó un poco más, entonces a los lejos reconoció aquella azabache y brillante melena.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamó con una dulce pero sorprendida voz al ver a su amigo a esas horas de la noche allí, logrando que el voltease.

La tenue luz de la luna clarificó la silueta de la peliazul, claro que Sasuke sabía desde el principio quien era, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, solo ella podía poseer una voz así de melódica, solo ella. La miró más detenidamente, seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre, llevaba un pijama enterizo en forma de conejo. Sabía que aquel animal era uno de los favoritos de ella, pero de allí a vestir ese pijama distaba mucho. Aunque no podía negarlo, esa capucha negra con aquellas orejitas le favorecía demasiado, se veía aún más tierna que de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño usagi-chan? ¿Te has perdido? —dijo burlón, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan, adoraba verla así, toda sonrojada, sobre todo si él lo provocaba. Lo que daría porque siempre fuera así, pero sabía que no era adecuado, ella era su amiga.

Solo Sasuke podía hacer que su corazón latiera de aquella manera tan desbocada, por su culpa era que había pasado un horrible día y ahora se burlaba de su pijama, pero era cosa de las chicas. Ellas habían querido hacer una pijamada y Shion se había encargado de pedir los pijamas, tocándole el de conejito, que no se quejaba, le encantaban esos esponjosos animalitos.

—No te burles—le pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas y haciendo un adorable puchero, que la hacía lucir tan tierna. —Sabes, esa debería ser mi pregunta–dijo descolocando al moreno. —¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde ¿Cómo está Sakura-san? —preguntó tensándolo.

Era extraño, no le salían las palabras, ¿era buena idea decirle que había estado con Sakura, besándola?, por algún motivo le parecía mal mentirle, total, no había hecho nada malo, solo se habían besado, mejor dicho, ella lo había besado, claro que él se los había correspondido y devuelto. Pero, de igual manera, no quería que la peliazul lo descubriera. Sabía que si no le decía y luego se enteraba tal vez se molestaría, él muchas veces lo había hecho ya que no le contaba sobre su amor platónico, pero las palabras no salían.

—Ella ya está bien, así que iba a verte—mintió instintivamente, no sabía porque, pero su cuerpo había actuado prácticamente solo.

Aquello había sido una sorpresa, ¿sería cierto? No podía caber en su cuerpo del jubilo que sentía, estaba muy feliz. Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo una exagerada, pero que la persona que amas te dijera que venía para verte, simplemente era imposible no emocionarse. Él había ido expresamente para verla, a ella, le parecía increíble, ¿acaso podía tener esperanza? No se podía precipitar, primero debía aclara para que la había ido a buscar.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó nerviosa. —¿Para qué me buscabas? —aquella pregunta hizo poner en apuros al Uchiha, que no sabía que decirle.

—¡Es una estrella fugaz! –dijo Sasuke intentando que la atención de la peliazul se centrara en otra cosa, no le gustaba mentirle.

La chica volteó muy muy emocionada, sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecía una niña que acababa de recibir los regalos una mañana de Navidad. Siempre había sido muy supersticiosa, ella era una romántica que creía que si deseabas con suficiente fuerza tus deseos se podían lograr, era tan genuina e ingenua.

—Dicen que, si le pides un deseo, esta te lo concederá—habló mientras su mirada se le iluminaba y sonreía con alegría.

—Tan infantil como siempre–dijo haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír, se veía realmente tierna, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla.

—Probemos—pidió con una linda sonrisa. Entonces el Uchiha tapó con una de sus manos los ojos de ambos, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase, mientras pedían un deseo. Sin saber que Sakura también había visto la estrella y había pedido el mismo deseo que Hinata. "Quiero estar con Sasuke-kun"

Se iluminaron tres grandes estrellas en el firmamento, la historia ya estaba decidida, a pesar que ninguno de ellos aún lo supiera.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, sigo viva, pero de verdad lo lamento mucho, es que este capítulo me costó horrores escribir y me salía más el siguiente, que les diré que aparecerá Toneri, aun me falta cosas del siguiente cap, pero ya voy por la mitad, así que espero que no tengan que esperara tanto. En fin, que agradesco demasiado sus reviews y por si alguien no lo sabe usagi es conejo en japonés. Ya nos leemos.**


	10. Un encuentro y una nueva relación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

 **UN ENCUENTRO Y UNA NUEVA RELACIÓN**

Hiashi sobaba su sien, por más que intentaba hacer cuadrar los números las cuentas no salían, sabía que no debía haber invertido en aquellas acciones, pero era la única solución que tenía en aquel momento para salvar su empresa. Aunque ahora lo sabía, había sido una muy mala decisión; el futuro de la corporación Hyuga se estaba balanceando y no tenía muy buena pinta de hacia donde se dirigía.

Las cosas se habían puesto peor al perder el contrato de publicidad del producto estrella que iba a revolucionar el mercado, haciendo que el banco ya no les quisiera dar más créditos, sumando que la deuda era tan grande que podrían embargar su casa, sencillamente ya nada podía salir peor, o al menos rogaba por ello. No entendía como en un par de meses su pequeño imperio se estaba empezando a venir abajo después de tanto esfuerzo que había invertido, todo parecía una mala jugada del destino, burlándose de él.

Su esposa solo lo miraba en silencio, preocupada por su estado de salud, tenía la presión muy elevada a causa de todo el estrés que estaba recibiendo, ya no sabía que más podía hacer para aligerar su carga, estaba muy preocupada de que colapsase en cualquier momento. Tanto Hanabi como su sobrino, eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no eran los únicos, ya que hasta la propia servidumbre lo notaba, pero nadie osaba hablar sobre el tema, para que así el patriarca Hyuga estuviera tranquilo y no se preocupase.

La situación había empezado porque uno de los socios más importantes de la corporación de publicidad Hyuga había desaparecido de repente, junto con una gran suma de dinero que había dejado grandes pérdidas dentro de la empresa, aquello ocasionó que Hiashi tomase una decisión arriesgada, que al final no había salido bien, pero al menos había conseguido ganar algo de tiempo.

Hana caminaba concentrada por las calles de Suna, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó al cruzar la acera en ese coche que estaba pasando, pero para suerte de ella el conductor fue más rápido y logró esquivarla, solo asustándola. Con velocidad el desconocido bajo de su auto y fue a ver qué tal se encontraba la mujer que se había caído por el susto.

—Se encuentra bi…—pero sus palabras se quedaron cortadas al ver esos hermosos ojos perlas. —¿Hana? ¿Eres tú, Hana? —preguntó sorprendido, ayudándola a levantarse. No podía creer que de verdad estaba frente a ella, hacia tanto que no sabía sobre la peliazul.

Cuando ella miró al extraño se quedó tremendamente sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba. Hacía más de 14 años que no veía a su querido amigo y compañero de universidad, Hamura Otsutsuki. Todavía recordaba como Hinata seguía a su hijo a todas partes, mientras que Neji molesto intentaba alejarlos, Kiba solo seguía el juego para molestar a su sobrino y Shino miraba callado negando. Ambos tenían muchas cosas de las que ponerse al día, no se habían puesto en contacto en años, por lo que después de ese pequeño accidente fueron a la cafetería que solían ir cuando eran jóvenes a tomar un rico trozo de pastel junto a esa amarga taza de café que tanto les gustaba.

Reían mientras recordaban anécdotas de cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes, de todo lo que pasaron juntos, sus aventuras y salidas. La Hyuga estaba muy feliz, volverse a encontrar con su amigo le parecía increíble. Hamura por su parte, estaba más que encantado de verla, había añorado tanto a su vieja compi, que al volverla a tener delante no se lo creía. Desde que se había mudado de Suna no había tenido la oportunidad de verla o saber de ella. Así que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para pasar el rato con su mejor amiga.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, explicándose como se había portado la vida con ellos, así que cuando Hamura le preguntó sobre la empresa una triste sonrisa se acrecentó en el rostro de la peliazul. No le quería molestar con toda esa horrible situación en la que se encontraba, pero no se pudo negar a la insistencia de su querido amigo, por lo que acabó contándole todo.

Después del encuentro con la peliazul, y que esta le invitase a cenar no dudó en llamar a su hijo, estaba seguro que se pondría muy feliz. Le contó sobre el encuentro con Hana y los problemas de la empresa Hyuga, cosa que hizo que el chico se preocupara, tenía que hacer algo, así que fue a ver si las cuentas le salían correctas y podían utilizar la corporación Hamura como aval de la Hyuga. Cuando vio que su plan era factible no dudó en comunicárselo a su padre, sencillamente no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la corporación del padre de Hinata iba a la bancarrota. El peliblanco mayor se puso muy feliz con la idea de su hijo, ya que él también los quería ayudar.

 **. . . . . . .**

Ya casi había pasado dos meses desde el baile de bienvenida, estando más cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad. Hinata había notado como las miradas cómplices entre la pelirosa y Sasuke habían aumentado. Las charlas y salidas entre ellos eran constantes, haciendo que Hina cada vez más perdiera las esperanza de que él la notase. Además, ahora la Haruno prácticamente se había integrado en su grupo y aunque la chica le caía bien no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. La única que sí dejaba bien en claro que no soportaba a la ojijade era Shion, pero eso lo hacía porque odiaba ver el semblante triste en su mejor amiga. Y a pesar de que Hinata siempre le decía que no la tratara así, que no era culpa de la chica, una egoísta parte de ella se lo agradecía, porque sabía que muy en el fondo culpaba un poco a la Haruno.

Ella sentía al Uchiha mucho más alejado, ya ni siquiera quedaban para jugar básquet los tres, sino que ahora solo eran ella y Naruto. El rubio sin darse cuenta se había convertido en la silenciosa fortaleza de Hinata, que, aunque no sabía que era lo que ponía de triste semblante a la peliazul, siempre estaba allí para darle un cálido abrazo, ella siempre sería su Hina, su querida amiga. Algo que la ojiluna agradecía, sin el blondo seguramente se hubiera derrumbado un montón de veces, pero él siempre la levantaba. Le debía tanto.

La ojiluna volvió a suspirar nuevamente, mientras era seguida por la preocupada mirada de Kurenai. La mujer quería a la peliazul como la hija que no podía tener, sabía que la chica se había estado comportando distinta desde la llegada de la pelirosa y aquello la tenía muy preocupada. Azuma muchas veces le decía que lo mejor era no inmiscuirse en los problemas de las universitarias que ellas lo solucionarían solas, pero ella simplemente no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la Hyuga, siempre había tenido un especial cariño por aquella chica.

—Hina ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer, haciendo que ella se volteara para mirarla.

—En días así extraño mucho a mi madre—dijo melancólica la peliazul, estremeciendo el corazón de la pelinegra.

—Sé que yo no soy tu madre, pero te quiero como si fueras mi hija. Ven aquí—habló la mujer extendiendo los brazos a los que rápidamente la ojiperla se fue a refugiar. Ella también tenía una gran estima por la mujer, como si fuera su segunda madre.

Kurenai no podía soportar verla así, además sabía que la causa de la depresión de la chica era la estrecha relación que últimamente mantenían el morocho con la hija del director. Hinata sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en la azabache, por lo que le explicó sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y la dolorosa situación por la que ahora estaba pasando. La morocha escuchaba en silencio todo lo que la peliazul le explicaba, mientras aún mantenía abrazada a la ojiluna, reconfortándola.

—Hinata, solo sé sincera y dile como te sientes, no guardes secretos en tu corazón, sino siempre te arrepentirás—le aconsejó Kurenai.

La peliazul hizo más fuerte el abrazo, Kurenai le recordaba a su madre, por lo cálida y dulce que era con ella, se lo agradecía mucho, pero sencillamente no podía hacer aquello, sabía que el morocho estaba enamorado de la pelirosa y ella no era competencia para la chica. La mujer necesitaba hacer ver a la peliazul que ella era tan, o más hermosa que la ojijade, que no podía ser tan insegura. Así que decidida abrió su ropero y buscó algo que le podía quedar a la morena, pero Hinata se negaba rotundamente a ponerse alguna ropa femenina. Aunque la mujer no se pensaba rendir, así que intentó buscar algo que le resultara cómodo, pero que igualmente fuera bastante femenino.

Hinata con miedo se vio al espejo, estaba nerviosa y no podía mantener por mucho tiempo la mirada en su reflejo. Aún oía las burlas de las niñas, algo que siempre le había dejado una pequeña huella. Tocó su imagen, se sentía tan extraña, hacía mucho que no llevaba una falda, no se veía como ella, aunque no lo veía mal. Lo difícil sería salir sin que nadie la descubriera, no quería atraer miradas ajenas.

 **. . . . . . .**

Caminó un poco más, casi llegando al mar, se quitó las sandalias y subió su larga falda, no quería mojarla, luego dejó que el agua salada le bañara los pies, mientras la fresca brisa del mar daba de lleno en su rostro. Hoy sus amigos habían organizado una salida, pero como últimamente iba haciendo, les dijo que no podía ir, porque tenía que hacer un recado de su familia, cosa totalmente falsa, pero así al menos no le harían tantas preguntas. Además, las chicas sabían perfectamente porque la peliazul no iba, le incomodaba la presencia de la ojijade, era casi la novia de Sasuke. Además, como la pelirosa iba eran impares, por lo que al final ella se quedaría como el mal tercio de alguna de las parejas, cosa que antes no pasaba porque se quedaba con Sasuke.

Y como estaba aburrida en la universidad y por la insistencia de Kurenai le pareció que lo mejor era tener una tranquila caminata por la playa y así despejar un poco sus pensamientos. Quería que, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes quitarse de la cabeza a Sasuke junto a la pelirosa. Por una parte, quería parecerse más a la de ojos verdes, ser lo suficientemente valiente como para llevar una ropa femenina, pero lo máximo que había logrado, y porque ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí y su maestra prácticamente le había obligado era llevar esa larga falda marrón, junto a un jersey blanco, que la verdad es que le parecía bastante lindo, se alegraba de haberle hecho caso.

—Hi... ¿Hinata-chan? —. Ella volteó ante el llamado de aquel extraño, para toparse con dos ojos celestes que al principio no reconoció.

—Toneri-kun—susurró asombrada pero alegre de ver allí a su amigo de la infancia, no lo veía desde que tenía 7 años. Pero ella se sonrojó, no llevaba puesta la ropa que siempre traía, le daba vergüenza que la viera vestida de aquella manera.

Rápidamente fue rodeada por los brazos del peliplateado, haciendo que se sintiera todavía más avergonzada. El chico había cambiado bastante, ahora estaba mucho, pero mucho más alto además de que sus celestes ojos tenían un ligero toque juguetón. Por su parte Toneri estaba que no cabía de felicidad en su cuerpo, no veía a la chica desde hace muchos años. Aquello le parecía increíble, justo en la mañana su padre lo había llamado para decirle que él se había topado con Hana y ahora ocurría lo mismo con ellos dos, estaba muy contento.

 **. . . . . . .**

—Últimamente Hinata-chan esta siempre ocupada, no es lo mismo salir sin ella—habló triste Naruto y Shion asintió dándole la razón, mientras "discretamente" fulminaba con la mirada a la pelirosa que seguía sin entender el odio que la chica tenía contra ella.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer un recado para su familia, que ya vendría otra vez, aunque sí, se la extraña—dijo Temari e Ino le dio la razón.

Entonces a los lejos vieron un descapotable de color grisáceo bastante lujoso, que se encontraba aparcado frente a la uni, consiguiendo llamar la atención del grupo de amigos. Luego el interés por el choche se transformó en asombro cuando un chico de blancos cabellos salió del coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto, dejando ver una femenina silueta que dejó sorprendido a todos los presentes.

—¡¿Esa no es Hinata-can?! —gritó sorprendida Ino haciendo que todos corrieran hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul. Hinata se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa al ver como las miradas de sus amigos la observaban sobre todo la de Sasuke.

—¡¿Y es ropa?! —preguntó Shion sorprendida al verla vestida como una chica. —¡No me digas que el que se fue era tu "recado familiar"! —comentó exageradamente alto y entusiasta dejando atónitos a los presentes, haciendo que la pobre Hyuga se pusiera totalmente roja.

—Deberías quitarte eso. No se ve bien en ti, no está hecho para ti—interrumpió Sasuke con una voz muy fría haciendo que todos lo miraran mal, excepto Sakura, que lo veía con sorpresa, ya que no comprendía su actuar, él siempre hablaba muy bien de la ojiperla.

Las rubias hirvieron en cólera por el comentario del Uchiha. ¡Su amiga estaba hermosa!, puede que la ropa era un tanto anticuada y los colores eran un tanto opacos, además de ser dos tallas más anchas que su correspondiente medida... Las tres soltaron un suspiro, al menos se había puesto una falda, una hasta por los tobillos, pero una falda, al fin y al cabo. ¿No? ¡Era un gran avance! Pero con esto solo conseguirían que volviera a retroceder, necesitaban rápidamente corregir el estúpido error del morocho.

La Hyuga retrocedió por inercia, sus palabras le dolían, haciendo que otra vez recordara las burlas de aquellas chicas. Ella lo sabía, sabía que no se veía bien con esas ropas, pero que se lo dijese él, sencillamente le hacía más daño. Así que sin esperar más palabras hirientes salió corriendo de allí, a pesar de los gritos de sus amigas que empezaban a ir detrás de ella.

—¡Deténganse! —dijo el rubio molesto extrañando a las tres, que se iban a quejar porque las parase, pero fueron calladas al ver como le dio un fuerte puñetazo al Uchiha. —¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —bramó indignado y furioso el rubio. —Ve y pide disculpas a Hinata-chan—le exigió con voz llena de enfado mientras lo veía con molestia. Naruto solo se comportaba de esa manera cuando algo realmente le molestaba, además Hinata era como una hermana para él, no pensaba tolerar que nadie, ni él, la hiciera sentir menos.

El Uchiha molesto se levantó y le devolvió el golpe, no hacía falta que le dijese que se había vuelto a comportar como un idiota y la había vuelto a herir, pero saber que se estaba vistiendo así por ese maldito chico le hacía hervir la sangre, los celos lo cegaban.

Naruto no esperó para devolverle el golpe, pero esta vez el Uchiha lo esquivó, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte con la patada que lo tumbo en el suelo, haciéndolo enrabiar más. Así que en un último movimiento le pegó con su pie en la espinilla del blondo haciendo que también cayese. Entonces Sai y Shikamaru intervinieron intentando separarlos, cosa que lograron a duras penas.

—¡Eres un idiota Uchiha! —gritó molesto Naruto. —¡Ve a disculparte! —bramaba indignado intentando soltarse de Shikamaru.

El Uchiha rápidamente se libró del agarre del otro pelinegro, marchándose echo una fiera de allí. No quería seguir peleando con el rubio no estaba de humor para aguantar todo aquello, ya que el mismo era capaz de saber como había herido a su amiga. Pero estaba muy enfadado. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa maldita escena que no podía olvidar. La imagen de Hinata con aquel infeliz de pelo blanco como el de un anciano, seguramente era su primer amor. Maldecía el día que se había enterado que la chica amaba a otra persona. Había intentado poner distancia saliendo más con la pelirosa, con la esperanza de que los sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amiga desaparecerían, pero aún estaban allí. Hoy más que nunca los había notado cuando una ola de ira le golpeó al ver a su Hinata con aquel estúpido. Ahora necesitaba encontrara a la peliazul y volver a disculparse, ya que la culpa lo carcomía. Desde que había conocido sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga las cosas se le habían complicado y no hacia más que estupideces, siempre hiriéndola.

Hinata lloraba, intentando inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas, ya que más comenzaban a caer remplazando las otras, le dolía tanto sus palabras. No entendía porque últimamente se comportaba así, siendo tan ruin y mezquino con ella.

Sasuke apresuró su paso, necesitaba encontrarla, no podía dejarlo para luego, sabía que lo que le había dicho la había dañado profundamente, conocía sobre el trauma que tenía, pero aún así la había vuelto a dañar. Pero es que sus celos lo habían dominado porque no se esperaba que se pusiera aquel vestuario para un chico. Se veía realmente hermosa. Siguió buscando, mirando con cuidado cada rincón en el que ella se podía encontrar, hasta que la vio sentada en un banco, en donde la otra vez la había encontrado.

—Hina—ella al escuchar la voz del azabache quiso correr, pero él la detuvo abrazándola contra él, sorprendiéndola. —Perdóname, soy un estúpido, perdóname—le decía, pero ella lo miraba molesta. —Sabes que puedes tener a cualquier chico—dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba más contra su pecho. —Eres hermosa, la más hermosa—se sentía estúpido, no podía recriminarle nada. Sus celos lo habían vuelto a cegar y había dicho aquellas cosas presas de la ira de ver como aquel misterioso chico estaba haciendo cambiar a su peliazul.

—Déjame—decía forcejeando, intentándose librase de él, pero el azabache no se lo permitía. —Mentiroso—decía molesta.

Tomó sus mejillas y lo hizo mirarlo directamente, pegando sus dos frentes, para luego darle un cálido beso en la mejilla que la desconcertó.

—Perdóname—le dijo realmente apenado. —Soy un idiota—le dijo, pero ella aun lo miraba molesta. —Pero no te miento, eres linda.

Todo eso le resultaba tan ridículo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, no podía estar mendingando por un poco de su amor, sabía que ella no lo veía de esa manera y por ello su orgullo estaba muy herido. Pero al verla con esos rastros de lágrimas solo hacía que aumentasen sus ganas de besarla. Se sentía como un idiota, siempre la hería, lo sabía. Pero la idea de verla entre otros brazos, sencillamente lo hacía enfadar. Con delicadeza limpió algunas gotas que aún nublaban sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que tanto quería y anhelaba.

—¿Cualquiera me miraría? —preguntó la peliazul clavando sus blancas orbes a las opuestas de él, ya con una mirada más suave. Quería irse y no responder a aquella pregunta, Sencillamente no podía seguir así, si seguía con esos sentimientos por ella lo único que lograría sería herirla, y aquello era lo último que pretendía. Debía olvidarla, y verla como lo que realmente era; su mejor amiga.

—Cualquiera—respondió mirando fijamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, no quería volver a lastimarla. Nunca más, ella no se merecía aquello. Pero parecía que los sentimientos por la ojiperla estaban muy arraigados en su pecho.

Hinata se había prometido dejar sus sentimientos por el azabache, pero le resultaba tan difícil, lo quería tanto. Igual que la luna estaba atada a la Tierra, ella no podía dejar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, si tan solo fuera tan fácil como cuando escribes en la arena y el mar lo borra. Pero parecía que sus sentimientos estaban escritos a fuego en cada parte de su piel y corazón.

Sasuke se separó despacio de ella y la volvió a mirar fijamente, no podía seguir así, no estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo, tenía que revelarle lo que sentía por ella, no importaba si lo rechazaba, solo tenía que decírselo, así que decidido volvió a tomarla de sus delicadas mejillas, quería tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

—Sal conmigo–dijo Sasuke dejándola de piedra, parecía que en cualquier momento estaba a punto de colapsar. Su piel había palideció y una mueca de sorpresa se había adherido a su rostro, haciendo que el morocho rápidamente se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

Hinata sintió como su corazón casi estaba por salirse del pecho, se había quedado totalmente paralizada y no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír. No sabía ni como reaccionar, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, cuando lo oyó decir una cosa más.

—¿Crees que se lo debo decir así, o no suena como yo? —dijo altivamente, tratando de arreglarlo. Sabía que no era una buena idea, Hinata no sentía lo mismo por él, jamás lo haría, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas, estaba haciendo el ridículo al intentar confesarse.

—¿De-decírselo, a quién? —la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado se le borró, dejando paso a una mueca de confusión, pero el Uchiha no estaba consciente de ello a causa de sus lamentaciones internas y la enorme vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—A Sakura, ¿a quién si no? —se quería golpear, sabía que no había sido buena idea, por poco casi la pierde —No me digas que pensabas que era para ti, Hyuga—dijo en tono burlón y altanero cuando por dentro solo deseaba mandarlo todo a la mierda. Se estaba comportando como un maldito cobarde, que era lo que más odiaba, pero el terror de perderla para siempre era peor.

Tras aquellas palabras todas las esperanzas de la peliazul se desmoronarán en cuestión de segundos, mientras que Sasuke estaba molesto.

—¿Puedes decirlo una vez más? —preguntó ella dulcemente sorprendiéndolo. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta que su confesión de verdad era para ella? Se preguntaba internamente. Pero al ver sus perlados ojos, las palabras prácticamente le salieron solas.

—Sal conmigo—–volvió a decir, esta vez mucho más serio. Cada vez que la miraba sentía como si todo fuera a salir bien, a pesar que sabía que ella amaba a otra persona y ese nunca sería de él.

—Te quiero—respondió ella acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras depositaba un casto beso en el rostro del Uchiha, sorprendiéndolo.

—No seas tan cursi, Hyuga—bromeó el Uchiha mirando hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de su fuerte sonrojo, junto con las aceleradas palpitaciones en su corazón que solo ella podía producirle, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso y avergonzado.

Había sentido como por un momento su corazón se detuvo con las palabras de ella y casi había perdido la estabilidad. Verla sonrojada y actuar de aquella manera lo hacía sentir tan extraño, maldecía que su corazón fuera de otro hombre. Odiaría toda su vida a aquel peliblanco, porque estaba vez si que estaba seguro que ese tipo era el chico del cual su mejor amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada. Deseaba tanto que aquellas palabras de verdad fueran dirigidas a él, en verdad lo esperaba, pero sabía que ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo. Por lo que se mantendría así, debía sacar aquellos sentimientos de su corazón, además; un clavo saca otro clavo.

—Estoy segura que Sakura-san te aceptará, espero que sean muy felices—dijo sonriendo de manera sincera, pero con cierta melancolía que pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha ya que estaba demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos.

Podía sonar cruel, pero él esperaba que ella le reprochara, que le dijera que no lo hiciera, que se viera afectada. Aunque esa idea era ridícula porque ella no lo amaba y eso lo martirizaba, junto con sonrisa que parecía tan sincera, y lo odiaba. Él podía tener a cuantas chicas quisiera, pero aquella que le interesaba no lo miraba de ese modo, además, ahora Hinata prácticamente lo había rechazado.

Unas ligeras gotas descendían por el rostro de la Hyuga. De repente una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, empapándolos en cuestión de segundos. Hinata rogaba porque Sasuke pensara que solo se trababa de la lluvia y no de sus verdaderas lágrimas.

—Mejor ve a buscarla, o sino acabarás pescando un resfriado–le dijo dándole un ligero empujón mientras le volvía a sonreír. —¡Suerte! —gritó con fingido entusiasmo mientras la silueta del pelinegro desaparecía. —Suerte—susurró, para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer con mayor fuerza, ya no pudiéndolas aguantar más.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, mientras las frías gotas empapaban su piel, pero aquello le producía tranquilidad, ya que le confirmaba que aún estaba viva, que sentía más cosas además de ese fuerte dolor que carcomía su pecho. Era una ilusa, lo había sabido desde el principio, Sasuke jamás la miró con otros ojos. Pero no podía evitarlo, amarlo era un cruel castigo del que no se podía librar.

El Uchiha caminó mientras miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, había estado a punto de perderla, el miedo se apoderó de él cuando vio que estaba por llorar cuando se había confesado. Sabía que no podía seguir así, que realmente era momento de ponerle fin a esos sentimientos, porque no quería herirla por sus ridículos celos, porque ella no se lo merecía, no ella. Sencillamente no podía culparla por amar a otra persona, aunque fuera alguien tan idiota que no era capaz de notar sus sentimientos ni a ella. Fue entonces cuando se encontró a la pelirosa que había salido a buscarlo después que el azabache se había peleado con Naruto. El Uchiha sabía que estaba por hacer iba a ser injusto con Sakura, pero necesitaba con urgencia quitarse a Hinata de la cabeza, pero sobre todo del corazón y sentía que tal vez la ojijade lo podía aliviar un poco. Además, con ella se sentía bastante cómodo y sentía que podía tener una verdadera relación.

—Sal conmigo—dijo haciendo que prácticamente la chica se le saltara a sus brazos muy feliz, mientras aceptaba más que encantada, sin darse cuenta de cómo Sasuke por dentro se le destrozaba un pedazo de su alma, era un idiota.

 **. . . . . . .**

—¿Entonces, te reencontraste con tu primer amor? —preguntó Shisui mientras el peliblanco se arreglaba y no le prestaba ni pisca de atención. —Tierra llamando a Toneri, Toneri responda—dijo, pero su amigo seguía sin hacerle caso —¡Toneri! —gritó a todo pulmón por fin obteniendo la atención del albino que lo miraba interrogativamente. —¿Si viste a tu primer amor? —preguntó impaciente.

El Otsutsuki le brindo una cálida sonrisa, ni el mismo lo podía creer, cuando hacía un par de horas atrás la había encontrado en la playa, odiaba que solo había ido a Japón para arreglar un par de papeleos por su master, pero al menos la había vuelto a ver, y estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. Además, ahora que tenía su número telefónico se comunicaría mucho más con ella.

—¿Tanto te gusta? —preguntó extrañado el azabache. —Aquello pasó cuando tenías 9 años, solo eras un crio—argumentó seguro.

—No seas exagerado, solo estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi amiga de la infancia, hacía mucho que no sabía de ella—contestó avergonzado.

—Solo esperemos que todo vaya bien, hermano—dijo Suigetsu entrado de repente. —¿Listo para conocer a tus suegros? —dijo burlón.

—Oh vamos, tu también—dijo exasperado. —Entre los dos me van a volver loco—se quejó, arreglándose la corbata, mientras los otros dos reían, les resultaba tan fácil molestar al peliblanco.

 **. . . . . . .**

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena el timbre sonó en la mansión Hyuga, sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que no esperaba a ningún invitado.

—¿Has invitado a alguien? —preguntó el patriarca de la familia a su esposa, que solo asintió con una risueña sonrisa.

—A Hamura-kun y su familia—le respondió con una ligera risa, ocasionando un tic nervioso en él que para ella pasó desapercibido.

Cuando el peliblanco mayor entró en la sala de la mansión Hiashi puso mala cara, parecía que estaba disconforme con su llegada, pero como todos estaban pendientes de los demás invitados no se percataron de los molesto que se encontraba el castaño. Hanabi miraba con atención a los otros dos albinos más jóvenes, preguntándose quienes podían ser, mientras que Neji trataba de recordar al que tenía ojos azules, preguntándose donde lo había visto, ya que le resultaba muy familiar y él no olvidaba la cara de una persona.

—Hola Hana—saludó Hamura dándole un cálido abrazo a la mujer, quien rápidamente le presentó a su hija menor y a Neji, que a pesar de que los había visto de pequeños, por poco no los reconoce a causa de todo lo que habían crecido, sobre todo la castaña que era una bebé la última vez que la vio. —Ten un pequeño obsequio—dijo dándole una caja de dulces japoneses que ella aceptó encantada.

—Neji-kun, te acuerdas de Toneri Otsutsuki—dijo feliz Hana, haciendo que el castaño recordara al albino de orbes celestes.

—Hola Neji—saludó el peliblanco, extendiendo su mano hacia él, que la recibió educadamente, ahora le parecía gracioso que siempre se estuviera peleando con él porque su querida prima lo siguiera a todos lados. Además, el chico siempre le había caído muy bien, ya que, a pesar de todo, era un chico amable y atento, además de muy respetuoso y educado. Siempre portándose bien con la peliazul. —Este es mi hermano, Suigetsu—dijo presentando al ojilila que animadamente saludó a todos los presentes.

Pasaron una tarde cómoda riendo, sobre todo porque Hamura y Hana contaban todo lo que habían hecho en la universidad, además de que Suigetsu y Toneri también eran muy divertidos, sobre todo el primero, que podía hacer una broma por cualquier cosa. Los reunidos de verdad que estaban pasando un buen momento, todos, menos Hiashi. Que ni siquiera había probado su plato de comida y miraba con molestia al peliblanco mayor, gruñendo de vez en cuando a todo lo que decía, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Ocurre algo con la comida, señor? ¿Desea que le traiga otra cosa? —preguntó una de las sirvientas haciendo que por fin su esposa se percatase en él en todo lo que llevaban de velada. Solo logrando preocuparla al ver que no había comido casi nada.

—¿Hiashi, estas bien, o te encuentras cansado? —él al ver el triste semblante en su esposa le dio una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—No es nada, solo estaba concentrado pensando en unas cosas. No te preocupes—dijo tranquilamente. —Natsu, solo caliéntamelo—pidió a la sirvienta que rápidamente fue a realizar su orden.

—Creo que ya es tarde, pienso que lo mejor es que nos vayamos y dejemos descansar a Hiashi—habló Hamura para luego levantarse de la mesa. —Pero antes a mi hijo le gustaría discutir unas cosas con contigo y con Hana—informó sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

El patriarca los guió a su estudio, seguido de Hana, que no entendía que era de lo que deseaba hablar Toneri con ellos, mientras eran seguidos por las miradas de los demás presentes. Así, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y el Otsutsuki menor fue el primero en hablar.

—Quiero que nos dejen ser el aval de su deuda—sentenció dejando helado a los dos. —Así yo podré pagar por la deuda de su empresa.

Hiashi hirvió en cólera por las palabras del peliblanco, ¡como osaba decir eso! Si, era cierto. Tenía problemas financieros, podría en cualquier momento perder la compañía que tanto le había costado levantar, pero aun así le molestaba que le quisieran dar limosna. A Hiashi jamás le había caído bien Hamura, sabía que él había estado muchos años enamorado de su esposa, claro que ella jamás lo supo, pero igualmente siempre lo había tenido bajo vigilancia, no se fiaba de él. Habían sido mejores amigos por muchos años, así que siempre dudó de que se la intentase robar. Por ello se negaba absolutamente a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda de su parte, no quería.

—No quiero limosnas—dijo indignado el patriarca de los Hyuga, haciendo que su esposa se sorprendiera por su comportamiento.

—Tampoco puedo decir que mis motivos son los más altruistas, ya que no deseo que Hinata se preocupe por la situación que están pasando. Así que por favor Hiashi-san no dude en aceptar mi ayuda—pidió amablemente el mucho sorprendiendo al Hyuga.

El castaño lo miró fijamente, intentando ver alguna duda en su mirada, pero solo veía determinación. —De acuerdo muchacho—dijo ya calmado. —Estaré en deuda con vosotros, muchas gracias—dijo extendiendo su mano, para alivio de Hana y el peliblanco la aceptó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, muchas gracias por la cena Hana-san, Hiashi-san. Ha sido deliciosa. Disculpen las molestias que hemos causado y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—dijo el muchacho educadamente, mientras hacía una reverencia. —Adiós—se despidió.

Hiashi miró al muchacho irse, era un muy buen partido, alguien en quien sentía que podía confiar, incluso para que cuidase a su hija.

—Gracias por todo—dijo Hamura también saliendo del despacho. —Ya nos vemos Hana—dijo sonriéndole a la mujer.

Luego que la familia Otsutsuki se fue Hana regañó a su marido diciendo que no podía comportase de esa manera cuando ellos solamente querían ayudar, pero Hiashi no le prestaba atención. Ya que en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que algún día, ese chico se casara con Hinata.

—¿Se lo van a comentar a Onee-chan? —preguntó la menor, directa como siempre, siendo callada por la seria mirada de su padre.

—Hanabi, nadie le va a decir nada a tu hermana, no queremos que se preocupe de más, además ya está todo solucionado—dijo Hana.

—Tu madre tiene razón, nadie le dirá nada a Hinata—dijo el patriarca, seguido del asentimiento de Neji, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Por otra parte la familia de peliblanco iba tranquilamente hacia su hogar.

—Sabes, me parece increíble que a pesar de todo el tiempo que haya pasado aún sigas obsesionado con ella, realmente me sorprendes hermanito. Das miedo—comentó burlón Suigetsu haciendo reír a su padre, mientras Toneri solo suspiraba resignado.

—Bueno, creo que si lo piensa bien… Karin sería lo mismo, ¿no crees hermanito? —le respondió igual de burlón solo obteniendo una mala mirada de Suigetsu, ya que sabía que la pelirroja era su punto débil.

 **. . . . . . .**

Cuando la ojiluna había terminado de estudiar y repasar sus apuntes hechos hoy en clase le llegó un mensaje a su móvil, rápidamente miró de quien se trataba, ya que casi eran las dos de la madrugada. Y una enorme sonrisa se le formó al ver de quien se trataba.

—Es Hanabi-chan—dijo feliz al ver que su pequeña hermanita le había enviado un mensaje, para acto seguido comenzar a leerlo.

 ** _Querida Onee-chan, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, nosotros también, al menos ahora._**

 ** _La verdad, es muy probable que no debería decirte esto, ya no es necesario, pero ya me conoces, me gusta hacerlo lo que me han prohibido. Ni nuestros padres, ni Neji saben que te estoy escribiendo, ellos no han querido que lo sepas, para que te mantengas centrada en los estudios, y no te preocupes de más, pero yo creo que deberías saberlo. Necesitas saberlo, también eres parte de la familia y pienso que es lo justo, además así le podas agradecer._**

 ** _La empresa de papá se ha ido a la bancarrota, no hay dinero y es muy probable que nos vallan a embargar la casa. Sé que ahora mismo es posible que crees que te estoy tomando el pelo, ojalá fuera así, pero no es una broma, es completamente verdad. La empresa Hyuga ha ido a la quiebra. Pero tranquila, no es tan malo, hay una solución, el amigo de mamá se está ofreciendo pagar toda la deuda. Sé que es lo que debes de estar pensando ahora. ¿Dónde está la pega? Pero no, no la hay. Aunque si pides mi opinión diría que mucho de esto tiene que ver con el hijo del señor Hamura, es decir, Toneri. Por lo visto nos conocíamos cuando éramos más pequeños. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es un chico super guapo, de cabello blanco y preciosos ojos azules, un muy buen partido._**

 ** _Creo que él es el que más ha hecho posible que pase esto, ya que fue él el que pidió hablar con papá. Sabes, si no me gustara Kiba te juro que iría detrás de él sin dudarlo, casi parece un príncipe azul. En fin, volviendo a lo que te quería decir, que podría sonar egoísta, pero… ¿no podrías salir con él? Creo que le gustas, ya que pasó casi toda la velada hablando de ti y el encuentro que habían tenido, bien guardo te lo tenías, pillina. Creo que él es mucho mejor partido que el estúpido del que estás enamorada. ¡Recuerda, no estás obligada! Es tu decisión, pero te lo recomiendo, me encantaría tener un cuñado así de guapo._**

 ** _Cuídate, te quiere, tu más amada hermana, Hanabi Hyuga._**

Tenía demasiado sentimientos, por una parte, se encontraba choqueada porque su padre perdiera la empresa, además de ese sentimiento de angustia que sentía si los llegaban a desalojar, no quería ver a su familia en la calle. Además, se sentía un poco molesta porque no le quisieran contar sobre los problemas familiares, era cierto que ella estaba lejos, pero ellos eran su familia. Sentía temor porque algo les pudiera pasar, y otro sentimiento de alivio y agradecimiento hacia su amigo. Además de estar un poco avergonzada por lo que su hermanita insinuaba, Toneri no la veía así. Pero al menos estaba más tranquila de la cosa no hubiera ido a peor, rápidamente le mandó un mensaje al peliblanco, debía agradecerle por lo que había hecho, le parecía increíble. Le debía una grande.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Para las fans del sexy peliblanco, Toneri, que no sé si tendrá muchas, pero yo soy una. A mí el albino me encanta, por eso lo puse con mi linda Hina, pero he de advertir, que como solo lo vi en The Last, no sé cómo es, según mi punto de vista parecía alguien amable y duce con la peliazul, sin olvidar que estaba un poco loco, pero, ¿Quién no lo está? Una cosa más, quiero volver a pedir perdón por el retraso, pero es que este capítulo sufrió bastantes cambios. Puede que este cap no les haya gustado, por lo de la fallida confesión de Sasuke, pero es que es necesaria, aun así, espero que les haya gustado. Así que sin nada mas que agregar, me marcho, al menos por ahora. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**


	11. Rivalidad y celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

 **RIVALIDAD Y CELOS**

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Toneri cuando leyó el mensaje que le había enviado la peliazul. No esperaba que ella se enterase tan rápido de lo que había hecho, pero le alegraba saber sobre ella, aunque solo fuera para que le diera las gracias. Él le tenía una gran estima a la chica, ya que habían sido amigos de la infancia. Justo ahora acababa de llegar del avión y se estaba acomodando en su apartamento en Londres, así que sin esperar rápidamente llamó a la ojiluna, aunque fuera muy tarde allá, a causa de la franja horaria. Hinata se sorprendió al ver quien era que la llamaba a esas horas de la noche, y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, le contestó.

—H-hola—respondió dudosa y nerviosa, ya que temía haber perturbado su sueño. —¿Te desperté? —preguntó resentida por el error que había hecho. —Lo siento mucho—se excusó rápido, muy arrepentida, haciendo que en el otro lado de la línea el ojiceleste se riera.

—No te preocupes, aquí son las seis de la tarde, tu debes ser la que debería estar durmiendo. Por lo que, la persona que se tiene que disculpar por despertar a alguien, debería ser yo—dijo el divertido, haciéndola sonreír, de verdad que era un chico atento y considerado.

—¡Es verdad dijiste que ibas a viajar a Londres para hacer tu master! —dijo ella recordando cuando se lo dijo en la playa, haciendo que él volviese a reír, la inocencia de la azabache era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. —En verdad yo te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por nosotros—dijo avergonzada, ya que, aunque era amigos hacía mucho que lo veía y ya la había ayudado así.

—No fue nada, no te preocupes, es lo que hacen los amigos—dijo sencillamente restándole importancia, aunque para ella no fuera así.

Hinata en verdad se sentía en deuda con el peliblanco, solo esperaba que un día de estos le pudiera devolver el enorme favor que le había hecho a ella y a su familia, algo que jamás olvidaría. Aún se sentía un poco apenada por la situación que había pasado con el Uchiha, pero al menos hablar con Toneri le había servido para aliviarse y sentirse mejor, después de todo ella se había prometido alegrase por la felicidad de su mejor amigo. El peliblanco era muy lindo, además que le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él, parecía que el tiempo que había estado separados no había pasado. Estaba tan entretenida al hablar con él que no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que lo habían hecho hasta ver las fijas y risueñas miradas de sus tres rubias amigas que la observaban con complicidad y diversión, haciendo que con rapidez se despidiera de él, dejándola muy avergonzada y apenada, ya que se había pasado toda la noche hablando con él.

—Muy bien Hina, empieza a soltar prenda, pillina ¿con quién hablabas? ¿Era el galán de la otra vez? —dijo Ino con un toque coqueto.

La dulce Hyuga se sonrojó por la insinuación de la blonda, pero rápidamente puso un semblante triste inundó su rostro, ayer no les había comentado nada sobre la practica de confesión que el Uchiha había tenido con ella ya que se había quedado sola hasta muy entrada la noche tratando de detener las lágrimas. Las chicas preocupadas se acercaron, así que la ojiperla se dispuso a explicarles todo.

—¡Ese maldito! —bramó indignada la novia de Naruto. Estaba muy, pero que muy indignada, ahora mismo el azabache se iba a enterar.

Con extrema rapidez las otras dos rubias detuvieron a Shion, conocían el impulsivo carácter de la de ojos lavandas, por lo que sabían que iría a reclamar al Uchiha. Y claro que ellas también deseaban hacerlo, era un idiota, pero aquello solo pondría en aprietos a su amiga, por lo que, lo mejor era que el tiempo solucionase las cosas. Además, con la llegada de ese peliblanco las cosas podrían mejorar para la peliazul, tal vez ese chico podría conseguir de una vez por todas sacar al Uchiha del corazón de la primogénita de los Hyuga.

 **. . . . . . .**

No podía apartar de su mente el sonrosado rostro de la peliazul. "Te quiero" repetía constantemente su mente, no dejando de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho. No sabía cómo se había podido contener para no besarla allí mismo. Él siempre había sido altanero y prepotente, dejando claro que odiaba a los cobardes, pero se había comportado como uno. Había dejado que su temor tomase el control de su cuerpo y se apoderara de él, pero es que, jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Solo al ver como la delicada piel de la peliazul se había puesto completamente blanca y sus ojos llorosos, clara muestra cuando ella se ponía muy nerviosa porque lo quería rechazar. Ya había observado otras veces como se ponía así cuando alguien se le confesaba, y su respuesta siempre era negativa. Conocía el dulce carácter de la Hyuga, ella odiaba lastimar a otros, por lo que seguramente se había puesto muy nerviosa y angustiada con esa repentina confesión, menos mal que había podido actuar rápidamente.

Le vino a la mente ese ridículo pelo de anciano, haciendo que el enfado creciera, él era mucho más guapo, seguramente más inteligente y quería mucho más a Hinata de lo que él jamás lo podría hacer. Pero se quedó callado, ya que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarlo todo por ella, pero el otro también lo hacía bastante mal, ya que lo único que hacía era ser indiferente con ella y no ver sus sentimientos. Aquello era lo que más rabia le daba, tenía el corazón de su ojiluna, pero no era capaz de apreciarlo, lo maldecía.

—Tonto hermano menor—llamó Itachi, pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención a causa de ir tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos. —Tonto hermano menor—volvió a llamar mientras lo miraba con parsimonia desde el marco de la puerta por fin obteniendo su atención.

—Qué—respondió cansado y sin ganas de nada, se sentía horrible. El mayor lo miraba con preocupación sin decir nada, no entendía porque se comportaba así desde que empezó la uni. Se preguntaba si Hinata o Naruto tenían algo que ver, ya que los únicos que conseguían que el azabache se pusiera de esa manera era ellos, ¿una pelea? De verdad que era problemático ser el mayor.

—Sabes Sasuke, últimamente te noto más distante y pensativo, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, pero este no les respondió. —Bien—dijo resignado, conocía el carácter de su hermano. —Supongo que es asunto tuyo así que no insistiré, pero si me necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo—dijo tocando su frente. —Otra cosa, mamá de hace rato te está llamando para que bajes a desayunar—finalizó.

El morocho se volvió a lanzar en su cama, no solo estaba así por Hinata, Sakura también le preocupaba, la estaba utilizando y aquello no le parecía bien, pero no se podía echar para atrás, ya le había pedido salir y la peliazul también lo sabía, no tenía manera de como librarse de aquella situación sin herirla. Notaba como los sentimientos de la pelirosa eran verdaderos, tan fuertes… Claro que él sentía algo por la chica, le atraía, como no hacerlo, ya que era muy hermosa, pero de ello distaba mucho al fuerte sentimiento que tenía hacia su peliazul mejor amiga. Y eso era lo que más le martirizaba, porque Sakura sencillamente le gustaba, pero no más.

Cuando decidió bajar a desayunar, todos ya estaban sentados, inclusive su padre, que leía muy entretenido el periódico sobre asuntos legales y de empresas, buscando algún caso interesante, ya que él era el presidente y dueño de una de las firmas más importantes de abogados de Konoha. Su madre le sonrió, hacía mucho que no desayunaban los cuatro, ya que siempre por algún motivo faltaba alguno.

—Por cierto, Sasu-chan, ¿Qué tal esta Hina-chan? —preguntó la mujer haciendo que el morocho se tensara, no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Bien—respondió un tanto tajante, extrañando a Mikoto, esperaba que no se hubieran peleado, ya que le tenía una gran estima a la chica. —Tengo novia—informó tranquilo, mientras daba un sorbo a su amargo café, esperando la reacción de sus familiares.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos, ¿podía ser que al fin los cielos habían escuchado su petición y su hijo y la peliazul estaban juntos? Por otra parte, tanto Fugaku como Itachi tuvieron una reacción más neutra, aunque claramente estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritaba eufórica la mujer. —¡Sabía que tú y Hinata-chan harían una hermosa pareja! —dijo descolocando al menor.

Sasuke se había quedado frío ante las palabras de su madre acababa de pronunciar, creía que había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso con respecto a sus sentimientos por la ojiperla que nadie lo notaría, ni él mismo hasta hace poco lo había averiguado. Pero si su madre lo había notado, eso significaba que Itachi, o alguien más también podía saberlo. Una tétrica idea se le pasó por la mente, ¿sería posible que el dobe de Naruto también lo supiera? Negó, era muy tonto, además, estaba convencido de que si conociera su secreto no se hubiera quedado callado, sino que lo hubiera estado fastidiando todo el rato, como seguro haría cunado se enterara sobre su relación con Sakura.

—Mamá no es así, Hinata es solo mi amiga, mi novia se llama Sakura—habló tranquilo, aunque se encontraba bastante nervioso. —La conocí este año, es una chica que esta cursando la carrera de Psicología y es la hija del director—aclaró sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

Porque, una cosa era que saliera con Hinata, él siempre había tenido un fuerte cariño por ella, haciéndole caso incluso cuando ocurrió el problema con Itachi, entendían que saliera con ella, ¿pero con una desconocida?, sabían cómo era el carácter del menor de los Uchiha, él jamás había tomado a una mujer en serio, a parte de la peliazul, pero porque la trataba como su amiga, así que les sorprendía la noticia.

—Entiendo—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, aunque con un ligero toque de lástima, ella siempre había notado como la primogénita de los Hyuga tenía fuertes sentimientos por su hijo menor, seguramente estaba muy dolida con toda esa situación.

Siguieron comiendo en el mas absoluto silencio, hasta que todos terminaron. El morocho se levantó y agradeció para luego salir rápido. Tomó las llaves de su auto y partió en sentido hacia la universidad, había tenido un desayuno de lo más incómodo. Parecía que a su madre no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de que tuviera novia, o al menos que no lo fuese Hinata. Él más que nadie desearía eso, pero sabía que no podía obligar a su peliazul mejor amigo a quererlo, ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona.

Aparcó y luego bajó, estaba agotado a pesar de que no había hecho nada. Solo quería tener un día tranquilo e irse rápidamente a casa, pero entonces una delicada silueta se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad. La reconoció al instante, era su "novia".

—Hola Sasuke-kun—aquel sufijo le molestó, las únicas personas que lo llamaban así eran Hinata y a veces su madre. Pero de todas maneras le devolvió el saludo, ella se acercó más y le dio un cálido beso, provocando que varios estudiantes los miraran asombrados.

En pocos minutos la gente ya había comenzado a murmurar, algo que molestaba demasiado al morocho, ellos no tenían ni voz ni voto en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer, así que ya se podían ir ahorrando sus malditos chisme y rumores, de verdad que le molestaba. Por otra parte, Sakura ni siquiera prestaba atención a todo ese tumulto de personas, lo único que le importaba era el azabache. Era la primera vez que se sentía aquello por un chico, a pesar de que ya había tenido otros novios, pero jamás había sentido algo parecido, los profundos ojos del pelinegro parecían que la hechizaban y sus latidos se aceleraban por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

La chica se agarró de su brazo, cosa que él nunca había permitido, porque le molestaba esas extremas muestras de afecto, pero no podía decirle nada, él solo se había metido en ese problema. Además, estaba prácticamente jugando con los sentimientos de la ojijade, no podía ser tan mezquino como para recriminarle algo. Así que se tragó sus ganas de apartarla y siguió caminando tranquilamente. Pronto sus amigos aparecieron haciendo un alboroto, sobre todo el rubio, que miraba con incredulidad la escena que tenía en frente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Cuando escuché a los demás decir que estabas saliendo con alguien creí que me estaban tratando de tomar el pelo. ¡Pero es cierto, dattebayo! ¡Y con Sakura-chan! Ya sabía yo que ella te gustaba. ¡Vez como tenía razón! —gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Él era el más exaltado, mientras que Shikamaru y Sai lo felicitaban con tranquilidad, aunque también se encontraban sorprendidos. Entonces apareció Hinata junto con sus amigas, las otras dos rubias miraron con parsimonia a la Haruno, sonriéndole levemente, aunque les dolía que su amiga sufriera la pelirosa había conseguido el corazón del moreno de manera limpia, así que no le podían recriminar nada, al contrario que Shion, que la miraba con más odio que nunca, igual que al Uchiha. Pero él no se fijaba el la lilosa mirada de la blonda, sino la de su peliazul amiga, que le sonreía con calidez a pesar del gran dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, junto con las felicitaciones de sus amigos por la nueva relación de Sasuke y Sakura, claro que muchas veces Shion deseó saltar sobre la feliz pareja, pero para suerte de Hinata, era detenida en cada ocasión. Pero sobre todo se molestaba con su blondo novio, que a cada rato felicitaba al Uchiha diciendo que pensaba que nunca vería el día en que su mejor amigo tendría novia.

—Deberías parar Naruto—dijo Shion con voz dura dejando al rubio helado, ya que ella solo lo llamaba así cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

Así los días poco a poco fueron pasando. Mientras el contacto entre Toneri y Hinata era cada vez más cercano, ya que se hablaban bastante por teléfono, la amistada de Sasuke y la peliazul comenzaba a ser más distante, porque siempre se encontraba con la pelirosa. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había volado, ya estando a solo un día de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad.

—¡Por fin seremos libres! —gritaba eufórico el rubio, que no se creía que por fin había acabado esa tortura de semestre.

Hinata le sonrió, mientras todos los demás reían, el rubio era un exagerado, aunque en parte todos se sentía de aquella manera, los exámenes del tercer año eran realmente difíciles, así que sí que se merecían un buen descanso por todo lo que habían sufrido.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra siguiente clase, sabes que a Azuma no le gusta que lleguemos tarde—inquirió el pelinegro.

Así los tres se dirigieron al salón, seguidos de las miradas de todos, ya que aún muchas chicas no perdían la esperanza, de que, tarde o temprano, el Uchiha acabaría rompiendo con la pelirosa, aunque no se daba ningún indicio de que eso fuera a pasar.

—¿Qué harás tú Hina-chan? —preguntó el ojiazul, haciendo que la chica sonriera con calidez y felicidad, logrando intrigarlos.

—Toneri-kun y su familia van a venir a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra casa—informó dejando de piedra a los dos, eran los primeros en saber, ya que ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sus amigas. Pero es que se había enterado esa misma mañana por un mensaje del peliblanco.

El nombre del albino se había hecho bastante presente en ese corto mes, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto especularan si se trataba o no del misterioso amor unilateral de la peliazul. Además, al verla con las mejillas sonrosadas y con esa alegre sonrisa, no dejaba pensar lo contrario. Naruto se alegraba de que su amiga fuera feliz con la persona que quería, aunque no podía evitar sentirse como un padre que estaba viendo a su hija hacerse mayor. Por otra parte, Sasuke se moría de celos cada vez que el ojiceleste era nombrado, odiaba con cada parte de su cuerpo al chico, pero no osaba decir nada, ya que tenía miedo de dañar a la Hyuga. Esta vez quería pensar en la felicidad de ella, por eso es que la alentaría en silencio, dejaría, aunque le costara, que su princesa estuviera con quien realmente amara.

—¿Y tú teme? ¿Qué harás? —dijo el Uzumaki con cara pícara, ya que sabía cuales eran los planes del morocho.

—Mi mamá quiere conocer a Sakura, así que ella y su padre van a pasar las fiestas con nosotros—soltó tranquilo, haciendo que algo se moviera en el corazón de la Hyuga, desde que habían empezado las clases no había visto a la familia del azabache.

—¿Qué tal esta Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san y Itachi-nii? —siempre le había molestado que su amiga llamara de esa manera a su hermano, ya que parecían muy cercanos, pero claro jamás lo había manifestado, por lo que la peliazul aún llamaba así al azabache mayor.

—Bien, mi mamá siempre pregunta por ti—informó haciendo que la ojiluna sonriera, tenía una gran estima por la mujer, ella muchas veces se había comportado como su madre, ya que la suya estaba muy lejos, siempre diciéndole que era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Hablando de madres, la mía ha dicho que un día de estos te pases por casa, dattebayo—dijo haciendo que la chica riera encantada.

Siguieron hablando un rato más para luego acceder a clase, justo a tiempo, así las horas transcurrieron hasta que finalizó el último día. Pronto la padilla se comenzó a despedir, cada uno dirigiéndose a su casa, para pasar las fiestas con sus familiares.

Hinata se dirigió hacia donde siempre tomaba el tren, pero se sorprendió al ver allí a Sasuke, se acercó un tanto insegura, hacía mucho que no hablaban estando completamente solos, pero igual tomó todo su valor y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando la divisó una cálida sonrisa, que hacía mucho que no veía se ensanchó en su rostro, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la Hyuga se comenzaran a ruborizar.

—Me alegra que aún no te hayas ido—dijo en un tono dulce que no era usual en él, sorprendiéndola. —Toma—dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto en papel de regalo. Ella no entendía nada, mayormente su regalo siempre se lo daba junto con Naruto, cuando volvían de las vacaciones, por lo que aquello le parecía tremendamente extraño. Aunque no podía quejarse, pero ese tipo de cosas solo lograban que no dejara atrás sus sentimientos por él. últimamente había sido bastante distante, así que no entendía porque se comportaba así, ¿tal vez se estaba intentado disculpar? —Es por tu cumple y Navidad—dijo ya con su tono usual. Ella se sorprendió tremendamente con ello, ya que sabia que el morocho no era de los que eran más detallistas, podía contar con los dedos de la mano cada vez que él había sido sorpresivamente tierno. Pero aún así eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba muy feliz.

—G-gracias—contestó con otra sonrisa aún más grande consiguiendo que él se pusiera nervioso, haciendo que le revolviera el pelo. Se sentía tan feliz, no se lo podía creer, ella ya tenía el regalo de todos en su mochila, por lo que se giro para buscar el del morocho.

—Oh vamos Hyuga, sabes que no me gustan los regalos, solo quería hacer esto por ti—informó, pero Hinata negó dándole el obsequio, que aceptó encantado. —La verdad es que vine porque este año no podré felicitarte el día de tu cumpleaños, nos vamos a ver a mi tío Indra que vive en una montaña lejana y no hay teléfonos—dijo haciendo que se entristeciera por la noticia. —No pongas esa cara, solo serán unos días, luego nos veremos como siempre—dijo tranquilo, pero en uno de sus impulsos acarició uno de los mofletes de la peliazul para luego darle un suave beso que consiguió desubicarla totalmente, haciendo que comenzara a tartamudear y sonrojarse en extremo, consiguiendo que el morocho riera más. De verdad que le encantaba verla así cuando él era la causa.

—I-irá Sakura-san—preguntó un tanto recelosa, sorprendiéndolo y obteniendo una burlesca sonrisa por su parte.

—No, solo pasaremos Navidad juntos. Ya sabes como es mi madre, quiere conocerla—dijo haciendo que por fin riera. —No estés celosa. Solo te quiero a ti—habló para luego darle un cálido beso en la frente haciendo que su pulso se acelerara aún más. —Felices fiestas, hime—dijo despidiéndose, ya que justamente había tocado la alarma del tren advirtiendo de su partida. —Vamos, ve. No quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde, saluda a todos en mi nombre—dijo empujándola suavemente hacia el vagón para luego marcharse rápido. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo rojo que estaba, se sentía muy avergonzado. ¡¿Como había podido decir algo tan cursi?!

Aquello le parecía gracioso, pero le ponía muy feliz, porque eso significaba que aún era importante para él, claro que seguramente como su mejor amiga, pero se alegraba saber que aún estaba muy presente en su vida. Con un poco de nervios se dispuso a abrir el paquete, tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir de que se trataba. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver ese precioso broche en forma de orquídea. No podía creer que él de verdad se lo había comparado, sin poder evitarlo unas ligeras lágrimas se le escaparon, haciendo que recordase.

 _Habían salido los tres al centro comercial, ya que pronto se acercaba Navidad, y como siempre el rubio lo había dejado para último momento, incluido el de Shion, que era el que más desesperado lo tenía, ya que la rubia tenía justos muy específicos y el no era el más idóneo en hacer regalos, cosa que tanto el morocho como la Hyuga podían corroborar. Parecía que el Uzumaki tenía un extraño don para escoger los regalos más extraños y extravagantes de las tiendas, como la tetera en forma de rana que le había dado a Hinata y el tétrico títere que le había regalado al azabache el año pasado para sus respectivos cumpleaños._

 _Miraban las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para la blonda, cuando los perlados ojos de la peliazul se centraron en un escaparate, que tenía un precioso broche de oro blanco y dorado en forma de orquídea, eran pequeñas perlas unidas que hacía la forma de la flor, dándole un aspecto único, como una media corona._

 _—No parece muy del estilo de Shion ¿Crees que le guste Hina-chan? —preguntó el ojiazul acercándose de la nada, logrando que la Hyuga se sorprendiera, pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír con un poco de vergüenza, ya que sabía que a su rubia amiga no le gustaban demasiado las joyas, sino que lo había visto para ella, aunque creía que no le quedaría demasiado bien. Miró con detenimiento el objeto, era bastante bonito, lo había decidido, se lo compraría, pero al ir a mirar el precio se quedó pálido. —¡Es que quieres acabar con mi billetera Hinata-chan! ¡Estos precios son una estafa, dattebayo! —decía como alma en pena, haciendo que Sasuke suspirara y girara los ojos, de verdad que era un idiota. Mientras que Hinata solo se sonrojaba, no quería causarle problemas a su amigo._

 _El morocho dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, notaba que en verdad le había gustado el objeto, pero como siempre, no decía nada. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta encontrar una caja de música, eso sí que era algo que le gustaba a Shion. Cuando ya tuvieron todos los regalos del Uzumaki se estaba por ir, pero Sasuke les dijo que se adelantaran. Ellos sin hacer más preguntas continuaron su camino, mientras que él volvió a la tienda donde la ojiluna había visto el broche. Maldecía por dentro, Naruto tenía razón con respecto al precio, era caro, pero no le importaba, había notado que Hinata de verdad lo quería, por lo que se lo compró sin pensárselo más, quería hacer algo por ella, que viera cuán importante en verdad era para él._

Hinata abrazó con delicadez el objeto, Sasuke solo le hacía las cosas más difíciles, se pregunta si de verdad algún día iba a ser capaz de dejar de amarlo, solo esperaba que el tiempo estuviera a su favor y al final mirara al azabache como a un verdadero amigo. Al ir tan ensimismada con su presente el viaje se le pasó realmente rápido, al llegar a la estación buscó a sus padres, pero quienes estaban allí eran sus dos amigos, Kiba y Shino. Se quedó sorprendida por ello, pero rápidamente corrió a saludarlos, se pusieron al día sobre la universidad y las cosas que habían hecho para luego ir a la casa de la peliazul, que estaba más que encantada de ver a sus dos buenos amigos.

Cuando llegaron se extraño al ver un auto desconocido, pero rápido calló en cuenta de que seguramente se trataba del de la familia de Toneri. Eso significa que ya estaban allí, entusiasmada entró al lado de sus amigos, sin darse cuenta que al Inuzuka le molestaba bastante la presencia del albino mayor allí, ya que notaba que Hanabi estaba muy pendiente del recién llegado.

—Toneri-kun—dijo la peliazul al ver al chico sentado en el sofá, consiguiendo que una radiante sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

Le faltó tiempo para ir hacia ella elevándola, haciendo que sus mejillas comenzaran a adquirir un rojo escarlata y tanto Neji como Kiba lo comenzaran a mirar mal, ninguno de los dos aprobaba esas extremas confianzas que el peliblanco tenía con la ojiperla, es más cada vez que habían intentado hacer eso la peliazul siempre les pedía que parasen, ya que le parecía muy vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué el sí puede cargarte y yo no? —dijo claramente indignado el castaño, poniendo más nerviosa a la Hyuga, que no sabía donde meterse, ya que no había esperado que el chico la recibiera de aquella manera. Era cierto que hablaban muy seguido, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente sentía las cosas muy distintas a como lo eran usualmente, ahora se encontraba muy pero que muy avergonzada.

—Tan quejica como siempre—dijo Hanabi interrumpiendo. —La verdad es que si no hubieras aceptado salir conmigo todavía pensaría que te gusta mi Onee-chan—puntualizó la castaña con soberbia, sorprendiendo a la mayor, que no sabía nada de su relación.

Aquello había sido una muy grata sorpresa, pero le pesaba un poco enterarse tan tarde, el hecho de que estudiara tan lejos de su familia era algo que quisiera cambiar, tal vez había llegado el momento de decir adiós a Konoha y volver a Suna, pero entonces le vinieron los rostros de sus amigos, de Naruto, Shion, Ino, Temari, incluso de Sai y Shikamaru, pero sobre todo de Sasuke, pero la imagen le sabía un poco amarga, ya que al instante le aparecía al lado de la pelirosa. Tal vez lo mejor era que después de la uni consiguiera trabajo en Suna.

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo había pasado, ya estando de vuelta de sus vacaciones, a todas las fiestas les habían quedado bastante cortas. Hinata se había divertido mucho, estar con sus amigos, la familia de Toneri; su hermano Suigetsu le caía muy bien, igual que el señor Hamura, claro que aún la madre de ellos era un misterio, por lo que nunca era mencionada. Pero compartir ese tiempo con ellos solo hacía que más dudas surgieran en su cabeza, y esta vez era más fuerte que el hecho de alejarse del morocho.

—Hina yo te llevo, no tomes el tren—dijo el peliblanco amablemente mostrando sus llaves, mientras subía sus maletas a su auto, casi ni dándole la oportunidad de negarse, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy a gusto con el peliblanco, era un muy buen amigo.

Kiba rio por lo bajo, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo con la presencia del ojiceleste allí, ya que notaba a leguas que la que le interesaba era Hinata, claro que él y Shino ya se habían encargado de darle el aviso de que si hería a la peliazul se iba a enterar, igual que Neji, aunque los tres creían que el albino era una buena persona. Esperaban que al final la Hyuga acabara enamorándose de él, igual que los padres de ella. Tanto Hana como Hiashi, sobre todo el último, ambos deseaban que algún día formaran una bonita familia. El patriarca de los Hyuga estaba convencido que no había nadie más indicado para su primogénita que el albino, veía que quería de verdad a su hija mayor.

Tuvieron un viaje muy ameno, cantando canciones que a ambos le gustaban, riendo y jugando. Cuando llegaron se puso un poco nerviosa y Toneri lo notó, así que en señal de apoyo le tomó con delicadez su mano y la ayudó a salir del coche, solo haciendo que la gente mirara. Para Hinata todo ello era muy incómodo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero estar con el albino le calmaba bastante.

—¿Hina-chan? —preguntó Naruto haciendo que ella sonriera y Toneri sintiera un poco de celos de esa sonrisa que le había provocado.

La Hyuga se soltó con delicadez del ojiceleste y fue a abrazar al blondo, que la recibía encantado, mientras miraba con recelo al chico que tenía en frente, preguntándose mentalmente de quien se podía tratar. Además, notaba como la penetrante mirada del peliblanco lo fulminaba, así que sabía que no le gustaba para nada lo cariñoso que estaba siendo con su mejor amiga, pero no le importaba.

—¿Quién es? —dijo un tanto malhumorado, señalando con la cabeza al Otsutsuki, que estaba parado con un gesto de seriedad.

—Sí, ¿Quién es? —intervino repentinamente Sasuke, mirando aún más mal chico, ya que recordaba haberlo visto cuando dejó a Hina en la universidad la vez pasada. Solo haciendo que las malditas interrogantes porque fuera su amor no correspondido fueran acertadas.

—Aún no está definido—dijo Toneri mirando protectoramente a Hinata, notaba que el aura que irradiaba el pelinegro que acababa de llegar era muy distinta al rubio, él si que parecía odiarlo. —Pero por el momento pueden llamarme Toneri—dijo amablemente. —Es muy probable que nos vemos seguido, ya que Hinata-chan y yo somos muy amigos—dijo un tanto altivo. —Nos vemos—se despidió para luego darle un inesperado y repentino beso en la mejilla a la ojiluna que la dejó de piedra, mientras Sasuke lo maldecía internamente.

 **.**

 **Dos años después**

 **.**

Estaba delante de todos los alumnos por ultima vez, dando su último discurso como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, después de cuatro largos años por fin se iban a graduar, lo sentían como si hubiera sido ayer, ahora solo eran recuerdos. La ceremonia pasó sin problemas, la peliazul dio un perfecto discurso, haciendo que todos los alumnos le aplaudieran, ella jamás olvidaría esos años, le sería imposible. Todos sus amigos estaban allí comenzando a bajar del escenario donde les habían entregado sus diplomas, yéndose a reunir con sus familias. Hinata rápidamente se acercó a saludar a sus padres, para luego saludar a su hermanita y finalmente a su querido primo, que la levanto, haciendo que se sonrojara. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio allí a Toneri, con un enorme ramo de orquídeas blancas.

Toda la atención se poso en ellos dos, ya que se rumoreaba mucho sobre el "misterioso" amante de la chica, por lo que muchas de sus fans querían conocer al tan famoso "novio" que se había robado el corazón de la Hyuga. Querían recriminarle por llevarse a su príncipe, pero cuando vieron al albino muchas se quedaron calladas, ya que era muy guapo, haciendo que todas aceptasen ese "bromance".

—¡Es Toneri! —dijo Shion en voz picara, ya que el chico últimamente venía a visitar mucho a la peliazul, haciendo que Sasuke se tensara.

A la Hyuga se le formó una enorme sonrisa cuando lo vio y sin darse cuenta corrió a abrazarlo, no esperaba que también fuera. Él encantado le recibió su gesto, haciéndola dar vueltas cuando la tuvo en sus brazos. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se molestaron por la familiaridad con la que aquel albino la trataba, ya había sido suficiente con la muestra de cariño de su primo como para que aquel tipo también hiciera otra escenita. Hinata ajena al pensamiento de sus amigos solo se centraba en el ojiazul que tenía delante. Se encontraba tan feliz de verlo, a él le había podido contar todo sobre su problema con el Uchiha, ya que sin la necesidad de que ella le dijese algo él lo notaba. Después que la bajó al suelo le entregó un enorme ramo de orquídeas, su flor favorita, cosa que ella agradeció enternecida.

A Shion le causaba gracia que no solo el Uchiha fuera el que sintiera celos por la amistad que el Otsutsuki mantenía con su amiga, sino también su novio, pero no estaba en absoluta celosa, ya que sabía que el rubio celaba a Hinata como un verdadero hermano mayor.

De repente una dulce mujer se acercó con emoción a la peliazul, abrazándola por detrás, Sasuke se avergonzó y rápidamente fue a ver a su madre, ya le había dicho muchas veces que no tratara a Hinata así, menos cuando había tanta gente.

—¡Mikoto-san! —exclamó feliz la ojiluna, hacía tiempo que no veía a la mujer, ya que desde que el morocho había salido con la pelirosa no había vuelto a pisar la casa de los Uchiha. Pero aún así siempre se acordaba de la amable mujer, le tenía mucha estima y respeto.

—Hina—dijo Itachi también saludando a la peliazul, acariciando su peliazul cabellera haciendo que esta sonriera encantada.

—Itachi-nii—rió feliz de verlo, al igual que a la mujer hacía mucho que tampoco lo veía, pero le alegraba mucho. Sin darse cuenta que su primo Neji miraban con rabia al pelinegro mayor, a causa de como lo había llamado, creía que él solo era su Nii-san.

—Sabes, me gustaría que viniera más por casa, se te extraña—dijo Mikoto acariciando maternalmente el rostro de Hinata, que le sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: de verdad que lamento ser tan lenta, pero el trabajo me impide escribir tanto como quisiera. Bueno pasando a otra cosa… de verdad que soy muy feliz por sus reviews. Muchas, pero que muchas gracias. Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	12. Una confesión y una promesa de futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 **UNA CONFESIÓN Y UNA PROMESA DE FUTURO**

Hamura aún no daba crédito a las palabras de ese comunicado, sabía que su esposa tenía problemas, pero creía que había estado yendo a revitalización, al contrario de haberlo engañado de aquella horrible manera. No sabía como iba a poder salir de ese embrollo, la deuda que había provocado era inmensa, estaba por hundir la empresa, aun no entendía como era posible que había apostado todo ese dinero.

Muchas veces se culpaba por la situación de Kaede, por no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, siempre dejando que las cosas fluyeran, nunca teniéndola como prioridad, pero es que se había casado porque ella se había quedado embrazada de Toneri, sino posiblemente él jamás habría formado una familia, los sentimientos que tenía por Hana habían sido muy fuertes, pero ahora podía decir que amaba a su esposa.

—Papa, la deuda de mamá… no vamos a poder afrontarla—dijo Toneri masajeando su sien, había descuidado mucho a su madre.

—Tendría que haberme dado cuenta—interrumpió con culpabilidad Hamura, haciendo que sus dos hijos negaran.

—No es así. Sabes que mamá nos engañó a todos, yo también creí que estaba yendo a su terapia. Además, no era solo tu responsabilidad ver que mamá estaba bien, Toneri y yo también debimos haberlo notado antes, no es tu culpa—dijo consoladoramente Suigetsu.

Los tres estaban de los nervios, no tanto por la posibilidad de perder la empresa, sino por la salud de la mujer, no entendían porque había vuelto a decaer de esa manera, ya que había estado muy bien. Llevaba prácticamente dos años sin ningún problema de juego, excepto por un pequeño desliz con una tragaperras, por lo que había vuelto a ir a terapia, aunque ahora parecía que había decaído horriblemente.

Pero lo que ellos desconocían era que la matriarca de los Otsutsuki había recaído porque notaba que su marido se encontraba demasiado feliz desde que se había vuelto a reencontrar con Hana, ella siempre había sabido sobre sus sentimientos por ella, lo había observado durante sus años de universidad, siempre había amado al albino, pero parecía que para él solo existía su mejor amiga. Había celebrado tanto cuando Hiashi había entrado en la vida de la peliazul, se había llenado de regocijo, porque pensaba que tenía una oportunidad.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y por el partido corazón del Otsutsuki consiguió atraparlo, pero se dio cuenta que solo lo había hecho infeliz, trató de todas las maneras de hacer que la amara, pero creyó que no lo consiguió, por lo que acabó demasiado metida en los juegos de azar. Al final de alguna manera gracias a eso había conseguido la atención de su marido, comenzado una verdadera familia. Había ido todo muy bien, se sentía feliz, pero desde la llegada de Hana parecía que todo se había torcido, y lo odiaba, a ella y a sus hijas. Pero sobre todo a la mayor, ya que era una viva copia de la mayor, además de que tenía como idiotizado a su primogénito.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata miraba con insistencia su techo, tratando de olvidar las palabras que Mikoto le había dicho cuando se estaban despidiendo el día de la graduación. Había estado toda el día de ayer pensado en ellas. "Como desearía que la persona que estuviera al lado de mi Sasu-chan fueras tú… Sé que Sakura es una buena chica, pero me hubiese hecho mucha ilusión que tú fueras su novia, así que no te rindas Hina."

No te rindas… Una amarga sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, ¡porque le había dicho aquello! Ella no sabía todo lo que había sufrido, por eso le era tan fácil decir esas palabras, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para cumplirlas, ya no, sencillamente no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar. Había visto de cerca el romance de la pelirosa con su mejor amigo durante esos dos tortuosos años. Estaba harta, cansada de derramar tantas lágrimas por un amor que lo único que había hecho era dañarla, manteniéndola noches en vela llorando por él, por no ser correspondida, rogando que la mirase. Si él le hubiese dado la oportunidad hubiera movido cielo y tierra para estar a su lado, hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por él, pero ahora ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, ya no quería seguir más lastimándose, no tenía fuerzas.

Todas sus amigas le decían que lo mejor era pasar página, olvidarlo. Eso era lo que más quería, verlo como su mejor amigo, como lo hacía con Naruto, Kiba, Shino o Toneri, pero parecía que los sentimientos se agarraban en ella y no deseaban irse. Pero el problema también era de Sasuke, comportándose tan dulce con ella, nunca dejándola a parte, no podía olvidarlo si permanecía a su lado. Durante un tiempo así lo había hecho, saliendo mucho con Sakura, pero desde que le había regalo el prendedor estaba siempre a su lado.

Por lo que últimamente estaba pensado el hecho de regresar definitivamente a Suna, después de todo en algún momento lo tendría que hacer ya que tenía que ponerse al frente de la empresa Hyuga, ya que ahora lo estaba haciendo su Nii-san. No podía dejarle a él todo el trabajo. Claro que no era como si no confiase en él, todo lo contrario, pero no quería darles más cargas de las necesarias.

Miró nuevamente que su solicitud de trabajo había sido aceptada, Sasuke le había dicho que trabajase con él en el bufet de su padre, cosa que tanto Itachi como Fugaku y Mikoto ansiaban, pero ella se había negado diciendo que la habían contratado ya en otra empresa. Además, si lo que quería era mantener cierta lejanía del morocho lo mejor era poner un poco de distancia para así olvidarlo.

Suspiró de nuevo, ya no quería seguir rompiéndose la cabeza con todo aquello, solo quería olvidar todo. Tomó su cartera y se fue hacia el centro de la ciudad, necesitaba despegarse un poco. Miraba con tranquilidad las calles, abarrotadas de desconocidas personas, cada una con su propia vida y problemas. Entonces una vibración la despertó de sus cavilaciones, tomando importancia a su móvil, ya que le había llegado un mensaje de su querida hermanita, por lo que rápidamente lo revisó.

 _"Nee_ _-_ _chan Toneri-kun está en problemas, deben una gran suma de dinero al banco a causa de la deuda que su madre hizo. Papá está intentando ver si la empresa tiene el suficiente capital para asumir la deuda sin recibir demasiados daños, aunque escuché como le decía a Neji que era muy probable que la empresa solo sirviera para pagar la deuda, ya que era muy elevada y lo más probable era que las dos compañías fueran a la quiebra._

 _Pero ya conoces a papá, odia no pagar los favores, y ellos nos ayudaron cuando nosotros íbamos a perderlo todo, seguramente Toneri no te habrá dicho nada para no preocuparte, pero lo mejor es que lo llames, ahora más que nunca necesita tu apoyo. ¡Anímalo, no lo vayas a dejar solo!"_

La angustia recorrió su cuerpo, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, tendría que haberle contado sobre ello, tenía que ir a apoyarlo.

 **. . . . . . .**

Itachi conducía el coche, volvían de una reunión en el bufet de abogados de su padre. Cada quién sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke solo tenía cabeza para Sakura, recordando la conversación que habían tenido ayer, donde le había dado a entender que quería casarse. Mientras que a Itachi no le salían unas cuentas del bufet, temía que alguno de los empleados podría estar malversionando los fondos de la empresa. Se alegraba que ahora su hermano, al haber obtenido el título universitario pronto estaría en la empresa.

Miró al menor, ya no era ese niño pequeño que lo seguía a todas partes, ya se había vuelto un verdadero hombre. Se fijo en cómo iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, últimamente lo notaba muy distraído, se preguntaba si era por su relación con la Haruno, notaba como para su hermano la chica era importante, más que cualquier otra chica con la que había salido, pero no estaba seguro si la amaba.

—Tonto hermano menor—llamó Itachi haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara. —¿Tú amas a Sakura? —preguntó logrando incomodar al morocho que solo respondió con un "No es tu asunto". No es quisiera ser entrometido, pero se preocupa por él, no quería que fuera infeliz toda su vida. —Deberías ser sincero con ella—dijo de repente el mayor ocasionado que Sasuke lo mirara con escepticismo.

—Tú me dices eso, pero tampoco fuiste muy sincero con Izumi cuando te enamoraste de Konan—dijo con un tono de voz punzante.

Posiblemente ese era uno de los mayores errores que Itachi había cometido, el único momento que no había actuado con valentía, pero no quería herir a su novia, no cuando él tantas veces le había dicho que Konan solo era su amiga, y que no la veía con otros ojos.

—¿Esa no es Hina? —dijo de repente Itachi reduciendo la velocidad y haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con reproche, no caería en eso.

—Ya no soy un crío—le recriminó el menor, pero el otro azabache solo sonrió y señaló hacia la chica, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke al ver que su hermano no le estaba tomando el pelo, sino que se trataba de la verdadera Hyuga.

—¡Hinata! —gritó el Uchiha mayor haciendo que la chica los mirara, cosa que preocupó a ambos, ya que tenía el rostro muy pálido.

Sasuke con rapidez se bajo del vehículo para ir hacia ella. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la chica lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba el apoyo de su amigo, ya que no sabía que hacer con lo que acababa de enterarse, seguramente Toneri lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Necesitaba verlo, no podía dejarlo solo, él siempre la había apoyado en sus momentos difíciles, dándole un hombro en el que llorar cada vez que Sasuke la hería con su cercanía a Sakura, sin cansarse ni reprocharle nada. Sin recriminaciones ni reclamos para que lo olvidase como hacían sus amigas, él solo la escuchaba, quedándose a su lado y apoyándola en silencio.

Hanabi tenía razón, él la necesitaba no podía dejarlo solo, estaba muy preocupada, pero no solo por él, estaba segura que el señor Hamura y Suigetsu también lo estarían pasando mal, ella debía estar a su lado apoyándolos, eso era lo que debía hacer, les debía mucho.

—Itachi-nii podría… ¿pedirle un favor? —preguntó un poco nerviosa la peliazul haciendo que el mayor asintiera. —¿Me llevaría a Suna?

Sasuke la miró con asombro, no entendía porque de repente quería ir allí, ¿podría ser que hubiera pasado algo con su familia? La notaba muy alterada, pocas veces la había visto así. Y aunque no sabía que ocurría lo único que quería era ayudarla a solventar su problema.

—Sin problemas, sube—dijo el morocho y ella le agradeció, para luego abrir la puerta del auto, seguida de Sasuke.

Itachi no sabía que ocurría, pero notaba lo alterada que estaba la ojiluna, no podía dejarla así, si podía ayudarla lo haría, y parecía que necesitaba con urgencia llegar a su ciudad natal, por lo que con rapidez colocó el GPS y se fue en dirección al pueblo de la chica.

Después de unas horas de estar conduciendo, nadie osaba decir palabra, ninguno de los dos hermanos entendía el extraño actuar que tenía su amiga. Sasuke no aguantaba todo el misterio que la envolvía, estaba muy preocupado por su comportamiento.

—Hina, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pocas veces el Uchiha la llamaba así, menos con ese tono dulce.

Ella lo miró directamente, volviendo a abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, como si estando en ellos todos los problemas desaparecerían. En ellos se sentía protegida, pero no solo eso, se sentía querida y especial, solo con él se podía sentir así.

Él la apresó más a su cuerpo, hacía tanto que no la tenía de esa manera, olía el dulce aroma de sus todavía cortos, cabellos, imaginándolos como se verían si fueran más largos. Aunque muchos la tomaban por hombre, tenía un cuerpo fino y delicado, típico en una chica.

—Vamos, Hina, dime, ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a insistir el morocho, esta vez obteniendo una respuesta de la peliazul.

Pero ella sencillamente se quedó callada, solo pidiéndole en silencio su abrazo, en parte sentía que estaba siendo egoísta, ya que, aunque estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, también lo hacía porque no se quería separar de los cálido y fuertes brazos del moreno.

Y Sasuke a pesar de que no sabía lo que ocurría no la reprochó ni alejo, todo lo contrario, la abrazó con más fuerza, recorriendo con delicadez su mano entre los azules y cortos cabellos de la chica, que parecían finos hilos de seda, por ese suave tacto. Le gustaba tanto tenerla así, la sentía tan suya. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, ni en Sakura ni en su relación, solo estaban ellos dos, solo ellos.

Cuando llegaron ninguno se había dado cuenta, a Itachi le daba pesar separarlos, pero tosió para hacer notar que ya había llegado a su destino, el que la peliazul le había indicado, la mansión Osutsuki.

—Hina, ¿es aquí? —ella despertó de su trance y se separó del Uchiha. Tenía las mejillas rojas y lo único que hizo fue asentir. Itachi la miró con dulzura y se dispuso a picar. —Traigo a una amiga, Hinata Hyuga—informó al mayordomo que le abrió el portón.

A los pocos segundos el coche ingresó en la gran mansión, dejando bastante sorprendido a los dos hermanos, no esperaban que Hinata conociera a gente de ese estilo de vida. Cuando llegaron frente a la mansión los hermanos Otsutsuki la esperaban.

Cuando Sasuke vio al albino se cabreó, y su enfado fue a más cuando la peliazul se bajó presurosa, directa a abrazarlo. ¡Para eso la habían traído! Respiró varias veces, intentando calmar la ira que se acumulaba en él, ya lo había prometido, la dejaría ser feliz con quien escogiera.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijes?! —dijo molesta, mientras aún lo abrazaba, haciendo que una cálida sonrisa se forma en el peliblanco.

Estaba tan feliz de que su hime viniera solo porque se había enterado lo de su madre. En verdad le hubiese gustado tanto reunirse por otro motivo, pero estaba feliz de poder verla, ya que, desde que había empezado el juicio de su madre no la había podido ver.

Al girar su rostro se sorprendió de ver allí al menor de los Uchiha. Toneri no era alguien que odiase a alguien injustificadamente, pero tenía muchas razones para hacerlo con el pelinegro menor, ya que se encargaba siempre de poner triste a su hime y eso lo cabreaba.

Ambos compartieron una larga mirada cargada de odio que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, solo para Hinata, que estaba ajena a esa batalla de miradas por los protectores brazos del albino aún no la soltaban.

Después de hablar y que Hinata le dijese que tenía todo su apoyo todo se aligeró un poco más, ya casi no había ningún tipo de rose. Itachi y Sasuke hablaban con el señor Otsutsuki, mientras Suigetsu conversaba tranquilo con Karin, que al igual que Hinata había ido a apoyar al peliblanco menor. Entonces Toneri al ver como el morocho habla con su padre tomó delicadamente la mano de la ojiluna y la apartó de la gente, creyendo que nadie lo notaría, pero Sasuke, que estaba atento a cada movimiento del albino lo vio. Que no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo al verlo alejarse con su peliazul amiga, disculpándose con Hamura por salir de la conversación.

Itachi también notó como su hermano se alejaba para perseguir a la pareja, preguntándose si Hinata y el chico eran algo más que amigos.

—Hina… hay algo que hace mucho te quería decir—dijo serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando creyó que estaban solos. Las fijas orbes del peliblanco ocasionaron que una extraña sensación de nerviosismo recorriera el cuerpo de la ojiperla. —Sé que te puede parecer repentino, pero no puedo guardarlo más. Me gustas, hace mucho que lo haces ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? —preguntó avergonzado.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la ojiluna, no se espera aquella confesión de su amigo. No sabía que responder, quería muchísimo al peliblanco, en ese tiempo se había vuelto alguien muy importante, siempre apoyándola y ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara. Pero, no lo miraba más que como a un buen amigo, casi un hermano, igual que como lo hacía con Naruto, Shino, Kiba o Neji.

Sasuke no esperó escuchar la respuesta de su amiga y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin oír nada más. Se encontraba irritado, quería eliminar esa escena de su mente, pero aparecía y la perseguía, ocasionando que su mente le jugara una mala pasada, dándole ella misma un final a la respuesta de la ojiluna. "Yo también te quiero, siempre lo he hecho" Maldecía internamente, nunca tuvo que acompañarla.

—No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, sé que quieres a Sasuke, pero piénsalo—le pidió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella le agradeció en silencio, sin saber que más decir o hacer. Pero es que le parecía bastante irreal lo que estaba ocurriendo, Toneri no era un chico impopular, todo lo contrario, era muy asediado por las chicas, por lo que no comprendía porque la quería a ella.

Itachi miró como su hermano venía hecho una fiera, no entendía por que su comportamiento era tan volátil, hace unos segundos se encontraba tranquilo, pero parecía que ahora acaba de enterarse de algo que le había disgustado de sobremanera.

—Sakura me acaba de llamar, necesito ir a verla, me olvide de algo, tengo que tomar el coche. ¿Vienes o te quedas? —dijo muy serio.

Itachi lo miró interrogante, no entendía porqué de repente había cambiado tanto de actitud. Sasuke notó como su hermano trataba de examinarlo, aquello realmente le molestaba, solo quería saber si se iba a quedar o venir, porque no quería permanecer más tiempo allí.

—¿Pero y Hina? —preguntó tratando de localizar a la peliazul, aunque no la veía por ningún lado.

—Entonces quédate—dijo a paso presuroso, dejando sorprendido al mayor, que no entendía el porque de su osco comportamiento.

Así que sin decir palabra tomó las llaves y el coche, alejándose de la mansión Otsutsuki. Dejando a un muy confundido Itachi que no sabía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a buscar a Hinata, para esta vez si verla, le tenía que decir que Sasuke se había llevado el coche y los había dejado tirado, claro que no exactamente le diría eso.

Cuando por fin pudo localizar a la peliazul la notó más nerviosa de lo usual, parecía que su hermano no era el único con cambios repentinos de humor. Tal vez tenía razón y su tonto hermano menor después de todo sí que estaba enamorado de Hinata, él lo sabía, sabía que era enamorarse de una amiga, no era para nada fácil aceptar esos sentimientos que siempre habían estado allí pero no habías querido ver. ¿Se habría confesado a la peliazul? ¿Ella lo había rechazado? Necesitaba entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke conducía a toda velocidad, enfadado con todo, estaba harto, no entendía porque no podía superarla. Volvió a recordar la confesión del ojiceleste, rememorando así la suya, la que negó. Se preguntaba si aquello podría haber cambiado las cosas, si tal vez con el tiempo y constancia ella cambiaría de parecer y lo mirara a él. Sonrió amargamente, seguro que si no se hubiera retractado Hinata estaría entre la espada y la pared, intentando no hacer daño a su mejor amigo y aceptar los sentimientos del que siempre amó, maldito Toneri.

Volvió a respirar, había vuelto a ser imprudente, se lo había prometido, dejaría a Hinata tranquila, quería más que nada la felicidad de su amiga, aunque no fuese con él... Recordó la conversación con Sakura el día de la graduación, sus exactas palabras. "Sabes, espero que algún día yo también sea considerada la señora Uchiha, como lo es ahora Konan-san, su boda fue realmente hermosa".

Recordaba bien ese día, su hermano era un manojo de nervios y felicidad, por fin iba a unir su vida con la mujer que amaba, le había costado mucho estar juntos, a causa de la exnovia de su hermano, pero al final habían aclarado todo. Sonrió de nuevo, ni siquiera en la boda Hinata se había atrevido a ponerse un vestido, la única vez que la había visto con falda fue cuando Toneri…

El cabreo volvió a surgir, tenía que tranquilizarse, bajó un poco la velocidad del coche, ya que la estaba sobrepasando por mucho, por suerte la carretera estaba casi sin coches, sino tal vez podría haber tenido algún accidente. Ya casi estaba en Konoha, dejando atrás a Suna por varios kilómetros. Volvió a pensar en las palabras de Sakura… la señora Uchiha.

—Gracias por traernos Suigetsu-kun—dijo Hinata agradecida con una dulce sonrisa, mientras el peliblanco reía, de verdad era un encanto. Ahora entendía porque traía tan loco a su hermano, aunque estaba seguro que si arreglara sería mucho más bonita.

Pero la peliazul estaba un poco pensativa, ya que no sabía porque su mejor amigo había desaparecido de esa manera, rogaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Intentaba buscar una razón para su actuar, pero no podía pensar en nada, esta muy preocupada. Le había preguntado a Itachi varias veces por la repentina desaparición del menor, pero él solo le había dicho que no era importante, más no lo creía. Conocía muy bien las caras del hermano de su mejor amigo, y cuando estaba tan serio era por algo, estaba segura.

—Mi hermano lo hubiera hecho, pero creo que se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para conducir—dijo burlón ocasionando que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran y bajara la mirada avergonzada, haciendo que Itachi se hiciera una idea de lo sucedido.

—Es cierto, jamás había visto a Toneri de esa manera, le debes gustar mucho. Lo vi tan rojo que creí que en cualquier momento iba a reventar—comentó la hermosa pelirroja amablemente, haciendo que las mejillas de la morocha se encendieran aún más.

Con aquel último comentario el mayor de los Uchiha lo entendió, parecía que aquel chico, Toneri, se había confesado a la peliazul y conociendo el sobreprotector carácter de su hermano se había enterado, ocasionando que se molestara. Ya le había dicho muchas veces que dejase esos arrebatos de niño pequeño, se tenía que comportar como un hombre, en vez de seguir con esas niñerías. Después de horas en el coche el peliblanco propuso ir a comer. Itachi se iba a negar, pero la verdad es que se moría de hambre, por lo que al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo, luego cuando retomaron el camino al primero que dejaron fue al Uchiha, que acarició con cariño a la chica cuando ya se estaban despidiendo. La verdad es que Hinata era una gran chica, como le hubiese gustado que saliera con su hermano.

—Ve con cuidado a casa, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme—dijo el primogénito de Fugaku. "Gracias Itachi-nii", dijo ella.

Cuando el coche había desparecido de su visión se fue directo a su casa, tenía que hablar seriamente con su hermano, no tenía que comportarse de esa manera, dejándolo allí tirados solo porque Hinata había recibido una confesión. Pero cuando entró no se esperó aquello, su padre y madre estaban con la familia Haruno, cenando de los más alegres, como celebrando algo.

Luego de agradecer a Suigetsu y Karin por la molestia de traerla se despidió de ellos para luego ingresar a su departamento, lugar que compartía con Ino, Shion y Temari. La verdad era que en su ultimo año había estado hablando de cuanto les gustaba vivir juntas, por lo que pactaron que, cuando finalizaran la universidad se conseguir un buen piso para las cuatro.

—¡Se puede saber a dónde has ido! —exclamó indignada Shion, mientras mantenía sus manos en la cintura, en señal de molestia.

Temari e Ino solo se limitaron a suspirar, la rubia podía ser muy exagerada cuando quería. Pero esta vez tenía razón, habían intentado comunicarse con ella en todo el día, pero no respondía, habían estado muy angustiadas por si algo le podía haber sucedido.

—Lo siento, pero mi móvil se quedó sin batería y como fui a Suna para ver a Toneri no pude—las tres chicas al escuchar ese nombre se acercaron rápidamente cortando la explicación de la peliazul, que miraba con terror la cara de sus amigas.

—Muy bien, empieza a desembucharlo todo, ¿te morías por ver a Toneri? —dijo Ino muriéndose de las ganas por saber lo ocurrido.

Hinata solo suspiró cansada, estaba segura que no la iban a dejar tranquilas hasta que les explicase, con pelos y señales, hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido hoy. Así, que ya siendo consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir aceptó su destino, y de la manera más explicita relató con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido. Estaba segura que iba a ser una larga charla.

Luego de escuchar la historia por completo notó como los ojos de sus amigas se iluminaban, ya sabía que era lo que le preguntarían.

—¿Qué harás, aceptarás la propuesta de Toneri? ¿¡Lo harás!? —dijeron las tres a la vez, expectantes por la respuesta de la ojiluna.

Para ellas esa era la mejor solución posible al mal de amores de Hinata, si conseguía que ese bombón estuviera con su amiga estaban seguras que de una manera u otra el Uchiha pasaría a ser agua pasada. Pero, al notar como ella bajaba la mirada y evita cualquier tipo de contacto visual supieron que sus planes no se realzarían, ya que Hinata no pensaba aceptar.

Las tres suspiraron derrotadas, odiaban que su amiga siguiera tan pendiente del Uchiha. Entonces, el móvil de la peliazul comenzó a sonar, haciendo que una cálida sonrisa se posara en sus labios al ver que se trataba de Sasuke. Durante todo el viaje de regreso había estado muy preocupada por él, ya que no sabía el porqué de su repentina desaparición e Itachi tampoco le había dicho mucho.

—Sasuke-kun, hola. Gracias por llevarme—dijo feliz, pero luego de un rato su piel había comenzado a palidecer, adquiriendo un tono blanco que preocupó a sus amigas, ya que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Y sus ojos se veían vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar.

—Que bien—dijo con una fingida voz de alegría que él no notó. —C-claro que estaré allí, sí… Adiós—dijo Hinata totalmente en shock.

La peliazul abrazó su móvil con fuerza, dejando salir las lágrimas, a

—Hina—llamó Shion, pero no respondía. —¡Hina! —volvió a llamarla con todavía más insistencia, pero la ojiluna seguía sin responder, seguía llorando. —¡¿Hinata, que ocurre?! —gritaba la rubia preocupada, zarandeándola con fuerza, intentado que su amiga reaccione. Temari se acercó rápido a la ojiluna, apartando a la otra rubia, que también se encontraba muy preocupada por el cambio en su amigo.

—¡Hina, mírame! —le dijo la ojiverde decidida, zarandeándola con fuerza haciéndola despertar un poco.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Temari, que debo hacer? —dijo llorosa y con voz rota, ya que todo aquello le había caído como un balde agua fría.

Las chicas la miraban preocupadas al ver a su querida amiga temblando, así que la Sabaku no se acercó más a la peliazul y le dio un maternal abrazo, haciendo que la chica se hundiera más en su pecho, no preguntó ni dijo nada, hasta que la ojiluna se separó por si sola.

—¿Hina, estas mejor, que ocurre? —preguntó Ino lo más dulce que pudo, mientras le colocaba con delicadez un mechón tras la oreja.

—Sasuke-kun le ha pedido matrimonio a Sakura-san… ¡Se van a casar, se van a casar! —decía llorando amargamente.

Las tres se quedaron frías ante la noticia, ahora entendía porque su amiga se había puesto de aquella manera. Estaban muy preocupadas por aquello, parecía que el unilateral amor de la peliazul iba a acabar de una manera dolorosa.

Pero lo que ninguna se dio cuenta es que Hinata, gracias a eso iba a tomar un decisión que marcaría la separación de sus caminos por mucho tiempo, tanto, que tal vez cuando se volvieran a rencontrar las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

 **.**

 **Seis meses después**

 **.**

Los días pasaron hasta la tan esperada fecha, solo consiguiendo que los nervios en sus amigas crecieran, Ino iba a ser la dama de honor, ya que era la más cercana a la pelirosa, pero aun así sentía un poco que traicionaba a su amiga, claro que Hinata siempre le decía que estaba bien, porque Sakura también era su amiga, así que no se tenía que preocupar por cosas irrelevantes como esa.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Shion dudosa. —Hina, por favor, piénsalo bien, irte así… Aquí tienes un buen trabajo, nos tienes a nosotras, piensalo…—rogaba la blonda, pero ella negó.

—Shion-chan, chicas… de verdad os agradezco por todo. Pero me volvería loca si me quedo, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Necesito alejarme de Sasuke, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo más. No quiero seguir siendo egoísta e hipócrita, porque, aunque parte de mi desea la felicidad de Sakura-san y Sasuke, otra desea que no lo sean—dijo. —Además, he querido darle una oportunidad a Toneri.

—Pero Hina… tu dijiste que no lo amabas, no lo hagas por despecho, te puedes equivocar—dijo Ino muy preocupada.

—Es verdad, no lo amo, pero lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo, él siempre ha estado para mí—explicó dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

Recordó la mirada seria, su amable sonrisa, su hombro dispuesto siempre a apoyarla, él estaba allí incluso cuando no se lo pedía. Sentía que debía retribuirle de la misma manera, además, un clavo saca a otro clavo, o al menos rogaba porque fuera así.

—Hina quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola, aunque ahora nos vayamos a separar quiero que siempre tengas presente que nos tendrás cuando nos necesites, porque nosotras somos tus amigas, tanto en las buena como en las malas—dijo Temari acariciando una mejilla de la peliazul, mientras la otras asentían a las palabras pronunciadas por la Sabaku no.

—Gracias chicas, no se preocupen por mí. Nos volveremos a ver—dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Para la Hyuga la rubia de ojos verdes siempre había sido como una hermana mayor, un modelo, alguien a quien respetaba y admiraba, por ese duro pero maternal carácter.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Qué vergüenza, después de mil siglos me digno a publicar. De verdad que lo siento mucho… pero por dejaros tanto tiempo les diré que ya solo falta un capítulo para que aparezcan los hijos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	13. Despedida no deseada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

 **DESPEDIDA NO DESEADA**

Por fin había llegado el gran día, la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, las chicas en parte se sentían felices por la pelirosa, pero por otra estaban deprimidas por su amiga, aunque también sabían que eso era lo mejor, para que de una vez Hinata fuese libre de sus sentimientos.

Sakura estaba sentada frente al espejo, terminándose de arreglar el broche del cabello, ya que no le gustaba demasiado como había quedado. Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta la hicieron voltear, pero sus manos no dejaron el adorno de su cabello. Rápidamente sonrió al ver que se trataba de la peliazul, gesto que ella respondió, pero con un aura más triste, haciendo que la pelirosa la mirara preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo Hinata? —preguntó dudosa al ver el claro semblante de tristeza que rodeaba a la peliazul, últimamente la veía así. Muchas veces le había querido preguntar el porque de su semblante triste, más por alguna razón, sentía que la ojiluna no sería sincera con ella. Y, en caso de que le dijera la verdad… temía que aquello lo cambiara todo. Por lo que sencillamente trataba de ignorar ese hecho.

—Estas hermosa—dijo con otra delicada sonrisa, haciendo que la de verdes ojos también sonriera complacida. Pero luego se extrañó, al fijarse bien en la vestimenta de la peliazul, que no llevaba el vestido de dama que había conseguido por milagro que aceptara ponerse.

—¿Y el vestido? Vamos Hinata, no me digas que al final te arrepentiste—dijo triste, pero la Hyuga solo sonrió incómoda.

Claro que había aceptado ponérselo, ya que desde el principio pensaba no asistir a la boda de ellos, por eso sencillamente no reprochó ninguna de las peticiones que la pelirosa le hacía, así no le fastidiaría los preparativos para su enlazo con su amigo.

—Sakura-san, la verdad es que yo no podré asistir—el rostro de la ojijade se descolocó frente a tremenda noticia, dándose cuenta por fin de la maleta que la chica llevaba. —Ha surgido un problema y me he de ir…—la pelirosa la veía con confusión sin decir nada. —Sé que esto puede ser una molestia para usted, en verdad estoy muy apenada—dijo cabizbaja, mientras era observada por la ojijade.

—No te preocupes—respondió tranquila. —Sé que debes de tener una muy buena razón por la que debes irte, así que no te disculpes, no pasa nada. Ve y resuelve lo que sea que ocurre—dijo compresivamente la Haruno, a lo que la peliazul agradeció infinitamente.

La Hyuga extendió el broche de pelo en forma de orquídea que Sasuke le había regalado, sacó con delicadeza el otro adorno y colocó el suyo. Sentía que era a donde realmente pertenecía, en el pelo de la persona que era más importante para él. Muchas veces se lo quiso poner, pero sentía que no era para ella, ahora que había aceptado ser la novia de Toneri era momento de dejar las ataduras atrás.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, ese era el toque que sentía que le faltaba. Rápidamente abrazó a la peliazul, le estaba muy agradecida. Hinata la miró con cariño y un poco de envidia, en ese tiempo había conocido bien a la Haruno. Era una chica con muchas virtudes, muchas de las cual ella carecía, de verdad admiraba el valor de la pelirosa, siempre honesta con sus sentimientos, no guardándose nada. Tal vez si ella tan solo hubiera tenido la mitad del coraje que la de verdes ojos podía ser ella la que ahora se estuviera casando con el azabache… Negó, no había tiempo para lamentaciones, no existía el hubiera, debía aceptarlo y desear la felicidad de su amigo, aunque le costara.

Luego de despedirse de la pelirosa salió de la iglesia y paró un taxi, el hombre amablemente se ofreció a guardarle las maletas y ella aceptó. Entonces divisó una rubia cabellera que solo podría pertenecer a su blondo mejor amigo. Hinata le pidió al taxista que esperara allí, que volvería en seguida, para luego ir tras el blondo que estaba por irse por uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

—¡Naruto-kun! —el ojiazul paró al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba, luego giró para encontrase con la ojiluna, que prácticamente se había tirado a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente. El Uzumaki no entendía nada, pero igual le devolvió el gesto, además siempre estaba más que encantado de recibir uno de los cariñosos y dulces abrazos de la ojiluna.

La chica hundió su rostro en los fuertes brazos de su amigo. Naruto había sido el primero en hablarle, en siempre velar por ella, en cuidarla y preocuparse por si algo le faltaba. Esa dulce y bondadosa sonrisa siempre había estado allí, no sabía que hacer ahora que se iba a separar de él. No solo perdería a Sasuke, sino también a Naruto y aquello le dolía mucho, él también era su mejor amigo. No le parecía justo, lo quería mucho, era como su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre la protegía, lo iba a echar tanto de menos, le haría tanta falta. Quería decirle, estaba tan ansiosa por hacerlo, quería contarle la verdad, sincerarse ahora que se iba, pero sabía que si lo hacía se lo dirían al morocho, y no podía correr ese riesgo.

Porque si él se llegaba a enterar, temía que sus planes para marcharse se vieran truncados porque solo la mirara suplicante a los ojos.

El blondo silbó aquella melodía que los tres habían inventado, para luego hacer su particular saludo, algo que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Acarició despacio sus delicadas mejillas, podía vestir como un chico, pero su piel era tan suave como la de una chica, el Uzumaki en verdad quería mucho a Hinata, era como una hermana para él, gracias a Shion había superado los sentimientos románticos que sentía por la ojiperla, pero aun así siempre estaría como el recuerdo de su primer amor. Ella le había enseñado muchas cosas, había compartido tan buenos momentos, risas y llantos, siempre apoyándose. No sabía muy bien que ocurría, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba, un ligero escalofrío le recorría y sentía como una extraña fuerza le advertía que se iban a separar, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho, mucho…—susurró la peliazul sorprendiendo al ojiazul por sus repentinas palabras, pero sonrió agradecido.

—Yo también te quiero, muchísimo—ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura que podía y lo volvió a abrazar, aun más fuerte que antes, esta vez no pudiendo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por el Uzumaki.

—¿Pasa algo Hina? —preguntó preocupado, intentado hacerla sonreír. —No llores hime—le dijo depositando un cálido beso en su frente, haciendo que Hinata lo volviera a abrazar, diciéndole que solo era por la boda, la emoción, solo eso…

—Gracias por todo Naruto-kun, gracias—había sido lo último que él escuchó para después de despedirse de ella, ya que tenía que ir a recoger los anillos de compromiso que se había olvidado en su departamento, pero aún así ese extraño presentimiento aún no se iba.

Hinata miró como se iba su amigo, ya no había nada más que decir, ya se había despedidos de sus amigas, de Sakura y Naruto, sentía que con eso era suficiente, que de una vez por todas podía cerrar ese capítulo y dejar libre al morocho, o al menos eso quería creer. En verdad también hubiese deseado despedirse de Sasuke, pero no quería verlo vestido como el futuro novio, además, posiblemente si lo veía antes de irse conseguiría que se quedara y eso no podía pasar, no quería seguir sintiéndose lamentable.

Miró por ultima vez la iglesia, no pudiendo evitar que una traicionera lágrima se le escapara. Esperaba que algún día ella también se casaría… recordó la oscura mirada del azabache, junto a su tan característica sonrisa altiva, lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría tanto… respiró profundo y se subió al auto, dejando atrás el panorama de la inminente boda. Lo único que la consolaba es que al menos no estaría allí viendo como el hombre al que tanto amaba se casaba con otra mujer, seguramente aquello la hubiese acabado por completo.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke terminaba de atar su corbata, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía ni porque había hecho aquello. Mentira, claro que lo sabía, el estúpido de Toneri, todo era su culpa, odiaba que Hinata lo hubiese ido a ver aquel día. Prefería haber vivido en la ignorancia, no sabiendo que tan importante era el albino para la peliazul, como para viajar tan apresuradamente solo para verlo y después aceptar esa maldita confesión. Porque, aunque nadie decía nada explícitamente, se notaba que ellos habían empezado una relación.

Recordó como ese día cuando cogió el coche para salir de la mansión Otsutsuki lo que hizo fue ir al centro comercial a comprar un anillo de compromiso, ya que ese día se lo pediría a Sakura. Maldijo de nuevo su impulsividad, sabía que cada vez que se ofuscaba por algo solo conseguía que los resultados empeorasen, y el que más salía perdiendo era él, ya que esto en nada afectaba a Hinata.

Con el tiempo llegó a querer mucho a la pelirosa, ella siempre se esforzaba porque todo en su relación fuera bien, por lo que jamás pudo encontrar ningún pretexto para romper. Lo menos que quería era dañarla, pero no se esperaba que ella fuera tan osada como para aceptar su propuesta, y ahora estaba allí, a punto de contraer nupcias y unir su vida para siempre a otra persona.

Su mente divagó hasta dos perlados ojos, y suspiró con pensar, Hinata salía con el idiota de Toneri, aún recordaba como el infeliz prácticamente le había restregado que su hime pasaba más tiempo con él. Fue también por ello que se dio cuenta que posiblemente jamás podría olvidarla del todo y seguramente no encontraría a otra chica que quisiera más que Sakura, al menos después de Hinata, así que sencillamente había acabado pidiéndoselo. También sus padres estaban emocionados, querían ser abuelo y consentir a sus nietos.

Aunque para eso que primero que molestaran a Itachi, ya que con lo fogoso que era con su cuñada estaba seguro que pronto sería tío.

Si era sincero, no le molestaba del todo la idea de casarse con la Haruno, la pelirosa tenía muchas cualidades que harían que cualquier mujer se sintiera envidiosa, su única pega era que en la cocina era muy mala, pero por lo demás no tenía ninguna queja. Ella siempre estaba allí, cuidándolo y respaldándolo, siendo su apoyo. Ella se encontraba a su lado en sus malos y buenos momentos, se lo debía. Además, la quería mucho, casi tanto como a Hinata, por lo que estaba seguro que si alguien conseguía hacerle olvidar solo podía ser ella.

 **. . . . . . .**

Ya había llegado la hora, pronto los invitados comenzaban a llegar, entusiasmados por la unión entre los dos enamorados, pero las tres rubias amigas de Hinata estaban intentando ser fuertes, sobre todo Shion, aunque empeoraba a medida que el reloj avanzaba, junto a la angustia, que no hacía más que crecer y crecer en su pecho. Pero es que ya no lo podía aguantar más, le dolía demasiado la idea de perder de esa manera a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, su compañera de diversión, su primer amor. Sus otras dos amigas también la abrazaban, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero sabían que eso sólo complicaría las cosas para Hinata, ya que traería la atención de sus novios y en poco tiempo todos los presentes se enterarían, por eso trataban de que Shion dejara de llorar o ellas acabarían también haciéndolo.

—Tienes que calmarte—decía Temari en tono duro pero un poco quebrado, tratando de resistir las ganas de llorar, ella también extrañaría mucho a su amiga. Pero sabía que si ella también empezaba a llorar solo llamaría la atención, no podían dejar que eso pasara.

Ino también se encontraba muy mal, a ella tampoco le gustaba para nada como habían acabado las cosas, era cierto que Sakura le parecía una gran chica y había forjado una muy linda amistad con la pelirosa, pero le dolía que la peliazul saliera lastimada por esa relación. De verdad que admiraba la fuerza de la ojiluna había tenido durante tanto tiempo, resistiendo sus sentimientos por el morocho. Si ella se hubiera encontrado en esa misma situación habría puesto distancia hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no podía recriminarle su partida.

El Uzumaki al ver a sus amigas reunidas allí decidió acercarse, quería que Shion le arreglase bien su corbata, ya que al ser el padrino de bodas tenía que estar en perfecto estado. Además, quería preguntarles por Hinata, ya que estaba preocupado por lo que le había dicho antes cuando se habían visto, ya que sus palabras no desaparecían de su mente, además se veía un tanto triste.

—¡Shion! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —preguntó angustiado el rubio al ver a su novia así, alertando a las chicas.

—No le pasa nada Naruto, solo que… Ya sabes, cuando hay una boda las chicas nos emocionamos mucho. Incluso podemos llorar por la emoción de ver que dos personas van a atar sus vidas para… siempre—explicó Ino un tanto entrecortada. Haciendo que Naruto se acordase de que Hinata le había dicho algo similar, eso le dejaba más tranquilo.

Ella al igual que sus amigas no estaba de acuerdo que su amiga decidiera marcharse, tal vez ella era la más inconforme con esa idea, pero es que no quería separarse de ella. pero también entendía todo el dolor que la peliazul sufría por el Uchiha, si a ella Naruto no la hubiese amado, estaba segura que también se hubiera alejado de él, por eso es que en parte ella también lo entendía.

—¿Tanto te emocionan las bodas? —dijo el rubio en broma con una de sus habituales sonrisas zorrunas mientras la abrazaba.

La Yamanaka empezó a hipear, para que después el llanto saliera desenfrenado, haciendo que el blondo voltease hacia ella.

—¿Tú también Ino? ¿De verdad son tan emocionantes? —preguntó un tanto divertido sin entender muy bien porque lloraban, pero Temari solo asintió, sabía que en cualquier momento ella también se iba a poner a llorar. Y eso sí que iba a ser difícil de explicar.

—Yo, no puedo—susurraba Shion, echa un mar de lágrimas. —¡No puedo seguir aquí, debo ir! —gritó agarrando la camisa de su novio. —Ella me necesita, necesito decirle tantas cosas—hablaba ella, mientras confundía cada vez más al blondo. —No la quiero dejar sola.

El Uzumaki al ver a su novia de esa manera se preocupó más, no entendía porque se comportaba de aquella manera. Buscó a Hinata, tal vez ella la podía tranquilizar, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Era su turno, debía calmar a la blonda, odiaba verla sufrir.

—Shion, todo estará bien. Solo explícame que está ocurriendo—dijo Naruto tomando con decisión los hombros de la rubia.

Pero ella se quedó callada, no deseaba traicionar a su mejor amiga, pero la insistencia de Naruto la volvía débil, sabía que de un momento a otro iba a ceder. Porque, aunque le había dicho que estaba bien con la idea que se fuera no era para nada así, lo quería evitar.

—Hinata está por tomar el exprés que la lleva a Suna—declaró Ino de golpe sin poder aguantar más, sorprendiendo al ojiazul —No va a volver, no volverá, nunca—decía mientras más lágrimas caían de sus azules ojos. Ella tampoco podía aguantarlo más.

—¡Ino! —gritó molesta Temari, porque la chica había revelado el secreto que la peliazul les había confiado. —¡Hinata nos dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie! ¡Ella no quería que nadie se enterara! Sabes que si Sasuke sabe que Hinata se va querrá impedirlo—finalizó molesta.

—¡Y no es el único! —dijo molesto Naruto. —¡¿Dónde está ahora Hinata, a donde ha ido?! —exclamó pidiendo una respuesta.

Sasuke que justo pasó por allí en ese instante quedó paralizado luego de lo que acababa de oír. Un mar de sensaciones envestía al Uchiha, que aún no acaba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero es que no lo podía creer, era imposible. ¡Hinata no se podía ir!

—¡¿A dónde se va Hinata?! —dijo de repente Sasuke, haciendo que Shion se separara del rubio y lo mirara con una mirada llena de odio.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —gritaba histéricamente, haciendo que todos sus amigos se comenzasen a reunir. —Por tu culpa, ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Maldito! —decía llena de ira dispuesta a golpear al pelinegro si Naruto no lo hubiera evitado.

—¡Para de una vez Shion, deja de gritar! ¡Tú también Ino, no llores! Prometimos que no diríamos nada—dijo Temari con los ojos llorosos a las dos rubias que la miraban afligidas. Claro que sabían que debían mantenerlo en secreto, pero no lo podían evitar, estaban molestas.

Nadie decía nada, solo se oían los llantos y reclamos de Shion contra del azabache. Por su parte Sasuke tampoco sabía muy bien que ocurría, pero sí tenía una cosa clara. Necesitaba detener a Hinata, ella simplemente no se podía ir, así como así, sin ninguna explicación.

—Dime a dónde ha ido Hinata, ¡ahora! —exigió el azabache a Temari. Haciendo que Sai y Shikamaru se mirasen preocupados. ¿Algo le había ocurrido a la peliazul? Ahora entendían el estado tan desalentador de sus novias.

—No lo hagas Temari, no se lo digas. ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? Dentro de unos minutos se va a casar, Hina-chan ya no es su asunto—declaró enfadada la rubia, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, pero solo haciendo que el morocho se volviera más serio.

—Shion tiene razón, tú en segundos te vas a casar, no sirve de nada que te diga a donde ha ido—declaró la Sabaku no.

—¡Necesito ir a buscarla, no voy a dejar que se vaya, la voy a detener! —declaró sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la propia blonda, pero aún asi no estaba dispuesta a traicionar a su amiga, si el morocho conseguía que se quedase solo acabaría sufriendo más, él no la amaba.

—Por favor Shion-san, Temari—pidió delicadamente la voz de Sakura, sorprendiendo a todos. Ella buscó la oscura mirada de su futuro marido, para darle todo su apoyo, ya que sabía cuan importante era la peliazul para él. pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la rubia mejor amiga de la ojiperla, sin siquiera haberla notado. Sentía que de verdad necesitaba detener a Hinata. —Sé que no somos muy cercanas, pero por favor, díganle a Sasuke donde se encuentra Hinata, por favor—pidió con una dulce voz.

La Sabaku no miraba de reojo a Shion, expectante por una respuesta. La rubia suspiró resignada, en verdad que no quería decirles nada, pero esta vez le iba a dar una última oportunidad, además, no quería que Hinata se casara por agradecimiento. Le iba a dar esta última oportunidad al morocho, si conseguía que su mejor amiga regresara lo perdonaría, sino no dejaría que volviera a saber de ella, nunca.

—La última oportunidad—susurró Shion y Temari e Ino asintieron, ellas también solo le darían esa última oportunidad al moreno.

—Se encuentra en la estación de trenes de Konoha, en dirección a Suna, su tren sale en media hora—dijo Shion con desgano.

—Dame tus llaves—dijo en tono demandante el Uchiha a Sai, que lo miraba con perplejidad. —¡Dame las malditas llaves de tu moto, tengo que apresurarme! —bramó fuertemente haciendo que por inercia el otro pelinegro le entregara sus llaves.

Rápidamente salió de la iglesia, seguido de Naruto, que salía del shock. No pensaba dejarlo solo, además, el también deseaba ayudar a su mejor amiga, pero el Uchiha era más rápido así que dejó atrás al blondo, que gritaba que lo esperaba. Pero para el morocho no había ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera ir en busca de su mejor amiga, no pensaba dejarla sola, tenía que traerla a su lado, ese era su lugar.

Sasuke corría entre toda esa gente, buscando la figura de su mejor amiga, cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se oprimía más y más, un horrible miedo de no volver a verla crecía en su pecho. Gritaba con desespero su nombre, más no obtenía ninguna respuesta, no sabía que más hacer, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a verla. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró su azul cabellera en uno de los vagones.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —aquellos gritos alertaron a la Hyuga, haciendo que limpiara las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro.

Miró a los lados, pero no vio al dueño de la voz, era su imaginación, aquello era imposible, Sasuke no podía estar allí, ahora debía estar en frente del altar dando el "sí quiero", se lo debía estar imaginando, debía ser eso. Sabía que no podía ser él, su cerebro le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, él no podía estar allí, no podía. No tenía como saber que ella se había ido, además sus amigas jamás le dirían.

No tardó nada en ir hacia ella, se subió al vagón sin titubear, necesitaba detenerla a como diera lugar. Por eso Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, realmente se traba de él, reconocería esos ojos ónix en cualquier parte, haciendo que su corazón latiera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó molesto el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a la peliazul, dejándola totalmente helada. —Y sin avisar—dijo molesto mirándola con claro reproche. Además, se supone que su mejor amiga debía estar a su lado en un día asi.

—¡Sasuke-kun! No es posible… Pero… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Tu boda! ¡No deberías estar aquí! —exclamó la ojiluna mientras el morocho la miraba receloso, ¿de quién era la culpa que ahora estuviera aquí en vez de estar a punto de contraer matrimonio? Suspiró con cansancio.

—Vámonos ahora mismo—dijo tomando su mano para encaminarla hacia la puerta de salida, no pensaba dejarla marchar.

La peliazul creía que si se iba el día de su boda no la iba a detener, que ese día solo se concentraría en su futuro, pero allí estaba él, llevándola de regreso. ¿Acaso aún podía tener esperanza? ¡¿Por qué, porque se hacía eso?! ¡¿Por qué él estaba allí?! Lo único que hacía era confundirla cada vez más, ya no sabía en qué pensar, ¿de verdad que no sabía todo lo que le hacía? Era tan cruel…

—Si nos vamos ahora podremos llegar a tiempo a la boda, por suerte nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Bueno solo nuestros amigos, pero ni mis padres ni los de Sakura saben nada, así que mejor apresurémonos—era cierto, él no la quería, por eso es que se tenía que marchar.

—No puedo—habló, haciendo voltear al pelinegro, logrando que soltara su mano, haciendo que la mirase extrañado ¿Cómo que no podía? —Mis padres me necesitan, además debo arreglar unos asuntos importantes. Debo irme… Lo siento—decía mientras el morocho la miraba con reproche, no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso el día de su boda.

—¡Hyuga, déjate de bromas! —gritó enfadado. —Vámonos ahora mismo, no te lo pienso repetir—dijo molesto mirándolo fijamente.

Pero ella no se movía por lo que la volvió a tomar de la mano. La peliazul se vio tentada a dejarse llevar, pero sabía que si se quedaba acabaría soltándolo todo y eso solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que se volvió a soltar, pero esta vez con más decisión. Logrando nuevamente que Sasuke la mirara mal. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, pero las palabras no le salían, en verdad le urgía marcharse.

—Mi novio me necesita—aquello dejó frio al Uchiha. Buscó en sus perlados ojos para comprobar si era verdad lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó incrédulo, pero la chica no respondía. —¡Hinata! —gritó exasperado, pero la chica aún permanecía callada, no sabía que más decirle, tenía miedo de encararlo y que se viniera abajo, lo quería tanto. —Me estás diciendo que te marchas sin decir nada, el día que tu mejor amigo se casa, porque tu estúpido novio ¿te necesita? —soltó lleno de ironía. —Déjate de tantas bromas y regresemos, Sakura me debe estar esperando—aquello fue lo último que necesitó escuchar, ya no lo podía aguantar más.

—Sé que Sakura-san te necesita, por eso ve con ella—dijo en un tono frío que nunca había utilizado, al menos con él. —Pero a mí también me necesita alguien, Toneri-kun me necesita y yo también lo necesito, por eso debo irme—declaró decidida. Era cierto, Toneri necesitaba su ayuda con los tramites del caso de su madre y la gestión de su empresa, que ahora los acreadores la estaban asechando.

¡Toneri! Aquello solo hizo enfadar al Uchiha, no entendía que ella era muy importante para él, que incluso estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en su amor platónico, pero que se lo dijera así, de la nada. Odiaba al maldito peliblanco que se había llevado a su amiga de su lado.

—¡¿Y yo no te necesito?! —gritó enfadado, haciendo que los ojos de ella se volvieran borrosos. Él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal, ella no se quería ir, lo quería, lo quería tanto, pero él no tenía un espacio en su corazón para ella, no de la manera que ella quería.

Sasuke intentaba retener la rabia que ahora crecía en su cuerpo, la había contenido todas las otras veces, por lo que trató de retenerla otra vez, pero le fue imposible. Estaba bien, no pensaba seguir rogándole que se quedara a su lado. Si tanto deseaba ir al lado de aquel tipo que se fuera, él ya no se lo pensaba impedir. El orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía, ya no le rogaría más.

—Si quieres irte al lado de ese idiota me parece bien, pero no vuelvas, no te quiero volver a ver. ¡Nunca! ¡Lo has entendido Hyuga! ¡Nunca! ¡Bórrame de tu vida, que yo haré lo mismo! —gritó enfadado, para bajarse del tren sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Arrepintiéndose de cada una de las palabras que acababa de gritar, ya que no pensaba en serio en eso, solo quería que ella se quedara.

—Sasuke—llamó desde la ventana, pero él la ignoró. —Sasuke—volvió a decir, pero él no se volteaba a verla, seguía para en el Adén dándole la espalda. —Sasuke, ya me voy—pronunció la peliazul con voz rota, desde la ventana abierta. —Sasuke–volvió a decir, pero él no se volteaba. —¡Me voy a ir! —dijo nuevamente, esperando porque al menos se pudieran despedir correctamente.

—¡Vete! —gritó lleno de enfado, mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños, no sabía ni siquiera que decirle. Ella se estaba yendo de su lado, y ni más ni menos que para estar con otro tipo. Ella no tenía ni idea del enorme sacrificio que hizo para dejar sus sentimientos por ella, que aún no se había ido del todo, a pesar de que quería mucho a la pelirosa. En verdad sabía que en algún momento ella se quedaría con él, lo elegiría, también era su culpa por no haber luchado por ella, pero, prácticamente lo estaba traicionando al irse el día de su boda como una ladrona, sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse, como si él no significara nada en su vida. Aquello le había dolido.

—Sasuke—volvió a decir por última vez, aunque el pelinegro se rehusaba a voltearse, esperando que ella bajase en cualquier momento. Porque lo haría, ¿verdad? Ella no lo podía dejar, no podía hacerlo, habían prometido estar siempre juntos. ¡Lo habían prometido!

Pero cuando el tren dio el último aviso alertando que ya iba a partir, se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Que de verdad Hinata se estaba yendo de su lado, que la estaba perdiendo; por lo que corrió tras ella sin pensarlo más.

—¡Mierda, Hinata, Hinata! —gritaba su nombre. —Regresa, regresa—pidió aun corriendo tras el vagón de la peliazul, mientras sus amigos que recién habían llegado solo observaban callados y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como el tren se marchaba con su amiga, sin que ella pudiera haber oído las ultimas súplicas del pelinegro.

Él corría con todas sus fuerzas, gritando el nombre de su amiga, pero ella no lo podía oír. Miró a los ojos al morocho e hizo en el aire su tan particular saludo, para al final tocar su propia nariz, haciendo que algo dentro del morocho se rompiera en mil pedazos. Aquello más que un saludo significaba un adiós. Cada vez la silueta de la chica era más difusa, no solamente por la lejanía que por momentos se hacía más grande, sino también porque las negras cuencas del azabache se comenzaban a nublar a causa de las amargas lágrimas que amenizaban con salir. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hasta el fin del andén, viendo partir de su querida mejor amiga.

Ella solo pudo sollozar en silencio dentro del tren, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había logrado disfrutar gracias a todos sus amigos. Nunca los olvidaría, siempre pensaría en su felicidad, en la de todos ellos, porque siempre los llevaría con ella. Sabía que era muy probable que su morocho amigo jamás la perdonara, conocía perfectamente lo rencoroso que era el moreno, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a atenerse a las consecuencias, sencillamente no podía estar mas tiempo a su lado. Sabía que, aunque ella le deseaba la felicidad, una pequeña y egoísta parte de ella solo ansiaba que se separara de la pelirosa, por lo que lo mejor era partir.

—Te amo, se feliz—susurró sin que nadie más que ella lo pudiera escuchar, mientras más lagrimas inundaban su triste semblante.

—¡Hinata, Hinata! —gritaba desesperado el pelinegro, nunca lo habían visto así, ni siquiera Naruto, que también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No entendía porque su hime se había marchado de esa manera, pero no dudaba que debía tener una razón. Se acercó lentamente a su amigo, igual de afectado por la partida de la ojiluna. —¡Maldita sea, Hinata! —gritó Sasuke cayendo en sus rodillas, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. —Regresa, vuelve a mi lado…—pidió inútilmente ya que sabía que el tren se había ido, junto con ella. —Te amo—susurró para él en un último amargo suspiro, sin que nadie lo oyese. —Te amo…—repitió con voz totalmente rota, mientras todos sus amigos miraban destrozados la imagen del derrotado morocho.

 **Ese día me di cuenta, de que quizás me interpuse entre dos amigos. El silencio de Hinata me lo dijo todo, ese día estuve segura, ella amaba a tu padre. Tal vez ni yo podía amarlo tanto, ya que ella se sacrificó por su felicidad. No nos llamó ni escribió, salió de nuestras vidas sin decir palabra, para siempre. Ambos solían decir que el amor era amistad. Sí, me volví su amiga, pero nunca pude llegar a ser su mejor amiga.**

 **Ahora que no estoy a su lado estoy segura que tu padre se siente solo, pero él no dirá nada, aunque siempre la haya extrañado, yo más que nadie lo sabía, pero fui egoísta, lo sé, perdóname. Pero amaba demasiado a tu padre, aún lo amo. Siempre noté que Hinata tenía un sentimiento muy especial por tu padre, pero muchas veces sencillamente no hacía caso de él, alegando que era el mismo que esta tenía hacia Naruto, una fuerte y bonita amistad, más me equivocaba.**

 **Por eso te pido que me ayudes, ahora él la necesita, necesita de su amiga, necesita a Hinata. Consigue que ella vuelva a la vida de tu padre. Devuelve a Hinata su primer amor. Sasuke y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro, ahora lo sé, esa es la verdad, y mi sueño. Hija, ten siempre presente que la amistad va antes que el amor, porque el amor es amistad.**

 **Pd: En mi cuarto, en un pequeño cofre plateado debe haber un broche en forma de orquídea que me dio Hinata, yo no lo sabía, pero Sasuke se lo regaló, una vez cuando tomó de más me lo comentó, que no quería verlo… Lo guardé con mucho reparo, pensando devolvérselo algún día a su verdadera dueña. Cuídate mucho, te quiero y siempre velaré por ti.**

Al ir a la última página encontró una fotografía de Hinata con su padre y padrino, unas delgadas lágrimas empezaron a descender de los ojos de la pequeña mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la foto de aquella dulce peliazul. La iba a encontrar a como diera lugar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: este capítulo fue muy triste, al menos al escribirlo me pareció así, no sé para vosotros. Pero saben, guardarse los sentimientos siempre causa dolor, es totalmente cierto, luego uno se puede arrepentir por no haber sido sincero en su momento. Igual espero que les haya gustado, ya en el siguiente veremos a los pequeños.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me motivaron para escribir este cap más veloz. Así que sigan dejando muchos XD, na, mentira. Solo quiero decir que** **seguramente para el siguiente me vaya a tardar más, solo espero que sigan teniendo paciencia como hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	14. Que comience la búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

 **QUE COMIENCE LA BÚSQUEDA**

El silencio retumbó en toda la sala tras las ultimas palabras de la carta, todos se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos, aquella historia había sido bastante increíble, casi parecía una verdadera telenovela. Además, les había dado mucha pena lo que le había ocurrido a la Hyuga, y aunque no entendían del todo bien lo que ocurría, sí que podían vislumbrar que la peliazul estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Inojin se acercó a su amiga le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla, mayormente Hinata era una chica decidida y muy alegre. Muy pocas veces la habían visto de llorar de esa manera, siendo ayer la primera y ahora la segunda, aunque lo entendían, era bastante triste como su padre y Hinata se habían separado. Sakura había dado a entender que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que al final se había quedado con ella, por lo que la ojiluna al no aguantarlo más lo que decidió fue marcharse. Aunque notaba que ella lo quería y que probablemente Sasuke también tenía algún que otro sentimiento por ella y que Sakura calló y por eso se sentía egoísta.

Miró nuevamente la foto, pocas veces había visto esa sonrisa en su padre, parecía que de verdad Hinata había sido alguien muy importante para él, pero no lo entendía, ¿Por qué jamás la mencionaba? ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto con ella? Según el relato de su madre ella se dio cuenta al final que era muy probable que la Hyuga estuviese enamorada de su padre, pero, ¿y él? ¿La amaría más que a su madre?

Un miedo inmenso le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿realmente era bueno que se reunieran? Negó, ella no tenía que dudar de los sentimientos de su padre por su madre, además sentía que le debía mucho a la peliazul, así que haría lo que su madre le había pedido, cumpliría su deseo.

—Creo que es ridículo emparejarlo porque sean mejores amigos. Tal vez al final cada uno encuentre su persona destinada a pasar la vida juntos y formen una familia, entonces se separarán e irán por caminos distintos hasta al final no volverse a ver siendo desconocidos que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos—dijo Natsuki de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de leer la carta, junto a las lágrimas de la pelinegra menor, que miró a su prima contrariada, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naoto por las repentinas palabras que la mayor del grupo había pronunciado, pero entonces recordó, eso era algo que su padrino había dicho durante el almuerzo de ayer. ¿Acaso aquello iba relacionado con Hinata-san? ¡Claro, ella era su mejor amiga!

Ahora lo entendía, había notado a su padrino muy taciturno con todo el tema de la mejor amiga, que solo por serlo acabarían juntos. Inconscientemente miró a Hinata, "tal vez cada uno encuentre a su persona predestina a pasar la vida juntos y formen una familia". Eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado a su padrino, había formado una familia con Sakura y ahora Hinata ya no estaba en su vida, "entonces se separarán e irán por caminos distintos hasta al final no volverse a ser siendo desconocidos que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos". Aquellas palabras le habían parecido tristes, pero ahora le parecían aún más, su amistad tan profunda casi había desaparecido.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata, ¿eso les pasaría a ellos? ¡Jamás! Contestó inmediatamente su cerebro, la pelinegra, a pesar de muchas veces molestarlo y estar constantemente peleándose la quería mucho, era su amiga, así que, pasara lo que pasara seguirían siendo amigos.

—Eso fue lo que dijo mi tío ayer cuando comíamos—explicó la chica haciendo que Naoto regresara su atención a la conversación. —Noté que algo no estaba bien con él, actuaba extraño y los demás también, parecían incómodos, pero ahora lo entiendo. Creo que hablaba de Hinata-san, de lo que ocurrió con ella en su juventud—terminó de decir la azabache, confirmando la hipótesis del rubio.

Como ni Shikadai ni Inojin habían estado en el almuerzo no lo captaron a la primera, pero luego de razonarlo un poco lo entendieron. Por lo que notaban Sakura tenía razón, Hinata-san estaba más presente en la mente del azabache de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Además, había algo extraño en el tema de la peliazul, parecía que entre todos los adultos se había hecho un pacto de no hablar sobre ella, ya que sus madres jamás hablaban sobre ella en sus días de universidad, a pesar de que se notaba que eran muy amigas con la Hyuga.

Se preguntaban el porqué de ese misterio, si tal vez ellas escondían algo detrás de todo esto, no sabían porque no hablaban de Hinata, alguien que fue su amiga durante tantos años, ni siquiera la nombraron ni una vez en todo ese tiempo, era extremadamente sospechoso. ¿De verdad estaban ocultando algo? Ambos intentaban hacer memoria, pero nada les venía a la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naoto al papel que la morocha aún apretaba contra su pecho, consiguiendo que por fin la chica dejase de abrazar la fotografía y con cuidado les enseñase la imagen de los tres a sus amigos.

Miraron con detalle la foto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían una brillante sonrisa, mientras que la peliazul del medio sonreía dulcemente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se notaba que era una foto que había sido tomado de manera esporádica, ya que los tres se veían naturales, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que la cámara los estaba enfocando. Realmente parecían muy buenos amigos.

—Es verdad, parece que podría ser un chico, aunque uno muy femenino—dijo Inojin, mientras los otros lo miraban incrédulos, él tampoco era lo que uno llamara un chico muy masculino, incluso había veces que lo confundían con una niña, más si se soltaba el pelo.

Rieron un poco cuando recordaron que una vez en clase de educación física al rubio se le rompió la liga de pelo con la que siempre se hacía la coleta, haciendo que su profesor, Lee lo parara de inmediato y le dijera que fuera a jugar vóley con las demás niñas, que hoy tocaba clases separadas, haciendo que por toda la semana sus compañeros de clase se burlaran de él.

Inojin volteó los ojos al notar las risas de sus amigos, no necesitaba preguntar para saber de que se reían, juraba que algún día iba a hacerle pagar muy caro a su profesor por hacerle pasar una vergüenza como aquella.

—Pues yo creo que era muy bonita—soltó Naoto cuando dejó de reír, para luego mirar fijamente la foto, él nunca había dicho eso a alguna mujer a parte de su madre, pero Hinata se veía una persona dulce y amable, además por alguna razón le hacía sentir esa necesidad de que tenía que protegerla, ¿su padre se habría sentido igual? Lo que no entendía era porque sus ellos nunca le habían hablado de ella. Ya que, por lo que había escrito Sakura-san sobre la relación de ellos con la peliazul, parecía que eran muy, pero que muy buenos amigos.

—También concuerdo, entiendo porque las chicas iban tras ella—dijo Natsuki asombrada, parecería un ídolo de una banda. —¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Cumplirás lo que te ha pedido tu madre? —preguntó su prima y ella asintió, limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas.

Puede que aún se encontrara un poco insegura sobre los sentimientos que su padre tenía por la ojiperla, pero eso no quitaba que su madre le había pedido que uniera de nuevo a su padre con la Hyuga, por lo que, aunque aún no se sentía del todo tranquila con la idea no pensaba incumplir a lo que hace un rato le había prometido a su progenitora. Harían que ella y su padre se reencontrasen.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—dijo firmemente Shikadai, logrando captar la atención de los demás, ya que había estado callado durante casi toda la conversación, pesando muy atentamente en cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en la carta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naoto extrañado. La verdad es que le picaba mucho la curiosidad todo ese tema, le parecía bastante divertido poder ver en persona a la mejor amiga de sus padres, quería saber que clase de persona era, y por lo que leyó era alguien increíble. Así que no entendía porque Shikadai estaba tan convencido de que sería una mala idea, ya que él pensaba todo lo contrario.

El pelinegro solo suspiró con cansancio, a veces se preguntaba como todos podían ser tan impulsivos, sin meditar ni un segundo en lo que podían ocasionar si llegaban encontrar a la Hyuga. Miró a Natsuki, esperando que por lo menos ella se hubiera dado cuenta de la gravedad que era encontrar a la peliazul, pero parecía que el entusiasmo por encontrar a la mujer la había cegado. Volvió a suspirar, de verdad que no entendía como todos actuaban sin pensar, así que a él siempre le tocaba hacerles entender las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Ella debe tener la misma edad que tu papá Hinata, ¿no crees que lo más normal es que ya esté casada y puede que hasta con hijos? —dijo provocando que un sudor frio recorriera a la primogénita de Sasuke, igual que a los demás. —Si lo está, que es lo más probable, solo le causaríamos problemas, no es correcto hacer que se encuentre con tu padre si lo que quieres es que estén juntos—terminó de decir.

—No creo—respondió Hinata instintivamente, sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras. —Pero… Incluso si lo estuviera, estoy segura que aún quiere a papá. Lo ama, es por eso que se marchó para que fuera feliz con mi mama, seguro que quiere verlo—declaró decidida.

—Entonces, ¿piensas romper un matrimonio por el egoísta deseo de tu madre? —soltó Inojin sin mala intención, pero como antes había dicho la pelinegra el rubio carecía de delicadeza, igual que su padre. Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuanto hirió ese comentario a la azabache.

—¡Inojin! —reclamaron Naoto y Natsuki, mientras Shikadai solo soltaba un suspiro. Su amigo carecía de tacto, aunque en parte lo entendía, no era correcto lo que la mama de Hinata pedía. Quería corregir un error que cometió en el pasado con su hija. Si ella conocía lo que ellos sentían y se calló era cosa suya, ¿por qué los metía a ellos? Todo eso era muy problemático, como decía su padre.

Las palabras de sus dos amigos retumbaron en su cabeza, ambas a pesar de sonar distintas llevaban el mismo mensaje, encontrar a Hinata solo podría complicar las cosas. Sabía que podría ser así, que podría hacer pasar a su padre un momento incómodo, pero no podía sencillamente ignorar el deseo de su madre, quería aún así encontrar a la peliazul y hacer que volvieran a estar juntos.

—Quiero que papá se encuentre con ella—dijo cabizbaja la pelinegra. —No sólo porque mamá me lo ha pedido, sino porque creo que papá también tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella. Hay veces que cuando me mira busca algo más, pensé que era el reflejo de mamá, pero la buscaba a ella. Así que, aunque no vayan a estar juntos y sólo se vean como amigos, deseo que se reencuentren—pidió con voz rota.

Ellos la miraron con pesar, nunca la habían visto tan vulnerable, cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con su madre siempre la ponía de aquella manera. Su rubio mejor amigo la miró con decisión, no pensaba dejarla sola en un momento como ese.

—Te ayudaré—soltó Naoto sin pisca de duda, con una mirada seria, alegrando el semblante de la Uchiha menor.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y agradecida, a pesar de que Naoto muchas veces tenía un comportamiento infantil y algo bruto sabía que, cuando lo necesitara él la ayudaría sin pensárselo, igual que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No pudiendo evitarlo fue a abrazarlo, mientras repetía lo mucho que le agradecía, cosa que no era muy común en ella, ya que muy esporádicamente decía aquellas palabras.

—¡Eh, yo también quiero un abrazo por ayudarte! —dijo Natsuki en broma haciendo que su pequeña prima también fuera a darle un cálido abrazo, para que luego Inojin también dijera que la iba ayudar, haciendo que la azabache fuera aún más feliz.

Después de un rato los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la morena figura que aún no había dicho si ayudaría, esperando su respuesta. El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza, para luego soltar su tan usual multilla.

—Tsk, que problemático—dijo Shikadai con voz de cansancio. —Yo también te ayudaré—soltó rendido, alegrando a la azabache.

Pero, aunque se hubiera querido negar no hubiera podido ya que las penetrantes y asesinas miradas de Natsuki y Naoto claramente les decía que no se podía rehusar. Respiró tranquilamente, intentando verle el lado menos molesto a todo eso, pero no encontraba nada. Estaba seguro que sus perfectas vacaciones se iban a ver afectadas gracias los planes de la morocha, seguro que no tendría tiempo para tener sus siestas de media tarde o jugar un rato al shogi o a ese videojuego de simulación que se había acabado de comprar.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó el rubio muy entusiasmado, aunque lo negara en eso era idéntico a Naruto.

—¿Su abuelo no era el director de la universidad? Porque no empezar por allí—contestó Inojin señalando a la morocha, haciendo que tanto como el Uzumaki como Hinata asintieran entusiasmados, esa era una manera rápida de encontrar a la Hyuga.

Shikadai masajeó su cien en señal de desesperación, ¿de verdad que no lo entendían? Al menos esta vez parecía que Natsuki veía la gravedad de la situación, ya que su seria mirada se lo decía, no era buena idea decírselo al padre de Sakura, o algún otro adulto, no sabían cómo podrían reaccionar. Incluso podrían prohibirle el hecho de ir a ver a Hinata, además de arriesgarse a que Sasuke lo descubriera.

—Voy a buscar a Hinata-san en las redes sociales, intentaré encontrar alguna información sobre ella en la red. Como último recurso podemos comentárselo a los adultos—explicó tranquilazamente el Nara, mientras la hija de Itachi asentía con el plan del chico.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó entusiasmada la Uchiha menor, Shikadai era un genio en informática, si había alguien que pudiera descubrir algo sobre Hinata ese sería él. Se alegraba mucho que la quisiera ayudar, estaba seguro que muy pronto todo se arreglaría.

—¿No puedo decírselo a mi madre al menos? —preguntó Naoto de repente.

—¿A Shion-san? —preguntó Natsuki un tanto preocupada, si ella se lo comentaba a Naruto seguro que su tío se enteraba.

—Ella era la mejor amiga de Hinata-san, estoy seguro de que ellas aún se deben comunicar, es imposible que se separaran, ellas eran amigas. Debe saber al menos una pista para encontrarla más fácilmente—dijo el blondo.

—Pero nunca hemos escuchado que mi madrina y Hinata se comunicasen—habló la pelinegra.

—Mi mamá una vez a la semana recibe cartas a escondidas de mi padre, siempre me preguntaba con quién hablaba, incluso llegué a pensar que se trataba de un amante—dijo bromeando. —Por eso es que sin que ella se diera cuenta las quise leer, pero solo pude ver que decían para mi querida amiga. Ahora que creo saber con quién se comunicaba—declaró dejando estupefactos a todos.

—¡Hinata! —exclamaron sorprendidos frente a las palabras del rubio.

—Espera—dijo Inojin. —Dijiste que tu madre recibe una carta todas las semanas, ¿no? —aclaró haciendo que el rubio asintiera. —Una vez también vi a mi mamá recibir cartas, venían de Suna. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero creo que se trata de…

—¡Hinata! —volvieron a decir todos más asombrados frente al nuevo descubrimiento, por lo visto sí que se comunicaba con sus amigas.

—Mi madre es más cautelosa—dijo Shikadai. —Pero una vez también la vi recibir una de esas cartas, le pregunté quien se las enviaba y ella me dijo que mi era mi tío Kankuro. Pero él no es quien da detalles de su paradero—explicó volviendo a sorprenderlos.

—¿Entonces, se lo puedo decir? —preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

—No lo hagas—dijo repentinamente Shikadai, confundiendo a todos. —Si Shion-san se comunica con Hinata eso significa que ella siempre ha sabido como ha estado ella, mas jamás lo ha mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto-san, por lo que dudo mucho que se alegre cuando le queramos decir que queremos hacer que Hinata-san y Sasuke-san se reúnan—puntualizó. —Ella era su mejor amiga, estoy seguro que ella sabría todos los sentimientos de Hinata-san, por lo que creo que en vez de ayudarnos podría ser peor—informó. —Además, conociendo la "gran amistad" que se tienen tu madre y Sasuke-san no creo que sea lo más sensato—finalizó.

—¡Ellas lo sabían desde el principio! —declaró muy sorprendida Natsuki.

—¡No hagan tanto ruido y vayan a dormir, mañana se hará la fiesta! –reprendió Mikoto, mientras los niños se miraban nerviosos, rogaban porque no hubiera escuchado nada. —Venga, a la cama—dijo bostezando, haciendo que todos fueran a la habitación de su nieta.

—¿Crees que nos haya oído? —susurró Naoto, pero Hinata negó, si su abuela hubiera escuchado su reacción habría sido otra.

—Con que esto era lo que le querías pedir a tu hija…—dijo en voz baja la pelinegra mientras veía con tristeza a su nieta, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para su hijo y Hinata, ella siempre había apoyado a la peliazul.

 **.**

 **Por la mañana, en la ciudad de Suna**

 **.**

Hinata dio un largo suspiro, tenía tantas cosas que explicarles a sus amigas. Quería verlas más seguido, pero el problema era que Naruto se podría enterar, por lo que Sasuke sabría de ella. Y aún no quería verlo, por más que los años habían pasado parecía que su corazón aún seguía estancado, desde el fatídico día que se enamoró de él. Movió su cabeza, no había sido del todo así. Cuando Toneri estuvo a su lado creyó que podía dar un paso adelante y podía dejar aquellos sentimientos atrás, pero ahora que él ya no estaba… Una traicionera lágrima cayó de su rostro, parecía que el destino confabulaba para que ella no encontrara el amor, extrañaba mucho al peliblanco.

Si era sincera en parte estaba molesta, pero con ella misma, ya que por más que lo intentara no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no hubiera aparecido, ¿estaría casada con Sasuke? Solo se sentía lamentable cuando aquellos pensamientos invadían su mente, ya que por nada del mundo cambiaría el tener a Miu en su vida, y aunque fuera por poco tiempo, todos los momentos que pasó con el peliblanco. Por ello es que les pidió a sus amigas que nunca nombra nada de la familia del Uchiha ni a él. Jamás, pasara lo que pasara, no quería hacerse un lío en la cabeza y hasta ahora había mantenido su promesa, cosa que les agradecía.

Tomó nuevamente el lápiz y le relató lo sucedido con la obra de su pequeña hija, como había ocasionado que el público se emocionara con su actuación. Su querida Miu era lo que siempre ella había querido ser, por lo que estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Podía ser tímida, pero no dejaba que eso la frenara, le alegraba que en parte hubiera heredado eso del carácter de su padre, Toneri era muy decidido cuando se lo proponía. Estaba feliz porque sabía que tenía personas que la querían y la protegerían. Les explicó un par de cosas más, para finalmente escribirle sobre que este año volvería a ser monitora en el campamente de Suna, le encantaban los niños.

—¡Mamá, mira mi vestido para esta noche! Mi padrino me lo ha regalado—dijo Miu con una dulce sonrisa, mientras daba vueltas y sus coletas jugaban con el viento y aquel precioso vestido de color lila parecía danzar con ella, junto con sus bailarinas de color blanco.

—Serás la cumpleañera más hermosa—le dijo acariciando su mejilla. —¿Ya se lo agradeciste a Shisui-kun? –preguntó haciendo que la pequeña asintiera. El azabache siempre era atento con ambas, le debía tanto, siempre había velado por su bienestar y el de su pequeña. —Sabes, tu madrina Kurenai me ha llamado y me ha dicho que Mirai vendrá antes, que seguramente en la tarde estará para tu cumple—a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos con aquella maravillosa noticia, ya que quería mucho a la pelinegra. —Además, Shisui-kun me ha comentado que sus sobrinas también vendrán antes de lo planeado—aquello no podía ser mejor, ese iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños.

La pequeña abrazó con más fuerza a su madre, se sentía realmente feliz, se lo tenía que decir cuanto antes a sus primos, seguro que aquella noticia les entusiasmaba, además, seguro que Yuta se quería preparar para recibir la efusividad de Mirai. Una burlesca sonrisa se posó en sus labios, recordando como durante casi todo el verano anterior el castaño mayor la había estado evitando.

Después que la pequeña desapareció de la habitación unas masculinas manos taparon los claros ojos de la chica, haciendo que parara de escribir. Al principio se sorprendió por el repentino acto, pero luego sonrió con dulzura, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

—Mo, Shisui-kun. Estoy escribiendo—dijo la chica con fingida molestia haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

El chico se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la mujer, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojase, logrando que los dos pares de ojos chocaran. Aquellos oscuros orbes inconscientemente siempre le hacían recordar la morocho, por lo que sin darse cuenta acarició el rostro del pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo y que retrocediera avergonzado, consiguiente una risa burlona por parte de la Hyuga.

—Tramposa—susurró él, con un pequeño deje de vergüenza, consiguiendo enternecerla.

Miu que hace unos minutos había regresado a la habitación se escondía en silencio mientras los ojos le brillaban. Ella sabía que su padrino y su papá habían sido mejores amigos, por lo que pensaba que no había nadie mejor que él para su mamá. Siempre las cuidaba a ambas, haciendo reír a la Hyuga mayor, ayudándolas en todo lo que podía, así que lo que ella más quería era que ambos comenzasen a salir.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata pensaba en cómo conseguir más información sobre la Hyuga, prendió el televisor, quería despejarse al menos por un momento.

—Hola chicos y chicas, soy Mel y están viendo Mel's Show. Como siempre, hoy haremos algo nuevo. Un juego, a todos les gustará. Pero, aunque piensen que es fácil este juego trae tus verdaderos sentimientos. Así que cuidado cuando lo hagáis—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos, ese podía ser una buena solución para descubrir que tanto su padre se acordaba de la peliazul. Pero… ¿realmente jugaría a eso? Una maquiavélica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba segura que podría convencerlo de una manera u otra.

Corrió escaleras arriba, estaba seguro que su padre estaría en su despacho. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, esperando impacientemente la respuesta del mayor, que cuando le permitió entrar lo hizo presurosa. Luego como un pequeño torbellino se acercó hacia él, para luego mirarle con sus brillante ojos verdes para contarle sobre lo el juego que había visto en el show de Mel.

—¿No estás un poco grande para juegos? —preguntó cansado el Uchiha mientras su hija lo miraba con reproche y haciendo un puchero.

—Creí que como hoy era mi cumpleaños harías cualquier cosa que pidiera—pero el mayor alzó una ceja, no se tragaba ese cuento. —Entiendo… ya veo que no tienes tiempo para tu hija… Supongo que cuando sea mayor yo tampoco tendré tiempo para ti—dijo triste.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Jugaré a ese tonto juego—declaró exasperado, a veces se preguntaba cómo había salido tan manipuladora. Que él recordara Sakura jamás había utilizado ese tipo de trucos con él, y él… bueno, él no hacía eso, tal vez un poco. Maldecía al karma. —Y, ¿Cómo es ese genial juego? —dijo fingiendo alegría mientras Hinata rodaba los ojos.

—Yo te digo una palabra y tú tienes que decir lo primero que te venga a la mente. ¡Es muy fácil! —dijo tranquila, demasiado para el gusto del mayor, que se preguntaba si detrás de esa angelical sonrisa se escondía un plan maligno.

—Esta bien—dijo mientras Mikoto reía desde la puerta, que acaba de escuchar la conversación. Había estado muy feliz desde que había escuchado la carta de Sakura, ella siempre había querido que la Hyuga fuera su nuera. Claro, no era como si no hubiera estado feliz porque su hijo se hubiera casado con la pelirosa, era muy buena chica. Pero… a Hinata la había visto desde pequeña, siempre apoyando a su hijo menor, a su lado, aconsejándolo, incluso cuando tubo el problema con Itachi, le debía mucho.

—Sexy—dijo la niña de improviso con una sonrisa traviesa al recordar el incidente cuando estaban las alumnas de su abuelita.

—Yo—dijo sin dudarlo un segundo haciendo que las dos mujeres suspiraran cansadas, de verdad que el Uchiha tenía un gran ego. Aunque eso era algo de familia, ya que tanto su hijo mayor como su esposo también eran bastante egocéntricos.

—Hogar—habló volviendo a sonreír, para que rápidamente él respondiera "nosotros", aunque a veces lo negara su padre pedía ser bastante sensible. —Amor—dijo pensado muy bien hacia donde quería dirigir la conversación. Para que su padre respondiera "amistad" ¡Ya estaba! Estaba convencida que con la próxima palabra lo tendría. —Hinata—habló tranquilamente.

—Hyuga—fue la rápida respuesta del morocho, logrando desconcertarse a él mismo por lo que acaba de decir.

Tanto como a Mikoto y Hinata se les formó una ligera sonrisa victoriosa y se les iluminaron los ojos. Para la pequeña Uchiha aquello era una clara señal de que para su padre la peliazul todavía seguía muy presente en su vida y no podía estar más entusiasmada con la idea.

—¿Hyuga? ¿Quién es Hyuga? —preguntó la pequeña pareciendo bastante confundida, como si realmente no supiera de quien se trataba, ocasionando que Mikoto volviera a reír por lo bajo, de verdad que su nieta podía ser toda una manipuladora, así que la ayudaría.

—Eso es Sasuke, ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga? —dijo Mikoto fingiendo inocencia, ocasionando poner a su hijo nervioso. Miró a ambas, preguntándose si habían planeado aquello, pero sabía que nadie le había contado sobre la peliazul a su hija, por lo que desechó la idea.

—Fue una compañera con la que estudie—respondió con aparente tranquilidad, mientras la inquisidora mirada de su madre lo miraba con escepticismo. Ella más que nadie sabía que la relación que Sasuke y Hinata tenían no era de unos simples "compañeros".

—¿Compañera? —reiteró Mikoto, haciendo que el Uchiha suspira.

—Sí, una compañera—dijo con un ligero tono irritado que hizo que su madre por fin se rindiera de seguir preguntando. Conocía como de terco era su hijo menor, así que lo mejor era dejar que él mismo pensara en eso, ya que ni él se creía lo de "compañeros".

—Me gusta—dijo Hinata repentinamente. —Se llama igual que yo—hablaba mientras sonreía. —Papa. ¿Dónde está ella? Quisiera conocerla, debe ser una persona genial si tiene ese nombre—dijo inocentemente, esperando la respuesta de su padre.

Sasuke se quedó callada frente a las palabras de su hija, no sabía que responderle. La pequeña al ver el taciturno rostro de su padre se preocupó, por lo que prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema, parecía que hablar de la peliazul realmente le afectaba.

—No lo sé—dijo repentinamente. —No sé dónde estará—respondió tratando de sonar indiferente.

Mikoto miró con pesar a su hijo, sabía cuan duro era para él hablar sobre la ojiperla, pero también sabía que eso era lo mejor. Debía hacer algo para ayudar a su nieta, tenía que decirle que contaba con ella para que Hinata volviese a la vida de su hijo.

—Vamos a la cocina Hina, he de enseñarte algo—dijo amablemente su abuela, haciendo que la pequeña asintiera.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo la mujer le giñó un ojo a la azabache, que la vio un tanto confundida. La Uchiha al ver como su nieta parecía tan contrariada prosiguió a explicarle lo que sabía, dejando todavía más asombrada a la menor. Pero rápidamente su cara pasó a una de la alegría cuando la mujer le dijo que le apoyaría en su plan, consiguiendo en su abuela una aliada más. Pronto convocó otra reunión, tenía que decirles a todos sobre que su abuela también los ayudaría, estaba segura que encontraría a la peliazul.

Los niños quedaron rápidamente en la base, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron a la abuela de Hinata allí, preocupados porque hubiera descubierto sobre la carta y lo que Sakura le había pedido a su nieta. Pero, la despreocupada risa de la pelinegra los tranquilizó, para luego explicarles que su abuela estaba de su parte.

—Esa mujer no tiene redes sociales ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco hay ningún artículo de ella, casi pareciera que no existe nada de ella—informó Shikadai logrando que Hinata se desanimara, pero igual no se pensaba rendir.

—No importa, solo tenemos que seguir buscando, seguro que aparecerá algo—alentó la mujer asiendo que todos asintieran, de verdad que era un gran soporte saber que por lo menos uno de los adultos estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos con su descabellado plan

 **. . . . . . .**

Sus amigos veían la enorme sonrisa de Miu en sus labios, preguntándose internamente porque se encontraba así. "Me pregunto si algún día yo también encontraré a alguien que me quiera" susurró dejando de piedra a los presentes.

—¡Q-qe-que quiere decir! —balbuceó sorprendido Tatsuya, para que después todos la mirasen serio. —¡¿Quién es el maldito?! —vociferó indignado el castaño, esta vez sin ser interrumpido por algún reproche de Yuta, ya que también quería saber quien era la persona que había hecho que su indefensa e inocente prima dijera aquellas palabras, juraba que lo despellejaría vivo.

—¡¿Quién es?! —preguntó Saturo, poniendo más nerviosa a la peliazul que no comprendía nada.

Miu solo sonreía incómodamente, agradecía de verdad que sus primos se preocupasen de esa manera por ella, pero muchas veces llegaban a sentirse asfixiada por lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser. Miró a Daichi para que la ayudase, pero se encontró con la seria mirada del rubio, sabiendo que esta vez él también estaba interesado en el tema. Definitivamente no sabía cómo se iba a librar de esta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno no esta mal, he sido bastante rápida con este cap. Quiero que sepan que aquí los niños van a tener un papel importante, porque se crearán dos bandos. Unos que apoyaran el Sasuhina y el otro que estará con el Shisuhina, supongo que ya habrán notada quien está en cada bando.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me animan.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	15. Unas vacaciones en Suna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

 **UNAS VACACIONES EN SUNA**

Shikadai seguía pegado al ordenador, tratando de encontrar cualquier pista para ubicar a la peliazul, gracias a que Inojin había visto de donde venían las cartas sabían que ella se encontraba en Suna, pero esa ciudad era muy enorme, no comprendía como una mujer de su edad no tenía ni redes sociales ni nada que se le pareciese, hasta su madre que no le gustaba mucho esa tecnología tenía, aunque claro tampoco es que lo utilizase demasiado.

Siguió buscando hasta encontrar un recorte de periódico de hace varios años donde se informaba del hundimiento de la empresa Hyuga, aquello le pareció bastante interesante, así que con atención leyó la vieja noticia. Se asombró bastante ante lo ocurrido, por lo que el recorte decía el cómo la empresa Hyuga había entrado en bancarrota por convertirse en el aval de la empresa de construcciones Otsutsuki, ocasionando la perdida de ambas empresas. Lo malo es que no decía que era lo que había pasado con los miembros de la familia, solo la situación de la empresa.

Suspiró con cansancio, había estado horas buscando sobre la chica y lo único que había encontrado sobre ella era sobre que la empresa de su padre se había ido en bancarrota, pero no podía nada sobre su nueva dirección, si se habían mudado o estaba casada. La verdad es que no le parecía del todo correcto hacer aquello, estaba seguro que ese plan traería muchos problemas, pero no quería decepcionar a su amiga, se notaba muy ilusionada.

Meditó un momento que más podía hacer, pero lamentablemente sabía que no conseguiría más información de ella con el ordenador, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era probar a ver si conseguía que su madre le dijera algo, aunque sabía que era muy cuidadosa con las cartas y todo aquel tema, por lo que no le iba a resultar una tarea muy fácil. Se preguntaba si su padre lo sabía… no lo creía. Bueno, ya que había entrado en el ridículo plan de Hinata para unir a su padre con su mejor amiga debía intentarlo. Pero tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer, necesitaba encontrarla cuando estuviera con la guardia baja y no le prestara demasiada atención, sino no podría sacarle nada.

Miró el reloj, las seis en punto, seguramente ya había empezado la serie que tanto le gustaba a su madre, por lo que podía ser una buena oportunidad para intentar descubrir algo. Así que con tranquilidad se dirigió a la sala, viendo de reojo la habitación, ubicando a su madre en el sillón mirando Grimm.

Se alegraba de tener razón, así que tranquilamente se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la mujer veía con mucho interés como Nick empezaba a descubrir otro caso, definitivamente era otra cuando veía en acción al policía, aunque claro para Temari el más sexy de la serie seguramente era el capitán Sean Renard, cosa que sabía porque muchas veces la rubia le recriminaba al Nara que porque no podía ser más como él. Shikadai se quedó callado un poco más, esperando que en algún momento el protagonista comenzase una batalla, para que así toda la atención de la Sabaku no estuviera allí.

—¿Y has recibido más cartas del tío Kankuro? —dijo calmadamente el pelinegro, observándola por el rabillo del ojo sin demasiado interés.

—¿Cartas, que cartas? —decía sin prestarle mucha atención a causa de lo enganchada que estaba con la pelea que tenía Nick contra un wessen, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del pequeño, con eso ya la tenía, tal vez le sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—Pues las cartas que tú dijiste que te enviaba el tío Kankuro—decía en tonto persuasivo y cansado, intentando sonar normal.

—No son de él, son de una amiga mía, ella vive en Suna—dijo sin pensar. —Hace poco recibí una, dijo que estabas muy guapo, le envié una foto tuya con Inojin y Naoto, dijo que eras la copia de tu padre—dijo riendo, pero luego se asustó, girando a ver a su hijo, que la miraba con fingida inocencia. ¡¿Cómo se le había escapado eso?! Entendía que eso le pasara a Shion o Ino, pero ella no era descuidada.

Shikadai notó el cambio de actitud en su progenitora, si no quería ponerla en alerta tenía que actuar como siempre, por lo que soltó un "No deberías enseñar a tu hijo a todo el mundo, que problemático", respondió tranquilizándola un poco. Después de un rato subió a su habitación, definitivamente tenían razón, ellas se comunicaban con Hinata-san y por lo que había descubierto hablaban muy seguido.

La rubia había dicho que había recibido una carta hace poco, por lo que si la encontraba le diría la ubicación actual de la Hyuga. Volvió sobre sus pasos, miró a sala con cuidado, su madre aún seguía con el capítulo, seguramente tenían un rato más hasta que acabase. Rápidamente se encaminó a la habitación de sus padres, tenía que encontrar la carta. Intentó pensar en posibles lugares donde su madre guardaría las cartas, así que dudoso abrió el armario, buscaba las cartas, pero no las veía por ningún lado, hasta que debajo de unos abrigos encontró un pequeño cofre de madera que parecía que en su interior tenía varios papeles. Sonrió con satisfacción, estaba seguro que allí guardaba todas las cartas. Pero rápidamente su triunfo se vio opacado cuando descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave, haciendo que por enésima o doceava vez en el día volviera a suspirar. De verdad era una molestia que su madre fuese tan precavida, seguro que obtener esa llave no sería nada fácil, estaba convencido que siempre la tendría muy cerca de ella.

Volvió a poner todo en su lugar, exactamente donde lo había encontrado, solo que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del estudio, donde estaba su padre se encontraba abierta y el mayor observaba con intriga lo que hacía el pequeño, haciendo que la mente del mayor especulara que era lo que tramaba su hijo. Así que ajeno a todo el pequeño azabache fue a su habitación, entonces pensó; si su madre tenía las cartas lo más probable era que tanto Shion e Ino también las tuvieran y estaba seguro que le sería más fácil conseguirlas de una de ella. Aunque seguramente lo mejor era que obtuvieran las cartas de Ino, ya que estaba convencido que la madre del Uzumaki también era bastante cautelosa, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Inojin.

 **. . . . . . .**

No entendía porqué cuando su hija había dicho Hinata él había respondido automáticamente Hyuga…, no; en verdad sí que lo sabía, más no quería aceptarlo. "Este juego trae tus verdaderos sentimientos" le había explicado la pequeña antes de empezar a jugar. Verdaderos sentimientos, murmuró para si mismo recordado con pesar a la peliazul. Aún seguía molesto con ella, aquel día en la estación había sentido casi como si lo abandonase, todo por el maldito de Toneri. Por su culpa la boda se había visto suspendida y su enojo fue a más cuando vio que el prendedor de pelo que le había regalo a ella estaba en el cabello de su prometida, como si le estuviera devolviendo todos sus sentimientos, rechazándolos por completo.

Desde ese día había terminantemente prohibido mencionar cualquier cosa sobre Hinata, al menos en su presencia, y para su sorpresa incluso Shion cumplió su pedido, aunque suponía que no lo había hecho por él. Había notado como la rubia con los años ya no lo trataba tan mal, pero aún así sabía que le guardaba rencor y aunque no quisiera admitirlo él también estaba resentido consigo mismo, porque había sido un cobarde y la había dejado ir.

Si era verdaderamente sincero no es que se sintiera molesto con ella, sino más bien traicionado y dolido, sencillamente no podía olvidar el día que lo dejó. Su madre ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, que no podía culparla por fallarle solo una vez, que tal vez ella tenía motivos para hacerlo. Muchas noches se las había pasado en vela preguntándose cuales podrían ser, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo, su amor por Toneri era más importante que él. Y eso era lo que más lo lastimaba. Le parecía tan irónico, su hija llevaba su nombre, de posiblemente la mujer que más daño le había causado, pero también a la que más había querido. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero muchas veces la pequeña le recordaba demasiado a su mejor amiga.

Regresó a sus tiempos de adolescencia, cuando todavía iban al instituto, cuando ella y él eran inseparables… cuando lo hacían todo juntos y las cosas no era complicadas. Se preguntó como estaría ahora, ¿se habría dejado crecer el cabello?, la imagen de su subconsciente le hizo sonreír, seguramente seguía con el cabello igual de corto, muchas veces tanto él como Naruto le habían dicho que se lo dejase crecer, pero fue imposible, no cedía. ¿Aún se vestiría aun como chico?, un inconsciente sí, le vino a la mente. Ese look era tan característico de ella, seguro que no lo había cambiado.

"Si quieres irte al lado de ese idiota me parece bien, pero no vuelvas, no te quiero volver a ver. ¡Nunca! ¡Lo has entendido Hyuga! ¡Nunca! ¡Bórrame de tu vida, que yo haré lo mismo!" De verdad que había tomado al pie de la letra sus palabras, pues jamás había llamado o dicho algo, casi como si ella jamás hubiese sido parte de su vida. Sonrió con amargura, muchas veces se había visto tentado a preguntarles a alguna de sus amigas sobre ella, pero sentía que si averiguaba donde estaba la buscaría y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea que le iría a decir. Además…. Tal vez ella se encontraba molesta con él, después de todo le había gritado cosas muy feas cuando se había despedido. Jamás quiso decir aquello, pero se encontraba tan molesto y desesperado que fue lo único que pudo decir, lastimándola nuevamente, de verdad que se había portado como un muy mal amigo.

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque se había comportado tan mal con ella, cuando ella había hecho tanto por él, además él lo sabía mejor que nadie, uno no mandaba en el corazón. Si ella amaba tanto a Toneri debía haberla apoyado, no lo contrario, pero es que cuando vio que se marchaba, sencillamente… Se despeinó, no quería seguir pensando en ello, de nada le servía. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada cambiaría por más que lo lamentara. Ya no podría ver nunca más a Hinata, por mucho que se arrepintiera él solito había conseguido eso, alejarla de él para siempre.

 **. . . . . . .**

Su largo y azulado cabello atado en una cola se movía grácilmente con cada uno de sus movimientos, Shisui no podía evitar no despegar sus ojos de su formada silueta, sencillamente se veía tan hermosa con esa coleta y su ajustado chándal. Seguramente era la mujer más linda de la cancha, y notaba que muchos pensaban igual, ya que no habían dejado de verla en ningún momento, para molestia de él.

La ojiluna todos los fines de semana se iba temprano a jugar en el campo de básquet más cercano de su casa, al principio muchos la superaban, pero ahora ella se había convertido en una gran jugadora. Suponía que después de siempre jugar y perder con Sasuke le había hecho querer mucho ese deporte, además de hacerle rememorar sus dulces recuerdos de su juventud con él, por lo que ese se había transformado en su deporte favorito.

Miu miraba como su madre marcaba otro tanto, muy orgullosa de ella, le encantaba verla jugar, al igual que todos sus primos, que estaban sentados a su lado, nunca se perdían un partido. Entonces giró su vista a su padrino, notando como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía a su madre, igual como había pasado en la tarde. Para su desdicha ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su padre en persona, pero padrino había sido como uno, siempre preocupándose por ella y por su madre, por lo que en la cabeza de la peliazul el único que podida estar al lado de su madre solo podía ser su él. Además, el pelinegro siempre le explicaba las anécdotas que él y su padre habían vivido en su juventud. Por ello, gracias a todo lo que hablaban y lo que le había contado su madre, se sentía mucho más cercana a su padre, haciendo que sintiera que él estaría de acuerdo con la unión de su amigo y su madre.

—Padrino, no puede seguir así, sino no conseguirá nada—dijo la pequeña con tono serio, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara con una sonrisa y los demás intrigados por sus palabras. Ya que sabían lo mucho que Miu quería al mayor, cosa que descubrieron con Tatsuya dijo algo malo del pelinegro y ella se molestó tanto que no le dirigió la palabra durante una semana. Por eso que se extrañaban de que ella tratara de echarle la bronca.

—¿Y por qué? Es que a caso no crees que soy genial—dijo bromeando mientras la abrazaba entre sus brazos, pero ella seguía seria.

—Tiene que ser sincero con mi mami y decirle lo que siente—habló sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo un poco pálido, preocupado porque por ello la pequeña estuviera molesta con él. —Yo te apoyo—dijo tranquilizando y haciendo que la mirara con ternura, era una muy buena niña.

La risa de los demás niños se hizo presentes, repitiendo ellos la frase antes dicha por su prima. "Nosotros también te apoyamos Shisui", decían burlones consiguiendo avergonzar aún más al moreno, pero callaron al ver la mirada seria de la pequeña peliazul. Shisui se sentía muy tranquilo al saber que a su ahijada le parecía bien que saliera con su madre, le sorprendía mucho lo perspicaz que podía ser, no entendía como cuando ella lo había notado Hinata no se había dado cuenta. Bueno, la ojiluna era muy despistada, por lo que tal vez lo mejor era ser directo y decírselo de una vez por todas.

—Gracias Miu—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír y molestando a sus primos, ocasionando que esta vez fuera el turno de él de burlarse. Esperaba que por el bien de la pequeña no fueran demasiado entrometidos cuando la niña tuviera un novio. Aunque, la verdad es que a el tampoco le agradaba mucho esa idea, su ahijada era demasiado pura e inocente como para estar pensando en chicos, para eso aún faltaba mucho.

Hinata se despidió de sus compañeras y se dirigió a la grada, donde estaba su hija y los demás. Rápidamente los niños la rodearon, alabándola y diciéndole lo genial que había estado durante el partido, haciendo que ella sonriera complacida. Miu le lanzó una significativa mirada al azabache, dándole un poco de valor para que se confesase. El moreno, que no quería decepcionar a la pequeña asintió en silencio, había llegado el momento de ser sincero.

—¡Chicos, vamos allá! —dijo la Otsutsuki, queriendo dar un poco de intimidad a los mayores, mientras sus primos la seguían, aunque a Yuta la idea no le gustaba del todo, su padre siempre le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado con su tía cuando un hombre se le acercaba. Pero viendo lo feliz que era Miu sencillamente no se podía negar, además estaba seguro que Shisui sería el último en dañar a la peliazul, ya que la quería mucho.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos Hinata sintió un extraño ambiente, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, a pesar de no saber muy bien el porqué. Miró a Shisui en busca de alguna respuesta, pero el chico estaba algo sonrojado, haciendo que por inercia ella también se sonrojara y sus nervios aumentasen. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le ocurría algo, pero el azabache se le adelantó y habló primero.

—Hina… yo…—ella lo volvió a mirar, haciendo que se sintiera más nervioso. —Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, he sido el mejor amigo de tu esposo y la verdad es que no esperaba llegar a…—pero las palabras sencillamente no le salían, se sentía muy nervioso.

La Hyuga lo miró preocupa y se acercó a él, para luego darle una dulce sonrisa que lo tranquilizó, por lo que él sencillamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y pronunció las palabras que hacía tanto tiempo guardaba en el fondo de su corazón. "Te quiero". La chica retrocedió por instinto, haciendo que el chico pusiera una mueca de tristeza, ya que había notado como con su confesión la había puesto incómoda.

—Perdón, no quería…

—No es eso—dijo rápidamente ella. —Es solo que no lo esperaba… Yo… —no sabía que decirle, le parecía tan irreal aquella situación, no se había esperado aquella confesión, pero al ver el triste semblante del chico se le oprimió el corazón —¿Podrías darme un poco de tiempo para pensarlo? —dijo haciendo que el sonriera, haciendo que ella lo imitara. Haciendo que, ya sin tantas dudas se aproximara a ella haciendo que una de sus manos acariciara con delicadeza el rostro de la ojiluna, para luego inesperadamente le diese un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas, sonrojándola por completo.

—Estaré esperándolo—dijo con otra sonrisa para luego tomar su mano y guiarla hasta donde los niños que los miraban con pícaras sonrisas.

 **. . . . . . .**

—Hola, he venido a jugar con Inojin—dijo tranquilamente Shikadai, mientras Sai le sonreía y le dejaba pasar.

El Nara se encaminó con rapidez a la habitación de su amigo, tenía que decirle sobre las cartas y si podían conseguir las de Ino. Tocó la puerta y entró, para encontrase con un Inojin manchado con un poco de pintura de su nuevo cuadro, ya que el pequeño rubio compartía esa afición de su padre.

Rápidamente le explicó a que había venido, haciendo reaccionar al ojiazul, que le dijo que su madre también tenía una caja parecida, pero que esta nunca tenía el seguro puesto, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera, sabía que tenía razón.

Ambos se encaminaron de puntillas a la habitación de los padres del blondo, sin saber que hacía unos minutos Shikamaru había llegado.

—Es raro que tú hayas venido a visitarme—dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

—Se que Hinata también se comunica con Ino—dijo sin rodeos y el azabache asintió. —Ino también guarda las cartas—afirmo haciendo que él volviera a asentir. —Hoy vi a Shikadai buscando el cofre donde Temari guarda las cartas de la Hyuga, Inojin no ha hecho algo igual—preguntó.

Entonces recordó como ayer el pequeño le había preguntado si su madre tenía alguna amiga con la que se comunicaba por cartas, cosa que en el momento no le dio demasiada importancia, pero ahora mismo parecía que todo encajaba.

—¿Crees que esos dos? —preguntó Sai y esta vez fue el turno del Nara de asentir. Y ambos miraron al techo, donde estaba el dormitorio principal.

Subieron a paso presuroso para luego encontrar a los dos niños con las cartas en las manos. Ellos rápidamente las escondieron detrás, mas sabían que aquello ella era inútil, los habían pillados con las manos en la masa, en los líos que se metía por ayudar a Hinata.

—Tenemos una muy buena explicación para esto—dijo Shikadai ante la severa mirada de los dos adultos.

—Seguramente, pero primero deberían decirnos como se enteraron de la existencia de Hinata—dijo Shikamaru en tono serio, pero cansado.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata Uchiha miraba atentamente la fotografía de la peliazul, la chica, aunque parecía un chico se veía realmente linda, acarició la franca sonrisa que su padre tenía, aquella que solo a veces le mostraba y que ahora estaba impresa en esa fotografía. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, tratando de imaginarse todas las aventuras que esos tres debieron haber pasado en su tiempo de adolescencia, jugando y compartiendo tantos secretos.

Unos ligaremos golpes a su puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente escondió la foto, pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de su abuela.

—Le dije todo a Itachi-kun y a tu abuelo, y me han dicho que también van a ayudarnos—dijo muy contenta haciendo que la pequeña sonriera.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y ambas fueron al salón para cogerlo. Y, al descubrir quien llamaba y lo que sus dos amigos habían conseguido sencillamente no podía estar más feliz, por lo que un "ya voy" colgó, dejando intrigada a la mayor, que rápidamente le pidió que la siguiera, que ya le explicaría todo en el camino, pero que no había tiempo que perder, por lo que amabas se marcharon corriendo a la casa de los Yamanaka.

—Shikamaru-san—dijo sorprendida la niña al verlo allí, igual que a Naoto y Natsuki, que habían llegado antes.

—Ya lo sabe—dijo el pequeño Nara, igual que Sai-san—informó haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera.

Cuando la pelinegra tuvo entre sus manos la carta que posiblemente la llevaría hasta la Hyuga, comenzaron a temblar, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Solo léela—le animó Naoto, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus demás amigos y su prima ya abuela, que estaban igual de expectantes, haciendo que ella sonriera, ya que le recordaba bastante a cuando todavía no se decidía a abrir la carta de su madre y él y Natsuki la animaron.

La verdad es que sentía aún más nerviosa que cuando abrió la carta de su madre, ya que aquello le llevaría con Hinata, un paso más para que su padre y ella se volverán a encontrar. Solo esperaba que allí estuviera la dirección de la Hyuga. De verdad que les estaba muy agradecida tanto a él como a Inojin por lo que había conseguido, intentaría ser mucho mas amable con ellos a partir de adelante, además ahora que tanto Sai como Shikamaru estaban dentro del plan, igual que su abuelo y tío, estaba convencida de que pronto las cosas se resolverían más fácilmente.

Así que sin más demoras la pequeña comenzó a devorar la carta, para después mostrar una hermosa sonrisa y gritar alegremente que ya sabía donde estaría la peliazul durante las siguientes semanas.

—Chicos, vámonos de campamento a Suna—declaró dejando asombrados a todos. —En la carta que Hinata-san le envió a la tía Ino pone que ella estará como monitora en un campamento de verano llamado Sunshine, que todos los años va allí—decía tremendamente feliz de haber podido ubicarla.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó de repente Inojin, haciendo que Hinata pusiera sus ojos en blanco. —¿Un campamento? ¡Es verano! —dijo exaltado.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero es que Hinata va a estar allí y por lo que tengo entendido solo faltan dos días, no tenemos mucho tiempo tenemos que inscribirnos.

—¿Sin el permiso de nuestros padres? No creo que sea buena idea Hi-chan—dijo Natsuki no muy convencida con la idea de su prima.

—Si Hina, tu prima tiene razón, deberíamos decirles a los padres de todos. Además, sabes lo sobreprotector que puedes ser mi hijo—dijo la mayor.

—Podríamos decirles que vengan todos aquí, que les quiero enseñar mi nueva pintura—dijo calmadamente Sai, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos.

 **. . . . . . .**

Los niños se miraban no muy convencidos entre ellos, un ataque directo ¿era lo mejor? Según lo que había dicho Hinata era la única manera, pero ellos no pensaban igual, si les pedían a sus madres aquello estaban convencidos que no podrían ir. Mas tampoco sabían que podían engañarlas, y Shikadai había dicho que si ellas llegaban a descubrir que les ocultaban algo realmente podían empezar a sospechar. Además, ahora que tenían la ayuda de Shikamaru y Sai posiblemente el plan tan descuidado de la menor de las Uchiha podría dar resultado.

—Tías, estamos pensando en ir de campamento—soltó de repente Hinata, esperando la respuesta de las mayores. Que la miraban dubitativas.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese campamento? —preguntó Temari, ya que le extrañaba mucho que el perezoso de su hijo quisiera asistir.

—Es el campamento Sunshine—dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero aquel nombre puso en alerta a las tres rubias, así que en seguida Shion se apresuró a preguntarle a su ahijada sobre la ubicación del campamento, haciendo que sus sospechas fueran corroboradas cuando le dijo que era en Suna.

—¡Suna! —bramaron las tras aterradas, mientras intercambiaban miradas de preocupación para luego gritar bien fuerte que no, no podían ir.

La verdad es que los niños esperaban una negación por parte de sus madres, pero no esperaban que fueran tan contundentes, estaban convencidos de que pasara lo que pasara no iban a poder convencerlos. Por su parte tanto Sai como Shikamaru notaban que no iba a ser nada sencillo convencer a sus esposas, sabían lo contundentes y protectoras que eran cuando se trataba de Hinata.

—Vamos chicas, no creo que sea para tanto—dijo Naruto con su usual tono despreocupado, para que luego de un rato y para sorpresa de sus esposas los otros dos pelinegros apoyaron al rubio, alegando que les parecía muy buena idea que los niños fueran a ese campamento.

Pero es que las chicas sencillamente no lo podían permitir, sabían que allí se encontraba su amiga, que si ellos descubrían sobre ella o si en algún momento Naruto o Sasuke iban y la veían las cosas se iban a complicar.

—Sai, cariño, no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Ino un tanto irritada, pero el azabache solo sonrió.

—No crees que es bueno que Shikadai se interese por algo—dijo cansadamente Shikamaru. —Lo mismo va para vosotras, es raro que los niños pidan algo así, debe ser porque les gusta mucho ese campamento—puntualizó el Nara, haciendo que las tres se mirasen y Naruto asintiera.

—Chicas Shikamaru tiene razón—intervino Konan en favor de los niños, que había sido informada por Itachi sobre el plan de volver a reunir a Hinata con Sasuke. —Por lo que Natsuki me ha enseñado es un campamento muy completo, estoy segura que los niños se lo pasaran muy bien si les damos permiso—decía tratando de convencer a las chicas, mientras Itachi asentía al estar de acuerdo con su mujer.

—Bueno está bien, pueden ir—dijeron ellas dudosas, pero al ver los ojitos que los niños les hacían no se podían negar, parecía que sí que deseaban ir.

—Tu que dices papi, yo también puedo ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata a un Sasuke que había estado todo el rato muy lejos.

—No vas a ir, es muy lejos—sentenció Sasuke con un tono autoritario, que rápidamente Hinata trató de refutar, pero se veía cortada por las palabras de su progenitor. —Me da igual que vayan todos los demás, tú no iras, es muy lejos—sentenció a pesar de que sus padres y hermano lo veían con desaprobación. Pero a él no lo importaba, sencillamente no iba a dejar que su hija se fuera a Suna, era demasiado lejos, además él no quería tener nada que ver con aquel lugar. Temía que, si por casualidades de la vida se topase con Hinata, no sabría que hacer.

La pequeña había tratado por todas las maneras de convencer a su padre para que aceptara que fuera al campamento, pero ninguna idea le había dado resultado, el mayor seguía sin darle permiso. Pero no se pensaba rendir, conseguiría a como diera lugar el permiso para dentro de dos días, pero el problema fue que mientras más pasaban las horas parecía que Sasuke menos cedería. Por lo que cuando le dijo que se iba a ir por unos días a Kumo, que estaba muy cerca de Suna, para resolver un asunto con un cliente todos sus maravillosos planes se le vinieron abajo, dejándola desolada.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

Hinata y Mikoto intercambiaron miradas, no estaban seguras de que lo que iban a hacer fuera correcto, pero sabían que no había otra manera, además sus amigos ya estaban preparados para ir, no podían dar marcha atrás. Y tenía que hacerlo ya porque si no, no podrían llegar al campamente, además lo mejor era que Sasuke no estuviera cerca, por lo que esa era la mejor oportunidad. Con un poco de nerviosismo marcó al hotel donde su padre iba a estar para reunirse con ese cliente, sin saber que en ese momento Hinata también estaba marcando desde Suna al mismo hotel para hablar con Shisui.

La primera llamada en entrar fue la de la pequeña Hinata, que rápidamente dio el nombre de su padre y el suyo, para que supiera quien lo llamaba. Segundos después entró la llamada de la Hyuga, que la misma recepcionista atendió, y la peliazul hizo lo mismo que la niña, dando el nombre de la persona con la que quería hablar y el suyo propio, haciendo que la chica se sintiera ligeramente confundida. De igual manera la recepcionista rápidamente llamó a uno de los botones para que fuera a buscar a los recién nombrados, haciendo que a los pocos minutos los dos hombres estuvieran allí, frente a ella, para que luego un tanto dudosa les diera el teléfono que les correspondía, sin saber que les había dado el equivocado.

—Hola. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero no escuchaban muy bien con quien estaban hablando a causa del ruido que había en el hall del hotel.

—Hola. Soy yo, Hinata, no te escucho bien—dijo la Hyuga sin saber que estaba hablando con Sasuke en vez de Shisui.

—Hola, hay ruido. No te escucho bien papi—dijo la pequeña Hinata, haciendo que el azabache esbozara una sonrisa al ver como lo había llamado.

—Hola dulzura realmente te extraño—Hinata no entendía porque su padre estaba diciéndolo aquellas cosas por las que sencillamente se rio y le pasó el teléfono a su abuela, que estaba a su lado, creyendo que tal vez ella se lo diría mejor que ella, ya que notaba muy extraño aquel amoroso saludo.

—Solo escúchame. Mañana me voy al campamento—dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa esperando la repuesta del chico.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó molesto, ya que pensaba que había sido bastante claro con su hija sobre el campamento, no iba a ir.

—Al campamento de verano—dijo Hinata dulcemente.

—De nuevo con el campamento de verano. Ya te dije que no, no dejaré que vayas allá, está muy lejos—dijo Sasuke cansando sorprendiendo a la ojiluna, que no entendía porque ahora Shisui le estaba diciendo aquello, ya que jamás nunca se había preocupado por ello. Por el contrario, siempre la animaba a que llevara allí a los niños, ya que les encantaba y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ser de monitora, además que en verdad no estaba tan lejos de su casa.

—Escucha me siento muy solo, mándame un beso—pronunció el azabache en tono meloso dejando a cuadros a Mikoto que acaba de tomar el teléfono.

—Que dices, soy tu madre—aquello tensó al pelinegro, y puso una cara más seria para luego soltar ligeramente molesto "No me gustan esas bromas, sabes que mi madre murió hace 29 años". Haciendo que a Mikoto le agarra algo, ya que no entendía porque su hijo la estaba negando.

—¡Nada de ir a ese campamento, ya te lo he dicho! —exclamó enfadado Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata cada vez comprendiera menos.

—¿Se puede saber porque estás gritando? —preguntó preocupada, ya que Shisui nunca le había hablado así.

—¡Es que te volviste loco como puedes decir eso! —exclama molesta la mujer, por lo que creía que había dicho su hijo menor.

—Es porque te dije que no ibas a ir. Si dices algo más iré a casa y… te castigaré—Hinata sencillamente ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía porque de la nada ahora parecía que a Shisui le desagradaba tanto la idea de que ella fuera al campamento, así que sencillamente cortó, al igual que Mikoto hizo con Shisui, ya que no podía soportar como el pelinegro seguía insistiendo en que dejara esa broma de ser su madre.

—¿Hinata? —dijeron los dos a la vez tras escuchar el pitido que informaba de la llamada había sido terminada. —¡Hinata! —volvieron a repetir ambos, pero esta vez un tono más alto haciendo que la otra persona se percatase de la presencia del otro y entendieran porque sus conversaciones le habían resultado tan raras. —Parece que ha habido una confusión—dijeron los dos a la recepcionista, que solo se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

—Creo que como tenían el mismo nombre ella se confundió—dijo Shisui con una amable sonrisa, para después mostrar una más pícara. —Pero apuesto que mi Hinata es más hermosa—dijo con un tono soñador que hizo que Sasuke se picara un poco y girara los ojos.

—No lo creo, la mía es muy linda—dijo Sasuke con su usual tono arrogante que hizo que Shisui quisiera fastidiarlo un poco.

—Estoy seguro, pero no tan hermosa como la mía—contratacó él haciendo que Sasuke utilizara su as bajo la manga para así ganar la conversación.

—Mi Hinata es mi hija de 12 años—dijo Sasuke con un claro toque de altanería que le declara ganador haciendo reír al otro azabache.

—Tienes razón. Tu Hinata es más linda. —dijo con una ligera risa. —Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Shisui, Shisui Uchiha—dijo el morocho haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara interrogante, ya que ambos tenían el mismo apellido.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sasuke se presentó, ya que vio la cara de sorpresa que se le formó al otro chico, haciendo que el azabache se sintiera todavía más perdido, ya que parecía que él si que lo había reconocido. Pero, por más que hiciera memoria él no lo recordaba en ninguna reunión familiar.

—Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí, solo tenías seis años cuando nos vimos. Pero yo y tu hermano éramos muy unidos, hasta que murió mi madre y nos mudamos y ya casi no supimos nada de vosotros—dijo haciendo que Sasuke por fin lo recordara.

De repente uno de los botones se acercó a Shisui, diciéndole que los demás invitados aún lo esperaban en la sala, por lo que el morocho rápidamente se tuvo que despedir de su primo, a pesar de que aun quería estar hablando un poco más con él.

—Mucha suerte con tu Hinata—dijo alegre de poder ver a su primo, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. —Mándales mis saludos a mis tíos y a Itachi, espero poder verlos más seguido, pide mi número a la señorita para así mantenernos en contacto. Ya nos vemos—dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Sasuke asintiera, estaba seguro que cuando le contase a su hermano que había visto a su primo se pondría muy contento.

Mikoto y Hinata volvieron a intercambiar miradas, a causa del extraño comportamiento del pelinegro. Pero aún así no podían dar marcha atrás en sus planes, así que le dejaron una nota y salieron en la furgoneta que Fugaku tenía aparcada. Y aunque a él tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión que sus queridas nietas estuvieran tan lejos de él, igual que su esposa deseaba que su hijo menor se volviera a encontrar con la Hyuga.

En algún punto la verdad es que él también se había echo muchas esperanzas de que su hijo se quedara con la chica, era verdad que al principio le había parecido un varón, pero cuando Sasuke tuvo aquella etapa tan violenta, tanto que ni él lo pudo controlar ella se encargó de devolverle a su hijo, algo por lo que siempre le estaría sumamente agradecido, había hecho que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo de antes, que regresara a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, esta vez me he demorado un poco más, pero de verdad que no he podido evitarlo. En fin, solo quiero decirles que la serie que veía Temari, Grimm, es una de mis favoritas, por lo que la recomiendo mucho. Otra cosa más, volveré a publicar El principio de algo cuando acabe esta historia, así que espero que sean pacientes. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	16. Campamento Sunshine

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

 **CAMPAMENTO SUNSHINE**

Miu estaba terminado de empacar su maleta, la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz de volver de nuevo al campamento, ya que allí se lo pasaba muy bien. Las actividades que hacían eran super entretenidas, además de que tanto su tía Karin, como sus tíos, Kiba y Neji también eran monitores allí. Y la verdad es que se alegraba mucho de que la familia de su tía Karin les hubiese dado la oportunidad de ir allí. Además, la abuela de Karin era la dueña.

Recordó como hace 4 años su tía había entrado desesperada a su casa, diciendo que su abuela la obligaba a trabajar de monitora en un tonto campamento que ella tenía, y que necesitaban personas. La verdad es que al principio a Miu no le agradaba la idea de separarse de su madre por todo un mes, pero cuando la pelirroja le dijo que también podían venir los niños, le gustó mucho más, incluso cada verano esperaba por ir.

—¿Mimi, ya estás? —preguntó de repente Harumi muy entusiasmada. —¡Ya quiero ir! —declaraba la pelinegra muy animada, mientras su hermana gemela solo suspiraba, a veces no comprendía como podían ser gemelas si sus caracteres eran como el día y la noche, totalmente diferentes.

—Si sigues molestando a Miu-chan no podrá empacar, mejor ve a alistar tu maleta—dijo Haruhi a su hermana mayor, que la miro molesta.

Harumi era dos minutos mayor a Haruhi, ella era la hermana mayor, pero no lo aparentaba, ya que era bastante revoltosa. La pequeña Otsutsuki solo las miraba en silencio y reía, ya que, aunque siempre estaban peleando se notaba a leguas el enorme cariño que se tenían. A ella también le habría gustado tener un hermano o hermana, pero su padre había muerto cuando solo tenía unos meses de vida. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco se podía quejar, jamás se había sentido sola, ya que sus primos siempre estaban con ella, era como si tuviera muchos hermanos que la protegían y cuidaban.

Se colocó las dos coletas bajas y tomó alegre su maleta, estaba convencida que este año el campamento sería aún mejor, tenía un buen presentimiento, además estaba el hecho de que su madre y su padrino estaban casi por salir, porque, aunque su madre aún no había aceptado sabía que lo haría. Ya que le parecía imposible que lo rechazase, su padrino era el mejor, claro que sus tíos también eran geniales, pero Shisui era el indicado para su madre.

—Miu, cariño, ¿ya estás? —preguntó Hinata ingresando a la habitación de su hija, haciendo que la pequeña asintiera, para que después apareciera Shisui.

Sus sobrinas corrieron a abrazarlo, las dos lo querían mucho, pero solo lo podían ver para verano, por el campamento, y no era porque el pelinegro y su hermana Naori tuvieran una mala relación, todo lo contrario. Lo que pasaba era que ella se había casado con un extranjero y vivían fuera de Japón.

Además, el Uchiha adoraba a sus sobrinas, eran como las hijas que no tenía, claro a parte de Miu, que muchas veces cuando la miraba recordaba a su mejor amigo. Le parecía tan gracioso, había venido por el a Japón, y se había terminado quedando por su esposa. A veces, cuando se encontraba solo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si era bueno tener un romance con la esposa de su mejor amigo. Pero sabía que quería y respetaba a la Hyuga como seguramente ningún hombre lo haría, por lo que quería intentarlo, la quería demasiado, tanto a ella como a Miu.

La niña le giñó un ojo al mayor, volviendo a darle valor para que le preguntara a su madre por su respuesta, ya que estarían prácticamente un mes fuera. Así que en un rápido movimiento la pequeña sacó a las gemelas fuera, dejando un poco de intimidad a los adultos. Hinata suspiró con un poco de risa, sabía lo que aquello significaba, además; la seria mirada del morocho también se lo indicaba, le iba a preguntar por su respuesta, esta convencida.

—Hime… ¿podría saber tu respuesta? —le pidió el, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que ya sabía que se lo pediría.

Ella había estado pensando mucho en la confesión del azabache, y aunque una parte le decía que no era correcto aceptar su propuesta, ya que no sentía lo mismo que él, otra parte de ella le decía que lo intentara, que podía volver a enamorarse, además; el pelinegro era un muy buen chico y le debía tanto. Y, aunque no estaba del todo segura quiso intentar, haciendo que Shisui se pusiera muy feliz.

El chico abrazó a la ojiperla y le dio un beso apasionado que por un momento desubicó a la chica, pero poco a poco se fue llevando por los hábiles labios del pelinegro, haciendo que ambos danzaran en un fogoso baile de besos, que el azabache comenzaba a intensificar cada vez más y más.

—E-espera—dijo la Hyuga con las mejillas tremendamente sonrojadas y muy avergonzada, haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera por lo tierna que se veía, para que luego le extendiera una hermosa pulsera con un dije en forma de abanico que encantó a la peliazul.

 **. . . . . . .**

Al día siguiente cuando Sasuke llegó de su pequeño viaje de negocios fue rápidamente a ver a su hija, ya que sabía que seguramente estaría muy molesta porque no le había dejado ir de campamento. Sabía que muy posiblemente no estaba siendo justo con la pequeña, pero no le gustaba la idea de tenerla lejos, además, Suna estaba a unas cuantas horas de Konoha por lo que le preocupaba que le ocurriera algo y él no estuviese allí. Al menos se alegraba que los amigos de la pelinegra se habían compadecido de ella y tampoco habían ido, se quedaba mucho más tranquilo cuando ayer, antes de que se fuera de viaje su sobrina le había comunicado que todos se iban a quedar con la pequeña, que no la iban a dejar sola, que no se preocupara.

Cuando llegó la empezó a buscar por toda la casa, más no había rastro de la pequeña. Se extrañó un poco, pero no se preocupó, ya que pensó que lo más seguro es que estuviera con sus amigos, así que subió a su recamara a dormir un poco, ya que el caso de su cliente le traía de cabeza.

 **. . . . . . .**

Los cinco niños se encontraban parados frente a las puertas de ese enorme campamento. Se sentían nerviosos, aunque para Shikadai aquello solo era agotador, más aunque lo quería negar también sentía un poco de ansiedad por lo que estaba por ocurrir, estaba seguro que habría muchos problemas.

—Muy bien, si nos separamos encontramos antes a Hinata-san—decía muy animada la Uchiha menor, así que todos aceptaron.

Rápidamente los niños tomaron distintos caminos, para así poder encontrar a la Hyuga. Hinata caminaba buscando a la peliazul, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, entonces vio como un montón de niños se reunían, así que por curiosidad ella también se acercó. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la ojiperla, era realmente hermosa. Muy diferente a la fotografía que tenía, más aún así se podía notar que se trataba perfectamente de ella, por sus inconfundibles ojos como dos hermosas lunas. Estaba alegremente repartiendo globos con un precioso vestido blanco, casi pareciendo un ángel venido desde el cielo.

La pequeña Hinata se quedó durante un rato estática viéndola como repartía los globos, con una encantadora sonrisa, imaginado por un momento que se trataba de su propia madre. Porque, aunque sabía que ella y la pelirosa eran totalmente distintas sentía una fuerte conexión entre ellas, además llevaban el mismo nombre. Así que despacio se acercó a la mujer, mirándola con admiración, pero cuando llegó frente a ella ya no había ningún globo.

—Oh, lo siento, se han acabado—dijo un poco triste la mayor, pero la pequeña negó. —¿Quieres que vaya a por otro? —le preguntó dulcemente, pero la azabache sencillamente volvió a negar. —Dime pequeña ¿Como te llamas? —preguntó la peliazul con otra cálida sonrisa.

—Hinata—respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa y un dulce tono de voz, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga, ya que tenía el mismo nombre.

—¡¿En serio?! —dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sorpresiva que logró hacer sonreír aún más a la pequeña. —Yo también me llamo así—dijo la mujer. —Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga—se presentó extendiéndole su mano y que la pelinegra suavemente la tomara, sintiéndose muy feliz.

—¿Porque te pusieron ese nombre? —preguntó la pequeña sorprendiendo a la peliazul por esa extraña pregunta, pero aún así meditó una respuesta.

—Pues no estoy muy segura, quizás a mis padres le gustaba el nombre—explicó para después darle una sonrisa. —¿Y tú, porque te pusieron ese nombre?

—Quizás a mis padres les gustabas tú—respondió Hinata desconcertando por completo a la Hyuga, que le iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando la pequeña ya se había ido, haciendo que se preguntara internamente a que se había referido exactamente la niña, mas no le dio más importancia.

 **. . . . . . .**

Miu iba tan distraída leyendo su libro que no veían por donde caminaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había separado de sus primos, pero es que el libro que su padrino le había dedo por su cumple la tenía totalmente absorta, por lo que no se fijó en el cuerpo que tenía en frente hasta que se dio de bruces contra la espalda del chico, haciendo que casi chocara contra el duro y frío suelo. Pero la otra persona fue más rápida y lo pudo evitar al sujetarla del brazo, haciendo que por un breve segundo sus ojos se conectaran, dos orbes muy parecidas, como el azul del cielo.

Un ligero rubor inundó el rostro de la chica y su corazón latió precipitado, dando un vuelco en su pecho. No podía quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules como el cielo, tan parecidos a los suyos, pero a la vez diferentes, se sentía atrapada por ellos. El pequeño rubio se encontraba igual, se sentía absorto por esos celestes ojos que lo tenían como hipnotizado, haciendo que su frecuencia cardiaca se disparara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar por inercia se agachó a recoger el pequeño libro que a la peliazul se le había caído cuando habían chocado.

—Ten—dijo extendiéndole el libro y ella lo cogiera, sin despegar su mirada de los zafiros orbes del chico, que le dio una dulce sonrisa que la sonrojó.

Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan brillante, podía sentir perfectamente como sus pómulos cada vez se ponían más y más rojos. Entonces, cuando Naoto se iba a animar a preguntarle por su nombre una mano apartó a la peliazul del rubio, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas.

—¿Miu, estas bien? —preguntó en tono preocupado Tatsuya, mirando mal al blondo, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la niña.

Por alguna razón no podía volver a mirar en dirección al desconocido, se encontraba tremendamente nerviosa, no podía ni siquiera articular una sola palabra, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo asintió a la pregunta de su primo. El Inuzuka miró mal una vez más al Uzumaki, para después alejarse con la niña, dejando al rubio con las ganas de saber más sobre ella, aunque al menos ya sabía su nombre, Miu.

Cuando el rubio ya no veía a la chica despertó del ligero trance en el que había entrado desde que intercambiaron miradas, se apretó el pecho preguntándose por la extraña sensación que aún estaba en su cuerpo, pero rápidamente intentó despegarse e ir a buscar a sus amigos, para preguntarles que tal les había ido con la búsqueda de la peliazul, ya que él no la había podido encontrar, solo a otra hermosa peliazul.

La pequeña, no podía evitar mirar para atrás cuando se habían alejado bastante, pero ya no veía ni rastro del muchacho, iba tan distraída que hubiera tropezado si su primo no se lo impedía, que la miraba un poco preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo Miu-chan? Ese tipo te hizo algo—dijo molesto, pero ella rápidamente negó.

—No es así, todo lo contrario—se apresuró a decir. —Me choqué con él y casi me caigo, pero él lo evitó, luego me dio mi libro—dijo con una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño por el comportamiento de la Otsutsuki.

—Bueno, no importa, solo no te vuelvas a separar, nos preocupaste—le dijo revolviéndole el cabello y ella solo asintió, dándole las gracias. Pero aún así no se podía quitar de la mente al atractivo muchacho de dorados cabellos.

Por su parte Naoto se sentía igual, no podía evitar una sonrisa cuando recordaba a la chica, parecían tan linda y tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esas preciosas hebras azuladas atadas en dos coletas, además de su piel blanco y tersa como la porcelana más cara. Y, por ir tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre el encuentro con Miu no vio cuando sus amigos se acercaron.

—¿Y esa cara de estúpido? —preguntó Inojin burlón al ver tan distraído al Uzumaki, pero el blondo no le prestó atención.

—Naoto—llamó Hinata, pero el chico seguía sin responder. —¡Naoto! —insistió levantando más la voz, pero seguía igual. —¡NAOTO! —gritó a todo pulmón en el oído del rubio consiguiendo que por fin reaccionara y que la mirara mal. Rápidamente él le recriminó por sus gritos y comenzaron nuevamente otra pelea, haciendo que Shikadai volviera a suspirar en señal de cansancio, mientras Natsuki viera con una gran sonrisa la escena.

La azabache mayor estaba muy entretenida con la riña, pero cuando divisó una marrón y larga cabellara que conocía bien su humor cambió drásticamente. Sencillamente no podía creer que de todos los lugares precisamente se tenía que topar con él, aquello le parecía demasiado gracioso.

—¡Hyuga! —bramó con indignación Natsuki, dejando sorprendida a sus amigos como a los del chico.

El primogénito de Neji volteó confundido hacia el llamado repentino, preguntándose de quien se podía tratar, pero cuando tubo delante a la persona que le había llamado no la reconocía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con el tono serio que tanto utilizaba haciendo que la Uchiha todavía se cabreara más.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan insultada, aquel estúpido chico ni siquiera la recordaba y ella durante toda una semana no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, deseando volvérselo a encontrar para decirle lo que pensaba. Con decisión se acercó a él, necesitaba dejarle en claro que había ganado por suerte, pero que el año que venía haría puré con él, que esta vez ella se llevaría la copa en el Mateatlón, ya que a causa de que el castaño que se había ido muy rápido ese día no le había podido decir.

—¿Es una broma Hyuga? —dijo molesta la chica. Es que no entendía como la había podido olvidar, entre ellos se había debatido todo el concurso.

Entonces el castaño recordó aquel rostro ceñudo, era la Uchiha con la que había competido en el Mateatlon internacional, en el que él había ganado, aunque la azabache no se lo había puesto nada fácil, había sido una muy buena rival, pero al final él se había hecho con la victoria.

—Perdona no te recordaba—dijo educadamente. —Eres la chica del Mateatlon, Natsuki Uchiha—dijo haciendo que ella se tranquilizara.

—Hasta que me recuerdas—dijo con un tono alzado que sorprendió a los amigos de la azabache, porque, aunque la pelinegra era una Uchiha, no era del tipo orgullosa, así que sorprendían por aquel extraño comportamiento en ella.

—¿Es una amiga tuya Yuta-nii? —preguntó dulcemente Miu, haciendo que Naoto la mirara con sorpresa.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo el rubio muy feliz de verla, haciendo que otra vez las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran, pero esta vez pudo decir hola.

Ambos se sonreían sin decir nada, haciendo que todo se quedara en silencio y poco a poco todo se volviera más incómodo, pero de aquello no eran conscientes ninguno de los dos, que estaban en su mundo, mirándose y sonriendo mutuamente. Hinata al ver aquello se molestó, por lo que se acercó un poco enfadada hacia el ojiazul y jaló sus ropajes, llamando la atención del chico. Pero, la Uchiha no era la única que se encontraba disgustada con la situación, ya que tampoco a los primos de la pequeña peliazul les hacía demasiada gracia el acercamiento que parecía tener su prima con el chico.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde la conoces? —demandó molesta la pelinegra, pero el Uzumaki no sabía bien que responder, ya que a penas sabía su nombre. Pero al ver que él no respondía se enfadó más. —¿Es que te has ido a coquetear en vez de ir a buscar a Hinata-san? —preguntó irritada la azabache.

Aquel nombre sorprendió a los primos y la propia Miu, que se preguntaba si se trataba de la peliazul mayor.

—¿Te refieres a Hinata Hyuga? —preguntó Daichi con voz serena haciendo que fuera el turno del bando de la Uchiha para sorprenderse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Shikadai tanteando un poco el terreno, se le había ocurrido una idea, y aquello no le gustaba.

—Es mi madre—soltó Miu haciendo que algo dentro de Hinata se paralizara. Porque, aunque les había dicho a sus amigos que solo quería que su padre y la Hyuga se reencontraran, que no quería que estuvieran juntos, era mentira, quería que los dos volvieran a estar unidos.

—Creo que nos llaman—dijo repentinamente Natsuki, haciendo que los tres chicos reaccionaran y rápidamente se marcharan de allí, aunque a Naoto le dio tiempo de decir adiós a la pequeña peliazul.

Cuando se alejaron suficiente, los amigos de la azabache, al igual que Natsuki le comenzaron a decir que lo mejor era que no siguieran con aquello.

—Chicos, os lo dije, solo quiero que se encuentren—mintió la Uchiha, que en el fondo sí que hubiera deseado verlos juntos, pero ya nada podía hacer. Por lo menos quería que su amistad regresara, aunque no estuvieran juntos, que por lo menos volvieran a ser amigos, se conformaba con eso

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke se paseaba intranquilo por toda la casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y su hija aún no aparecía por casa, pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena su preocupación aumentó más, ya que si la morocha se quedaba en casa de alguien para la cena siempre avisaba.

—Mamá, se puede saber dónde está Hinata—dijo un poco irritado, mientras jugaba con el tenedor, sin poder probar bocado por la preocupación.

La mujer sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su nieta, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a su hijo sin que este se enfadara, o al menos no tanto. Posiblemente le iba a recriminar muchas cosas, pero ella sabía que el fondo, cuando se encontrara con la Hyuga se lo agradecería.

—Está en el campamento—habló Fugaku, dejando de piedra al pelinegro menor, que no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

—¡¿Cómo que en el campamento?! —reclamó indignado levantándose. —¡Padre, explícate! —exigió el Uchiha tremendamente enfadado.

Fugaku le dijo que no quería que su nieta estuviera triste, por lo que él le había dado permiso, haciendo que el morocho menor ardiera en ira, les dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a sus progenitores y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa, despotricando todo tipo de maldiciones.

Caminaba lleno de enfado, no entendía como sus propios padres habían hecho aquello, estaba bien que Hinata era su nieta, pero ella era su hija, suya. No podían sencillamente desacreditar su autoridad y hacer lo que quisieran, entonces vio desde lejos a aquella castaña mujer, a la que tanto su hija admiraba, que incluso la tenía en su habitación como poster. De verdad que estaba desesperado, que hasta iba a hacer algo así.

En el campamento Sunshine las demás monitoras habían puesto el programa de Mei, mientras Hinata solo leía calmadamente un libro, a pesar del barullo que la tele generaba. Como su hija ya había acabado el libro que Shisui le había dado se lo dio para que lo leyera también, que seguro le gustaba.

—Hola chicos, bienvenidos al programa de Mei, tu programa favorito y hoy estamos en directo desde el muelle de Konoha. De verdad que hay mucho ruido aquí—decía la castaña a toda la gran multitud que la rodeaba. —Como siempre haremos algo nuevo y diferente. El tema de hoy son los mensajes de amor—dijo risueñamente la mujer, haciendo que la multitud empezara a gritar con desenfreno. —Muy bien, ¿algún mensaje? —preguntó.

Rápidamente las manos comenzaron a alzarse, pidiendo que fueran escogidos. La castaña se acercó a un chico de cabello plateo peinado hacia atrás, que sonreía altivamente al haber sido escogido. La presentadora prosiguió a preguntarle para quien era el mensaje, a lo que el respondió con un escueto "Hotaru". La castaña le preguntó quien era y el rápidamente dijo que era su novia. La mujer sonrió complacida y le preguntó por lo que le quería decir, pero se quedó de piedra con el mensaje que el hombre le tenía preparado a su novia.

—Hotaru, no me llames; he encontrado a otra—anunció, mostrando a una hermosa pelinegra de cabello corto, a la que besó con descaro.

Entonces la sala se llenó de gritos de sorpresa e indignación de las compañeras de Hinata, pero sobre todo de Karin, que recriminaban como un hombre podía caer tan bajo, haciendo que la Hyuga también riera, al ver como sus compañeras se ponían por aquel programa.

La presentadora, que había salido del trance por aquel horrible mensaje empezó a buscar a otra persona para enviara uno, rogando esta vez no equivocarse. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con unos negros y rápidamente se acercó a él, encandilada por su atractivo rostro.

—Muy bien bombón, ¿tienes algún mensaje? —preguntó sugestivamente la mujer.

El hombre en verdad no deseaba hacer aquello, le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso y tonto, pero sabía que a su hija le encantaba mucho el programa y que seguramente lo estaría viendo, por lo que tal vez esa era la única manera de conseguir que volviera a su lado.

—Hinata, hola…—aquella voz hizo que dejara de leer el libro, logrando que todo su ser se paralizara y no pudiera seguir leyendo ni una sola palabra más. —Te amo Hinata—levantó la vista nerviosa, ahí estaba él. —¿Por qué me dejaste y te fuiste? Estoy muy molesto, vuelve. ¿Sabes lo solo que me siento sin ti? Vuelve o… Simplemente vuelve—dijo con resignación. —Te quiero de verdad y te extraño mucho. Por favor, vuelve.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que dejó caer el libro de entre sus palmas. No, se tenía que tratar de una broma, no podía ser él. unas delgadas lágrimas descendían por sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Karin, que la miraba preocupaba, pero ella no lo notó. Solo escuchaba como de aquellos carnosos labios dijeron "te quiero", parecía que le había devuelto a los días de la universidad.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —pregunto la presentadora, acercándose sugestivamente al morocho, que le dio una socarrona sonrisa.

—Es mi hija de 12 años, está en un estúpido campamento en Suna. ¿Podrías decirle que vuelva? A ti te podría hacer más caso—pidió el chico.

Karin que no veía bien a la peliazul se acercó a ella, depositando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica, consiguiendo que dejara de ver la tele.

—¿Ocurre algo Hina? —preguntó la pelirroja, peor Hinata solo negó, alegando que era por el libro, que no esperaba un final así. Y, aunque en parte la chica no se lo creía del todo, prefirió no seguir insistiendo, sabía que la Hyuga se lo diría cuando fuera el momento.

 **. . . . . . .**

El Uchiha no tenía ninguna gana de regresar a su casa, seguía muy enfadado, y ni siquiera sabía la dirección de aquel tonto campamento para que fuera a buscar a su hija. Fue entonces cuando entendió las palabras de su sobrina, lo de no dejarla sola, todos habían ido de campamento con ella, de verdad que era como Itachi. Rápidamente condujo hasta la casa de su rubio amigo, estaba seguro que él sabría decirle donde se encontraba su pequeña.

El timbre sonó en la casa de los Uzumaki, y Naruto se levantó con pereza desde el sofá, ya que estaba jugando Konoha. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con su amigo, al que amablemente le invitó a pasar, pero el pelinegro sencillamente negó.

—¿Sabes la dirección del campamento donde han ido los chicos? —demandó el morocho, y el blondo asintió. —Dámela—exigió.

Naruto conocía como nadie al Uchiha, y sabía que algo estaba pasando, así que se negó a dársela sino le decía para que le quería, temía porque algo hubiera ocurrido en el campamento, su hijo estaba allí. Sasuke testarudo, al principio no le quiso decir, pero después tuvo que ceder, sabía que el rubio no le diría nada si no le contaba. Así que rápidamente le explicó la situación.

—Vamos te acompaño—dijo serio el blondo y Sasuke solo rio, aquello era tan típico del Uzumaki. —Ya regreso—gritó para que Shion lo oyese

—¿A dónde vas, Naru-kun? —peguntó ella, mientras cortaba los ingredientes de la cena, desde la cocina, cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta.

—Hinata-chan ha ido de campamento sin permiso del teme, así que lo voy a acompañar a traerla—informó calmadamente el rubio, a lo que Shion asintió tranquilamente, pero luego algo en su cerebro hizo click, dándole a entender lo que significaba aquello.

Rápidamente corrió a la puerta para evitar que su esposo fuera con el Uchiha, pero ya era muy tarde, se estaba marchando con el coche, con rapidez marcó el número de sus amigas, pero ninguna contestó, haciendo que la ansiedad la devora por completo por la idea que Hinata y Sasuke se encontraran. Con rapidez se dispuso a llamar a Hinata, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, con suerte tal vez no se encontraban, rogaba por ello.

—Teme, no es que no quiera ir a buscar a Hinata, pero es tarde—dijo Naruto, pero se calló por la mirada furiosa de su amigo, iban a llegar a las 6 de la mañana y eso si iban muy rápido y no descansaban, iba a ser un viaje agotador, pero ellos no contaban con que muchas personas también dejaran Konoha, haciendo que las autopistas se congestionaran y hubiera muchos atascos.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **.**

Naruto seguía en silencio al moreno, sabía que lo mejor era quedarse cerca, porque iba a hacer un follón cuando encontrase a su hija, y no solo porque estaría molesto con la pequeña, sino por lo cansado que se encontraba después de estar tanto tiempo esperando en la carretera. Además, también le molestaba que Naoto no le hubiese contado que se llevaban a Hinata sin permiso de su mejor amigo, tendría que haberle avisado. Veía como el Uchiha buscaba con la mirada a su hija, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte, por lo que se acercaron a una mujer pelirroja que caminaba por allí.

—Hola—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. —Mi amigo y yo estamos buscando a su hija, au nombre es Hinata Uchiha—la pelirroja se sorprendió porque tenía el mismo nombre que su amiga, pero entonces recordó que la peliazul le había dicho que esa niña iba con ella en las clases de pintura.

—Ahora deber estar en clase de pintura con mi amiga, es la cabaña número cuatro—dijo Karin señalándola, para que luego ambos se marcharan.

El morocho apresuró más el paso, su hija lo iba a escuchar cuando lo viera, lo había desobedecido de todas las maneras, como si el no hubiera importado, como si no le hubiera prohibido ir. De verdad que no entendía que era lo que su hija había tenido en la cabeza para hacer aquello.

—¡Hinata! —dijo irritado Sasuke al entrar en la cabaña, pero luego se quedó estático. No sabía que ocurría, ella estaba allí, ¡Hinata! Su amiga, estaba allí, le parecía increíble. —Hi-Hina… —el morocho sentía como su respiración se le había entrecortado, no podía creer que tenía delante a la Hyuga, y aunque sabía que era ella estaba muy distinta a la peliazul de sus recuerdos, sencillamente se veía todavía más bella de lo que recordaba.

Tantas veces se la había imaginado con una larga melena, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y ahora la tenía allí; delante, como una hermosa ilusión. Se veía tan radiante, como si los años no hubieran pasado para ella, como si en vez de envejecerla la hubiera vuelto una diosa llena de belleza.

—Sasuke… —susurró también tremendamente sorprendida, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y los ojos a punto de cristalizarse, pero un repentino grito hizo que toda su atención se desviase del chico, para centrase en la rubia figura que corría ahora mismo hacia ella.

—¡Hinata-chan! —gritó emocionado Naruto yendo a toda velocidad hacia la peliazul, elevándola en el cielo mientras le daba vueltas, haciendo que riera.

—¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! —decía ella igual de emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, justo como si volvieran a ser adolescentes. —¡Eres tú, Naruto-kun! Mi Naruto-kun—dijo para abrazarlo con más fuerzas mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer, por lo feliz que estaba.

La pequeña Hinata veía con la boca abierta aquella melosa escena, igual que Naoto y los demás niños, ellos habían planeado que ese momento fuera para el Uchiha y Hinata, no para el blondo, pero como siempre pasaba con el rubio, no habían contado con lo espontaneo e impredecible que era él.

—¿Mi padrino habrá estado enamorado de Hinata-san? —preguntó la pelinegra viendo como el mayor miraba a la chica, pero rápidamente se calló al ver como Naoto la fulminaba con la mirada, como reprochándole sus palabras, aunque la verdad es que a él tampoco le parecían tan descabelladas.

—Estas realmente preciosa, mi dulce Hina…—dijo acariciándole las mejillas, mientras la miraba con cariño, consiguiendo que desde la puerta Miu y los demás, que acababan de llegar vieran con horror aquello, ya que su madre estaba llorando, haciendo que también Yuta y Tatsuya se preocuparan.

—¡Aléjese de mi tía! —gritaron los dos chicos interponiéndose entre el ojiazul y la chica, que rio enternecida por el actuar sobreprotector de sus sobrinos.

La entrada de los dos pequeños había conseguido que el morocho mayor se recompusiera por lo sucedido, aunque aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, realmente era cierto el dicho que el mundo era un pañuelo. Ahora que la tenía frente a él no sabía bien que hacer, comportarse de manera distante y formal para no molestarla o hacer como si aquella tortuosa despedida en la estación de tren jamás hubiera pasado.

—Lo vez dobe, hasta unos niños notan que no eres de fiar—dijo Sasuke tratando de molestarlo y así también distraerse por lo nervioso que se estaba.

Miu corrió hasta su madre, mientras miraba con recelo a los dos hombres, sobre todo al rubio que aún no soltaba a la mujer, pero cuando los ojos azules del chico se toparon con los de la pequeña peliazul sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y recordó al chico con el que se había topado ayer.

Aunque también habían dos ojos que no dejaban de mirarse, y esos eran los del azabache y los de la Hyuga, tratando de decirse tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos podía, o se atrevía a pronunciar, cosas que habían estado oculto hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está, lo que tantos esperaban. La verdad es que al principio pensé hacerlo más meloso, pero creo que Naruto se merecía un gran encuentro con la Hyuga, aunque tranquil s, ya habrá tiempo para momentos Sasuhina.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	17. Una visita esperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

 **UNA VISITA ESPERADA**

Shion se debatía internamente si era realmente bueno llamarla o no, tal vez con suerte no se encontraban. Se rascó la cabeza, sabía que aquello era improbable, más si su esposo estaba con él, posiblemente pondrían el campamento boca abajo solo para encontrar a la pelinegra, estaba convencida que se encontraría y lo mejor era informarla y que no le tomase de improviso. Dudosa marcó al teléfono de la peliazul, dispuesta a explicarle la situación.

 **. . . . . . .**

Karin quería preguntarle si realmente se encontraba bien, pero sabía que cuando se cerraba así no iba a soltar prenda, así que prefería no atosigarla, además sabía que la ojiperla era muy reservada en algunos temas. A veces le daba la sensación de que les guardaba un secreto.

Y, la pelirroja no iba muy desencamina ya que la Hyuga jamás le había comentado a ninguno sobre su tortuoso pasado con Sasuke, jamás les había dicho sobre su amor unilateral. Y no porque no confiara en ellos, no era así en absoluto, si no que conociendo lo impulsivo que todos podían ser estaba convencida que irían a encarar al morocho y aún no se sentía preparada para volver a verlo y que se enterara de sus sentimientos.

Pero parecía que al destino aquello no le importaba, por lo visto la hija del morocho se encontraba aquí, y se llamaba igual que ella… No entendía porqué le había puesto su nombre, creía que había estado muy enfadado cuando se había marchado, ¿es que ya la habría perdonado? Entonces recordó a la pequeña azabache que le había preguntado por su nombre, ahora sus extrañas palabras cobraran un poco de sentido.

"Quizás a mis padres les gustabas tú" De verdad podría ser posible que le hubiesen puesto ese nombre por ella, por que la había perdonado… Sonrió inconscientemente haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara con más extrañez, que se preguntaba que le ocurría a su amiga.

De repente el móvil de la peliazul comenzó a sonar despertándola de su ensoñación. Rápidamente se apresuró a contestar, pero se sorprendió por quien la llamaba, ya que su rubia amiga jamás la llamaba tan tarde, ¿habría ocurrido algo?

—Ahora vuelvo Karin-chan—dijo la Hyuga para luego marcharse de la habitación para responderle a Shion, mientras la chica la miraba preocupada.

—Hina el estúpido del Uchiha y mi marido están yendo al campamento en este momento—soltó la blonda rápido cuando la peliazul contestó, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar primero. Pero con lo que su amiga había dicho, sus dudas quedaban claras. La hija del pelinegro se encontraba allí, estaba convencida de que se trataba de aquella morocha de ojos verdes. —Hina sé que es malo, pero ¡dime algo! —decía exasperada.

—Vi a Hinata-chan—respondió la Hyuga con un tono super serio extrañando a su amiga, pero luego entendió de que se trataba de su ahijada.

—Es muy buena niña—explicó Shion nerviosa a causa del duro tono que su amiga había empleado. —De verdad que es una muy buena niña, no tiene nada que ver con su tonto padre, de verdad que es muy buena—insistió, pero Hinata solo rio dulcemente por lo que la blonda decía.

—Sí, eso parece—contestó relajando a su amiga, se alegraba que no odiara a la pequeña, pero claro, tratándose de Hinata eso era sencillamente imposible.

—Entonces supongo que también habrás visto a Naoto, Shikadai y Inojin—dijo cariñosamente, haciendo que su amiga se viera sorprendida, ya que no se había encontrado con los niños. —También esta Natsuki-chan, es la hija de Itachi y Konan—decía la rubia.

Hablaron un rato más, explicándose sobre varias cosas más y Shion le dio ánimos por el futuro encuentro que iban a tener con el morocho, aunque claro, también se sentía feliz porque su marido volvería a ver a Hinata y estaba convencida de que estaría toralmente feliz con eso.

A veces se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la noche sobre ella, muchas veces se había visto tentada de contárselo todo, pero sabia que no podía, se lo había prometido a la Hyuga. Además, también sabía que si el rubio se enteraba no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Sasuke también lo hiciera. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien la complicidad que ambos tenían entre ellos, esa fuerte amistad que habían forjado no la entendía en absoluto.

Su marido y el Uchiha eran como una gota de agua y aceite, totalmente opuestos, pero siempre sabían que podían confiar entre ellos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles para el otro, siempre apoyándose y confiando ciegamente en el otro, aunque no lo quisieran admitir.

Ambos, en silencio muchas veces se habían acompañado al recordar a la Hyuga, y aunque no hablaban sencillamente se entendían, que estaban allí reunidos por esa causa, ya que aquel tema realmente dañaba al Uchiha, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. La verdad es que esa era otra cosa que Shion no entendía, desde su punto de vista podría decir que el azabache en verdad sentía algo por su amiga, pero no estaba segura.

—Bueno Hina, no te entretengo más, prepárate para mañana—dijo contenta al ver que la noticia no le había chocado tanto como lo había esperado.

—Buenas noches, saluda a Temari e Ino—respondió la ojiperla para luego cortar la llamada, se encontraba un poco cansada. Entonces, la peliazul comenzó a caminar por el lago, mirando como aquella oscura y negra noche la luna y las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad.

"Cuando todo está oscuro, puedes ver las estrellas, ellas iluminaran tu camino" recordó que una vez le había dicho eso al morocho. Siguió por el camino hasta llegar a las cabañas de los alumnos, e inconscientemente comenzó a buscar la cabaña donde se encontraba su hija.

—¿Mami? —preguntó la pequeña peliazul cuando la mayor abrió la puerta, y esta sonrió al verla allí, sentada con las demás niñas.

—Hola tía—decían las dos gemelas, que estaban muy contentas porque ella había comenzado a salir con el pelinegro.

—Justo me iba ir a dormir, pero Harumi y Haruhi querían mostrarme sus nuevos libros—decía animada la pequeña, haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera aún más. —Además Mirai-chan también quería leer las crónicas de la Torre—respondió haciendo que la otra azabache también la saludara.

La Sarutobi había llegado al final de la tarde, después que los demás niños, a causa de un problema familiar, porque su abuelito había pescado un resfriado, pero ahora que el anciano se encontraba bien había decido ir cuanto antes al campamento, ya que por desdicha se había perdido el cumple de Miu, así que aquella tarde llegó. Además, también tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Yuta.

La Hyuga abrazó a las cuatro niñas para darse fuerzas, haciendo que rieran, querían y admiraban mucho a la peliazul, ya que era una mujer muy fuerte.

—Pero cuando acabéis iros a dormir, que mañana a primera hora empiezan los talleres—dijo haciendo que todas asintieran con alegría. —Por cierto, Mirai-chan dile a Kurenai-sensei que venga a visitarnos más seguido—dijo haciendo que la niña asintiera con alegría. —Bueno vosotras divertiros en la clase de dibujo—dijo a las tres azabaches, que tomaban ese taller porque les gustaba más que pintar.

Después de salir de la cabaña siguió caminando, entonces se topó con un pequeño peliblanco que estaba sentado mirando las estrellas. Se acercó al niño y se puso a su mismo nivel, para después preguntarle que hacía, él sencillamente sonrió y siguió su camino, extrañando nuevamente a la chica. Parecía que este año los niños se comportaban misteriosamente.

—Hina—llamó una voz que reconoció como Karin. —No podré ponerme tranquila si no me dices porqué estabas tan nerviosa—dijo la pelirroja muy seria, haciendo que la Hyuga le sonriera, de verdad que agradecía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

—Me llamó una amiga y me dijo que sus hijos están en el campamento. Y también… la hija de un amigo, se llama como yo—dijo un poco sonrojada.

—¿Como tú? —preguntó la de ojos rojos, haciendo que Hinata asintiera. —Pues debe ser muy linda si se llama como tú—bromeó la mujer haciendo sonrojar a su amiga. —¿Irá a tu clase mañana? —preguntó haciendo que la ojiperla volviera a asentir. —Me alegro—dijo Karin haciendo que sonriera.

La pelirroja rápidamente fue a abrazar a su amiga, se alegraba que nada malo le pasara, tal vez había pensado de más las cosas y se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, pero es que sencillamente cuando se trataba de la peliazul no podía evitar ser insistente, la quería como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Además, gracias a ella el tonto de su marido había acaba aceptando sus sentimientos por ella, le debía mucho.

 **. . . . . . .**

—¿Por qué nosotros también debemos tomar las clases de pintura? —se quejó Naoto, a lo que la pelinegra le respondió con un seco "Hinata-san es la maestra", dando a entender que quería estar muy de cerca de la peliazul y vigilarla, ya que estaba convencida que pronto llegaría su padre a buscarla.

Naruto seguía en silencio al moreno, sabía que lo mejor era quedarse cerca, porque iba a hacer un follón cuando encontrase a su hija, y no solo porque estaría molesto con la pequeña, sino por lo cansado que se encontraba después de estar tanto tiempo esperando en la carretera. Además, también le molestaba que Naoto no le hubiese contado que se llevaban a Hinata sin permiso de su mejor amigo, tendría que haberle avisado, era su padre, no entendía porque no le había comentado algo tan delicado como ese, de verdad que iban a tener una larga charla cuando lo viese. Veía como el Uchiha buscaba con la mirada a su hija, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte, por lo que se acercó a una mujer pelirroja que caminaba por allí y preguntarle.

—Hola—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. —Mi amigo y yo estamos buscando a su hija, su nombre es Hinata Uchiha—la pelirroja se sorprendió porque tenía el mismo nombre que su amiga, pero entonces recordó que la peliazul le había dicho que esa niña iba con ella en las clases de pintura.

—Ahora deber estar en clase de pintura con mi amiga, es la cabaña número cuatro—dijo Karin señalándola, para que luego ambos se marcharan, pero el Uzumaki la miró con algo de intriga a la pelirroja, ya que le recordaba un poco a su madre, por ese brillante cabello rojo.

La Hozuki miró a también como los dos hombres se iban, de verdad que eran muy atractivos, definitivamente sería genial que todos los padres fueran así, pensaba divertida, así podría molestar un poco a su esposo y ponerlo celoso.

El morocho apresuró más el paso, su hija lo iba a escuchar cuando lo viera, lo había desobedecido de todas las maneras, como si él no hubiera importado, como si no le hubiera prohibido ir. De verdad que no entendía que era lo que su hija había tenido en la cabeza para hacer aquello.

—¡Hinata! —gritó irritado Sasuke con una potente voz al ingresar en la cabaña haciendo que la pequeña se tensara por completo, ya que ese era el tono que empleaba cuando estaba muy enfadado, consiguiendo el mismo efecto en la Hyuga que se dio la vuelta para encararlo con nerviosismo.

De repente toda la ira que llevaba consigo por la acción de su hija había pasado a segundo plano cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos perlados orbes que lo dejaron totalmente estático. No sabía que ocurría, ella estaba allí, ¡Hinata! Su amiga, estaba allí, le parecía increíble.

—Hi-Hina… —el morocho sentía como su respiración se le había entrecortado, no podía creer que tenía delante a la Hyuga, y aunque sabía que era ella estaba muy distinta a la peliazul de sus recuerdos, sencillamente se veía todavía más bella de lo que recordaba.

Tantas veces se la había imaginado con una larga melena, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y ahora la tenía allí; delante, como una hermosa ilusión. Se veía tan radiante, como si los años no hubieran pasado para ella, como si en vez de envejecerla la hubiera vuelto una diosa llena de belleza.

—Sasuke… —susurró también tremendamente sorprendida, a pesar de saber que vendría, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta y los ojos a punto de cristalizarse, pero un repentino grito hizo que toda su atención se desviase del chico, para centrase en la rubia figura que corría ahora mismo hacia ella.

—¡Hinata-chan! —gritó emocionado Naruto yendo a toda velocidad hacia la peliazul, elevándola en el cielo mientras le daba vueltas, haciendo que riera.

—¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! —decía ella igual de emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, justo como si volvieran a ser adolescentes. —¡Eres tú, Naruto-kun! Mi Naruto-kun—dijo para abrazarlo con más fuerzas mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer, por lo feliz que estaba.

La pequeña Hinata veía con la boca abierta aquella melosa escena, igual que Naoto y los demás niños, ellos habían planeado que ese momento fuera para el Uchiha y Hinata, no para el blondo, pero como siempre pasaba con el rubio, no habían contado con lo espontaneo e impredecible que era él.

—¿Mi padrino habrá estado enamorado de Hinata-san? —preguntó la pelinegra viendo como el mayor miraba a la chica, pero rápidamente se calló al ver como Naoto la fulminaba con la mirada, como reprochándole sus palabras, aunque la verdad es que a él tampoco le parecían tan descabelladas.

—Estas realmente preciosa, mi dulce Hina…—dijo acariciándole las mejillas, mientras la miraba con cariño, consiguiendo que desde la puerta Miu y los demás, que acababan de llegar vieran con horror aquello, ya que su madre estaba llorando, haciendo que también Yuta y Tatsuya se preocuparan.

—¡Aléjese de mi tía! —gritaron los dos chicos interponiéndose entre el ojiazul y la chica, que rio enternecida por el actuar sobreprotector de sus sobrinos.

La entrada de los dos pequeños había conseguido que el morocho mayor se recompusiera por lo sucedido, aunque aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, realmente era cierto el dicho que el mundo era un pañuelo. Ahora que la tenía frente a él no sabía bien que hacer, comportarse de manera distante y formal para no molestarla o hacer como si aquella tortuosa despedida en la estación de tren jamás hubiera pasado.

Tanto Daichi como Satoru intercambiaron miradas, y sus suspiraron con cansancio por la escena que habían ocasionado. Por más que los dos chicos trataran de decir que no se parecían eran dos gotas de agua, incluso en su carácter tan impulsivo y sobreprotector cuando se trataba de su prima o tía.

—Lo vez dobe, hasta unos niños notan que no eres de fiar—dijo Sasuke tratando de molestarlo y así también distraerse por lo nervioso que estaba. Haciendo que ella y Hinata intercambiaran miradas, pero que rápido las desviaran a causa de lo nerviosos que se encontraban.

Miu corrió hasta su madre, mientras miraba con recelo a los dos hombres, sobre todo al rubio que aún no soltaba a la mujer, pero cuando los ojos azules del chico se toparon con los de la pequeña peliazul sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y recordó al chico con el que se había topado ayer.

Naruto delicadamente soltó su mano, pero aún podía sentir el calor de su amigo, el enorme cariño que le tenía. Pero no sabía que decir de Sasuke, solo le había mantenido la mirada durante unos segundos, para luego perderse en ese negro intenso, pero notaba que, aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien se notaba nervioso e incómodo. Parecía que algunas de sus manías aún persistían y jugar con su pelo cuando estaba inquieto aún no desaparecía.

—Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Naruto con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara notablemente y se escondiera tras su madre, haciendo que sonriera, la verdad es que ella también había estado asustada cuando se topó por primera vez con Sasuke y Naruto.

—Ella es Miu, mi hija—tras aquellas palabras Sasuke sintió como algo dentro de él se volvía a romper. No es como si no se hubiera imaginado que a estas alturas de la vida ella no hubiera formado una familia y tuviera hijos, pero le seguía pareciendo increíble. —Miu, él es un amigo muy importante y querido para mí, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hizo mucho por mi cuando éramos jóvenes y yo estuve en Konoha—explicó con una sonrisa.

—Debimos parar todo esto cuando nos enteramos que ella era su hija—dijo Shikadai en tono de reproche mientras Hinata Uchiha miraba preocupada la escena frente a ella, ya que notaba que a pesar de las furtivas miradas que había entre ella y su padre, ninguno de los dos se hablaba directamente.

Natsuki veía con preocupación a su prima, preguntándose internamente si de verdad era bueno que ellos se volvieran a rencontrar, notaba como su tío estaba tenso y la peliazul mayor tampoco se encontraba en mejor situación. Estaba convencida de que si el papá de Naoto no hubiera intervenido tal vez ambos no se hubieran ni dirigido una mirada. A su misma vez el Uzumaki menor también tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, como la confianza que su padre había tenido con la Hyuga y con la que ahora estaba teniendo con Miu, es que su padre habría sido un conquistador.

—¡Es idéntica a ti, Hina-chan! Es muy hermosa—decía feliz, haciendo sonrojare de sobremanera a la pequeña, lo que ocasionó más molestia en su hijo. —Yo también tengo un hijo, se llama Naoto—decía muy orgulloso el ojiazul. —El también está en el campamento—informó haciendo que la chica sonriera, ella ya lo sabía, pero tenía que parecer sorprendida, no podía dejar saber a Naruto que ella y Shion se mantenían en contacto. —Naoto—gritó.

—Aquí estoy—respondió el menor con un tono de voz cansada, mirando con enfado a sus amigos porque le había empujado, a él siempre le tocaba ser el conejillo de indias. Ya que lo habían empujado para que se enterara un poco mejor de lo que sucedía entre su padre y la peliazul mayor.

—Él es mi hijo, mío y de Shion—dijo con una sonrisa. Miu volvió a mirar al rubio mayor, ahora entendía porque le recordaba tanto a él. —Bueno Hina, hace siglos que no te vemos, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Quién es tu afortunado esposo? —preguntaba risueño el rubio.

Pero con aquella pregunta notó que las dos peliazules se habían tensado y adquirido un aura triste, que llamó la atención del Uchiha, preguntándose si tal vez Toneri y Hinata ya no estaban juntos, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que él era el padre de la niña. Tenía el mismo color de ojos, unos ojos que jamás podría olvidar, unos ojos que se habían llevado desde el principio el corazón de su amiga, alejándola mucho tiempo de su lado.

—Toneri…—aunque había pasado mucho, aún seguía sin gustarle decir aquello, lo extrañaba demasiado y su recuerdo siempre le dolía.

—Mi papá murió cuando yo era una bebé—interrumpió la pequeña, ya que sabía cuan duro era para su madre decir aquello. —Mi padrino y él venían de un partido de fútbol, pero otro coche se les atravesó y tuvieron un accidente—soltó la pequeña con mucha tristeza.

Rápidamente todos sus primos, incluido Daichi se acercaron a ella, dándole apoyo, diciéndole que estaban allí, con ella y que nunca la dejarían sola. Agradecía demasiado tenerlos a su lado, ellos eran muchas veces la razón de que ella pudiera siempre estar feliz y con una sonrisa, eran su gran apoyo.

Por otra parte, a la hija del Uchiha sencillamente aquello le parecía el destino, ahora que ninguno de los dos se encontraba ligado a ningún compromiso tal vez sí que podrían estar juntos, tal como su madre quería, es que tal vez ella sabría que las cosas acabarían así, se preguntaba.

Naruto miró con ternura como los pequeños apoyaban a la hija de su amiga, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que los ojos de su hijo irradiaban un poco de molestia al ver como los niños aún no soltaban a la peliazul, haciendo que el blondo riera internamente. Tal vez estaba en sus genes el enamorarse de una Hyuga, pero con suerte tal vez su hijo tenía mas suerte que él y sí conseguía el corazón de la pequeña, solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **. . . . . . .**

—Karin—llamó el Inuzuka a la mujer que volteó con desgano. —Hina ahora esta dando la clase de pintura, ¿no? —preguntó a lo que ella asintió. —Gracias—dijo para luego voltearse e irse con Neji a buscar a la peliazul, ya que ambos querían preguntarle sobre los horarios de los talleres de la tarde.

El Hyuga fue el primero en ingresar en la sala, ya que necesitaba convencer a su prima de que le diera a él el gimnasio para la clase de artes marciales y no al Inuzuka y su clase de deportes, pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver a dos rostros que no veía hace mucho.

—Uchiha—soltó Neji prácticamente escupiendo el apellido del chico, haciendo que tuvieran un enfrentamiento de miradas.

—Hyuga—respondió el morocho, con el mismo tono despectivo que el castaño, todavía manteniendo el contacto visual.

Aunque ellos no se habían tratado demasiado siempre habían tenido una extraña rivalidad que ninguno de sus amigos, ni la propia Hinata entendía muy bien, pero parecía que cada vez que ambos se encontraban sencillamente la chispas saltaban entre ellos.

—Neji-nii—llamó dulcemente la peliazul, haciendo que el castaño se calmara y ella también se pudiera relajar un poco.

Kiba no desprendía de vista a los dos chicos, a él tampoco le daban buena espina, además, notaba que tanto su hijo como su sobrino Yuta también los miraban mal, así que no tenía que ser muy listo para notar que ellos habían hecho algo que posiblemente había molestado a la ojiperla, pero a causa del dulce y calmado actuar de la chica ella sencillamente lo había dejado pasar, como muchas veces hacía.

—H-hola—dijo armándose de valor, sencillamente no podía no hablarle, era su amigo después de todo y en verdad se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

—Hola—respondió Sasuke secamente haciendo que Naruto negara y los acercara más.

—Oh vamos chicos, no se hablen como si fueran desconocidos—dijo animado. —Es cierto que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero prometimos que los tres mosqueteros siempre estarían juntos, así que no os comportéis así—dijo feliz haciendo que los otros dos rieran. Posiblemente él era el único de los tres que no había cambiado en absoluto, siempre tan alegre y directo.

—Estás muy linda—soltó el pelinegro haciendo que el rostro de la Hyuga pareciera un volcán, haciendo que Miu se preocupara más.

—¿Hina quien es este intento de galán? —dijo irritado el castaño amigo de la peliazul, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara mal, no le gustaba el chico perro. Mientras que Hinata se quería enterrar viva, porque todos se estaban comportando de aquella manera, temía que hubiera otra pelea.

—Sasuke-kun, al igual que Naruto es un amigo de Konoha—explicó la chica tranquila haciendo que el Inuzuka achicara los ojos y se molestara.

—Con son estos son los dos tontos que tenías de remplazo en Konoha porque Shino y yo no estábamos—dijo altaneramente haciendo que tanto Naruto como el Uchiha se molestaran y empezara nuevamente otra pelea, que esta vez la peliazul no fue capaz de detener.

Los cuatro hombres gritaban y despotricaban contra los otros, olvidando por completo que tenían a los niños delante de ellos que escuchaban asombrados los comportamientos de sus padres.

—Esto no va a cambar bien—dijo Daichi a Satoru, que asintió a lo que su amigo había dicho, definitivamente no acabaría bien.

—¡Silencio! —gritó molesta Karin, que se encontraba en la cabaña de al lado dando clases de dibujo, haciendo que todo se callaran de golpe. —Hina se puede saber por qué hay tanto alboroto—dijo molesta, pero luego vio como sus amigos estaban allí, junto con los dos chicos que antes había visto. —Como no—dijo con tono cansado. —¡Vosotros dos siempre hacéis problema! —gritó la Hozuki, recordando que el año pasado los dos chicos casi habían sacado a patadas a un monitor que había intentado coquetear con su amiga. —No sé como los aguantas Hina—decía muy enfadad. —Es decisión tuya si quieres salir con alguien—dijo mirándolos mal. —Ellos no tendrían que anteponerse—decía sabiamente. —Y bien, quien de estos dos guapos papis ha coqueteado contigo—dijo sugestiva y burlonamente mientras se acercaba a su amiga para fastidiarla, logrado sonrojarla por completo.

—¡N-no es así Karin-chan! Naruto y Sasuke están casados, además son mis amigos de Konoha, no es nada de eso—explicó rápidamente moviendo rápidamente sus brazos a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, definitivamente quería que la tierra se la tragara viva, quería desaparecer.

—Mi padrino sí está casado, pero papá es viudo, mi mamá murió cuando yo era una bebé—intervino Hinata haciendo que su padre la mirara sorprendido ya que sabía que a su hija no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero luego su semblante paso a uno molesto, luego la iba a castigar por lo que había hecho.

La Hyuga se había quedado fría a lo que la niña había dicho, igual que Miu, ya que entendía que era vivir sin un padre a su lado y empatizaba un poco con la Uchiha. La peliazul mayor buscó la mirada de su amigo, como pidiéndole una explicación, pero sencillamente él sonrió torcidamente.

En un par de segundos la tensión había llenado el ambiente, ya que con la reciente noticia parecía que ninguno de los adultos era capaz de hablar. La pequeña azabache se preguntaba si había sido buena idea decir aquello, posiblemente no, así que miró a Shikadai, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo para arreglar la situación. El chico suspiró, en que líos se metía a causa de sus amigos.

—Uzumaki-san—llamó el Nara. —¿Si ella fue vuestra compañera de universidad también conoció a nuestras madres? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Entonces la Hyuga por fin notó a los otros dos muchachos, primero pasando por Shikadai y luego a Inojin, que eran parecidos a sus progenitores.

—Sí, Hina era la mejor amiga de ellas—dijo el rubio haciendo que otra vez el ambiente se aligerara.

La peliazul se acercó a los dos niños y acarició delicadamente sus cabezas, consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran, incluso Shikadai se sentía avergonzado.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga—dijo sonriendo poniéndolos aún más nerviosos, la Hyuga era realmente muy atractiva.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Siento mucho la demora, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es que he tenido un periodo super duro y he tenido que echar sangre y lágrimas para salir de él. Pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me tengan paciencia, de verdad que acabaré la historia, no se preocupen.**

 **También quiero agradecer por todos los reviews de verdad que me animan mucho. Otra cosa, quiero preguntarles que parejas de los niños les gusta más.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	18. Recordando los viejos tiempos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

 **RECORDANDO LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

Shikadai e Inojin se sonrojaron por el contacto con la Hyuga mayor y su dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se acercara a ambos y riera socarronamente, burlándose de ambos, haciendo que se avergonzasen todavía más, pero es que ella no tenía muchas oportunidades para molestar a ambos chicos ya que solían tener sus emociones bastante bien controladas, al menos más que Naoto. La ojiperla centró su mirada en la pequeña azabache, acariciando también a la pequeña, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara, siendo el turno de los dos niños de reírse.

—Realmente es una mujer muy atractiva—susurró Inojin a Shikadai, que aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. —Y su hija también—dijo mandándole una sonrisa a la pequeña haciendo que esta se sonrojara, para que luego Naoto lo mirara realmente mal.

—Ya llamé a mi padre y al tuyo, les he dicho que nos tomaremos unas vacaciones—declaró el Uzumaki dejando a todos sorprendidos, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo al Uchiha de negarse, aunque se lo agradecía, ya que él en verdad tampoco se quería marchar, menos ahora que la había vuelto a ver.

—¡Gracias padrino! —decía la pequeña Uchiha muy alegre, mientras Neji comenzaba a molestarse, no quería a esos tipos cerca de su prima.

El blondo se acercó a la peliazul y le dio un beso en su frente, haciendo que Karin dieran un pequeño grito de emoción, definitivamente su amiga y aquel guapo rubio hacían una gran pareja. Por ello cuando vio que Kiba iba a atacar al ojiazul se adelantó y lo tomó de las orejas, mientras que a Neji del cuello, dispuesta a llevarse a esos dos hombres y así darle un poco de intimidad a su amiga.

—Niños, la maestra Hinata tiene que atender unos asuntos, así que hoy haréis los talleres conmigo—dijo Karin, haciendo que todos los alumnos fueran saliendo, excepto por los hijos de ellos. —Muy bien Hina, suerte con esos cuerazos—dijo la pelirroja para luego hacer salir de allí, dejando a una Hinata totalmente sonrojada, haciendo que el grupo de la Uchiha menor riera, mientras que el de Miu mirara mal a ambos adultos.

—Supongo que sí somos guapos—bromeó el rubio mientras le sonreía, haciendo que ella también riera, Naruto siempre sabía cómo ponerla cómoda, se alegraba de que no cambiara. —Entonces creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar—decía animado, haciendo que Sasuke girara los ojos, aunque también estaba de acuerdo, había mucho que los tres tenían que hablar, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Hinata Uchiha se puso en alerta al ver que su padrino quería ir con su padre y la Hyuga, no podía dejar que el ojiazul se interpusiera en su momento, así que miró a su prima en señal de ayuda, cosa que la pelinegra captó.

—Naruto-san—llamó Natsuki. —Yo quería hacerle una pregunta—dijo la chica, a lo que el rubio asintió. —En privado—dijo con una sonrisa tierna, intentando sonar avergonzada, para que así el Uzumaki cediera a su petición.

—Natsuki ahora el dobe y yo…—decía el Uchiha, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

—Tranquilo teme, ve tu con Hina-chan, cuando termine de hablar con Natsuki-chan iré—dijo Naruto, haciendo que ambos asintieran.

Una vez que los dos se habían ido el blondo se giró hacia ellos mirándolo fijamente.

—Muy bien ¿Qué estáis tramando? —preguntó con una expresión seria.

Los niños se quedaron sin palabras, haciendo que también los primos de Miu se interesaran en la pregunta del rubio, ya que notaban como ellos se encontraban bastante nerviosos. Pero a la pequeña peliazul nada de eso le importaba, solo le preocupa por el hecho de que en estos momentos su madre se encontraba a solas con aquel pelinegro, y no le gustaba para nada. Así que, con sigilo; mientras todos los demás se encontraban expectantes o nerviosos por la pregunta del Uzumaki ella se escabullo para ir a seguir a su madre y al Uchiha, pero entonces la hija de Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello también fue atrás de ella. Podía notar como a la hija de la Hyuga no le hacía nada de gracia que su padre estuviera con Hinata.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban en silencio, sin poder mirarse a los ojos por lo nerviosos que se encontraban, como un par de adolescente inmaduros. La Hyuga se recriminaba mentalmente por su comportamiento, no entendía porque estaba actuando de una manera tan infantil.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó el Uchiha al ver un banco, por lo que ella aceptó, posiblemente sus piernas iban a colapsar en cualquier momento.

La peliazul no conseguía que su tranquilizarse del todo, jugueteaba con sus manos, hasta que sin querer tocó la pulsera que Shisui le había dado antes de ir al campamento, haciendo que, a pesar de que no había pasado nada se sintiera culpable y sucia, como si lo estuviera traicionando. Así que, usando toda su fuerza de autocontrol poco a poco consiguió calmar sus nervios, mentalizándose como si estuviera hablando con Naruto.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido todo? —preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que él la mirase.

—Bien, no puedo quejarme. Aunque ser padre soltero no es fácil, pero mi familia y nuestros amigos me han apoyado mucho—respondió haciendo que Hinata se entristeciera, ella también entendía el sentimiento de ser el único pilar para un hijo y ella igual que él recibía mucha ayuda de sus seres queridos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata, haciendo que la mirase extrañado, ya que no comprendía el porqué de sus disculpas, si alguno de los dos tenía que pedir perdón era él, por todas las cosas que le dijo cuando se despidieron. —No sabía lo de Sakura—con aquellas palabras le hizo sacar una ligera sonrisa triste. Tratándose de Hinata era normal una reacción así, ella a veces pensaba las cosas de más, más no era algo de lo que debiera disculparse.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo? Solo desapareciste—dijo con un ligero tono de reproche que ella noto perfectamente, pero que no fue intencionado.

Solo que aún le dolía todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y las veces que inconscientemente la buscaba, en sus momentos más difíciles. Pero claro, él sabía que había sido su culpa. Que con lo que le había dicho había ocasionado que la muchacha ya no quisiera verlo nunca más. En verdad se encontraba bastante sorprendido que le dirigiera la palabra, cualquier otra persona así lo haría, pero Hinata no era como las demás, y lo agradecía.

—Cambiamos de casa—fue su escueta repuesta, tratando de que él la justificara un poco, aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto, ya que se había ido de allí por él, porque no había podido mantener sus sentimientos a raya, porque no podía ver como unía su vida a la de Sakura, porque lo amaba.

—También de amigos—dijo en broma, pero la peliazul no se lo tomó de aquel lado, ya que había hecho una mueca lastimara, que alarmó al morocho. —Lo siento, no es lo que quería decir, está muy bien que hagas amigos—dijo nervioso, pero luego se calló al ver la sonrisa burlona en la chica. —Me engañaste—dijo incrédulo, al él haber sido víctima de una broma de la Hyuga. —Te extrañé mucho—confesó, dejando helada a la ojiluna, para luego acariciar suavemente su rostro, como lo hacía antes, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se pintaran de un tono rojizo.

La peliazul sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, como hacía mucho no ocurría. Poco a poco acercó su mano al moreno y también le acarició el rostro, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Haciendo que sus ojos se miraran directamente, comenzando a saltar chispas entre ellos. Pero, ella se volvió a fijar en la pulsera que le había dado Shisui, haciendo que nuevamente se sintiera mal y se alejara rápidamente del azabache.

Sasuke al notar como la ojiperla se había distanciado sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al notar el rechazo de la chica, haciendo que se sintiera frustrado, cada vez que la sentía cerca se acababa alejando aún más.

Después de aquello notó como la actitud de su amiga se había vuelto un poco más fría, haciendo que un segundo silencio incómodo reinara entre ellos.

—Perdona si te incomodé—dijo él, pero la peliazul se apresuró a negar.

Ella sabía que Sasuke le hacía esa caricia como muestra de amistad, igual que se lo hacía anteriormente, pero para ella, igual que las otras veces significaba algo totalmente diferente. Mas sabía que no se podía dejar llevar por sentimientos del pasado, ahora estaba con Shisui.

—Ya que tú y Naruto-kun os vais a quedar. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro un poco el campamento? —dijo en tono más animado, y él asintió.

Cuando las dos niñas vieron que los adultos se marchaban salieron de sus respectivos escondites y ambas cruzaron miradas, intentando averiguar que es lo que pensaba la otra. Ninguna de las dos cedía a la mirada de la otra.

—¿Por qué los seguiste? —preguntó Miu directamente, haciendo que Hinata alzara una ceja.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo—respondió en tono altanero, digno de un Uchiha. No le gustaba para nada la niña, además Naoto le hacía mucho caso.

—Pero yo pregunté primera—contratacó la peliazul haciendo que la azabache entrecerrara los ojos, parecía que no era un corderito asustadizo.

—Bueno, pues yo no tengo porqué responderte—dijo la Uchiha, y Miu simplemente dio un largo suspiro, parecía que no era una persona educada.

—Miu-chan—gritó una pelinegra un año mayor que la Otsutsuki, haciendo que la pequeña girara, para encontrarse con Mirai, que rápidamente notó el tenso ambiente que había entre las dos niñas, así que se interpuso entre Hinata y Miu, intimidando un poco a la Uchiha.

Pero rápidamente apareció otra chica de negro cabellos, que se puso delante de la pequeña azabache, mirando fijamente a la Sarutobi.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Naruto, junto con todos los demás niños, haciendo que la cara de Mirai cambiase drásticamente.

—¡Yuta-kun! —gritó la chica para ir rápidamente a colgarse del cuello del castaño. Que, aunque le resultaba incómodo se limitó a sonreírle.

Ya que la Sarutobi había llegado en la noche no había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora de ver al Hyuga, por lo que se encontraba tan feliz que no había podido resistir las ganas de ir a abrazarlo. Además, a la azabache le gustaba mucho él, ya que cuando eran más niños habían prometido casarse.

Por otra parte, Natsuki se sentía totalmente molesta, comenzando a irradiar un aura oscura, haciendo que Hinata la viera interrogante, ya que nunca había visto a su prima comportarse así. Pero la Uchiha mayor tampoco lo entendía, solo le molestaba mucho la cercanía de esa chica con Yuta.

Shikadai notaba perfectamente todo lo que pasaba, de verdad que era muy problemático, esperaba que por lo menos la Uchiha mayor se comportara de una manera más madura, pero parecía que tampoco podía contar con ella.

 **. . . . . . .**

Sasuke y Hinata iban por todo el campamento, riendo, recordando buenos momentos, siendo en todo momento seguidos por los Miu y Hinata, que se habían vuelto a escabullir de todos, para así cerciorarse de lo que pasaba entre los dos adultos. Así que sin que se dieran cuenta la tarde transcurrió.

—Hay muchas cosas—dijo Sasuke y Hinata asintió.

—Aunque mi sitio favorito es el lago, aquí se obtiene una hermosa vista—dijo mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Hina mira, una estrella fugaz—dijo el chico con un tono burlón, ya que recordaba lo exaltada que se ponía cada vez que la peliazul veía una. Pero esta vez Hinata lo miró extrañada, haciendo que él también frunciera el ceño, preguntándose si había dicho algo que no debería.

—¿Todavía crees en eso? —preguntó en un tono melancólico que no supo reconocer, dejándolo totalmente en blanco, sorprendido porque esas palabras salieran de su amiga, ya que ella había sido muy supersticiosa con ellas. —Yo hace mucho que dejé de creer en ellas—dijo regresando su mirada al cielo, con un tono triste que hizo estremecer al Uchiha, que no comprendía porque su amiga decía aquello. —No puedes sencillamente esperar que pase algo solo porque lo deseas, los sentimientos no cambian—dijo con una sonrisa fingida que hizo que él instintivamente la abrazara.

—¡Sa-s-a-su-su! —trató de decir, pero se quedó callada cuando con delicadeza el moreno acarició sus largos cabellos, dándole tranquilidad.

Miu al ver aquello se exalto, ya que no entendía porque su madre se dejaba abrazar de aquella manera por ese hombre, ya que ni siquiera a su padrino se lo permitía, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que alguien la abrazaba, pero ahora se veía totalmente cómoda. Así que, temerosa por aquella situación, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de entre la pared que la cubría como escondrijo y se encaminó hacia ellos interrumpiendo su momento, haciendo que ambos se separaran bruscamente y se avergonzaran por la acaramelada situación en la que la niña los había encontrado.

Haciendo que dentro los arbustos la Uchiha menor retuviera un grito de frustración, a causa de lo que la peliazul acababa de hacer, ya que parecía que su papá había dado un gran paso, porque la Hyuga esta vez no se había apartado.

El morocho vio a la pequeña, que tenía el cabello muy largo, igual que la Hinata actual, por ello se podía notar perfectamente que se trataba de una copia de ella, como había dicho el Uzumaki antes. Aunque si Hinata hubiese tenido el cabello así de largo cuando era pequeña, parecerían gemelas. Notaba como la niña lo miraba con inconformidad, pero parecía que no pasaría como con Naruto, no lo veía nada bien y no entendía por qué.

Si, era cierto que mayormente los niños se sentían mucho más a gusto con el tonto de su amigo, cosa que lo acredita al infantil comportamiento del rubio, pero al menos las niñas siempre lo miraban con admiración, llamándolo príncipe, como las amigas de su hija habían hecho cuando eran pequeñas. Intentó recordar si le había hecho algo a la menor, pero ni siquiera había hablado directamente con ella hasta ahora.

—Mama, creo que deberías ir a tu cabaña a dormir, es tarde—dijo la pequeña y Hinata asintió con una dulce sonrisa, para luego acariciar maternalmente la cabeza de su pequeña, que, aunque estaba muy molesta con su madre, ese contacto la relajó

—Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, descansa—dijo la peliazul mayor haciendo que el asintiera.

El Uchiha se acercó a la pequeña, para acariciar su cabeza, pero rápidamente Miu se puso detrás de su madre, ya que no quería que el azabache la tocara. Haciendo que Hinata se riera, porque pensaba que la pequeña estaba comportándose así por su tímido carácter.

—Perdónala, puede ser un poco tímida—dijo la ojiperla, haciendo que él asintiera. —Venga cariño, despide de Sasuke-kun—dijo la mayor.

—Nos vemos Uchiha-san—dijo Miu educadamente, porque, aunque no le gustaba el pelinegro sabía que jamás podía perder los modales.

—Buenas noches—respondió el de ojos ónix, mirando como ambas se marchaban de su lado.

Cuando se encontró solo lanzó una sonrisa rendida al aire, no sabía cómo actuar en frente de Hinata, parecía que todo aquello le estaba volviendo un tonto, ya había sido difícil cuando eran jóvenes, a esta edad le debería resultar más sencillo, pero parecía que era todo lo contrario. Su corazón latía desenfrenado por cada gesto de la chica, además ese dulce perfume natural a canela y lavanda sencillamente lo tenía extasiado.

Hinata que había estado escondida decidió salir al ver solo a su padre.

—Papá—llamó la menor, haciendo que el Uchiha volteara.

—Sabes que por lo que has hecho te castigaré de por vida—dijo molesto el morocho, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera pálida, se había olvidado por completo que su padre estaba molesto. —Aunque gracias a eso la he vuelto a ver—susurró despacio, creyendo que su hija no la había oído.

Pero la pelinegra había oído claramente a su progenitor, y no podía estar más feliz, estaba convencida de que su padre aún quería a la Hyuga. Y aunque la ojiperla lo escondía mejor también había notado como su padre no le era indiferente, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 **. . . . . . .**

Después de un largo sermón por parte de su padre Hinata se apresuró para ir con sus amigos, tenía que darles las noticias.

—Parece que se han acercado, pero creo que necesitan más momentos—dijo Inojin haciendo que todos menos Naoto asintieran.

—¿Crees que no lo deberíamos hacer? —preguntó la azabache, pero Naoto seguía mirando la nada, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que aquella tarde su padre le había dicho. "No se lo digas a tu madre, pero Hinata-chan en verdad fue mi primer amor". —¡Naoto! ¡Naoto! —gritó Hinata haciendo que por fin el chico reaccionase, pero igual no se notaba demasiado concentrado en la conversación. Ahora se arrepentía mucho de haberle preguntado a su padre por la estrecha relación con la Hyuga y si tenía sentimientos por ella.

—Es tarde y estoy cansado, mañana hablamos—dijo el niño dejando a sus amigos con un palmo de narices, que no entendía el porqué de su extraño comportamiento, aunque Shikadai había notado que estaba así desde que había hablado con Naruto.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada por el rubio, pero sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era dejarlo solo, eso siempre lo ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas.

—Bueno—dijo Natsuki llamando la atención de todos. —¿Cuál es el plan para mañana? —preguntó la azabache haciendo que su prima sonriera complacida, la verdad es que se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea para juntarlo a los dos.

—Básquet—dijo Hinata, como si esa palabra lo explicara todo.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **.**

—Bueno ahora solo tenemos que—pero se vio cortada por Natsuki, que sonreía con satisfacción.

—Yo me encargo—dijo la azabache muy segura, mientras se dirigía hacia Yuta, haciendo que Inojin y Shikadai suspiraran, eso no iba a ser bueno.

—¡Hyuga! —gritó la Uchiha con una prepotente sonrisa, haciendo que Mirai la mirara mal, ya que no le gustaba que la pelinegra se acercara al castaño, ayer había notado como miraba demasiado al Hyuga.

—¿Un partido, o tienes miedo de que las mujeres seamos mejores? —dijo egocéntricamente, pero el chico seguía igual de serio.

—No, hay mujeres realmente increíbles—dijo el Hyuga, ya que sabía que su tía Hinata era incluso mejor que muchos hombres.

Natsuki no se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, realmente era difícil molestar al castaño, aunque la verdad es que una parte de ella se alegraba de que fuera tan maduro, estaba segura que si le hubiera dicho esa frase a cualquiera de sus compañeros se hubieran picado en seguida.

—Será mejor que pasemos al plan B—dijo Shikadai. —Ve a hablar con Sasuke-san—le dijo al Yamanaka, que asintió.

—Sabes que sería más efectivo si fuera Naoto—dijo Hinata, pero el Nara solo resopló, por lo visto Naoto ahora estaba muy ocupado con su padre, así que como su amigo le tenía que dejar tiempo para que aclarase las cosas con el adulto.

—No te preocupes, saldrá bien, tú ve a hablar con Hinata—contestó el pelinegro.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en las gradas, viendo como Hinata se encontraba jugando con unos niños, ya que su clase tenía esa hora de descanso. La peliazul realmente parecía un hermoso ángel con aquella sonrisa.

—Uchiha-san—llamó Inojin, haciendo que el mayor lo mirara. —¿Es verdad que usted era bueno jugando a básquet? —preguntó a lo que el Uchiha asintió. —¿Mejor que Hinata-san? —preguntó haciendo que rápidamente asintiera. —Pero dicen que ahora es muy buena—dijo el chico.

Por otro lado, la Uchiha menor se acercó a la peliazul, que rápidamente se giró al ver como la llamaba.

—¿Es verdad que usted siempre perdía contra mi padre en el básquet? —preguntó directamente la azabache, dejando sorprendida a la Hyuga.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como Sasuke venía directamente a ella.

—Dicen que has mejorado jugando—dijo el morocho, haciendo que ella asintiera. —¿Pero me pregunto si tanto como para ganarme? Ya que perdías siempre—dijo el Uchiha haciendo que ella se sintiera ofendida.

—E-eso no es cierto—dijo mirándole retadoramente y con un poco de enfado. — Te gané una vez—le recordó, pero el solo sonrió con sobrevira.

—¡Ah sí!, aquella vez, pero te recuerdo que ganaste solo porque hiciste trampas—dijo con otra sonrisa altiva, haciendo que se molestara más.

—No es así, te gané limpiamente—dijo mirándolo mal, pero a él le pareció el gesto más tierno que jamás había visto, solo quería molestarla más.

—Entonces probémoslo—dijo el Uchiha comenzando a botar la pelota, haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera, le iba a demostrar cuanto había mejorado.

En un ágil movimiento se ató su larga melena en una cola de caballo y con velocidad se aproximó hacia él, que no se esperaba un ataque tan directo de parte de la chica, consiguiendo que ella le quitase el balón, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, por lo rápida que fue su acción.

Él trató de contratacar, intentando arrebatársela, pero la defensa de la chica había mejorado mucho y no encontraba ningún espacio en ella, por lo que, desde una distancia considerable la chica lanzó el balón, para que luego entrara en la canasta, dejando boquiabierto al Uchiha.

—Te dije que había mejorado—dijo risueñamente, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera más, eso iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

Pero claro, él tampoco se lo iba a poner fácil, era cierto que había dejado de lado al básquet, ya que su trabajo como abogado le era muy absorbente, pero si ella si quería jugar duro no se iba a contener, jugaría con todas sus ganas. Por lo que para demostrar que esta vez sí que iba en serio se desabotonó el primer y segundo botón de su camisa y arremangó las mangas de esta, haciendo que las mejillas de la Hyuga y de todas las monitoras se tiñeran de rojo, incluida la propia Karin, que miraba absorta al atractivo pelinegro. Incluso algunas niñas le susurraban a Hinata sobre lo guapo y genial que se veía su padre, y que ellas también lo apoyaban. Mientras los demás hombres solo hacían muecas frente al acto del Uchiha, incluido el propio rubio, que a veces le molestaba lo dramático y ególatra que su amigo podía llegar a ser.

Así el partido continuó, haciendo que ambos se acercaran más, ocasionando que Miu se pusiera cada vez más molesta, ya que no entendía porque su madre dejaba que aquel hombre se le acercara tanto, además de tener aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro solo la hacía sentirse peor. Preguntándose qué era lo divertido que encontraba en aquel azabache como para reírse tanto en vez de su padrino, ella creía que Shisui era mil veces mejor.

Sus primos y Daichi la miraban con preocupación, la verdad es que no entendían porque estaba tan molesta, ya que ella casi nunca se enfadaba. Naoto también había notado que a la peliazul no le hacía demasiada gracia que su padrino y la Hyuga estuvieran juntos, y aunque una parte de él no quería dañar a la chica, sabía que no podía incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su azabache amiga, se encontraba en un gran dilema. Pero por más que le gustara la pequeña peliazul jamás traicionaría la confianza de Hinata, aún si Miu lo llegaba a odiar, cosa que le aterrorizaba.

En la última jugada la ojiperla se liberó del ataque del Uchiha y volvió a encestar, haciendo que el morocho cayera al suelo por lo agotado que estaba.

—Te dije que había mejorado—repitió sonriendo dulcemente, consiguiendo que el Uchiha se sonrojara, pero rápidamente se levantara, disimulándolo.

La hija del pelinegro sonreía a aquello, ya que notaba como ambos se estaban volviendo a acercar, pero para Miu eso no era nada bueno, ya que jamás había visto a su madre de aquella manera, y no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo, ya que ella solo quería a su padrino al lado de su mamá y de alguna manera presentía que aquel pelinegro se interpondría en eso y no le gustaba para nada. Debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que presurosa fue hacia la cancha de básquet y tomó de la mano a su madre, alejándola de todos los que en ese momento la felicitaban.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, Hinata no entendía porque su hija se comportaba de aquella manera, pero la notaba rara.

—Miu-chan, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la mayor, haciendo que la ojiazul se detuviera.

—¡Mama! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —decía muy molesta Miu cuando ya estaban lejos de todos, dejando de piedra a la peliazul, ya que su hija jamás le había levantado la voz. —No le puedes hacer eso a mí padrino—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que algo dentro de Hinata se rompiera por dentro al ver a su hija en aquel estado.

Aquello no podía seguir así, lo último que quería era herir a su hija, debía poner un alto en todo aquello.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, otra vez. ¡Volví! Y con un nuevo capítulo. Solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado y que la declaración de Miu hará que las cosas se pongan realmente difíciles para el Uchiha, ya que Hinata no quiere herir a Miu.**

 **También quiero agradecer por todos los reviews de verdad que me animan mucho.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	19. Verdades que se revelan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

 **VERDADES QUE SE REVELAN**

Cuando las dos Hyugas se habían alejado se había formado un silencio, haciendo que los primos de ella se preocuparan. Tatsuya y Yuta iban a ir detrás de ella, pero Daichi y Satoru los detuvieron. Habían notado que Miu tenía algo que decirle a su madre, la habían visto muy preocupada durante todo el partido y creían que se trataba de la cercanía que el Uchiha había estado teniendo con la ojiluna.

Ambos se habían percatado de como la peliazul se divertía en presencia del morocho, y temían que aquello pudiera afectar mucho a la ojiazul, que se había puesto muy feliz cuando su madre había aceptado salir con Shisui. Solo esperaban que pudieran resolverlo de una manera calmada. Claro que no era la primera vez que Hinata y Miu tenían puntos de vista distintos, otras veces ya habían tenido pequeñas riñas, pero ambos habían notado que la pequeña ojiazul estaba más enfadada de lo normal con su madre. Además, con todo lo que adoraba a Shisui, las cosas se podrían complicar.

—Mejor vámonos Yuta-kun, no vaya a ser que ella te vuelva a salir con algún comentario sexista sobre la superioridad de la mujer—dijo Mirai tirando del hombro del chico, haciendo que Natsuki la mirara mal, ya que la Uchiha se encontraba totalmente avergonzada.

Pero cuando se alejaron un poco de ellos el castaño le dijo a la azabache sobre lo inadecuado de su comentario, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco mal, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó con él, haciendo que suspirara con tranquilidad. Conocía el carácter de Mirai, y no entendía porque se había comportado de aquella manera con la Uchiha, ya que la de ojos rojos siempre trataba a todos amablemente.

Cuando ellos ya no se veían por ninguna parte Hinata e Inojin miraron preocupados a Natsuki, que mantenía apretada sus manos en forma de puño por la ira que en ese momento recorría en sus venas. Así que sin poder aguantar ni un rato más, se alejó de allí dejando a sus amigos y a Sasuke, que no había escuchado nada por estar mirando por donde la Hyuga se había marchado, preguntándose porque la niña parecía tan enfadada.

La Uchiha menor estaba preocupada por su prima, así que corrió tras ella, pero la azabache mayor era más rápida, así que pronto la perdió de vista. Entonces el Nara puso una mano en el hombro de la menor, dándole un poco de tranquilidad, cosa que la niña agradeció. Sabía que Shikadai a veces pasaba mucho de las cosas y parecía que nada le importaba, pero en los momentos más importantes él siempre estaba allí, apoyando a quien lo necesitara.

Natsuki corría sin saber a donde ir, hasta que se vio absorta por el hermoso paisaje del lago, así que se sentó en el suelo, mientras veía como el agua se movía ligeramente a causa del viento. Abrazó sus rodillas y puso su cara entre ellas, no podía creer la vergüenza que había pasado por cupla del castaño. Ella había estado segura que el chico iba a caer en sus provocaciones, pero parecía totalmente inmune a ellas y solo ella se había puesto en evidencia.

Había visto como la Sarutobi se había reído de ella cuando Yuta le había respondido aquello, odia todo aquello.

—¿Vas a seguir lamentándote por mucho tiempo? —preguntó el Nara de repente, sorprendiéndola, ya que pensaba que se encontraba sola.

—Mucho, mucho tiempo—respondió ella aún arrepentida por su actitud hace unos momentos, para luego volver a poner su frente en sus rodillas.

—Hinata te esta buscando, parece preocupada por ti—dijo serio, pero la azabache no lo miró. —Todos lo estamos—dijo avergonzado, haciendo que esta vez la Uchiha se riera. —Entonces, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir lamentándote? Simplemente deberías ser tu misma—dijo para luego sonreírle.

Ella lo miró directamente, tenía los verdes ojos de su madre, pero era prácticamente una copia de Shikamaru, además se veía bastante tierno con aquella sonrisa. Se preguntaba internamente porqué se portaba de esa manera, no sabía porque cada vez que veía al Hyuga se comportaba de una manera que no era nada propia de ella, como decía el chico. Bueno, aunque tal vez sí que sabía la respuesta, no quería oírla.

Pero para su mala suerte era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta, le gustaba el castaño. Pero aun así esa no era razón para que se comportara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Despeinó los cabellos del pequeño Nara, mientras volvía a reír, haciendo que el pelinegro se avergonzara y apartara sus manos de él, no le gustaba que lo tratara como un crío, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran sutilmente.

—Menudo niño—dijo ella burlándose un poco, pero se notaba que estaba agradecida por su comentario, que la había animado un poco.

—Solo no te deprimas demasiado, sé la Natsuki de siempre y verás como todo va bien—dijo el Nara para luego irse, dejándola sola otra vez.

Natsuki miró el amplio lago mientras volvía a suspirar de frustración, se encontraba totalmente avergonzada, pero no solo por descubrir de una manera un tanto deprimente sus sentimientos por el Hyuga, sino también porque un niño dos años menor que ella la hiciera reflexionar sobre cómo estaba actuando. Aunque claro, Shikadai era muy maduro para su edad, totalmente diferente de Naoto o Inojin, incluso de su propia prima.

—No puedo seguir así, esta no soy yo—se dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras levantaba los brazos al aire.

No iba a dejar que nada la volviera a influir, no se quería comportar inmaduramente. Decidida se levantó del suelo en que se encontraba sentada, tenía que arreglar las cosas con el castaño, sino no se iba a sentir bien consigo misma. Era cierto que era una Uchiha, pero tanto su madre como su padre siempre le decía que si se equivocaba lo mejor era pedir perdón y se había estado comportando muy mal con el chico. Además, también luego tenía que agradecerle correctamente al Nara, de verdad que podía ser un gran chico, a pesar de su corta edad. Estaba convencida de que la persona de quien se enamorara sería realmente afortunada, ya que era alguien capaz de notar muchas cosas.

 **. . . . . . .**

Naoto respiró más calmado después de lo que su padre le había explicado, por un momento había creído que amaba a la peliazul en vez de su madre.

—Es cierto que Hina es linda, pero yo solo amo a tu madre—respondió Naruto haciendo que ambos rieran. —Por cierto…. ¿Qué te traes con la hija de Hina? ¿Es que acaso te gusta? —preguntó ocasionando un fuerte rubor en el chico, que rápidamente se apresuró a negarlo, haciendo que el rubio volviera a reír. —Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, creo me deberías explicar porque Hinata-chan se fue sin el permiso de Sasuke—dijo adoptando una pose más seria, haciendo que el blondo menor sudara frío, sabia que cuando su padre se ponía así no podría ocultarle nada.

Meditó por unos momentos que decirle, intentando inventar algo lo suficientemente creíble como para que al menos le diera tiempo de prevenir a sus amigos, pero parecía que nada de eso le serviría, la dura mirada de su progenitor se lo indicaba, que no iba a soportar ninguna mentira. Solo le quedaba contarle la verdad y esperar que pasara con los demás adultos y entendiera lo que la pequeña Uchiha intentaba hacer.

Así que un tanto indeciso procedió a explicarle todo, desde la carta que había escrito Sakura, hasta los planes que le habían encargado a la Uchiha para juntar a ambos adultos. Y más ahora que sabía que la peliazul se encontraba soltera. También sobre los sentimientos que la peliazul tenía por Sasuke y viceversa, cosa que notó que a su padre había tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando Naoto terminó de contarle todo, la cara de Naruto seguía en estado de shock, ¿de verdad Sakura le había pedido aquello a Hinata? Siempre había sentido cariño por la pelirosa, ya que era la persona que su mejor amigo había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero… ¡¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello a su propia hija?! Y, si sabía sobre lo que Hinata sentía por Sasuke, ¿por qué nunca lo dijo? ¿Por qué había dejado que Hinata se lastimara?

Posiblemente aquello era lo que más le impactaba, Hinata, su amiga, su mejor amiga, ¿había estado enamorada de Sasuke? Pero eso no podía ser, ya que la persona que, en ese entonces, y siempre le había gustado a la peliazul era Toneri, por lo que no entendía nada. Según su hijo Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Se sentía tan perdido al haber descubierto esa verdad, pero también afirmaba que Sasuke también sentía algo por la Hyuga.

Ahora mismo tenía un montón de sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte, se encontraba molesto porque Hinata jamás le hubiera confesado sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero en parte lo entendía, él tampoco había podido ser totalmente sincero con Sasuke sobre lo que sintió por Hinata, haciéndole creer que solo se trataba de una broma, cuando en verdad sí que había sentido aquello por la Hyuga. Pero no solo estaba molesto con ella, sino consigo mismo. No entendía cómo era posible que jamás se hubiera percatado de los sentimientos de Hinata por el azabache.

—¿Estás seguro de que Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto haciendo que su hijo asintiera. —Y… ¿El teme de ella? —preguntó nuevamente, haciendo que de nuevo el menor asintiera, dejándolo todavía mas perdido.

Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Porque si eso era cierto, significaría que Hinata habría sufrido mucho al ver la relación que el azabache y la Haruno mantenían. Entonces recordó que, en sus días de universidad, cuando el Uchiha y la pelirosa había empezado su relación la ojiperla se veía más decaída. En aquel entonces ella le había hecho creer que era por otras cosas, pero ahora lo veía claro, había sufrido por su amigo. Esa cara afligida, que siempre disimulaba tras una sonrisa, aquellos suspiros silenciosos. ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto?!

Entonces, el amor que Hinata siempre había tenido no se trataba de alguien de Suna, sino de Sasuke. También recordó aquella charla que tubo con el Uchiha, cuando Sumaru le pidió ayuda a la Hyuga y Sasuke había malinterpretado todo pensando que a Hinata le gustaba aquel chico. En aquel entonces había creído que era un disparate pensar que el azabache estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora todo parecía mucho más claro.

Naoto notaba como el rostro de su progenitor se había endurecido, se encontraba molesto y no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquello.

—¿Se lo dirás todo a mi padrino? —preguntó el pequeño rubio haciendo que el Uzumaki mayor le tomase atención.

Naruto dio un largo suspiro, comprendía que su ahijada quería unir a Hinata y a Sasuke porque Sakura se lo había pedido, pero no creía que fuera correcto, además sentía que con ello su peliazul amiga regresara a ese entonces y una parte de él creía que Sasuke no era merecedor de Hinata. Además, ella no tenía porque ser el plato de reserva de nadie, incluso si se trataba del propio Sasuke. Sakura no tendría que haber pedido aquello a su hija, estaba imponiendo su culpa egoísta en la pequeña, para así intentar quitar esos atisbos de remordimientos por nunca decir sobre los sentimientos de la Hyuga.

Todo aquello le cabreaba, el solo imaginarse que su querida amiga había estado sufriendo en silencio por su amor no correspondido. Y si Sasuke también la quería, como había afirmado Sakura, porque no lo dejó libre, para que estuviera con la peliazul. Pero no, había preferido callar. Y eso le molestaba.

—Escucha Naoto, Hinata es una madre ahora, tal vez ella ya no se encuentra casada, pero amó a su marido. Miu es la prueba de eso, por eso creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas tal como están, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo el rubio pero su hijo lo miraba seriamente.

—Pero ahora es soltera, ¿no? Además, le prometí a Hinata que le ayudaría con su plan y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—afirmó decidido.

El Uzumaki lo miró serio, sabía cuan importantes eran las promesas, pero ellos solo eran unos niños que no podían ver todos los factores que entraban en esta complicada ecuación, y temía demasiado porque las dos Hinatas salieran heridas. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke.

—No se lo puedes decir a mi padrino—dijo de pronto el pequeño blondo, casi leyéndole la mente. —¡Por favor! Si Hinata se entera que te lo he contado no me lo perdonará nunca—decía en tono suplicante. —¡Prométemelo! Por favor…—pidió haciendo que Naruto asintiera resignado.

El rubio mayor sabía que aquello no era buena idea, conocía a Sasuke y temía porque de alguna manera hiera de nuevo a la peliazul, aunque no fuera su intención. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado anteponiendo a la Haruno frente a la ojiluna, inclusive estando enamorado de Hinata. Pero esta vez no dejaría que su querida amiga saliera lastimada, la protegería, incluso si eso significaba mantener alejado a Sasuke de ella, no la quería ver triste nunca más.

Ya le había prometido a su hijo que no iba a decirle nada a Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que no podía intentar evitar que los planes de los niños no funcionaran. Ahora entendía porque todos habían querido que él se encontrase cerca de Hinata, ya que así podría tener más oportunidades de estar cerca del Uchiha. Pero ahora que sabía todo no lo podía permitir, a partir de ahora no se separaría de la peliazul, pasara lo que pasara.

 **. . . . . . .**

Miu seguía llorando a pesar de que la peliazul la abrazaba, ella jamás había querido dañar a su retoño, pero parecía que dejándose llevar por los recuerdos del pasado lo había conseguido. Tenía que entenderlo de una vez por todas, la historia de ella con Sasuke, su historia que nunca fue, debía acabar allí. Pero no solo por Miu, sino también por Shisui, él no se merecía aquello, ella lo había aceptado así que tenía que corresponderle.

Hinata Hyuga tocó delicadamente la pulsera que el azabache le había dado, haciendo que nuevamente la culpa la recorriera. Se había prometido hace mucho dejar el pasado atrás, pero parecía que este no quería soltarla, y lo peor que con eso lastimaba a su hija. Ella siempre estaría agradecida con Shisui por todo lo que había hecho por ellas, siempre a su lado, apoyándolas, convirtiéndose en un pilar no solo para ella, sino también para Miu.

Recodó como aquella noche que todos venían de un picnic, Miu se puso realmente enferma a causa de que había estado jugando con agua con los demás niños, haciendo que tuviera una fiebre muy elevada. En ese entonces había estado muy asustada de que algo le pudiera pasar a su hija, y fue Shisui que rápidamente tomó en brazos a la pequeña peliazul y de la mano a la Hyuga para luego llevarlas al hospital, quedándose con ellas toda la noche.

Él se había quedado con ellas hasta que la fiebre de la menor había bajado y las habían mandado a casa, incluso en ese entonces, decidió quedarse a dormir en el salón por si la fiebre volvía y ellas necesitaban regresar en el hospital. Él siempre había estado dispuesto a cuidarlas y velar por ambas. Jamás podría agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, pero ella se lo pagaba de esa manera, traicionado su confianza.

No podía seguir así, tanto por Miu como por él, tenía que de una vez por todas sellar aquellos sentimientos por Sasuke, ya no era una niña, ya no era una adolescente. Ahora era una madre y estaba saliendo con alguien, por lo que no podía traicionar a Shisui, lo último que quisiera sería dañarlo, lo quería mucho. De solo imaginarlo con lágrimas en su rostro su pecho se estremecía, no quería dañarlo de ninguna manera.

—Miu cariño, Sasuke-san solo es un amigo—le dijo dulcemente. —Yo quiero mucho a Shisui, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo la mujer haciendo que la pequeña alzara su vista, mirando nuevamente a su progenitora, asintiendo levemente a lo que ella había dicho. —Perdóname—dijo, pero la niña negó.

—Y-yo lo siento—se disculpó. —Jamás debí haberte gritado—decía totalmente avergonzada, pero la mujer le acarició la cabeza y depositó un cálido beso en su frente, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera. —Te quiero—dijo para luego abrazar a la mayor, que sonrió.

Miu se sentía un tanto avergonzada por su comportamiento, sabía que no debía gritarle a su padre, pero… su padrino también era muy importante para ella. Él casi había sido como el padre que no había tenido, además siempre le hablaba sobre el peliblanco, sobre todo lo que hacían en su pasado, las aventuras que pasaron, los gustos que tenía.

Shisui siempre la animaba, siempre había estado pendiente de ella, levantándola cada vez que se caía, él había sido su guía muchas veces, incluso contándole sus más vergonzosos secretos, secretos que ni con Hinata compartía. Pero no porque no confiara en su madre, pero la relación que tenía con el azabache, el cariño y amor que él le daba hacía que la niña lo amara cada día más.

Por ello había estado tan feliz cuando su madre al final había aceptado a su padrino, por fin podía llamarlo de aquel modo que su corazón se lo pedía hace mucho "papá". Y, aunque Toneri siempre fuera su verdadero padre y ella estuviera muy feliz y orgullosa de ser su hija, sentía una gran distancia con él a causa de que nunca lo había conocido.

Recordó como una vez cuando había estado todos reunidos su tío Suigetsu le había dicho que muchas veces llamaba a Shisui papa, que no fue hasta que tuvo cuatro años que entendió que su verdadero padre no era él.

Y mientras la Hyuga tenía entre sus brazos a la menor se prometió por última vez no mirar más al pasado. Ella también sentía que merecía un nuevo comienzo, y Sasuke jamás la miraría como algo más que una amiga. Ellos en el pasado habían tenido una oportunidad, pero no fue posible, ellos no habían estado destinados a estar juntos, debía aceptarlo y dejar todo aquello que la ataba a esa idealización que tenía del morocho.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de la menor, para dirigirse nuevamente al campamento. Pero entonces notó como Naruto y su hijo venían hacia ellas. El Uzumaki menor saludó a la niña, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran, pero le devolviera el saludo.

Hinata al ver eso no pudo evitar reír un poco, era cierto que su hija siempre era muy tímida, claro que no tanto como ella lo había sido en su infancia, pero notaba que era distinto con Naoto, es que ¿podría ser el principio de un primer amor?

—¿Quieres ir a hablar un rato? —dijo amablemente el Uzumaki, pero Hinata miró a los niños preocupada, no quería que su hija se preocupara de más. Haciendo que Naruto riera. —Miu-chan, ¿te importaría si tu mamá y yo hablamos un rato? Por mientras puedes ir a jugar con Naoto—preguntó.

La pequeña ojiazul miró directamente a los ojos del rubio y luego a su madre, la sensación que el rubio le proporcionaba era muy distinta a la del azabache, estaba convencida de que el Uzumaki veía a su madre como una amiga, incluso como una hermana, tal como lo hacían sus demás tíos. Así que dulcemente le sonrió al rubio y accedió a su petición, dejando a Hinata sorprendida.

La Hyuga no entendía porque su hija parecía tan tranquila cuando ella se encontraba con Naruto, pero cambiaba drásticamente si se trataba de Sasuke, ¿es que acaso sus sentimientos eran tan notorios? ¿Acaso se notaba que miraba distinto al Uchiha?

Naoto miró serio a su padre, pidiéndole silenciosamente que tampoco le dijera nada a Hinata de lo que habían hablado, haciendo que el mayor volviera a asentir, dejando más tranquilo al menor. Que cuando notó que el peligro ya había pasado tomó delicadamente la mano de Miu, que ella aceptó feliz.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien—dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y la ojiperla asintió. —Hina… ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó él ya con una pose más seria que la dejó en blanco, ya que no se había esperado aquello.

Rápidamente ella le inventó escusas, pero notaba que por la seria mirada del chico no le creía, pero es que Hinata no podía responder a aquella pregunta con sinceridad. Hace un rato se había prometido cerrar esos recuerdos bajo llave, ya que no tenía ningún sentido traerlo de nuevo, pero Naruto la miraba tan persistentemente que no sabía qué hacer.

Él notó como todo aquel tema la incomodaba, pero poder ayudarla necesitaba toda la información, solo quería lo mejor para su amiga. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer y le dio una zorruna sonrisa, que la desarmó por completo. No podía evitar que unas delgadas lágrimas comenzaran a descender por su faz, haciendo que al rubio se le estrujara el corazón, odia ver a su hermana así, la quería demasiado.

—¿Fue por el teme? —se atrevió a preguntar dejándola totalmente sorprendida. —Fue por él—dijo con un toque de rabia retenida. —Hina yo siempre voy a estar para ti, ¿lo entiendes? Así que… ¿podrías explicármelo? —pidió haciendo que Hinata volviera a derramar más lágrimas.

Notaba los serios orbes azules sobre ella, haciendo que se sintiera confortada. Durante mucho tiempo había extrañado la calidez del rubio, que estuviera allí incluso si no sabía que pasaba, siempre animándola. Así que, incluso con un poco de duda y temor decidió explicárselo todo.

Cuando la ojiluna terminó de contarle todo, incluso el contacto que mantenía con Shion y los demás volvió a mirar las cuencas azules del chico, esperando entrever un poco de molestia, pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada comprensiva y llena de amor.

—Lo siento—dijo Naruto haciendo que la peliazul rápidamente negara, no entendiendo porqué se disculpaba. —Lo siento—repitió triste.

Hinata lo abrazó intentando animarlo, haciendo que con ello el rubio se tranquilizara un poco, pero dentro de él no podía evitar sentir culpa. Él había hecho que Sasuke creyera que Hinata había estado enamorado de otra persona, además no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus amigos sentían el uno por el otro y con sus comentarios fuera de lugar había hecho que tanto Sasuke como Hinata se alejaran el uno del otro.

Pero la Hyuga le decía que se equivocaba, que aquello sencillamente sucedió porque no estaba destinado a pasar y porque Sasuke siempre la había visto como una amiga. En ese momento el rubio se sentía tentado de contarle sobre que Sasuke en verdad si que la había querido, pero temían que aquello podría en vez de alegrarla hacer que las cosas empeoraran, por lo que se quedó callado.

—Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar solo Hina, soy tu hermano—dijo en tono gracioso haciendo que ella también riera. Ahora mismo la mujer se sentía bastante liberada, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso al contarle todo aquello a Naruto, el chico siempre la hacía sentir bien.

 **. . . . . . .**

Miu sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, el estar con el rubio le producía aquello. Claro que no era la primera vez que se avergonzaba con la cercanía de algún chico, sus primos siempre le decían que era muy fácil avergonzarla, pero cuando se trataba de Naoto era distinto. Tenía sensaciones que nunca antes le habían pasado y no sabía qué hacer.

—Nuestros padres se llevan muy bien—dijo el chico de repente. —Tal vez incluso nos podamos ver después de las vacaciones—dijo él haciendo que la niña lo mirara con sus ojos brillantes y asintiera muy feliz a lo que el chico acababa de decir, haciendo que el también sonriera.

Ambos hablaron un rato más, comprobando que tenían muchas cosas en común, haciendo que el interés por el otro creciera mucho más.

—Y entonces Hinata me tapó la pantalla y Shikadai nos ganó—dijo Naoto molesto, recordando como por culpa de su mejor amiga había acabado dando su mesada al pelinegro. Volvió su mirada a la chica, pero esta vez la peliazul lo miró un poco seria. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Uchiha-san…—Miu no estaba segura si era bueno preguntarle aquello, ya que sabía que el blondo tenía muy buena relación con la morocha. —Ella… ¿Esta intentado que su papa y mi mama salgan? —preguntó directamente dejando tremendamente sorprendido al niño, que no sabía que decir.

Al ver como el ojiazul comenzaba a tartamudear, notó que sí, que aquello era lo que pretendían en verdad, pero no quería poner en un aprieto al chico así que rápidamente le dijo que lo olvidara, haciendo que un silencio incómodo se formara.

Naoto sabía que no podía decir nada más, no después de todo lo que le había explicado a su padre, además notaba que a Miu no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de que su madre saliera con otro hombre y en parte lo entendía. Ya que si su madre se encontrara viuda a él tampoco le gustaría que viniera otra persona a remplazar el puesto de su padre, porque, aunque siempre discutir con él era irremplazable.

—Naoto-san en verdad es un buen amigo—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. —Uchiha-san tiene mucha suerte—finalizó sonrojando al blondo. —Pero yo no puedo dejar que los junten—dijo seria. —Mi mamá ya sale con alguien—declaró, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera.

Aquello no podía ser nada bueno, es decir, él había estado de acuerdo en que su padrino y la Hyuga salieran ya que habían descubierto que la mujer se encontraba viuda, pero si ahora estaba en una relación con otra persona no veía apropiado que jugaran a ser celestina.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó haciendo que ella volviera a poner una mirada seria.

—Con mi padrino. Mi mamá me dijo que lo quiere mucho, por lo que creo que deberías decirle a Uchiha-san que no debería intentar unos a nuestros padres, ella se encuentra con alguien más—confesó la Otsutsuki intentando no sonar mandona u ofender de algún modo al muchacho.

 **. . . . . . .**

Yuta volvió a suspirar, de verdad que a veces Mirai podía ser demasiado empalagosa, y no es que la chica no le agradase, era una muy buena amiga a la que tenía mucho cariño, pero a él no le gustaba que le diera un beso en su mejilla cada vez que se descuidaba. Y aunque la quería mucho a la chica, los sentimientos que tenían por la pelinegra solo eran de amistad.

—¡Hyuga! —llamó Natsuki haciendo que el chico resoplara, no salía de una para entrar en otra, entre las dos iban a acabar con su paciencia.

Se giró con pesadez, esperando que la chica comenzara a molestarlo o tratara de ofenderlo como lo había hecho desde que habían llegado al campamento.

—¿Necesita algo Uchiha-san? —preguntó un tanto cansado, con una mirada seria que hizo avergonzar a la Uchiha, ya que podía notar su perlada mirada en ella y hacía que su corazón latiera como desbocado. Pero se intentó tranquilizar, se había dicho que se disculparía apropiadamente.

—L-lo siento—susurró en un tono tan bajo que el chico no pudo oír.

—Disculpa, pero no te he odio, ¿has dicho algo? —preguntó haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

"Solo sé la Natsuki de siempre" recordó que le dijo Shikadai haciendo que sonriera, el renacuajo tenía razón, esa chica altanera y prepotente no era ella, ni tampoco esta chica tímida que hablaba en tono bajito, solo tenía que ser ella, Natsuki Uchiha.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento—dijo con una amable sonrisa que sorprendió al Hyuga. —La verdad es que me molestó que me ganaras en el concurso del Mateatlón, pero supongo que fuiste mejor. Aunque el próximo año no te lo dejaré fácil—dijo ella extendiendo su mano. —Pero intentemos llevarnos bien, Hyuga-kun—dijo con una tierna sonrisa que muy pocas veces daba, haciendo que el castaño la mirara sorprendido.

Él miró la mano de la chica, para luego estrecharla, parecía que no era tan molesta como parecía.

—¿Te debería llamar Natsuki-chan? —dijo él un tanto burlón haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

—Puedes hacerlo, si me dejas llamarte Yuta-kun—respondió haciendo que ambos rieran, parecía que podían hallar un amigo en el otro.

 **. . . . . . .**

En la cocina del campamento dos hombres lavaban todos los platos que estaban acumulado, mientras eran observados por un par de ojos bermellón.

—¿Se puede saber hasta cuando te vamos a ayudar? ¡También lo hicimos ayer! —se quejó Kiba cansado, pero la furiosa mirada de Karin lo calló.

—¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! —dijo la chica molesta. —Tal vez el día que dejen que Hinata haga las cosas por ella misma—decía muy seria — Tanto tú como Neji no dejan que Hina viva su propia vida, la sobreprotegen demasiado—decía molesta la pelirroja.

—¡Solo no queremos que vuelva a sufrir! —dijo Neji molesto sorprendiendo a ambos, ya que el chico siempre mantenía el temple frío.

Karin sonrió con tristeza, ella sabía lo duro que para la peliazul había sido la pérdida de Toneri, había llorado durante meses, y si no hubiera sido por Miu posiblemente no se hubiera levantado. Pero, quería que su amiga volviera a mirar con amor a otro hombre, que su corazón se volviera a acelerar, que en su estómago sintiera mariposas y que su cuerpo segregara todas esas hormonas que se producían cuando se enamoraba.

—Sé que lo hacéis por ella, pero tenéis que dejar que viva, que se equivoque, incluso que sufra, porque así encontrará la felicidad—dijo Karin.

Ambos chicos se miraron con dudas, habían odiado ver a la peliazul llorar de aquella manera en el funeral del Otsutsuki, ninguno de los dos quería que su amiga volviera a pasar por algo así y temían que si se volvía a enamorar podría ser lastimada de nuevo.

Pero sabían que Karin tenía razón, que Hinata merecía ser feliz, inclusive si por el camino resultaba lastimada, ya que ellos se encargarían de levantarla una y otra vez, para eso los tenía de su lado. Además, aunque Hinata se podía ver débil, sabían que la mujer era muy fuerte, por lo que tal vez habían exagerado demasiado en su cuidado, esta vez iban a dejar que la chica caminara sola, porque confiaban en ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Creo que con el capítulo anterior he conseguido controversia y me alegra. Primeramente, quiero aclarar que para Hinata no existe nada más importante que Miu, ya que es su hija. Pero Shisui se ha vuelto también muy importante, y ella no lo quiere lastimar, por eso que aceptó sus sentimientos. Y con respecto de Sasuke, ella y él eran mejores amigos, por lo que antes de ser su posible interés romántico era su mejor amiga. Además, ella no sabía que él la quería, siempre ha pensado que la ha visto como una amiga. Igual que pasó con Naruto y Hinata, solo que el rubio lo superó, pero a Hinata y Sasuke les cuesta, aunque lo pudieron hacer con Toneri y Sakura respectivamente, porque Hinata sí que lo amo. Y sí, el pelinegro ha cometido miles de errores, y sí, no se merece un pase fácil con Hinata y no lo tendrá, incluso podría no tenerla (quien sabe), ya que esto está basado en la película, más no tiene por qué terminar así.**

 **Bueno, lo que quiero hacer con este parrafón, es intentar aclarar algunas dudas, pero también agradecerles por cada uno de sus reviews, de verdad que me encanta que me manden sus opiniones y lo que mi fic les hace sentir, me motiva a escribir, (incluso cuando debería estar estudiando) Pero de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias, a todos.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	20. Una triste realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

 **UNA TRISTE REALIDAD**

Hinata miró seria a Naoto, ¿se trataba de una broma? Por que si era así no le encontraba la gracia. Pero el chico seguía igual de serio, confirmando que no le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo, haciendo que su pecho se oprimiera con aquella idea, estaba segura que la Hyuga no salía con alguien más.

No, sencillamente se negaba a creerlo, aunque una parte de ella dudaba si eso podía ser posible. Pero no, estaba convencida de que solo se trataba de una estrategia de aquella mocosa disfrazada de pobre corderito, pero ella no se pensaba dejar engañar. Ella era una Uchiha y ellos siempre iban dos o tres pasos adelantados, por lo que no iba a caer en la ridícula mentira que se había inventado la pequeña peliazul.

Ella había notado como la Hyuga miraba y sonreía a su padre, no era cosa solo de ella, todos lo habían visto y seguro que como a Miu no le hacía demasiada gracia compartir todo aquello se había inventado semejante falacia. Pero ella era lo suficientemente lista como para entrever tras su engaño. Miu estaba equivocada si pensaba que al engañar al rubio iba a evitar que ella siguiera armando planes para que ambos adultos se unieran más, ya que había conseguido todo lo contrario. Odiaba que se tratara de aprovechar de su amigo para poder conseguir sus fines, no lo pensaba permitir.

"Naoto-san de verdad que es un buen amigo" repetía la mente del blondo, al recordar lo que la peliazul le había dicho. "Supongo que le dirás a Hinata-san lo que te he dicho, pero lo entiendo, ella es tu amiga. En verdad me hubiera gustado que nos llevásemos bien, pero creo que estamos peleando por distintas cosas. Así que es mejor que esto quede así". Aun recordaba la última sonrisa que le había dado, una cargada de melancolía.

Él había querido pararla, decirle que no se quería distanciar de ella por algo así, que era cosa de adultos y ellos solo eran niños, pero había prometido a la Uchiha ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese y él no se podía retractar, jamás dejaría sola a su mejor amiga, incluso si con ello se iba parte de su felicidad. Pero aun así podría intentar hacer cambiar a la morocha de parecer, no perdía nada con intentarlo, tal vez esta vez sí que conseguía que la pelinegra se rindiera. Así que un poco dudoso le volvió a proponer dejar pasar todo eso, pero como siempre la decisión de la chica había sido negativa.

—¡No puedo creer que te dejaras engañar con un par de ojos bonitos! —decía molesta la ojiverde, haciendo que él solo suspirara, ella era muy terca.

Shikadai se acercó al rubio y le dio un silencio apoyo, igual que Inojin, ellos conocían a Naoto y sabían que él estaba convencido de que la Otsutsuki no mentía, pero también sabían lo testaruda que era Hinata cuando se le metía una idea en su cabeza, por ello es que no habría poder en la Tierra que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Menos cuando se trataba de algo sobre Sakura, ya que los tres sabían todo lo que la morocha admiraba y quería a su madre.

Pero el Uzumaki no era el único preocupado a toda esta situación, ya que Natsuki también lo estaba, porque después de la charla que había tenido con el Hyuga se habían llevado bastante bien, más después de lo que el blondo había dicho estaba seguro que pronto se iban a formar dos bandos. Y ella no estaba en el de él, ella también le había prometido a su prima a ayudarle a que su tío y Hinata estuvieran juntos, por lo que se encontraba en el opuesto.

Y, aunque pensaba seguir con su promesa, ya que quería mucho a su prima, una parte de ella se arrepentía porque eso solo significaba que todo lo que había empezado con el castaño se iba a venir abajo. Pero no le quedaba de otra, sencillamente no podía dejar a Hinata sola, la familia siempre es lo primero, le había dicho su padre. Sonrió tristemente, pero concordaba con él, no iba ni pensaba dejar sola a la azabache menor.

 **. . . . . . .**

Miu dio un largo suspiro, no quería que ella y Naoto estuvieran separados, el chico, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían estado juntos había logrado en ella una sensación que nunca nadie le había hecho experimentar, ni siquiera su padrino, primos o amigos. Una sensación que todavía no sabía ni nombrar, pero es que sencillamente no podía dejar que nadie interfiriera en el romance de su madre con el azabache, no iba a permitir que nadie lo dañara.

Ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que el chico había hecho por ambas, por lo que sencillamente no podía dejar que él saliera lastimado, tenía que hacer algo para detener los planes de la Uchiha junior. Aunque, después de haber hablado con su madre se encontraba mucho más calmada respecto a ese tema, ya que había escuchado de su propia progenitora que sí que lo quería, así que eso ya le daba mucha más seguridad y tranquilidad.

Miró a sus primos mientras jugaban básquet, la verdad es que no quería meterlos en ese lio que solo le competía a ella, no quería que por su culpa no se pudieran llevar bien con los demás, que, aunque no los conocía tan bien, creía que podían ser buenas personas, aunque talvez no Hinata no tanto.

Además, había notado como Yuta se estaba comenzando a llevar mejor con Natsuki, ya que los había visto hablar cerca del lago, cosa que al principio le sorprendió, pero ahora se alegraba. Era cierto que al principio la pelinegra mayor la había asustado un poco, pero era feliz si querido primo también lo era y no se quería meter en esa posible amistad. Por ello es que no pensaba decirles nada, no quería molestarlos.

Volvió a suspirar nuevamente mientras se preguntaba si a Naoto tampoco le gustaba esta situación. Sí, ella también sabía que se estaban metiendo en asuntos de adultos, que posiblemente no les competía a ellos como niños, pero aun así no podía dejar solo a su padrino y menos mientras él no estaba presente, sencillamente tenía que proteger a su madre de cualquier que intentara arrebatársela.

Daichi miró con seriedad a Satoru, entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que le quería decir "algo no va bien con Miu". Y eso no era nada bueno, ya que sacar el porque la menor se encontraba sí iba a ser muy difícil, ya que nunca quería ser una carga para nadie. Pero eso no significaba que ellos no lo supieran, ya que, aunque la niña trataba de estar normal era demasiado notoria, como un libro abierto.

—Seguramente sea por la repentina cercanía de mi tía con el Uchiha—dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que Daichi asintiera. —¿Crees que se lo debamos decir a Yuta y al baka de Tatsuya? —preguntó, pero rápidamente el rubio negó, estaba convencido de que si esos dos se enteraban iban a hacer un revuelo.

Porque, aunque el castaño mayor era alguien serio y estoico, cuando se trataba de su prima era demasiado alocado y Tatsuya, que había heredado el carácter de Kiba y el genio de Hanabi era absoluta impulsividad, por lo que era un no gigantesco para ambos.

Tanto Daichi como Satoru se llevaban bien porque sus personalidades eran bastante similares, muy calmadas, claro que el Otsutsuki era más impulsivo que el Aburame, pero eso solo pasaba cuando Tatsuya conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que pasaba más a menudo de lo que el pelirrojo quería.

Aunque claro, el ojipardo tampoco se libraba de la influencia del Inuzuka, ya que muchas veces conseguía que el Aburame fuera mucho más expresivo, consiguiendo que se abriera un poco más. Cosa que él en verdad agradecía, ya que le iba bien su alocado carácter, que contrarrestaba con el suyo.

Los adultos muchas veces les decían lo bueno que era aquello, ya que mientras Tatsuya le podía dar más "vidilla" él le daba cautela y tranquilidad.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea que se la dejemos un rato sola, seguramente ella comprenderá todo en su momento—dijo el rubio haciendo que el otro asintiera.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta que tanto Harumi como Haruhi habían oído aquella conversación, preocupándose no solo por la peliazul, sino por la relación de su tío con la Hyuga. Así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la Otsutsuki, debían averiguar exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Es verdad? ¿A Hinata-san le gusta otra persona? —preguntó Harumi con un tono serio que no le caracterizaba para nada. Ya que la chica siempre era todo alegría, jugueteando por allí y por allá, revoloteando por todas partes, casi pareciendo vivir en otro mundo.

Miu rápidamente negó, ella sabía que su mama quería a su padrino, por lo que sencillamente no podía dejar que nadie creyera lo contrario. Así que rápidamente procedió a contarle a sus dos amigas lo sucedido. Cuando amabas terminaron de escuchar aquello miraron directamente a la ojiceleste.

—No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos—dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa, haciendo que Miu abrazara a las dos, agradeciendo por no tener que soportar las cosas sola, se alegraba tanto de que alguien más la fuera a respaldar.

—¡Daichi, idiota, os toca tirar! —gritó fuertemente el Inuzuka, haciendo que todo lo mirasen, mientras Satoru suspiraba con cansancio.

—No se como lo aguantas—dijo el pelirrojo a Daichi, que solo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente.

Miu miraba como sus primos se divertían y se alegraba por ellos, porque al menos uno sí lo hiciera, luego regresó su mirada a las gemelas, que también le sonrieron, apoyándola. Ahora que ya tenía con quien compartir todo aquel peso se sentía más reconfortada.

Miró al cielo, para luego sentir aquella cálida brisa veraniega de Suna, mientras en su mente decía un "gracias papá". Ya que, como se sentía tan bendecida por tener a toda esa gente a su alrededor que la quería, sabía que su padre la miraba y cuidaba desde lejos.

—Vamos nosotras también Mimi—dijo Harumi muy feliz tirando de la peliazul, que corría junto con la azabache.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata toqueteaba despacio la pulsera de su mano, en ese momento la sentía tan pesada. Desde que había hablado con Miu había evitado a Sasuke de todas las maneras, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada del morocho y, para suerte de ella ahora que Naruto lo sabía le ayudaba a evitarlo. Más ella sabía que no se estaba comportando de una manera muy madura y solo estaba huyendo, pero no quería lastimar a nadie, menos a Shisui.

Pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, que si realmente quería respetar a los sentimientos del pelinegro debía enfrentar a Sasuke, enfrentar esos sentimientos que la mantenía atada, debía tratarlo como lo que era, un amigo, no podía escapar de la realidad, ya no era una niña.

Por su parte el Uchiha se encontraba bastante frustrado, ya que no había vuelto a hablar con la peliazul desde aquel partido en el que le había dado una paliza jugando a baloncesto. Se preguntaba si Hinata lo estaba evitando, pero rápidamente descartaba la idea, ya que sabía que eso no era propio de ella, así que solo le quedaba preguntarle a Naruto sobre la peliazul, ya que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Durante esos días que había estado allí le había sido imposible no recordar los viejos tiempos. Y hacer que heridas del pasado se volvieran a abrir. De vez en cuando miraba a Miu, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si su hija, la hija que ellos hubieran tenido si hubieran estado junto se parecería a la pequeña peliazul o sería más como su querida pelinegra. Pero rápidamente trataba de borrar esos pensamientos, no se podía seguir lamentando. Además, quería mucho a su pequeña hija, ella era su niña consentida, su Hinata.

Aquel nombre… la verdad es que seguía sin entender porque Sakura había insistido tanto en nombrar así a su hija, ya que, aunque la peliazul y su esposa se había llevado bien, no podría decir que eran mejores amigas. A veces se preguntaba si no lo había hecho por él, porque sabía que la ojiperla era importante para él, pero sencillamente volvió a desechar la idea, era imposible que la pelirosa supiera sus sentimientos por la Hyuga.

Caminó un poco más hasta por fin ver a su rubio amigo, esta vez solo, y creyó que esa era la oportunidad para preguntarle si sabía lo que le pasaba a la ojiperla, que porqué lo estaba evitando con tanto ímpetu.

—Dobe—lo llamó para que luego el Uzumaki lo mirara serio.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no entendía, parecía que desde el partido lo trataba con una frialdad que nunca le había mostrado. Es decir, se trataba de Naruto, su hiperactivo mejor amigo que no podía dejar de atosigarlo en ningún momento, pero ahora parecía muy enfadado y distante.

—¿Se puedes saber porque estás tan raro? Te la pasas todo el rato con Hinata y ambos me ignoran—dijo un tanto molesto creando enfado en el ojiazul.

Naruto se había estado conteniendo todo el rato para no ir a golpear a Sasuke, al principio él había creído que Sasuke había estado enamorado de Hinata, que a veces por esos parecía celoso, pero luego vio que cuando, aunque eso podría haber sido cierto él había querido mucho más a Sakura que a la peliazul. Por eso es que se molestaba, porque sabía que en parte no podía culparlo, nadie manda en el corazón, pero aun así lo hacía.

Por ello es que cuando le preguntó porque la Hyuga lo estaba evitando saltó, no pudiendo aguantar lo que tanto le quería gritar.

—Dime ¿Alguna vez quisiste a Hinata? —preguntó Naruto de repente en un frío y duro tono de voz que el morocho no reconoció.

Sasuke se quedó callado, intentando descifrar el porque su amigo le preguntaba aquello. ¿Había sido muy notorio con sus sentimientos que incluso el rubio se había percatado de ellos? ¿Hinata también se podría haber dado cuenta, por eso lo estaba evitando?

—Supongo que no—dijo el rubio para luego mirarlo con dureza, haciendo que Sasuke elevara una ceja al no entender porque su amigo le preguntaba aquello. —¿Sabes lo mucho que ella sufrió al verte con Sakura? ¿Sabes por todo lo que tuvo que soportar? —decía apretando sus puños, de solo imaginar a la peliazul con su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

Pero el Uchiha entendía menos, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? Se preguntaba internamente. No entendía porqué Hinata sufriría por verlo a él con Sakura, ella siempre los había apoyado, cosa que lo había lastimado, ya que eso significaba que no le importaba con quien salía él. Por lo que no entendía a lo que se refería Naruto, para Hinata el siempre había sido solo su mejor amigo.

—Hinata te quería tanto, pero tú antepusiste a Sakura a ella, y la lastimaste, por ello es que Hinata se fue, ella te amaba teme. ¡Te amaba! —gritó enfadado mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían mientras él se paralizaba por completo.

—Me… ¿amaba? —dijo con un tono impactado mientras su corazón se oprimía frente a esas palabras. —¿A mí? —preguntó más para él que para el Uzumaki. —Pero ella amaba a Toneri, siempre lo hizo—susurraba sin entender nada. —¡¿Cómo que me amaba?! —gritó desesperado.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas mientras revolvía su cabello con sus manos, en clara señal de desesperación al no entender lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Hinata no lo podía haber amado, ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo, casi un hermano, por eso se había rendido, para así no perder su amistad y separarse de ella. Él había dejado sus sentimientos a un lado para que ella pudiera estar con la persona con la que realmente amaba, pero ella… ¿Lo amaba? ¡Él había salido con Sakura solo por eso! Para tratar de olvidarla y volver a verla como amiga. ¿Pero ella lo había amado?

No lo entendía, Naruto decía que ella lo había amado, ¿a él? lágrimas de frustración querían salir de sus ojos, junto con una fuerte presión en su pecho, pero las retenía junto a todos esos sentimientos contradictorios se formaban dentro de él. ¡Hinata lo amaba! ¡A él! No entendía nada.

—¿Estas seguro? ¡¿Como lo sabes?! —preguntó, pero ni siquiera prestó atención al rubio, sencillamente tenía que ir a hablar con la peliazul, tenía que decirle que él también la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho. Que nunca a nadie la había querido como a ella. Tenía que ver a la ojiblanca.

Así que se fue corriendo dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca, que se encontraba sorprendido por el actuar de su amigo, por un momento había visto como se había desmoronado por completo, la verdad es que ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Él no había antepuesto a Sakura por Hinata?

Sasuke buscaba con desesperanza a la Hyuga, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, solo consiguiendo que su corazón se achicara por momentos. Pero aún así no se pensaba rendir, necesitaba encontrarla, decirle que él también la había amado durante el tiempo que habían estado en la universidad, que aún lo hacía. Que a pesar de que lo había intentado jamás la había podido olvidar, enmascarándolo con falso odio porque se había ido de su lado.

Entonces como si el cielo respondiera a sus súplicas la vio de lejos, caminando tranquilamente, rogaba porque esta vez no lo ignorara.

—¡Hinata! —gritó con fuerza el azabache, paralizando el cuerpo de la chica, pero se giró decidida, iba a enfrentar sus problemas.

—Hola Sasuke-kun—saludó, pero rápidamente fue detenida por una pregunta del Uchiha.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó el morocho, mientras la cogía de los hombros, descolocándola por completo. —Cuando estábamos en la uni… ¿me amabas? —preguntó haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera con desenfreno. —¡Espera, no lo digas! —pidió.

El pelinegro tomó aire y todo el coraje que tenía, era cierto que había llegado tarde, que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, pero ahora que sabía que ella también lo quería sencillamente no lo podía olvidar. Además, ahora ambos se encontraban sin compromisos y podían intentarlo. Sí, tenían hijos y tal vez ahora todo sería mucho más complicado, pero no se podía rendir, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y había sido un horrible error.

—Yo… a mí también me gustabas—dijo serio, haciendo que el corazón de ella se paralizara. —Sé que esto es raro, es decir, han pasado muchos años y todo…—pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¡Estoy saliendo con alguien! —gritó, separándose del chico. —Yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien—repitió, con una voz entrecortada, ya que su cabeza no daba a entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ahora eso no importaba. No podía dejar que eso fuera a más.

Por su parte el morocho se encontraba paralizado sin saber qué mas decir, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su corazón se reprimía.

—Entiendo—fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Holis otra vez, bueno con respecto a varias de vuestras dudas… Quiero aclarar, que Hinata no solo acepta a Shisui por Miu, lo hace más por el chico, ya que lo quiere mucho y no lo quiere ver sufrir, ella no quiere dañarlo de ninguna manera.**

 **Otra cosa más, me sorprende bastante lo parejo que están las elecciones, algunas prefieren al lindo de Shisui y otras quieren que le de otra oportunidad al guapo de Sasuke, pero solo hay una Hina. Igual siempre estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios. ¡Que siempre lo hago! Por eso es que quiero que me digáis con quien quisierais que Hinata se quedara, y que digáis porqué ese candidato es vuestro preferido.**

 **También debo decir que pensé en que sería más "completo" si también ponía más sobre los hijos de los demás, para que los vayan conociendo y no solo centrarme en el Sasuhina, ya saben ver un poco de cada, pero tienen razón. Pongo demasiado de la parte de Sasuke y no tanto la de Hina, así que también lo haré. Para que conozcan un poco a los primos de Miu.**

 **¡Ah! Con respecto a ella, se que a muchos le parece berrinchuda por como se comporta, pero recuerden que es solo una niña, y que para ella Shisui siempre fue como el padre que nunca tuvo y eso dudo que cambie, pase lo que pase con él. Y a nadie le gusta que lastimen a alguien que quieren, incluso si se trata de otra persona que quieren, por ello entiéndanla un poco.**

 **Otra vez quiero agradecerles mucho por sus opiniones, me alegra que les guste lo que escribo, y la verdad es que me siento más inspirada últimamente, asi que espero que disfruten de lo que me dure este periodo XD, ya que estos son espontáneos e inesperados. En fin, que muchas gracias y si quieren comentar o tienen dudas no se contengan. Toda crítica constructiva es muy bien recibida.**

 **PD: No se si quieren que solo me centre en el Sasuhina o no, pero creo que también esta bien que vean más de los personajes. Así que quiero escribir un poco de los demás, y espero que eso no les moleste. Aunque si puedo tratar de que haya más partes de ellos. También quiero decir que intentaré hacer por lo menos un cap a la semana, pero no prometo nada, ya que como dije antes estos periodos de inspiración me duran lo que quieren durar.**

 **PD 2: El apellido de soltera de Karin es Hozuki, aunque sé que este sea el Suigetsu, pero no olviden que él es un Otsutsuki aquí. También recordarles que Satoru es hijo de Karin y Suigetsu, quien heredó los cabellos rojos de su madre y los ojos violáceos del albino. Y Daichi es el hijo de Shino, que es rubio con ojos pardos. Pero si no os acordáis no duden en preguntar.**

 **PD 3: Sé que este capítulo es más corto que los otros, pero es porque como os digo intentaré ser más puntual con ellos, así que paciencia.**

 **PD 4: Me he dado cuenta de que muchas de las personas que me dejan reviews no tienen una cuenta aquí y la verdad que creo que podría ser bueno porque asi podría responder alguna pregunta particular de alguna persona y así también puedan recibir una notificación de cuando he publicado. Pero igual, eso depende de vosotros, yo soy feliz de saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo.**

 **Otra vez les vuelvo a agradecer a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me hace muy feliz. No sé porque creían que no los leía, ¡lo hago!**

 **Ahora sí, después de todo lo que he dicho, creo que eso es todo jijiii XD**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	21. Un inesperado visitante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

 **UN INESPERADO VISITANTE**

Harumi y Haruhi reían entusiasmadas con lo que habían hecho, hacía unas horas le habían enviado un mensaje a su tío para decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaban, al igual que Hinata y que sería maravilloso si él también podía venir.

Y para sorpresa de ambas recibieron una respuesta más rápida de lo que esperaban, pero con lo enamorado que estaba su tío de la peliazul les había dicho que llegaría en una hora y media, ya que el campamento no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad de dónde vivían, entusiasmándolas.

Daichi al ver más hiperactivas a las gemelas se preocupó, ya que eso significaba que habían hecho alguna travesura, y mayormente quien recibía era él, sobre todo si Harumi estaba involucrada, nunca entendía porque él era el blanco favorito de la gemela mayor.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Tatsuya, ya que el rubio estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, haciendo que el chico asintiera.

—¿Estás seguro? —intervino Satoru. —Pareces un fantasma, ¿es que Harumi ya te hizo una de las suyas? —preguntó un poco divertido.

—La verdad es que ya se estaba tardado, esta vez sí que te hizo esperar—dijo el castaño burlón siguiéndole la corriente al pelirrojo y que ambos rieran.

Aquellos eran uno de los pocos momentos en que los dos se unían para algo. Pero claro, no tenían demasiadas oportunidades de molestar a ojipardo a causa de su calmado carácter, así que no podían desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Además, se podría decir que la gemela mayor era su talón de Aquiles, ya que, aunque el chico lo negaba los dos sabían que la azabache le gustaba.

El Aburame sencillamente giró los ojos y se alejó de allí, ambos eran insoportables cuando se unían, por lo que prefería no entrar en su jueguito.

Cuando el rubio ya no se encontraba en la habitación los otros dos chicos volvieron a sus actitudes habituales, comenzando a fulminarse con la mirada. Mientras Yuta solo suspiraba, a veces que ambos se comportaban igual de críos. Claro que del Inuzuka no podía esperar otra cosa.

Mirai estaba parada a su lado y también reía por el infantil comportamiento de ambos, aunque claro, muchas veces Tatsuya se ponía tan desesperante que incluso sacaba de sus casillas al castaño mayor. Cosa que le encantaba porque podía ver una parte que el chico casi nunca mostraba.

Cuando el Hyuga volteó su mirada se encontró con la silueta de Natsuki, así que le dio un ligero saludo con su mano seguido de una sonrisa que la chica respondió de la misma manera, para luego marcharse de allí y dejar a una Sarutobi muy cabreada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó con reproche haciendo que él alzara una ceja.

—Solo la he saludado—respondió con tranquilidad, pero la chica seguía indignada. —No es una mala chica, me pidió perdón—dijo tratando de calmarla.

Pero la ojiroja estaba lejos de eso, por lo que sencillamente se fue de allí haciendo un puchero, no quería pelear con Yuta, pero es que le molestaba la cercanía de la Uchiha con él. Ella siempre estaba a su lado, por lo que le molestaba que viniera otra y tratara de quitárselo. Claro que sabía que el chico no era una cosa, pero tenía miedo de perderlo.

Cuando el castaño mayor se encontró solo soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, de verdad que no entendía a las mujeres.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata no podía controlar el palpitar de su corazón, todo su ser se estremecía al recordar las palabras de morocho, pero no las entendía, ni lo que en ese instante sentía, ya que tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que ni ella misma lograba identificar, todo le resultaba demasiado confuso.

Pero es que no lo entendía, no comprendía como el morocho había podido soltar aquellas palabras tan a la ligera, ¿qué la amaba?, ¿qué durante la universidad ella le gustaba? Es que no lo entendía, no entendía como Sasuke había dicho aquello, después de todo lo que ella había pasado, de verdad que no lo entendía, por más que lo intentaba no lo comprendía.

Durante esos días de universidad ella había tratado de suprimir sus sentimientos a causa de que él estaba enamorado de Sakura, se había alejado para no estropear su amistad. Así que no entendía porque le había dicho esa mentira, porque estaba segura que se trataba de una broma del pelinegro, era la única explicación para su repentina confesión.

Pero esta vez había llevado las cosas muy lejos, aquella había sido una broma realmente cruel para ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente insultada y dolida, como si le hubieran pisoteado su orgullo. Y no era como si su orgullo fuera tan importante, pero aquello era demasiado cruel. Se había burlado de sus sentimientos, tratándolas como simples cosas, sin tener la menor idea de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por esconderlos y mantenerlos a raya. Estaba vez no lo iba a perdonar, aquello era realmente cruel. ¡Era un verdadero idiota!

Solo se quería poner llorar por toda la frustración y coraje que sentía, pero es que no podía creerlo. Toda esa situación la lastimaba, ella pensaba que podía dejar todo atrás, que por fin volvería a empezar, pero cada vez que se levantaba algo la arrastraba. Lo mismo pasó con la muerte de Toneri, él se había convertido en su salvación, pero le fue arrebata y ahora el pasado volvía más fuerte que nunca y ya no sabía que más hacer.

Las palabras de su hija resonaban en su mente, junto al sonriente rostro de Shisui, porque, aunque se sentía molesta y cabreada con el Uchiha, una parte de ella no podía evitar pensar que tal vez las palabras del azabache fueran reales. Y aquello le hacía sentir como una completa estúpida.

Estaba harta y cansada de sentirse de aquella manera, le parecía demasiado ridículo, a estas alturas tendría que haberlo olvidado, y más cuando nunca había sido correspondido, pero su corazón parecía que no entendía a razones y todo aquello la cabreaba, ya que no sabía que más hacer.

De repente unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la apretaron contra el cuerpo contrario, dejando a la chica de piedra.

—Hola, hime—dijo Shisui con una dulce voz infantil que dejo en blanco a la peliazul, haciendo que se sorprendiera. —¿Qué no te alegras de verme? ¿No me merezco un beso? —dijo sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara directamente.

Lo siguiente que el chico sintió fueron los brazos de la chica sobre él, abrazándolo con mucho ahínco. Ella se dejó mimar por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, intentando buscar un poco de consuelo y tranquilidad por lo sucedido con el otro pelinegro. Agradecía que Shisui, al igual que Naruto, tenían ese efecto de tranquilidad en ella, haciendo que se sintiera segura y protegida, como si volviera a ser una niña que se refugiaba en el regazo de su padre.

Por su parte, el morocho se encontraba sorprendido por el actuar de la chica, pero agradecía su reacción, ya que le hacía muy feliz el poder tenerla en sus brazos. Así que con un poco más de confianza se aventuró a besar los labios de la peliazul, haciendo que al principio ella se quedara parada, pero poco a poco intentara corresponder.

El pelinegro siempre era dulce con ella, tratándola como a una princesa, un objeto de valor, con sumo cuidado, por ello es que le molestaba tanto que aquel beso no le hiciera saltar chispas. Cuando terminaron el beso las mejillas de ella se tiñeron notablemente, se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo ocurrido y no sabía muy bien a donde mirar, pero no solo por vergüenza, sino porque sabía que no le correspondía de la misma manera.

Con cuidado acomodó uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja, evitando cualquier contacto directo con el chico, pero este solo sonrió, creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus usuales gestos para esconder su vergüenza, pero Hinata solo se sentía peor consigo misma, ya que no quería dañarlo.

—Veo que llevas mi pulsera—decía feliz, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara, notando esa mueca de alegría en su rostro, haciendo que ella lo acariciara para luego volver a abrazarlo, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos días lo había extrañado más que nunca. Quería demostrarle cuanto le importaba.

El chico se asombró porque fuera ella quien comenzase aquel contacto nuevamente, pero no se quejaba, todo lo contrario. Ella seguía abrazándolo más fuerte, intentando aspirar su aroma y que se quedase grabado en su mente, para que no volviera a pensar en alguien más y borrar otros pensamientos que sabía que no la llevarían a ningún lugar.

 **. . . . . . .**

Por su parte Sasuke no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la peliazul, se encontraba totalmente confundido, ya no sabía que pensar. Parecía que Naruto se había equivocado, que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, que solo la había incomodado.

Rio amargamente para luego soltar un suspiro, aquello era lo que tanto había estado evitando y al final igual había pasado. Porque, aunque jamás le dijo como se sentía con ella igual se marchó de su lado, de verdad que el destino era demasiado cruel. Pero entonces recordó el rostro de Hinata, su mirada parecía confundida, como si no tomara en serio sus palabras, tal vez si le explicaba correctamente las cosas podría entenderlo.

Bueno, sí que se lo había dicho, pero ella podía pensar que le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo, conociendo su inocente carácter lo más seguro que era que pensara que se tratara de alguna broma. Pero esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente, no se pensaba rendir con ella, no esta vez.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a buscar a la peliazul, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, decirle que lo que sentía era verdad, que ella siempre había estado en su corazón, que había sido un cobarde y un idiota al intentar olvidarla con otra persona, y aunque sus pensamientos de ella habían disminuido jamás había salido por completo de su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando el morocho vio el azulado cabello de la Hyuga, el cual era reconocería en cualquier parte, pero entonces la vio hablando con alguien, y sin esperar nada más o prestarle atención a la otra persona, ya que no le importaba de quien se trataba, se dirigió hacia ella. Tenía que aclarar todo de una vez, tenía que decirle correctamente sus sentimientos y pedirle perdón por su idiotez y cobardía.

—¡¿Sasuke-kun, eres tú?! —dijo el Uchiha mayor haciendo que el azabache lo mirara sorprendido justo cuando lo tuvo delante, no solo dejando sorprendido al menor, sino también a la Hyuga que no entendía porque se conocían.

Bueno, si era cierto que tenían el mismo apellido, pero ella esperaba que solo se tratara de una conciencia, es decir había muchas personas con los mismos apellidos, pero parecía que no era así. De verdad que el destino era demasiado cruel.

—¡Shuisui-san! —dijo asombrado de verlo allí. —¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó haciendo sonreír al chico.

—He venido porque extrañaba demasiado a mi novia—dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando de piedra al menor. —Esta es mi Hinata, ¿no es linda? —dijo feliz.

Sasuke buscó la mirada de la chica para que desmintiera aquello, pero ella no osaba míralo.

 **. . . . . . .**

La pequeña Uchiha salió de la habitación hecha una fiera, dejando a sus amigos solos, de verdad que no podía creer como se habían dejado engañar por lo que Miu había dicho, estaba segura que la Hyuga mayor no salía con nadie.

Al principio todos estaban muy felices y entusiasmados con el plan de unir a ambos adultos, pero ahora que las cosas se habían complicado, no sabía si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. Bien era cierto que al principio solo querían que Hinata y Sasuke se volvieran a reunir, porque creían que ella podía estar casada. Pero al descubrir que se encontraba viuda todo parecía perfecto, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, pero con un posible noviazgo por parte de la peliazul, ya no estaban seguros. Porque no querían ser los causantes de una relación.

El Nara miró como los brillantes orbes de la pelinegra mayor se habían oscurecido de golpe, solo pudiendo significar una cosa. Estaba triste por algo.

Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo el chico había comenzado a sentir cosas por la prima de su amiga. Y aunque durante un buen tiempo había intentado negar esos sentimientos problemáticos los había acabado aceptando.

No era como si le quedara de otra, era demasiado listo como para autoengañarse, aunque lo había logrado durante bastante tiempo. Pero sabía que ya era hora de afrontar lo que en verdad sentía por la chica. Sabía que era muy probable que la Uchiha lo viera como un crío, aunque la diferencia de edad solo se limitaba a dos años, pero claro, tratándose del ahora, era todo un mundo.

Él tenía 12 y ella 14, estaban en ligas muy diferentes, a pesar de que en unos años estaba convencido que esa distancia no sería tan importante. Claro que él tampoco era como si tuviese la intención de salir con ella, al menos por ahora. Ya que sabía la respuesta a esa cuestión, por el momento se conformaba con pasar tiempo a su lado, verla alegre, así él no fuera la causa. No quería que todo se volviera demasiado problemático.

A causa de lo mucho que la observaba no había tardado ni un segundo en descubrir el interés de la azabache en el primo de Miu, lo había notado hasta en el concurso, pero creyó que como no lo iba a volver a ver no era algo tan preocupante. Pero ahora sabía que sí lo era, el carácter que había empleado Natsuki se lo había demostrado, ella jamás se comportaba así.

Además, después de la charla que habían tenido él la había seguido para luego ver lo bien que hablaba con el castaño de ojos perlas. Por lo que tenía que aceptarlo, a la azabache le gustaba el Hyuga.

—Os molesta—dijo de repente Shikadai mirando a Natsuki y Naoto.

El Nara era el mejor amigo del chico, igual que Inojin, pero a diferencia del Yamanaka él era mucho más observador, aunque tampoco era como si Naoto fuese demasiado discreto con sus sentimientos por la hija de Hinata, estaba seguro que la única que no lo sabía era la pequeña peliazul.

—Tal vez deberían ser sinceros con Hinata y decirle que no quieren continuar con esto—dijo el chico tratando de hacer entender a los dos.

Naoto lo miró serio, en ningún momento le había dicho a Shikadai sobre como se sentía con la Otsutsuki, pero conociendo a su amigo como lo hacía, estaba seguro que no era necesario, y no se equivocaba, ya que había entendido perfectamente como se sentía. Mas aún así, no podía hacerlo.

—Yo se lo prometí, no voy a romper mi promesa—dijo Naoto siendo secundado por la Uchiha mayor.

—Pero a ti te gusta Miu, y creo que a Natsuki le gusta el Hyuga, tampoco es justo para ambos—dijo Inojin, sonrojando a los dos.

Shikadai rio por el comentario de su amigo, parecía que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente discreto con sus sentimientos. Claro que del Uzumaki se lo esperaba, pero creía que no se daría cuenta sobre los sentimientos de la Uchiha mayor.

—Sé que las promesas son importantes, pero si le dicen con sinceridad a ella lo que siente tal vez lo pueda entender—aconsejó el azabache, dejando nuevamente en silencio la habitación, cada uno de ellos meditando en sus verdaderos deseos.

—No quiero herirla—dijo Naoto.

—Pero tampoco puedes sencillamente hacer con lo que no te sientes a gusto. ¿O estás de acuerdo en que Miu te odie? —dijo Shikadai haciendo que el rubio lo negara rápidamente. —Solo sed sinceros, estoy seguro que Hinata lo entenderá—les aconsejó.

Lo que ninguno de los cuatro sabía es que la pequeña Uchiha estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta. Ella había vuelto para decirles que les agradecía mucho lo que hacían por ella, pero se había encontrado con aquellas duras palabras que le habían roto el corazón, ya que había herido a sus amigos.

 **. . . . . . .**

Satoru se encontraba bastante cansado de las tontas bromas de Tatsuya, sabía que el chico había heredado el carácter del Inuzuka, pero que él supiera Kiba no era así, o al menos no lo demostraba, se preguntaba si algún día el castaño también maduraría.

Bien era cierto que muchas veces tenía él tenía el carácter de su padre, sobre todo cuando el idiota de Tatsuya se sobrepasaba con alguna tontería y acababa molestando al Inuzuka, pero la mayor parte tenía el serio carácter de su madre, siendo mucho más tranquilo y juicioso.

Claro que no era como si fuera una copia de ella, sino sería bastante chillón y explotaría de ira en cada momento, sino que por suerte era bastante más equilibrado y discreto que su progenitora, solo teniendo que meterse en algo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Por ello es que se llevaba bastante bien con el Aburame, el carácter tranquilo y callado del rubio le permitía seguir en un estado de paz que lo mantenía relajado.

—Eso te pasó por molestarme—dijo el Aburame haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera molesto.

—Juro que haré que Tatsuya me las pague, colgaré esa foto que está vestido de flor—dijo con una sonrisa diabólica haciendo que su amigo solo sonriera.

En parte entendía el enfado del chico, estaba vez el Inuzuka se había pasado al hacer que un mapache entrara en la cama del chico e hiciera un completo desorden en la habitación, cosa que no solo afectó al Otsutsuki, sino también a los compañeros de cuarto del chico, Yuta incluido.

—¿Esa no es la hija de Uchiha-san? —dijo Daichi mirando a Hinata, pero al ver como su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas se preocupó.

Pero Satoru seguía caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Suspiró con cansancio al ver como su amigo se quedaba allí parado, estaba seguro que le iba a decir que fueran a ver si estaba bien, cosa que no tardó.

—Si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no vas tu? —le preguntó el bermellón.

—La última vez que intenté reconfortar a alguien pasó exactamente lo contrario—respondió el chico, recordando a Sumire, amiga de Miu. Haciendo que Satoru riera, era cierto, el chico al ser un tanto directo muchas veces hacía sentir mal a las personas, aunque para el ojilila eso no era malo. —¿Por qué no vas tú? —le pidió haciendo que el pelirrojo rápidamente negara. —Si Miu estuviese así y ninguno de nosotros estuviera cerca, ¿no te gustaría que alguien se acercara a ayudarla? —dijo serio haciendo que Satoru volviera a suspirar, cuando se ponía así no podía hacer nada.

El Otsutsuki se acercó a la chica, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso, pero entonces escuchó los sollozos de la pequeña haciendo que algo dentro de él se moviera. De solo imaginarse que Miu podría estar así…

—¿Estás bien, estás herida en alguna parte? —dijo él calmadamente acercándose a ella.

La azabache al verlo se sorprendió, por un momento no lo reconoció, pero luego al identificarlo en el grupo de la pequeña peliazul se molestó, gritándole que estaba bien y que se fuera.

El ojimorado la miró detenidamente, se podía notar a leguas que no estaba bien, y la verdad es que no le gustaba ver llorar a una niña, por muy molesta que fuera. Su madre siempre le había dicho que la ayudara. Y, aunque al principio la había querido ignorar ahora que ya se había involucrado no podía dejarla sola. Por ello, a pesar de las réplicas de la pelinegra para que se marchara, hizo todo lo contrario. Sentándose justo a su lado.

—¡Vete! —gritó ella mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero él no se movía, a pesar de los reclamos y empujones de parte de ella.

—Tus amigos se preocuparán si te ven así. ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó serio, pero ella no respondía.

—No creo que lo hagan—susurró ella, ya que sabía que ahora era muy probable que sus amigos estuvieran molestos con ella por lo egoísta que era.

—A veces es mucho más fácil contarle algo a alguien que no conoces, porque no importa la opinión de esa persona—dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que ella lo mirara. —Así que te prometo que me cuentes lo que me cuentes no te juzgaré—le propuso, pero ella negó, convencida que si se lo explicaba lo haría.

—¿Incluso si eso afecta a tu amiga? —dijo un tanto molesta, haciendo que él se quedara un rato en silencio antes de responderle.

—Por lo que dices… creo que tu estado tendrá que ver con que intentes juntar a tu padre con mi tía—dijo Satoru dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra. —Además, por tu rostro… supongo que ya sabrás sobre Shisui-san—finalizó haciendo que otra mueca triste se asomara en la cara de Hinata.

—¿Lo ama? —preguntó con voz rota. —De verdad ¿lo ama? —volvió a preguntar, ya que no lo entendía.

—Creo que eso es algo que solo te podría responder ella—contestó sincero. —Sabes, para Miu Shisui-san es muy importante, tanto como lo es tu padre para ti, por ello es que ella no podía dejar que tú intentaras juntar a tu padre con ella, ya que no quería que él saliera herido—dijo.

—Yo solo quería cumplir lo que me pidió mi madre, solo eso—dijo mientras lloraba más, pero esta vez el se acercó más a ella, sencillamente no la podía dejar, ya que, si alguna vez alguien encontraba llorando a Miu y ninguno de ellos estaban cerca para tranquilizarla, hubiera querido que alguien lo hiciera. De verdad que muchas veces se dejaba influenciar demasiado por el Aburame.

—No puedo hacer mucho, pero si quieres desahogarte, soy bueno escuchando—dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

Ella lo miró asombrada. La verdad es que no se había percatado mucho de él, bueno, en ninguno de los del grupo de Miu, pero ahora que lo tenía delante se preguntaba como lo había podido ignorar. Aquel cabello rojo como el fuego y esos absorbentes ojos violetas, todo él era exótico.

Y, aunque aún se sentía dudosa al abrirse con uno de sus "enemigos", por algún motivo sentía que el chico de verdad que no la iba a juzgar. Por lo que, un poco insegura procedió a contarle todo, desde el principio y por qué estaban allí.

—Quieres mucho a tu madre—dijo él cuando ella había terminado de explicarle.

—¿No vas a decir que es un deseo egoísta, que yo soy una egoísta? Hasta mis amigos lo piensan—dijo volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas al recordar lo que Naoto se sentía obligado a seguir con su promesa.

—Te dije que no te juzgaría—dijo él. —Pero si quieres mi opinión te la puedo dar—respondió tranquilamente.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, por algún motivo quería saber que era lo que en verdad el chico pensaba, se preguntaba si también la juzgaría por sus acciones, ya que sabía que había sido muy egoísta. Y, aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, quiso escuchar, por lo que accedió a su petición.

—No puedo negar que lo que tu madre te pidió es egoísta—dijo haciendo que ella se pusiera triste. —Pero entiendo que tu hicieras todo eso para cumplir con su voluntad, lo que a veces pasa es que las personas y los sentimientos cambian. Uno no puede esperar que todo sea igual después de 12 años. Además, ellos son adultos, por lo que todavía es más complicado—dijo para luego acariciarle delicadamente la cabeza. —Tal vez tu madre fue un egoísta, pero todas las personas lo somos, supongo que al final quiso arreglarlo, lo que pasa es que a veces las cosas no suceden como uno quiere—dijo tranquilamente. —Y, si estas preocupada por lo que pasó con tus amigos sencillamente discúlpate, te perdonarán, se nota que te quieren—finalizó.

Hinata le agradecía por lo que había dicho, el Otsutsuki tenía razón, si quería arreglar las cosas con sus amigos sencillamente tenía que disculparse, no podía seguir siendo tan altanera como había estado siendo, no podía forzar las cosas.

Pero tal vez no solo a sus amigos debía una disculpa, sino a muchos más, como su padre, Hinata, el novio de ella y Miu, porque, aunque le molestaba, a causa de su madre ella también había involucrado a la pequeña peliazul.

Se levantó con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, para luego darle las gracias y salir corriendo en busca de sus amigos, a ellos serían los primeros con los que se disculparía.

Satoru no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, entonces escuchó la risa baja del rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada. Todo eso había sido su culpa, aunque no podía negar que le había gustaba el gesto de la morocha, pero eso se lo guardaría para él.

 **. . . . . . .**

El Uchiha mayor podía sentir un tenso ambiente que no acababa de interpretar bien, casi era como si estuviera sobrando, y la verdad es que no entendía muy bien porque tenía este presentimiento.

Dirigió su mirada a su primo, pero este se encontraba muy malhumorado, más de lo que siempre recordaba que estaba, ya que desde pequeño Sasuke siempre había sido un poco cascarrabias, siendo muchas veces calmado por Itachi. Volvió la vista hacia su novia, pero podía notar la incomodidad y una extraña aura de depresión emanando de la chica, cosa que no entendía muy bien. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Además, parecía que ambos se conocían.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le pidió Sasuke con un tono serio, por lo que Shisui asintió. —Afuera—dijo tajantemente y él volvió a asentir a la petición de su primo, aunque estaba extrañado por el frio actuar del moreno, estaba seguro que allí había pasado algo.

Hinata se encontraba preocupada, y no solo por la charla que iban a tener los dos, sino que en su cerebro rodaba la idea de que los dos eran familia. Por ello que muchas veces cuando miraba a los ojos del chico le recordaba demasiado a Sasuke, de verdad que nada de eso le gustaba. Además, eso tal vez significaba que no podría volver a huir tan fácilmente del Uchiha menor.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para que la peliazul ya no les pudiera escuchar el hermano de Itachi miró con seriedad a su primo.

—Yo amo a Hinata—dijo serio, dejando de piedra a Shisui, que no se había esperado aquello.

Pero es que Sasuke no podía dejar que otra vez alguien lo alejase de Hinata, ya había pasado en el pasado y se había arrepentido de cada maldito segundo. Sí, con el tiempo había querido mucho a Sakura, después de todo se había llegado a imaginar un futuro a su lado, pero Hinata jamás había dejado sus pensamientos, ni un solo día, por más que lo había intentado.

Y ahora volvía a suceder lo mismo, el destino solo jugaba con él, pero no podía dejar que eso pasara otra vez, más ahora que había averiguado que Hinata podría haber sentido algo por él. Claro que eso no significaba que aún sintiera lo mismo, tal vez ella sí que lo había conseguido olvidar y ya no lo veía de esa manera.

Pero incluso así, esta vez sencillamente no podía rendirse a ella. La quería, la amaba, ella lo hacía sentir completo, siempre había sido solo ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus gestos, todo de ella lo hacía sentir tan pleno. No podía dejarla, incluso si se trataba de Shisui, sabía que posiblemente estaba siendo egoísta, pero lucharía contra todo y todos por recuperar el corazón de la peliazul, incluso si su propio orgullo saliera lastimado. Ahora eso ya no le importaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero he comenzado prácticas y llego super cansada a casa, así que les pido un poco de tiempo con esta historia.**

 **Cupido: Te agradezco por siempre comentar, y con respecto a Satoru, si, la verdad es que sí que es super lindo, y no he puesto mucho de él, pero es un amor, la verdad es que tenía en mente usarlo para algo, así que verás más de él y conocerás su personalidad. Ah, también quería saber porque te impacto la reacción de Sasuke.**

 **NinaMinou: concuerdo contigo, el plan de Sakura para unirlos es super egoísta, pero intenta no culpar demasiado a Hinata por tratar de cumplir el último deseo de su madre, ya que jamás la pudo conocer y con esto siente que la podría tener más cerca.**

 **Xiomey Uhiha Hyuga: siento que te doliera el corazón con este cap, pero prepárate para los siguientes, Sasuke va a sufrir.**

 **TaeHan: me siento alagada por tu comentario, ya que he leído varia de tus historias Sasuhina, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.**

 **Dani: Gracias por tu review y perdona tanto la demora.**

 **Snady: Entiendo que no te guste Hinata Uchiha, durante toda la historia hemos visto una parte muy egoísta de ella, pero creo que eso va a cambiar de poco a poco, además solo quería hacer feliz a su madre. Que no lo niego, Sakura fue super egoísta.**

 **Copito: A veces uno simplemente toma decisiones que cree que son las correctas en ese momento, pero en verdad se equivoca, este fue el caso de Sasuke, pero si, fue un cobarde en ese aspecto.**

 **Gaby1919: Creo que es la primera vez que recibo tu review, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar.**

 **Cami: Como muchas tienes toda la razón para que te disguste la actitud de Sakura, y sí, no solo fue culpa de Sasuke, sino también de Hinata por callarse.**

 **Lady Yuki-Yuki: Bueno, eso se verá en el futuro, me alegro que te guste la historia y gracias por tu review.**

 **Sopa: Gracias por tus opiniones, bueno como le he dicho a las demás entiendo que no te guste Sakura, pero a partir de aquí Hinata, la Uchiha va comenzar a tener un cambio y tal vez las cosas se pongan mucho más interesantes.**

 **XukiUchiha: Gracias por dejarme un comentario, sí es verdad que el Uchiha la regó, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

 **Maika: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pronto sabremos con quien se queda Hina.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen unos reviews.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	22. La rendición no esta permitida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS**

 **LA RENDICIÓN NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA**

Shisui se había quedado en blanco mientras Sasuke lo miraba serio. Pero no era el único que se encontraba así, ya que Hinata, preocupada por dejarlos solos y conociendo como era su amigo de la universidad había ido en su busca cuando el azabache menor había confesado sus sentimientos por ella.

El corazón de la chica no sabía como reaccionar frente a aquella sorprendente noticia, no entendía absolutamente nada. Sin darse cuenta tocó su muñeca viendo la pulsera que el chico le había regalado, recordando así el rostro lloroso de su hija a causa de su cercanía con el Uchiha.

Hinata mejor que nadie sabía cuanto Miu quería a Shisui, por ello es que probablemente su pequeña sería la más lastimada si todo aquello iba a más.

—No deberías hacer esa clase de bromas, Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica con reproche haciendo que ambos Uchiha la vieran sorprendida.

Sasuke miró con incredulidad a Hinata, pero su rostro pasó a uno de dolor al ver como la ojiperla tomaba del brazo a su primo, haciendo que Shisui entendiera cada vez menos. Conocía a Sasuke de su infancia, por lo que sabía, a causa de la seria expresión que había empleado el azabache sabía que no mentía. Lo que aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Algo ocurría entre ellos dos, pero Hinata no quería que él lo descubriera.

Entonces recordó como su primo le había dicho que vivía en Konoha y una conversación lejana de él y Toneri le vino a la mente, comentándole todo sobre aquel chico que tenía el corazón de su princesa, que también vivía en aquella ciudad.

Shisui miró de nuevo a su primo, notando como una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro al ver como Hinata lo tomaba del brazo, pero no era el único así. Ya que, aunque su hime intentaba disimularlo tampoco se veía cómoda o feliz con toda aquella situación.

—Vamos Shisui-kun, estoy segura que Miu-chan estará muy feliz de verte—dijo la Hyuga jalando a Shisui. —Adiós—fue lo último que salió de los labios de la chica antes de que la ojiperla se comenzara a alejar de Sasuke.

Pero el chico, lejos de querer dejar la conversación tomó de la mano a la peliazul antes de que se marchara con el otro pelinegro. Hinata miraba a su amigo de la infancia sorprendida, no sabía que hacer ni decir. Mientras que Shisui se comenzaba a hacer una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Shisui? —preguntó de repente una cuarta voz haciendo que los tres se voltearan. —Tío, ¡me alegra verte! Miu-chan va a estar feliz cuando sepa que has venido—decía Kiba totalmente ajeno a la situación que acababa de interrumpir. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó haciendo que Hinata negara.

Sasuke al ver esto se molestó, así que, en uno de sus arrebatos, y gracias a la distracción involuntaria que Kiba acababa de proporcionarle alejo a la ojiblanca de allí, haciendo que el castaño comenzase a gritar, pero el otro azabache lo paró, diciendo que ambos tenían que hablar.

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de ambos el morocho la miró serio.

—Sé que puede que piense que es una broma, pero no es así. Hina, de verdad que me gustas—dijo directo haciendo que ella negara, no quería oírlo.

Sasuke no la quería hacer sufrir, no quería lastimarla. Pero, aunque ella negaba sus sentimientos por él, el Uchiha sentía que no era sincera, tenía que comprobar que la peliazul realmente no sentía nada por él. Así que inesperadamente la jaló y le dio un beso, haciendo que la chica se quedara estática.

Al principio la ojiperla no reaccionó, pero al sentir la suave calidez de los labios ajenos poco a poco comenzó a corresponder. Luego, al verse sin aliento se separaron, pero Sasuke estaba lejos de querer acabar ese beso, aunque cuando esta vez fue por los labios de la chica ella lo detuvo.

—Para, Shisui no merece esto…

—¿Lo vas a anteponer a tus sentimientos? ¡¿Shisui es más importante que tu felicidad?! —preguntó, haciendo que por primera vez ella lo mirara con reproche. —Sé que me quieres, ese beso lo demuestra—dijo serio, pero ella se comenzó a molestar más.

—¡Sí! Lo antepongo a ellos, lo antepongo a ti—respondió enfadada. —Igual que tú antepusiste a Sakura, yo lo antepongo a él—dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos. —Por ello es que mejor dejemos esto así. Las cosas no se dieron cuando debieron darse, tanto tú como yo nos callamos, ninguno dijo como se sentía realmente, lo que pudo ser no fue, no sé lo que hubiera pasado, pero sí sé que no quiero dañarlo. No lo haré—sentenció totalmente seria.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Sasuke se lamentaba en silencio, ya que no podía negar que desde la perspectiva de Hinata él había escogido a la pelirosa por encima de ella. Él había sido un cobarde que se había refugiado en falsos sentimientos para no sufrir por el despecho de la peliazul, cuando en verdad solo había conseguido herirla. Sí, ella tenía toda la razón para echarle en cara, todo eso era su culpa, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Si en algún momento él se hubiera puesto serio, si se hubiera armado de valor y le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos ahora ella y él serían los que estuvieran juntos.

Pero no quería arrepentirse de nuevo, no quería sufrir al verla en otros brazos, no quería refugiarse en un falso amor intentando olvidarla. Todo aquello había sido un error, posiblemente el peor, ya que la había dañado a ella.

—Supongo que es mi turno, me toca sufrir—respondió él también serio, pero ella no lo entendía. —Pero no me pienso volver a equivocarme, no me rendiré Hina. Igual que tú has tomado tu decisión yo he tomado la mía. No te volveré a dejar, no lo haré—finalizó.

—¡¿Por qué, por qué ahora?! —decía molesta.

—Porque te amo—respondió serio. —Fui un maldito cobarde y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, pero te amo Hina, realmente te amo. Y sé que seguramente que no quieres estar a mi lado, pero no me puedo rendir, no otra vez—repitió haciendo que ella derrama unas lágrimas. —No importa si nunca vuelves a sentir algo por mí, no me importa, porque igual voy a estar allí, porque te amo Hina, te amo—finalizó.

La ojiluna por un momento estuvo tentada a ir a sus brazos, pero al tocar su muñeca, donde se encontraba la pulsera de Shisui negó. No iba a lastimar al chico, ni tampoco a su hija, no podía.

—Lo siento—dijo ella para luego alejarse de allí dejando a un pelinegro con el alma destrozada.

La Hyuga corrió rápido, necesitaba alejarse del azabache, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Ya no sabía que pensar o sentir, todo se había vuelto tan confuso.

De tan distraída que iba no se percató que chocó con alguien, por lo que Shisui evitó que callera al suelo. Al verla se percató de la rojez de sus ojos y lágrimas que la invadían, por lo que en un intento de reconfortarla la acarició la cabeza para que luego la chica comenzara a llorar en pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él solo se limitó, con dulzura a tocar los sedosos cabellos de la ojiperla.

Cuando ya se tranquilizó hubo un largo silencio en que ninguno de los dos habló, más Shisui sabía que tenía que aclarar con la chica lo que sucedía.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó directo, dejando de piedra a la peliazul, pero rápidamente negó, aunque no lo podía mirar directamente a los ojos.

—Para mí Shisui-kun es muy importante, lo quiero mucho—dijo totalmente sincera haciendo que el azabache sonriera con un atisbo de tristeza.

La miró con dulzura, sabía que la ojiblanca no era una cínica para mentir con algo como eso. Sabía que lo quería, pero no de aquella manera romántica que él la veía, sino como a un amigo, un hermano.

—Pero no me amas, ¿verdad? —dijo conciso haciendo que la peliazul lo viera sorprendida. —En verdad siempre lo noté, después de todo te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo hime. Me quieres igual que quieres a Neji, Kiba, Shino o Suigetsu, pero eso no es amor. Por ello es que no quiero que te fuerces a corresponderme, además tampoco quiero ser un mártir—dijo en broma con una falsa risa, que solo consiguió que Hinata pusiera una mueca llena de melancolía y su visión se comenzara a nublar. —Hime, no te pongas triste—dijo acariciándole su rostro, haciendo que ella se quebrara.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy una idiota—decía mientras lloraba con amargura y se odiaba a sí misma por no poder amarlo como se merecía.

—No hagas esto—le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas. —No te puedes forzar, no seas terca—dijo dándole un beso en la frente haciendo que ella lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba a rienda suelta en sus brazos y él le acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza. —Además, tú hiciste mucho por mí—dijo haciendo que ella levantara la vista. —Me hiciste entender que yo no había matado a Toneri, tus palabras y sonrisa me salvaron. También me dejaste ser parte de tu vida y la de Miu, me nombraste su padrino, permitiéndome que la viera crecer, por todo eso te lo agradezco. Así que ve con quien realmente amas, no te preocupes por mí. A veces tienes que ser egoísta e ir con quien amas—pero ella lo cortó.

—¡No! La persona que amo ya no está aquí, Toneri ya no—pero esta vez Shisui la interrumpió.

—Te lo dije, eres una mala mentirosa—dijo molestándola un poco.

—¡No! ¡No miento! ¡Yo de verdad amé a Toneri! El me hizo sentir especial, me dio mucho—dijo haciendo que el morocho volviera a sonreír.

—Sé que lo amabas, pero como tú has dicho él ya no está aquí. Además, realmente no creerás que no me habló sobre tu amor de Konoha—dijo con una risa comprensiva. —Después de todo él y yo no teníamos secretos—dijo riendo. —Sé que quieres a Sasuke—habló adoptando una pose más seria. —Y no quiero que por mí antepongas a tus sentimientos, quiero que seas feliz Hina, aunque no sea a mi lado—dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias—dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo. —Pero no es solo por ti, también por Miu, a ella le afectaría mucho esto—dijo más seria.

—Hina hay veces que tienes que ser egoísta, no puedes sencillamente anteponer a todos antes de ti—le aconsejó, pero ella negó.

—No es solo por vosotros, sino también por mí, por mi orgullo—confesó dejándolo sorprendido. —Él escogió a Sakura, lo que pudo ser en ese entonces no lo es ahora, ambos hemos cambiado, las situaciones han cambiado, todo ha cambiado. Ninguno puede borrar las decisiones que tomó en ese momento, yo no puedo volver con él, no quiero volver a herirme. Incluso si lo amo sé que lo nuestro está en el pasado, no quiero volver a abrir un capítulo que debí cerrar hace mucho—dijo seria. —Entiendo que ahora hayamos roto, todo es mi culpa, por estos sentimientos—dijo la chica agarrándose el pecho con impotencia. —Lo siento—susurró para luego marcharse, necesitaba estar sola.

Entonces Shisui lo entendió, Hinata podía ser permisiva en muchas cosas, era una chica que jamás guardaba odio o resentimiento, al menos lo intentaba, pero con lo sucedido entre Sasuke y ella no podía evitar sentir enfado.

Ella no sabía muy qué hacer o sentir, porque ahora mismo lo que más tenía era rabia, y no sabía muy bien con qué o quién. Por qué aunque lo quisiera negar, sabía que Sasuke no era el único culpable, ella tampoco se había planteado el confesarse sus sentimientos a causa del miedo al rechazo, que siempre la había paralizado. Y ahora todo se complicaba aún más, además no entender las palabras del azabache.

Si él había estado enamorado de ella durante la universidad ¿Por qué se había ido con Sakura? Si decía que la amaba tanto no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, no lograba comprenderlo en absoluto. Todo era un maldito caos que la volvía más loca por momentos.

 **. . . . . . .**

La pequeña de los Uchiha respiró hondo nuevamente, tenía que enfrentar a sus amigos, tenía que pedirles perdón por meterlos en todo aquello. Pero, aunque se quería mover, su cuerpo seguía paralizado, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Estaba parada como tonta desde hace media hora y seguía sin poder moverse. Temía que alguno de ellos cuando la viera le soltara aquello que habían estado reprimiendo. Además, por culpa de su padre tampoco era como si se hubiera disculpado muchas veces, le iba a ser difícil.

Y mientras la pequeña hablaba en voz alta sobre su situación una risa socarrona la sorprendió, haciendo que dase un pequeño brinco.

—¿No vas a entrar? —dijo una voz divertida a su espalda, haciendo que la azabache volteara.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo ella sorprendida.

—Satoru—le corrigió. —Mi nombre es Satoru Otsutsuki—indicó haciendo que ella asintiera, para luego disculparse por no haberse presentado bien.

El chico lanzó una socarrona sonrisa que sorprendió a la chica, por alguna razón el pelirrojo la hacía sentir más serena. Cosa que ella alegaba a esos orbes violetas, que prácticamente la hipnotizaban, ya que jamás había visto unos ojos como los suyos.

—¿No vas a entrar? —volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica lo mirara cabizbaja.

Entonces ella le confesó lo preocupada que le ponía que sus amigos no la perdonasen. El pelirrojo la miró y sonrió, le recordaba un poco a su prima y nuevamente las palabras de Daichi le vinieron a la mente, a él también le gustaría que si nadie estuviera cerca ayudaran a Miu.

—Muy bien—habló.

Se acercó a la azabache para luego ir a la puerta donde la chica había estado parada y sin dudar tocó un par de veces, poniendo en alerta a la morocha.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó asustada, pero él le volvió a sonreír haciendo que el pulso de ella se acelerara.

—Suerte—fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse antes de que Natsuki abriera la puerta, encontrándose a su prima.

—¿Hina? —preguntó la mayor. —¿Qué miras? —preguntó al ver como la chica tenía su vista hacia otra parte.

La Uchiha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que aquel chico le había vuelto a ayudar, además de darle un poco de fuerzas a afrontar el problema, definitivamente ya se ocuparía luego de devolverle el favor, realmente era un buen chico.

—¿Están todos? —preguntó a lo que la mayor asintió. —Necesito decirles algo—dijo seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras que Hinata iba a disculparse con sus primos Satoru caminaba tranquilamente, cuando de repente un balón lo golpeó de repente.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con ella? —preguntó disgustado Tatsuya haciendo que el ojivioleta chasqueara la lengua.

—No es asunto tuyo—sentenció serio.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconfianza, era muy extraña la actitud del chico. Claro que no era como si ambos fueran mejores amigos y se contaran todo el uno al otro, pero parecía muy serio, aunque tal vez eso se debía a su broma anterior, esta vez se había pasado con lo del mapache.

La verdad es que lo había estado buscando, a causa de Daichi, que le había dicho que lo mejor era que se disculpara con él, pero en vez de eso le había pillado hablando con la chica con la que su prima se llevaba mal, ora cosa extraña. Ya que Miu mayormente era super amistosa.

—No creo que a Miu le guste—dijo retador.

—¿Se lo vas a ir a contar? —preguntó con desinterés.

—No quiero molestarla, además no soy un soplón. Solo que me resulta extraño que tú seas amable con alguna chica que no sea Miu—dijo el castaño.

—Soy atento con las chicas, tengo modales—respondió molesto.

—Diría que eres cordial, pero distante. Mas con ella no lo eras, no es el mismo trato que tienes con las otras chicas—le rebatió el Inuzuka.

—¿Es que me espías? —dijo con un rostro de repulsión.

—¡No seas idiota! —bramó molesto. —Solo espero que en el caso de que te interese la Uchiha no se te olvide que la familia es primero—dijo el chico.

Satoru giró los ojos, eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie, no tenía que recordarle nada. Además, tampoco había algo por lo que preocuparse, a él no les gustaba la pelinegra, solo le había querido ayudar. Y en primer lugar tampoco era como si aquello hubiera salido de él, al menos la primera vez, ya que todo eso era culpa de Daichi y sus ganas de siempre ayudar a los demás.

—Oye—le llamó Tatsuya haciendo que el bermellón lo mirara. —Perdón por la broma, creo que me pasé—dijo un tanto avergonzado.

—Acepto tus disculpas—respondió. —Pero eso no significa que no me vengaré—dijo divertido haciendo que los dos sonrieran.

Era cierto que su relación muchas veces consistía en molestar al otro, pero dentro de ella se llevaban bien, aunque lo quisieran negar.

 **. . . . . . .**

Naruto durante todo ese tiempo había estado buscando a Sasuke, necesitaba preguntarle si en verdad el también estaba enamorado de la peliazul.

Iba buscando por todas partes, pero no había ni rastro de su mejor amigo, entonces cuando se iba a ir por otro camino vislumbró la taciturna figura del morocho. Se sorprendió al ver el orgulloso porte de su amigo tan bajo, se lo veía totalmente desanimado, seguro que algo había ocurrido.

Rápidamente se acercó al pelinegro y le preguntó por la situación. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa llena de dolor y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba por allí, de algún evento anterior.

El rubio se encontraba preocupado, no había visto así a su amigo desde la muerte de Sakura, temía porque algo le hubiera pasado a la peliazul. Decidió volver a insistir, preguntándole esta vez directamente por Hinata, a lo que él procedió a explicar todo. Desde su confesión, el encuentro con el novio de la ojiperla que resultó ser su primo, además de el rechazo de la chica a su proposición.

Al Uzumaki ya no le hacía falta preguntarle si en verdad quería a la peliazul, se notaba que aún lo hacía, pero aún así no entendía porque había salido con Sakura si él amaba a la ojiblanca y negándose a quedarse con la duda le preguntó. El Uchiha un poco dudoso le explicó el su porqué, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

—Sí, lo sé, soy un cobarde—dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba frenar las lágrimas. —Un maldito cobarde que la perdió por idiota—se decía.

Ahora Naruto entendía un poco mejor todo lo que ocurría, y aunque era cierto que Sasuke tenía parte de culpa no era el único, porque Sakura también había sido egoísta al no decirle como se sentía Hinata respecto a él.

—Teme, antes de rendirte—pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—No me voy a rendir—dijo serio. —No seré lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarla otra vez—le respondió haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

—Bien, entonces antes de eso, dile a tu hija que te enseñe la carta de Sakura—dijo serio, él creía que el morocho debería saberlo.

Sasuke no entendía muy bien porque Naruto le pedía aquello, él sabía de las cartas de Sakura a su hija, pero jamás le había pedido alguna, ya que creía que eso era algo entre ellas. Pero por la seria mirada de su amigo notaba que con esa última carta se iba a enterar de algo.

 **. . . . . . .**

Los tres niños, al igual que Natsuki comenzaron a reír, rápidamente la mayor se acercó a su prima y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres tan tierna—decía mientras sobaba sus mejillas contra las de ella. —Perdónanos tú a nosotros Hina, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal con todo esto—pero Hinata negó.

—No, perdóname tú, debí darme cuenta de que a ti te gustaba Yuta-kun por la manera que actuaste, perdóname—decía la azabache menor. —Naoto, está bien que seas amiga de Miu, no debí hacer que rompieras tu amistad con ella por nuestra promesa, lo siento—decía con calma.

—¿Y ese cambio de actitud? Es raro que tú te disculpes—preguntó Inojin haciendo que Natsuki lo fulminara con la mirada.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon rápidamente, haciendo que todos la miraran con extrañez.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó el Uzumaki, haciendo que Hinata comenzara a balbucear.

—Digamos que alguien me ayudó a abrir los ojos—dijo un tanto avergonzada haciendo que se miraran intrigados. —Saben, creo que cada uno debería olvidarse de lo que mi madre me pidió, tanto papá como Hinata-san son adultos, no deseo forzarlos—dijo segura.

Naoto no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía que ir a hablar con Miu, pedirle perdón y decirle si quería que volvieran a ser amigos.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me disculpé con vosotros tengo que ir a hablar con papá—dijo adquiriendo un tono más serio.

—¿Se lo vas a contar? —preguntó Shikadai y Hinata asintió.

—Creo que papá debe saberlo—dijo un poco triste. —Tiene que ser su decisión el pelear o no por el amor de Hinata-san—finalizó.

La pequeña Uchiha salió de allí dispuesta a buscar a su padre para revelarle todo, pero inesperadamente se topó con otra persona. Un poco dudosa se acercó a la niña, que iba tomado de la mano de un adulto que no había visto, pero por algún motivo le recordaba un poco a tu tío Itachi.

—Hola—saludó sorprendiendo a Miu, que la miró sin comprender porqué estaba siendo amable. —¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

La pequeña peliazul la miró con duda, pero parecía que esta vez la azabache no había venido a buscar pelea, por lo que aceptó.

—Padrino ahora vengo, vaya yendo a la cabaña, ya nos vemos allí—le indicó la niña, así que el mayor se marchó.

La verdad es que él también necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en toda aquella situación con Hinata.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó curiosa la ojiceleste, haciendo que la morocha soltara un suspiro largo.

—Quería pedirte perdón por entrometerme entre tu madre y su novio—confesó sorprendiéndola. —Ya no lo haré más así que puedes hablar perfectamente con Naoto, el muy tonto ha estado todo triste porque tú le habías dicho que no podían ser amigos—dijo haciendo sonrojar a la Otsutsuki. —¿Podemos ser amigas? Nuestros padres lo son—dijo extendiéndole la mano, haciendo que Miu sonriera.

—Será un gusto—dijo divertida, quitándose un peso de encima, ya que su padrino no tendría que separarse de su madre. Además de que ella y Naoto podía volver a ser amigos.

 **. . . . . . .**

Naruto caminaba por el campamento en busca de la pequeña Hinata, tenía que decirle que lo mejor era que parecen con su plan y que le enseñara la carta a su padre. Estaba convencido que la pequeña entendería, sabía que, aunque su ahijada a veces podía ser un poco berrinchuda era una buena niña.

Pero entonces se sorprendió al ver como la pequeña pelinegra se acercaba a la hija de Hinata, entonces cuando se iba a dirigir hacia ellas se percató de otra presencia, una pelinegro de ojos ónix. Estaba convencido que se trataba del primo de Sasuke, ya que tenían un gran parecido.

Así que sin que el chico lo notara lo siguió, por algún motivo no tenía la típica ahora de autosuficiencia de la mayoría de los Uchiha, en ese aspecto le recordaba bastante a Itachi, por lo que pensó que tal vez era muy buena idea hablar con él.

—¿Shisui? —preguntó el rubio, haciendo que el otro asintiera. —Soy Uzumaki Naruto, amigo de la infancia de Sasuke y Hinata—dijo presentándose.

—Soy Shisui Uchiha, primo de Sasuke. Y… novio de Hinata—susurró no muy seguro.

—Sí, sé quién eres, y también sobre todo este lio—dijo. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es mi primo, ¿qué debería hacer? —dijo intentando sonar gracioso, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara serio. —Ella lo ama a él, aunque lo niegue, yo sé que lo ama. No la quiero ver triste, ella ha hecho mucho por mi como para quitarle otra vez su felicidad—confesó, haciendo que el rubio se extrañara, ya que no entendía a que se refería. —Yo conducía en el accidente donde murió Toneri, el esposo de Hina—aclaró con una triste mirada.

El Uzumaki lo miró serio y soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que con lo que estaba a punto de decir posiblemente iba a complicar las cosas para su mejor amigo, pero sentía que esta vez se la tenía jugar para conseguir el corazón de su peliazul mejor amiga.

—Si te quieres rendir por eso, no lo hagas. Conozco bien a Hinata-chan y te puedo asegurar que por su cabeza no ha pasado ni una sola vez la idea de que tú eres el culpable. Así que si lo haces por eso no te rindas—dijo para luego beber de su copa.

—¿No es tu amigo? —preguntó extrañado el azabache por aquellas confortantes palabras.

—¿No es tu primo? —le rebatió haciendo sonreír al azabache.

—Quiero que Hina sea feliz, sufrió mucho con la muerte de Toneri, no quiero que vuelva a perder a su amor—confesó el Uchiha.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que vi a Hinata-chan tan decidida. Incluso si tu no estás con ella el teme no lo tendrá nada fácil para convencerla. Pero creo que están destinados—dijo el rubio. —Yo estuve enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo—confesó avergonzado. —Por eso te digo, de rechazado a rechazado que lo mejor es que ella sea feliz—decía con una sonrisa, haciendo que Shisui asintiera.

No se lo tenía que repetir, en verdad el había querido hacer lo mismo, ya que, aunque quería mucho a la peliazul una parte de él se sentía un poco avergonzado, ya que era la viuda de su mejor amigo. Seguramente el albino hubiera querido la felicidad de su princesa, incluso si él no estaba en ella, por ello es que él no podía ser menos, apoyaría el amor de Hinata.

—Que te parece si me ayudas con algo—dijo Shisui haciendo que a Naruto se le formara una juguetona sonrisa zorruna al escuchar la idea del chico.

Iba a ser muy divertido jugar un poco con su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: una unión inesperada entre ellos dos, ¿Cuál será el plan de Shisui? Ni siquiera yo lo sé :C. Na, es broma, bueno esto ya está entrando en la recta final, espero que les guste mucho. Gracias por todos sus review y comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen unos reviews.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	23. No me rindo, no me odies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS**

 **NO ME RINDO, NO ME ODIES**

Hinata Uchiha se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que había arreglado las cosas con la Otsutsuki, y por lo visto Naoto tenía toda la razón, era muy buen niña, la había juzgado erróneamente.

—Deberías ir a arreglarte con Naoto—dijo la Uchiha asiendo sonrojar a la peliazul. Cosa que hizo sonreír a la ojijade, ya que se veía muy tierna. —Oye, acaso… ¿te gusta? —dijo un poco burlona haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran aún más rojas, definitivamente era divertido molestarla.

Miu no sabía donde meterse, ella no se había planteado nada de eso. Era demasiado vergonzoso pensarlo, aunque sí que debía admitir que el rubio era muy guapo y le hacía sentir de una manera que jamás había sentido.

—Si yo tuviera que escoger de entre mis amigos—dijo de repente Hinata. —Sí lo escogería a él. Inojin es demasiado duro cuando quiere serlo, y Shikadai—negó mientras lanzó un largo suspiro. —Dudo que esté interesado en las chicas—dijo haciendo que en otra parte el pelinegro estornudara.

—¿En serio? ¿Él te gusta? —dijo preocupada haciendo que la pelinegra volviera a reír.

—No es así, solo digo que es una buena opción—dijo riéndose. —Es cierto que muchas veces puede ser un tonto cansino, pero cuando lo necesitas está allí para ti, fiel siempre. Es un muy buen amigo—dijo la chica haciendo sonreír a la Otsutsuki.

—Lo sé—asintió la ojiazul con una triste sonrisa, al recordar lo que le dijo esa vez que se separaron. —No se si me perdonará—murmuró la pequeña.

—¿Naoto? Claro que lo hará, el pobre estaba más que feliz cuando le dije que podía ser tu amigo—dijo animándola. —Estoy segura que ahora mismo debe estar buscándote para que volváis a ser amigos—le aseguró la chica para que seguido se escuchara un grito proveniente del recién nombrado. —Te lo dije—dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Cuídalo—dijo con una amigable sonrisa para salir de allí a toda prisa.

—Gracias—dijo Miu antes de que Hinata desapareciera del todo.

Cuando la pelinegra estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la joven pareja poco a poco aquella brillante sonrisa que había estado tratando de mantener pasó a un rostro afligido. ¿Qué si me gusta? Se dijo a sí misma. ¡Lo hace, me gusta!, se decía un tanto enfadada, ya que ella lo había visto primero. Cada vez que le molestaban con él, ella era feliz, porque de una manera u otra sentía que aquello los acercaba. Pero se había dado cuenta que era inútil, que su mejor amigo sentía algo por otra persona, y ella no se quería interponer.

Además, solo eran niños, ella le podía dar la oportunidad de intentar algo, tampoco era como si lo amase con locura, solo le gustaba. Pero de todas formas seguía siendo duro para una niña de doce años. "La amistad va antes que el amor, porque el amor es amistad". Definitivamente ella no quería cometer los mismos errores que su madre, si Naoto era feliz estaba bien, además solo le gustaba, hubiera sido peor si tuviera sentimientos más fuertes.

Asintió segura de su decisión, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero, no contenta con su buena acción del día, comenzó a buscar a su padre, tenía que darle la carta que su madre le había escrito. Sentía que en parte la estaba traicionando, ya que la pelirosa le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto de él. Pero, ahora que había renunciado a completar el deseo de su madre se sentía en la obligación de mostrársela a su padre. Además, tarde o temprano el Uchiha mayor le iba a pedir una explicación de su huida a ese campamento y prefería decirle la verdad.

Sonrió con tristeza, era cierto que no había interactuado demasiado con la peliazul, pero por lo poco que la había tratado se notaba que era muy buena, además de ser realmente considerable, siempre atenta a cualquier pequeño detalle. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero le hubiera gustado tanto que ella y su papa estuvieran juntos, de que tal vez ella se convirtiera en su mam…

Negó frente a esa idea. Ahora sabía que era imposible, la Hyuga salía con otra persona, así que no era adecuado que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

Volvió a tomar aire nuevamente para luego apretar contra su pecho la carta de su mamá que tan recelosamente había estado guardando. Sabía que posiblemente cuando su progenitor se enterara iba a estar condenada a ser todo el verano castigada, si es que era piadoso. Pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Había estado actuando muy egoísta, sin pensar en ningún otro sentimiento más que los de su difunta madre. Por lo que sentía que, aunque saliera mal parada de todo aquello debía darle a su padre los últimos deseos de la Haruno.

Así que a paso presuroso comenzó a buscar al Uchiha, quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

 **. . . . . . .**

Naoto llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban la chica, hacía un rato le parecía haber visto a Hinata, pero ahora ya no se encontraba allí, le preocupaba un poco que hubiera tenido alguna riña con Miu, ya que ellas no se llevaban bien.

—¿Esa era Hinata? —preguntó preocupado, haciendo que la niña asintiera.

—Ahora somos amigos—explicó para tranquilizar al chico, pero en vez de eso lo sorprendió, ya que no esperaba esa clase de declaración. —Ella me dijo que nosotros también podemos ser amigos—dijo con una cálida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. —Pero primero—lo miró seria, haciendo que él se preocupara ligeramente. —Quería pedirte perdón, en verdad quería seguir siendo tu amiga—le informó haciendo que el sonriera brillantemente.

Rápidamente le empezó a palmear su cabeza, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero sonriera ligeramente, se sentía tan a gusto con él.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—dijo él restándole importancia, pero ella negó.

—No puedo hacer eso, yo no debí decir aquello—dijo con una sonrisa triste. —Mis amigas me dijeron que me ayudarían a proteger el noviazgo de mi padrino con mi mamá, pero me di cuenta que lo que ellas estaban haciendo por mí, tu también lo hacías por Hinata. Por ello es que debía haberlo entendido y no comportarme como una niña tonta—dijo avergonzada, haciendo que el sonriera aún más.

Su brillante sonrisa la cautivo por completo, Hinata tenía razón, le gustaba el chico, le gustaba mucho.

—Lo importante es que hemos vuelto a ser amigos—dijo él haciendo que ella asintiera, también estaba muy feliz.

—¿Te puedo llamar Nao-kun? —preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo que el chico también se pusiera rojo, pero asintiera a su petición.

—Entonces yo te llamaré Miu-chan—dijo con otra brillante sonrisa haciendo que ella también volviera a sonreír.

Cada vez que estaba con el chico se sentía tan a gusto, le transmitía tanta paz y no podía evitar sentir como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Se preguntaba si el también se sentía de esa manera cuando él estaba con ella.

—¡Miu-chan! —dijo de repente una voz haciendo que ella se volteara.

—¡Mirai-chan! —dijo la pequeña saludando a la Sarutobi.

Cuando la azabache mayor estuvo frente a ellos escrutó duramente con la mirada al rubio, viéndolo desde arriba abajo, haciendo que la pequeña se comenzara a sentir un poco nerviosa, ya que, aunque la chica era muy buena a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado desinhibida.

—Y este chico guapo, ¿tu novio? —le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que los dos se pusieran como tomates maduros.

—¿Ya le encontraste? —dijo otra voz llegando al lado de la azabache, pero su sonriente rostro pasó a uno serio cuando vio al chico. —¿Tú otra vez? —dijo Tatsuya con cansancio mientras lo seguía mirando mal, preocupando a la Otsutsuki, ya que conocía el sobreprotector carácter de su primo.

—Tatsu-kun, él es mi amigo—rogó ella haciendo que el suspirara.

—No pongas triste a Miu—dijo de repente Yuta, haciendo que Mirai sonriera y rápidamente corriera hacia el chico. —Con tú eres Naoto—dijo el ojiblanco mirándolo serio. —Miu no deja de hablar de ti—dijo el chico sonrojando más a la chica.

—¡Yuta-nii! —exclamó la chica, ¿es que todos se habían unido para avergonzarla?

Tampoco era como si la niña hubiera hablado todo el rato del chico, pero lo conocía por lo que Natsuki le había contado.

—Mucho gusto, soy Naoto Uzumaki—dijo el chico extendiendo la mano, para que el Hyuga se la recibiera y le devolviera el saludo. Era tal como la Uchiha le había dicho, un buen chico, además si su prima era feliz estaba bien, claro que si en algún momento la hacía sufrir se podría dar por muerto.

—Entonces tú debes ser amigo de Hinata—dijo Satoru apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo al blondo.

—¿Conoces a Hinata? —preguntó extrañado ya que su amiga no le había hablado de él.

—Se podría decir—dijo poniendo en ascuas al chico, ya que el pelirrojo era bastante ambiguo.

—Cuidado, es todo un galán. Yo cuidaría a tu amiga de él—dijo Tatsuya haciendo que el Otsutsuki lo mirara mal.

—Vamos, no peleen—dijo Naoto, llegando junto a las dos gemelas, que al igual que hizo Mirai inspeccionaron al rubio.

—Pues sí que es guapo—dijo Harumi poniendo la guinda del pastel. —Lo aprobamos—dijeron la dos haciendo que definitivamente la peliazul se quisiera enterrar viva y que el ojiazul riera, era un grupo bastante divertido, estaba convencido que se llevarían bien con sus amigos.

 **. . . . . . .**

Al mismo tiempo que Hinata buscaba a su padre, Sasuke también la buscaba, ya que quería pedirle la carta que Sakura le había dado. Sonrió un poco mientras buscaba a la pequeña. Todo aquello había paso porque su retoño había escapado para ir a este campamente. Y aunque realmente estaba enfadado porque lo desobedeciera no podía evitar sentirse feliz de haber podido volver a tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con la ojiperla. Pero de cualquier manera Hinata estaría castigada hasta que se acabara el verano.

—¡Papa! —gritó la pequeña al ver a su progenitor, haciendo que este volteara a encararla.

—Hina—dijo haciendo que la pequeña se acercara. —Hina, ¿tienes la carta de tu madre? —preguntó sorprendiendo a la pequeña, ya que no esperaba que él se la pidiera.

Ella asintió levemente y se la extendió. Se encontraba nerviosa por la posible reacción de su progenitor, pero aun así sabía que eso era lo correcto, que tenía que enterarse del deseo de su madre.

Sasuke miró aquellas hojas un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que él leía una de las cartas de su esposa. Y no era porque no le importasen, todo lo contrario, muchas veces había tenido mucha curiosidad por saber lo que Sakura le decía a su hija. Pero creía que aquello era una cosa entre la dos y él no debía interferir, que aquellos momentos solo eran de Hinata y de Sakura.

Tomó con cuidado la carta y comenzó a leerla, sonriendo un poco al recordar su pasado, pero poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando, siendo uno totalmente distinto cuando llegó a la última parte.

 **Ese día me di cuenta, de que quizás me interpuse entre dos amigos. El silencio de Hinata me lo dijo todo, ese día estuve segura, ella amaba a tu padre. Tal vez ni yo podía amarlo tanto, ya que ella se sacrificó por su felicidad. No nos llamó ni escribió, salió de nuestras vidas sin decir palabra, para siempre. Ambos solían decir que el amor era amistad. Sí, me volví su amiga, pero nunca pude llegar a ser su mejor amiga.**

 **Ahora que no estoy a su lado estoy segura que tu padre se siente solo, pero él no dirá nada, aunque siempre la haya extrañado, yo más que nadie lo sabía, pero fui egoísta, lo sé, perdóname. Pero amaba demasiado a tu padre, aún lo amo. Siempre noté que Hinata tenía un sentimiento muy especial por tu padre, pero muchas veces sencillamente no hacía caso de él, alegando que era el mismo que esta tenía hacia Naruto, una fuerte y bonita amistad, más me equivocaba.**

 **Por eso te pido que me ayudes, ahora él la necesita, necesita de su amiga, necesita a Hinata. Consigue que ella vuelva a la vida de tu padre. Devuelve a Hinata su primer amor. Sasuke y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro, ahora lo sé, esa es la verdad, y mi sueño. Hija, ten siempre presente que la amistad va antes que el amor, porque el amor es amistad.**

Su hija nerviosa se acercó a él y le mostró el broche que su madre había estado guardado.

Sasuke miró aquel regalo que le había dado a Hinata cuando eran jóvenes. Se había molestado tanto cuando le había dado aquel broche a Sakura, ya que él se lo había comprado a ella. Había creído que lo hacía porque no le gustó, o cualquier otro pensamiento estúpido. Pero ahora por fin lo había entendido. La ojiazul se lo regresaba porque deseaba que él fuera feliz con ella, y aquel broche representaban sus buenos deseos.

—Creo que esto es de Hinata-san—dijo la pelinegra con la mirada baja y tomó el prendedor y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Sasuke le sonrió, su pequeña era una gran niña, ella era lo mejor que podía tener, ella era su todo. La abrazó con fuerza para luego depositarle un cálido beso en su frente mientras le volvía a sonreír.

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó un poco sorprendida, pero él negó.

—No contigo, cariño—dijo para luego levantarse decidido, tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

—Mamá… Ella—pero Sasuke negó y le acarició la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Todo esta bien Hina, no te preocupes. Gracias por todo—dijo para luego volver a darle otro beso. —Papá necesita ir al comedor por un poco de agua, ya nos vemos luego—dijo para luego salir de allí.

Mientras caminaba no podía borrar las últimas palabras de su esposa de la mente. "La amistad siempre va antes que el amor, porque el amor es amistad". Aquello le resultaba tan cínico ahora mismo, no sabía ni como sentirse. ¿Traicionado?, ¿irritado?, ¿enfadado?, ¿dolido? No lo sabía. Él había herido a Hinata con ella porque no se había dado cuenta de como se sentía la peliazul, pero Sakura sabía cómo se sentía la peliazul, lo sabía y nunca le dijo. Todo aquel tiempo ella lo sabía y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Aquel día que Hinata se fue la boda se canceló, y se tuvo que hacer en otro día. Perfectamente le podría haber dicho sobre Hinata en aquel momento, pero había preferido callar como una egoísta, dejando que odiase a su amiga por algo que también la destrozaba a ella. pero, aunque tal vez era mucho más sencillo echarle toda la culpa a la Haruno sabía que no podía hacerlo y no porque no pudiera molestarse con ella. Pero él la había usado para olvidar a la ojiblanca. Le había propuesto matrimonio por despecho, se había comportado como un patán con ella, por lo que no podía odiarla del todo. Posiblemente si se tenía que hablar de culpables él era quien se llevaba la peor parte, todo eso era su culpa, de él y su cobardía.

Se fue al comedor igual que le había dicho a su hija, necesitaba ver si podía conseguir algo de licor, necesitaba ahogar un poco sus penas. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se extrañó de ver a todos allí.

—Déjame entender—dijo Kiba mientras lo miraba susceptiblemente. —¿Quieres que Neji, Karin y yo ayudemos al chico emo a que se arregle con Hinata? —volvió a preguntar, mientras el otro castaño solo se sobaba la cien. —¡Tú sales con Hina! ¿Es que no la ama? ¡¿Cómo puedes renunciar a ella tan fácilmente?! —gritó colérico, ya que él creía que el Uchiha tenía fuertes sentimientos por su amiga.

—¡No seas borde! —le gritó Karin, ya que en parte entendía porque el chico estaba haciendo aquella propuesta.

—¡Lo hago, claro que la amo! Para mí ella y Miu son lo más importante, pero Hinata… Ella lo ama a él, no a mi—contestó con una sonrisa torcida haciendo que el Inuzuka lo mirara con pesar. —Hinata esta enamorada de él desde siempre, no quiero ser un obstáculo para su amor, quiero que sea feliz—confesó haciendo que el morocho que escuchaba todo desde fuera se sintiera mal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su primo.

Se sentía terriblemente egoísta, él no quería herirlo. Cuando había sido niños él se lo había pasado muy bien junto a él y a su hermano. Pero Hinata, no podía volver a renunciar a ella. Por más que lo intentó la primera vez ella siempre había estado allí, incluso cuando muchas veces se decía que la odiaba, cuando trataba de no recordarla ella siempre venía a su mente, como un recuerdo recurrente que jamás lo había dejado.

Sí, había sido un imbécil, un idiota y mucho más, pero quería una oportunidad, solo una vez y no volvería a soltar su mano, pasara lo que pasara.

—Pero aún así… Yo no creo que lo mejor sea que Hinata piense que está por perder a Sasuke como para que vaya por él, no quiero que sufra—dijo molesto Neji. —él en el pasado hirió a Hinata, jamás dije nada porque no quería inmiscuirme en sus problemas, pero yo sabía todo lo que pasó con él, por eso que no puedo dejar que vaya con él—dijo el castaño.

Posiblemente entendía porque el Uchiha hacía todo eso, notaba el puro amor del chico por su prima, pero aún así no podía dejar que la hirieran, así solo se tratara de un rato. Hinata ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de Sasuke, no merecía volver a sufrir como alguien como él.

—¿Pero no queréis que Hina esté con quien realmente ama? Sé que el teme es un emo idiota, pero quiere a Hinata, ¡la ama! —decía el Uzumaki.

Karin miró en silencio al rubio, ella opinaba igual que él, pero sabía que esos dos castaños testarudos iban a ser muy difíciles de convencer. Ella había visto todo lo que la peliazul había sufrido con la pérdida de Toneri y llevar a su hija sola, porque, aunque tenía el apoyo de todos, no era lo mismo.

—Pero la hirió—dijo Kiba serio, él estaba con Neji, no quería dejar que su amiga estuviera con aquel tipo.

—Sé como os sentís, solo queréis proteger a Hina, yo me siento igual—intervino Karin. —Pero negándole la posibilidad de estar con quien ama, no creo que sea bueno para ella. Hina merece ser feliz. Creo que deberíamos ayudar con el plan de Shisui—opinó ella.

—No—dijo serio Sasuke entrando de repente, dejando a todos de piedra, ya que no se lo esperaban allí.

—¡!Teme! —comenta sorprendido el rubio.

—No haremos eso, quiero que Hina me perdone por ella misma, tarde el tiempo que tarde, no importa. No quiero atajos ni salidas fáciles, tanto yo como Sakura—se quedó callado, miró a los dos castaños y lanzó un suspiro mientras negaba. —Yo le hice daño, la lastimé. Ella sufrió todo el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado, fue mi culpa—confesó recibiendo una dura mirada del Hyuga y el Inuzuka, mientras Karin lo miraba con pesar.

—Entonces. ¿Te vas a rendir? —preguntó Naruto molesto interrumpiéndolo.

—No me pienso rendir, ya te lo dije, no pienso volver a perder a Hinata—admitió serio. —Lo siento Shisui, soy un maldito egoísta, pero la amo—dijo disculpándose con su primo haciendo que el chico sonriera con amargura. —Pero sencillamente no quiero volver a rendirme y perderla de nuevo. Claro que me gustaría estar ahora mismo a su lado. La amo, pero no quiero forzarla, no cuando ella todavía está molesta, y está en todo su derecho. Por eso cuando ella se sienta decidida a querer darme una nueva oportunidad allí estaré—dijo serio.

—¿Has leído la carta de Sakura? —preguntó su amigo haciendo que el azabache asintiera.

—Merezco todos los desplantes de Hina, pero no me voy a rendir—dijo mirando de nuevo a los dos castaños. —¡Amo a Hinata! —gritó sin ninguna duda haciendo que Shisui volviera a sonreír con tristeza, de verdad que había perdido a su hime.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua con cansancio y Neji solo lanzó un suspiro, rendidos ante la convicción del morocho, ellos ya no se pensaban interponer entre ellos. Ahora todo dependía de la decisión de la peliazul.

—Pero ni te pienses que te vamos a ayudar—susurró el Inuzuka, haciendo reír a Naruto, el chico le parecía gracioso, contagiado la risa a los demás. Karin se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía que un nuevo camino se abría para su querida amiga.

 **. . . . . . .**

La más pequeña de los Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por el campamento. Después de haberle confesado todo a su padre sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Tal vez era cierto que no había podido cumplir la promesa con su madre, pero no podía comportarse egoístamente. Como le había dicho Satoru los sentimientos de las personas no permanecen iguales por 12 años.

Sonrió al recordarlo, realmente había sido muy amable con ella, la había ayudado, incluso cuando le pidió que la dejara sola, le tenía que agradecer. Miró el lago, haciendo que recordara la azulada mirada de su mejor amigo, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse que tal le estaba yendo con la pequeña peliazul.

—¿Estas sola? —preguntó de repente una voz haciendo que la pequeña volteara y se sorprendiera al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hinata-san—dijo la niña sorprendida, ya que no esperaba encontrarse a la peliazul allí.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, pero la mayor le sonrió, haciendo que ella por reflejo también lo hiciera.

—¿También esta sola? —preguntó haciendo que la mujer asintiera. —Sabe, mi mamá me puso el nombre por ti, decía que para papá tú eras alguien muy importante—dijo de repente haciendo que la Hyuga la mirara sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

—¿Le puedo decir un secreto? —preguntó dudosa, pero la peliazul le sonrió, animándola a continuar. —A mi me gusta mi mejor amigo—dijo de repente sorprendiéndola. —Pero a él le gusta otra persona—confesó haciendo que un extraño sentimiento arremetiera contra ella. —Por lo que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarme—dijo con una mirada triste haciendo que algo creciera en la peliazul.

—No deberías hacerlo, lucha por él. Si de verdad te gusta, no te rindas—dijo la peliazul, pero la azabache negó.

—Está bien así—le aseguró, pero la ojiperla no sentía eso.

De alguna manera aquello había removido sentimientos en su ser, ella también se había quedado callada y se había apartado para que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos, cosa que le había lastimado mucho. Se golpeó mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

—Hinata-san—llamó la niña —¿Me podría decir cosas de mi madre? —preguntó dudosa. Ya que, aunque su padre le había explicado sobre la Haruno, quería saber más de ella.

—Sakura era una chica de muchas virtudes, alguien fuerte y directa. Yo admiraba eso de ella, ese valor que tenía—dijo la ojiperla.

—Gracias—dijo la pequeña Hinata, le alegraba que no odiara a su mamá. De verdad que la Hyuga era una mujer de muchas virtudes. —Nos vemos luego, Hinata-san—dijo la pequeña para después marcharse y dejarla sola.

La Uchiha sentía que si se quedaba un poco más de tiempo con la peliazul no podría evitar volver a pensar en ella y su padre, por lo que lo mejor era apartarse, no quería traer problemas a nadie, ahora que las cosas se estaban solucionando.

La Hyuga vio como la pequeña desaparecía poco a poco, haciendo que aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre no desapareciera de su pecho. Aunque la azabache tenía los ojos de Sakura, era una copia de su amigo. Había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iría bien, que no se rindiera con su amigo, pero no se había atrevido. Ella no había hecho eso en su momento, al igual que la pequeña, ella también se había apartado.

Volvió a pensar en la declaración de Sasuke, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, había herido a Shisui, al final lo había acabado hiriendo, aún después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, le había pagado de mala manera. Ya lo había hecho una vez, Toneri había curado su corazón y lo había llegado a amar. No entendía porque no podía con el morocho, Shisui era una gran persona, además de ser muy atractivo, sus ojos negros, su piel pálida, su cabello…

Sonrió con amargura, tal vez era por su parecido con el otro Uchiha, ya que, aunque eran totalmente diferentes, no podía evitar ver a Sasuke a través del pelinegro. De verdad se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Aún así, no podía estar con el pelinegro, porque la persona que más le importaba a la peliazul saldría herida, estaba segura que cuando su hija se enterara de que ella y su padrino había roto se le partiría el corazón, no sabía que le iba a decir.

 **. . . . . . .**

La sala donde estaban reunidos los adultos se había quedado en silencio después de la declaración de amor del morocho.

—Shisui—llamó Karin atrayendo la atención del Uchiha. —Sabes que Miu-chan…—pronunció la pelirroja haciendo que el chico suspirara.

—¿Te refieres a la hija de Hinata-chan? ¿Qué ocurre con ella? —preguntó el rubio.

—Ella será quien estará totalmente en contra de que tu amigo y Hinata estén juntos—dijo Kiba. —Ella adora a Shisui, no creo que le guste para nada que su mamá haya roto con él—aclaró.

Sasuke meditó aquello, el Inuzuka tenía razón, no se había puesto a pensar en nadie más que en Hinata, aunque por lo menos sabía que si quería estar con la peliazul lo apoyaría totalmente.

—Si quieres que entienda habla directamente con ella—le aconsejó Neji. —Ella es una niña muy buena—dijo haciendo que Kiba y Karin asintieran.

El Uchiha miró a su primo, y notó que Shisui le decía que posiblemente la pequeña sería el obstáculo más grande, por lo que no le quedaba de otra. El problema era que, él no era demasiado bueno tratando con los niños.

Aún así lo iba a intentar, recuperaría a Hinata costase lo le que le costase.

Naruto puso su mano en el hombro del azabache, animándolo, ya que sabía lo duro que era para el morocho interactuar con niños, sobretodo si eran niñas, ya que prácticamente se ponían a su alrededor y lo atosigaban de preguntas.

—Hola—saludó amistosamente el pelinegro, acercándose al grupo de niños, junto a Shisui, cosa que dejó muy sorprendida a Miu.

—¡Padrino! —dijo Naoto volviendo a sorprender a la peliazul, que no se sentía para nada a gusto con la presencia del morocho mayor.

Los demás niños lo miraron con cautela, notando la incomodidad de la Otsutsuki, pero prefirieron quedarse al margen y no intervenir u opinar. Además, Shisui estaba allí, por lo que no se tenían que preocupar. O al menos no demasiado.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la peliazul, que lo miró recelosa, pero al ver como su padrino se lo imploraba con la mirada aceptó.

—Gracias—susurró Shisui, pero Miu seguía bastante insegura y nerviosa.

Ambos adultos se llevaron a la pequeña, y el morocho mayor se encargó de presentarle al otro Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke-san es su primo? —dijo insegura. —No se parecen—dijo la pequeña haciendo que el hermano de Itachi se impacientara, estaba seguro que no sería nada fácil que la pequeña lo aceptara. Estaba seguro que no era de agrado de Miu.

—Si eso es todo me marcho—dijo la niña de repente. —Hasta luego padrino—dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla. —Sasuke-san—dijo en un saludo formal, que claramente era frío, para después irse.

—Me odia—dijo Sasuke en un largo suspiro haciendo reír a su primo.

—No te deprimas, ya verás como al final también le agradarás—dijo el otro morocho, pero Sasuke no opinaba igual. —¿Vas a volver a hablar con Hinata? —preguntó adquiriendo un tono más serio y poniendo ligeramente incómodo al Uchiha con su pregunta.

Sasuke sabía lo que el otro pelinegro sentía por Hinata, así que responder a eso era difícil, ya que, aunque no quería herirlo, sentía que si se relajaba al final acabaría volviendo a perder a la ojiluna. Por lo que decidió ser sincero y afirmar a su pregunta. Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes.

—Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que te vamos a apoyar, antes de que acabe el campamento Miu te querrá—afirmó Shisui, pero Sasuke no estaba nada convencido, porque si en algo se parecía Miu a Hinata, es que, si se les metía algo en la cabeza, lo llevaban hasta el final.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Este cap me ha costado horrores escribirlo, no se como me quedó, y creo que el próximo será el último. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen y ponen un review, me alegra mucho que les guste, y que no se decepcionen con el final, aunque sé que a algunas les hubiera gustado que se quedara con Shisui. Sí, se que estoy cambiando en totalidad el final de la película, pero así me salió. Así que espero que, aunque sea les haya entretenido un poco.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen unos reviews.**

 **Ya nos leemos. ;D**


	24. Siempre te esperaré

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por algunos que yo misma he creado para poder narrar la historia. La historia no es mía, ya que me he inspirado en una película hindú llamada "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" que en español significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón."**

 **Lo que está en cursiva significa que es una escena del pasado y los tres puntos un cambio de escenario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

 **SIEMPRE TE ESPERARÉ**

Los días pasaban, y la ansiedad comenzaba a perseguir al morocho, ya que ni una ni la otra cedía ante alguno de sus intentos. Parecía que tanto la madre como la hija no estaban dispuestas a darle una oportunidad al Uchiha, que estaba casi desesperado, ya que solo quedaban dos días para que finalizara el campamento, se le estaban acabando las opciones, si no conseguía que Hinata lo perdonase antes de irse de allí, después sería mucho mas difícil.

Le había pedido a su padre y hermano tiempo, que necesitaba alargar su estadía en Suna, por lo que Itachi se estaba encargando, junto a su progenitor de todos los asuntos de la empresa, haciendo que el morocho se centrase totalmente en obtener el perdón de la chica.

No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, pero nada de lo que intentaba parecía dar resultado, cada vez que le trataba de explicar a Hinata, que le diera una oportunidad, la chica sencillamente se iba. Pero no era lo único malo, ya que la pequeña Otsutsuki parecía que con cada intervención del azabache lo acababa odiando todavía más, ya no sabía que hacer para ganarse el favor de ambas peliazules.

Y no era el único que lo notaba, ya que Shisui, Neji y Kiba también podían ver como la pequeña se comportaba distantemente con el Uchiha, algo no muy común en ella, porque, aunque era un poco tímida siempre trataba de ser amable con todos.

En verdad Sasuke entendía que Miu fuera reacia a él, después de todo se había interpuesto entre el amor de su primo y su amiga, él también se odiaba por ello. Pero no podía volver renunciar a ella, ya era suficiente doloroso el saber que las decisiones que cada vez que él había tomado en el pasado, tratado inútilmente de olvidarla solo habían conseguido herirla haciendo que se culpa por ser un verdadero cobarde y un idiota.

De verdad que lo sentía por su primo, era un verdadero egoísta, lo sabía. Pero amaba a Hinata, siempre lo había hecho y ya no quería rendirse sin pelear, no sería tan idiota como para volver a cometer un error así. Por ello, aunque ahora mismo ambas lo odiaran él no se pensaba en rendir, nunca.

Soltó un largo suspiro al recordar cómo había visto a la pequeña llorar en los brazos de Shisui, pidiéndole que no la dejara:

—Escucha Miu, un día tu también te enamoras—dijo Shisui limpiando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras Hinata se quedó parada mirando el suelo. —Y querrás lo mejor para esa persona, aunque no sea a tu lado—aconsejó el azabache, haciendo que la Hyuga se sintiera culpable y se odiara por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos del morocho, pero no sería justo para él. Shisui merecía una mujer que fuera capaz de amarlo con cada fibra de su ser, y que se sintiera agradecida por tener su amor, no podía estar con él cuando no se sentía así.

La pequeña miró a su madre y notó que estaba triste y nerviosa. Nada había resultado como quería, su padrino no se convertiría en su padre, no estaría con su madre, y toda esa situación era de lo más incómoda y dolorosa, ella no quería eso.

—No me dejarás ¿verdad?, aunque tú y mamá ya no vayan a salir, no me dejarás ¿verdad? —rogó entre llantos mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba y la acercaba hacia sí, mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Nunca, tú eres mi pequeño ángel, que haría yo sin ti—le dijo con una brillante sonrisa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Sasuke sabía posiblemente que no había estado bien de su parte espiar a escondidas una conversación que solo les pertenecía a ellos tres, pero se había preocupado cuando su primo le dijo que le iba a decir a Miu sobre su ruptura con Hinata, que quería ser honesto con ella. Por lo que había temido de que su ya de por si mala relación con la pequeña fuera a peor, y no se había equivocado, ahora parecía que quería acabar con él.

La Otsutsuki lo fulminaba cada vez que lo veía, porque, aunque hubiera comprendido y aceptado que su mamá no quería al azabache y se hubiera solucionado todo entre ellas eso no dejaba fuera que él era el principal culpable de toda aquella situación.

Estaba seguro que a ese paso ni Miu ni Hinata lo perdonarían nunca.

"Orgullo Uchiha" le vino a su mente. Él había sido un idiota en seguir su orgullo por no salir herido de un posible rechazo que enfrentarse a la verdad. Tanto su padre como su hermano en los momentos críticos habían dejado de lado aquello y así habían conseguido el amor de su vida. Su padre a su madre e Itachi a Konan, a quien casi pierde. Si tan solo él se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo tal vez Hinata estaría a su lado.

Cobarde, volvió a recordarle su cerebro, atormentándole a cada segundo por las estúpidas decisiones que había tomado. Pero es que no lo entendía.

Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, cada decisión precipitada que había tomado, solo había sido por un estúpido ataque de celos que no había sabido canalizar, siempre por su estupidez, por intentar proteger sus sentimientos, no dándose cuenta de como en verdad se sentía la Hyuga. Inbécil, siempre había creído que Naruto era un dobe, pero el único idiota era él, él y sus estúpidos y malditos celos.

Sasuke se removió su cabello, mientras el Uzumaki miraba en silencio el nerviosismo del Uchiha, al igual que su amigo él también había pedido tiempo a su padre para ayudar a su amigo con Hinata, por que si estaba solo le sería muy difícil, además ambos se apoyaban tanto en las buenas como en las malas, a pesar de que el chico la hubiera jodido lo iba a ayudar.

—Teme, cálmate, no te estires de los pelos o acabarás calvo—dijo intentando bromear, pero el chico solo volvió a suspirar para luego mirarlo directamente.

—Claro, como ella no huye de ti—respondió haciendo que el rubio riera levemente, él había presenciado como la ojiperla literalmente corría cada vez que se topaba a su amigo y a Miu ni siquiera se podía acercar.

De verdad que lo había tratado de ayudar, incluso había intentado inútilmente de convencer a Hinata sobre hablar con el morocho, pero parecía que cada vez que se lo nombraba adquiría una actitud mucho más fría y distante, por lo que no había podido hacer mucho.

"Si Naruto-kun sigue insistiendo con eso me molestaré también con él" le había dicho al blondo. Después de aquello no le había vuelto a decir nada, definitivamente no se quería pelear con la peliazul, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de su amigo, mas no sabía que hacer.

Pero el Uzumaki no era el único que se daba cuenta de la situación del Uchiha, la pequeña Hinata también notaba todo aquello, además que había oído su conversación. Y aunque una parte de ella se alegraba porque su padre sí que estuviera enamorado de la peliazul, veía como todo eso lo lastimaba y de algún modo le hacía sentir un poco de rencor hacia la peliazul. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaba a su padre? Entendía que tenía sus defectos, como cualquier persona, pero sencillamente era un gran partido, dulce; a su manera. Amable; cuando quería, pero era muy guapo.

Y, aunque se moría de ganas de intervenir en toda aquella situación se había prometido no hacerlo, además de aprender la lección.

Solo ellos se debían encargar de sus sentimientos, incluso se había visto tentada por un momento en hacerle entender a Miu sobre que en verdad sus padres se gustaban, decidió guardar silencio. Naoto le había contado sobre todo el cariño que la Otsutsuki sentía por el primo de su padre, que además había sido el mejor amigo del papa de Miu, por lo que parte de ella lo entendía, así que prefería no volver a intervenir, además, se llevaba bien con la ojiazul, tampoco quería echar a perder su amistad, de verdad que había comenzado a apreciar a la Otsutsuki.

De repente sintió un peso en su espalda que la empujaba hacia delante.

—Se puede saber porqué la gruñona numero uno está tan depre—dijo Naoto, haciendo que Hinata sonriera. Entre ambos había una extraña conexión, que sencillamente los unía, porque cuando uno necesitaba del otro allí estaba, sin necesidad de decir nada, o de intercambiar miradas.

Hinata miró a su amigo y lo abrazó de repente, dejándolo helado, haciendo que se comenzara a sonrojar por el extraño actuar de la chica.

—Hinata que—pero ella lo cortó.

—Solo un rato, solo un rato—pidió. —Hasta que recupere mis fuerzas—dijo mientras se hundía más en el pecho de su amigo.

Ella soltó un suspiro disimulado, sabía que lo mejor sería que comenzara a olvidar esos sentimientos cuanto antes, no tenía ni pisca de gracia estar en un triángulo amoroso que sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero parecía que cada vez que se quería olvidar de él con un gesto no la dejaba.

Naoto no pregunto y sencillamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, e incluso le sobrarían los dedos, de las veces en que la azabache se había puesto así, por lo que, como había hecho las veces anteriores, la apoyaría en silencio. Después de todo, aunque estuvieran pelando constantemente, para él Hinata siempre sería su mejor amiga, por lo que la cuidaría, aunque ella no quisiera.

Daichi, Tatsuya y Satoru iban caminando cansados, desde que Yuta y Natsuki se habían comenzado a llevar mejor Mirai solo se pasaba hablando de todo el tiempo que el castaño mayor pasaba con la chica y de lo mucho que lo tenía abandonados.

—Ahora se la pasa todo el tiempo con ella—decía otra vez en tono triste haciendo suspirar a los dos chicos suspirar y al Inuzuka gruñir, de verdad que no entendía que era lo bueno que veía en el Hyuga, era demasiado arrogante, el era cien mil veces mejor.

—¿Por qué no la animas? Se te da bien hacerlo con las chicas—dijo Tatsuya a Satoru haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara mal, le había repetido hasta la saciedad que lo que pasó con Hinata solo había sido aquella vez, no era como si hablase tanto con la chica tampoco.

—Ya te dije que eso fue cosa de Daichi, que lo haga él—se escusó mientras el ojipardo suspiró.

—¡Oh! ¿Ese no es Naoto? —dijo de repente Tatsuya atrayendo la atención de todos, haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran al ver como estaba abrazado de la azabache.

—¡Criminal! —dijo Mirai al ver como aquel chico estaba engañando a su prima. Bueno, no era como si estuvieran saliendo, pero podía notar el interés de la pequeña peliazul por el rubio. —Sabía que había algo entre esos dos—decía enfadada.

—Es su mejor amiga—dijo Satoru serio. —Así que deja de inventar historias, ella solo es su mejor amiga—habló con firmeza. —Debe estar desanimada de nuevo—explicó mirando con preocupación donde se encontraba la Uchiha, no solo sorprendiendo a la Sarutobi, sino a sus otros dos amigos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó incrédulo el Inuzuka haciendo sonrojar de repente al ojilila que se había quedado sin habla. —¡Te gusta! —afirmó.

—Ya te he dicho que no pienses, que lo único que consigues es soltar tonterías—dijo el Otsutsuki, para luego salir de allí a toda velocidad.

—Eso sí que es increíble—dijo el castaño cuando Satoru ya se había ido. —¡Daichi, es increíble! Con esto puedo molestarlo durante mucho tiempo—decía el chico muy feliz, pero su amigo negó.

—Si lo haces, yo revelaré tu secreto. Solo déjalo en paz—dijo el chico para luego irse también, dejando frío al Inuzuka. Si Daichi tampoco quería que dijera nada era porque de verdad era cierto.

—De verdad que es increíble—dijo Mirai igual de sorprendida que él. Tatsuya la miró de reojo y suspiró resignado, está bien, no volvería a decir nada.

Se centró en la imagen de la chica, todos le decían lo mucho que se parecía a Yuta, no entendía porque ella era la única que no lo veía así, perfectamente podría remplazarlo, eran muy parecidos, algunos incluso pensarían que eran gemelos, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad. Aunque claro, también posiblemente era por eso que la chica le gustaba, porque jamás lo había comparado con su primo.

"Tatsuya y Yuta son totalmente diferentes, solo sus ojos son similares, porque incluso tu pelo es distinto a él, el tuyo es más oscuro" recordó que le dijo en una ocasión. Bien, haría tal como Daichi quería y no volvería a repetir el tema, porque, aunque lo odiara, entendía lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo.

—¿Por qué no volvemos? —dijo Tatsuya tomándole de la mano, haciendo que la chica sonriera y le alborota su cabello haciendo que se sonrojara

—Eres tan lindo—dijo la azabache haciendo que hiciera un puchero de enfado y ella riera.

Solo era un año de diferencia, solo un maldito año, por lo que no entendía porque parecía que ella estuviera a kilómetros de él. Aunque se animaba que tal vez eso era ahora, que, con el tiempo, aquello no importaría, o bueno ya se encargaría de eso. Por ello pedía que todo saliera bien con Natsuki y Yuta, si su primo salía de en medio estaba seguro que al final cambiaría los sentimientos de Mirai hacia su dirección.

 **. . . . . . .**

Miu volvía a suspirar, por doceava o treceava vez en aquella hora. La verdad es que cuando se había enterado de la ruptura de su padrino con su madre se había sentido terriblemente dolida, ella quería mucho a Shisui, y aunque, por petición del pelinegro le había dicho a su madre que lo entendía, la verdad es que no lo hacía, no lo aceptaba, o al menos hasta hace una hora.

Ella no era una niña egoísta, siempre prefería el bienestar de los demás, tal como su madre le había inculcado, pero esta vez había querido ser egoísta, había querido anteponer sus deseos, había querido por un una vez ser la prioridad. Y no había sido hasta ahora que no se había dado cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con su progenitora.

Durante todo el día había estado evitando a toda costa al Uchiha menor, no es que Sasuke le cayera tan mal, no parecía un mal hombre, era el papá de Hinata, por lo que le debía un respeto, además de ser el primo de su padrino y amigo de su madre. Pero no podía evitar verlo como el causante de la ruptura de Shisui y su mamá. Además, siendo su primo tendría que ser feliz por el Uchiha, no interponerse en la felicidad de Shisui.

Así que mientras caminaba intentado huir del azabache escuchó una conversación entre su tía Karin y su progenitora.

—¿De verdad lo hará así Hina? —preguntó Karin seria. —No puedes hablar en serio, tú amas a Sasuke—dijo la bermellón.

—Karin, no insistas—pidió la peliazul.

—¡Hina, deja de ser tan testaruda! Sé que lo haces por Miu, pero de esta manera jamás serás feliz. ¡Lo amas! ¡Siempre lo has hecho! —decía Karin.

—Eso no importa—sentenció fría la Hyuga. —Escucha, el pasado, pasado es. No puedes esperar que todo siga igual después de las cosas que han ocurrido entre nosotros, cada uno tomó decisiones que nos distanciaron, y yo no quiero volver a ese entonces—dijo afectada. —Además, Miu saldría herida, no importa todo lo demás, mi hija es lo más importante. Ya fue suficiente herirla con lo que ocurrió con Shisui—dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

En ese momento la pequeña se sentía como una verdadera estúpida. Había herido a su madre de la peor de las maneras, se había interpuesto en su felicidad. Ella que siempre había querido que en el rostro de la ojiperla se posara una sonrisa, ella que siempre había velado por su bienestar, pero lo único que había hecho era lastimarla. Se había comportando como una niña mimada que no le importaba nada más que sus sentimientos.

Recordó aquella charla con su padrino, donde le decía que las personas no pueden controlar lo que sienten, que uno no manda en el corazón, y aunque hasta eso momento no había sido capaz de entenderlo ahora todo tenía sentido, pero temía lo que aquello significaba.

—Hola—dijeron Harumi y Haruhi. Ellas también habían estado muy desanimadas desde que su tío había roto con la peliazul.

—Hola—dijo ella, haciendo que las tres suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh vamos! No deberíamos estar así—dijo Harumi, intentando animarlas, pero las otras dos estaban serias. —Esto no está bien—decía ella.

Haruhi miró a Miu, parecía preocupada por algo, así que le preguntó lo que ocurría, por lo que la pequeña no dudó en decirles de lo que se había acabado de enterar, sorprendiendo a la dos. Ambas conocían desde mucho a Miu, y aunque no se veían todos los días porque vivían en países diferentes siempre hablaban por teléfono, por lo que las chicas conocían muy bien a la ojiazul, y notaban cuando algo le afectaba.

—Sabes, todo esto no depende de nosotras—dijo Harumi con un tono serio nada característico de ella. —La verdad es que al igual que tú, prefiero que mi tío esté con Hinata-san, pero no la podemos obligar, uno no manda en los sentimientos—dijo la mayor. —Tal vez lo mejor es dejar que ellos mismo decidan—aconsejó sorprendiendo a Miu.

La verdad es que no había querido dar más vueltas a aquella idea, porque, aunque lo había estado tratando de negar, había llegado a la misma conclusión que ellas, todo eso solo dependía de su madre, ella no se tenía porque interponer en su felicidad. Pero sentía que si la apoyaba con aquella de verdad se despediría para siempre de la idea de ver a su padrino con su madre.

De repente le volvió la imagen de su madre llorando, haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Aquello no era lo que Hinata le había enseñado, no estaba bien, no podía pensar solo en ella, su mamá siempre la tenía como prioridad. Esta vez iba a aceptar lo que ella decidiera, sencillamente la apoyaría.

—Gracias—dijo ya mucho más animada haciendo sonreír a ambas.

—¡Suerte! —le animaron las dos, haciendo que ella se sintiera muy afortunada, ellas siempre encontraban las palabras perfectas para animarla. Así que sin perder más el tiempo la pequeña comenzó a buscar a la Hyuga, hasta que la encontró en la cocina, haciendo galletas con otros niños.

Cuando la pequeña se fue la hermana menor miró a Harumi.

—Ahora sí que parecías una hermana mayor—le molestó haciendo reír a la otra.

—Siempre lo soy—bromeó haciendo que ambas rieran.

La Otsutsuki corría buscando a su madre, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Sí, había hablado a largo y tenido sobre su relación con Shisui, de que ella no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo. Y, aunque ella le había dicho que todo esta bien, no lo estaba, estaba un poco resentida y estaba segura que su madre se había dado cuenta, pero no había querido hacer caso de ello.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, esta vez se disculparía de verdad, por todo el daño que le estaba causando, su mamá era quien más en este mundo merecía ser feliz y ella no se podía interponer en ello. Por eso, tomase la decisión que tomase la apoyaría.

—Hola, Miu-chan, ¿quieres hacer algunas galletas? —preguntó su progenitora, cuando la niña abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Mamá—le llamó con la voz rota preocupando a Hinata. —Lo siento, he sido muy egoísta, solo he tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos—decía sorprendiendo a la peliazul. Que rápidamente tomó la mano de su hija intentando tranquilizarla, ya que se veía como estaba a punto de llorar.

—Miu, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó preocupada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña corriera a sus brazos.

—Oí como le decías a la tía Karin que en verdad sí que querías a Sasuke-san—dijo la pequeña sorprendiendo a la Hyuga. —Y yo no pensé en como te sentías, lo siento—decía arrepentida. —Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, aceptaré cualquier cosa que tu decidas—le dijo haciendo que ella sonriera.

Hinata acomodó un mechón de pelo de su hija detrás de su oreja, mientras le acariciaba suavemente, haciendo que la ojiazul, se sintiera más calmada.

—Miu-chan no es egoísta, es la mejor hija del mundo—dijo la ojiblanca con una sonrisa. —Eres una buena niña—dijo para luego darle un beso en su frente, haciendo que la ojiazul sonriera. —Tú eres lo más importante para mí—le dijo haciendo que la niña la abrazara con fuerza.

—Te quiero mamá—dijo ella.

Bien podría ser cierto que se sentía triste porque sabía que con esta decisión su padrino jamás se convertiría en su padre, pero sabía que él pasara lo que pasara nunca la dejaría, además si su mamá era feliz ella también lo sería. Porque, al igual que para su madre, ella era lo más importante del mundo para Miu su madre era la más importante, así que apoyaría su felicidad, siempre.

 **. . . . . . .**

Orgullo Uchiha, le volvió a venir a la cabeza al morocho, no entendía porque esa palabra se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza. Orgullo, orgullo… ¡Orgullo! Se dijo a si mismo por fin entendiendo que es lo que podía hacer para que la peliazul, por lo menos le hablara.

Así que mientras Naruto le gritaba que hacia donde se iba él corría para poner en marcha su plan, no sabía si lo que estaba pensando podría funcionar, pero aquello era mucho mejor que sencillamente quedarse sentado a lamentarse por lo idiota que había sido. ¡Bien! La había herido, nadie lo podía negar, él era culpable, pero de nada servía pensar en el pasado, ahora estaba en el presente, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a la peliazul.

Buscaba por todos partes a la peliazul, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella.

—Hinata, hablemos—le pidió Sasuke cuando la encontró, haciendo que su corazón latiera con nerviosismo y ella retrocediera por inercia. —No huyas, no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas—dijo él de pronto sorprendiéndola. —Volvamos a ser amigos y deja que yo tenga un amor unilateral por ti—dijo el morocho haciendo sonrojar a la chica. —Hina, esta bien si ya no sientes lo mismo—le aseguró haciendo que lo mirara directamente a esos ojos negros. —Pero no me gusta saber que, aunque estás cerca no podemos ni hablar—dijo serio. —Somos los tres mosqueteros, ¿recuerdas? —dijo haciendo que ella sonriera hacia aquel recuerdo.

Ella lo miró, no era que no sintiera nada por él, los sentimientos estaban allí, pero igual que el dolor que sintió cada vez que lo veía con la pelirosa. Ese doloroso sentimiento se anteponía ante los bonitos recuerdos que habían vivido por lo que de alguna manera la hacía sentir molesta. Pero Sasuke tenía razón, ellos habían prometido siempre ser amigos, ser los tres mosqueteros. Además, ahora que Miu estaba bien con todo aquello no tenía por qué huir.

—Solo amigos—dijo seria, haciendo que Sasuke asintiera. —Amigos—confirmó ella haciendo que él sonriera.

—Sí, lo entiendo, solo amigos—afirmó él de nuevo, haciendo que esta vez ella sonriera haciendo que un peso se le quitara de encima.

Los siguientes dos días del campamento fueron los mejores, dejando de lado todo, a pesar de que el morocho no perdía una solo oportunidad para tratar de que la ojiluna lo mirara como más que un amigo, pero la chica, siempre con algún comentario elocuente lo volvía a su lugar. Algo que lo tenía totalmente loco, ya que su amiga de la infancia se había convertido en una mujer de amar tomar, dulce, pero con actitud fuerte.

Todos notaban como la chica siempre mantenía a raya al morocho, y, aunque sentía algo por él, por algún motivo que todos desconocía parecía que ella no cedía ni un ápice de esa cómoda zona de amistad en la que se encontraban. Aunque claro, aquello era mucho mejor que ni siquiera le hablase.

Ahora el pelinegro podía volver a sentir su risa, a abrazarla y acariciarla, sin pasarse, por su puesto. Después de todo eran amigos, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de su compañía, porque él no se rendía y nunca lo haría. Ya que ella era la mujer que amaba.

 **.**

 **Tres años después**

 **.**

Miu y Hinata reían nerviosas, se habían alegrado mucho cuando se habían enterado que su cumpleaños se celebraba el mismo día, por lo que desde esa vez habían decidido que para los siguientes lo celebrarían juntas.

Ya estaban por cumplir 15 años, por lo que este año todos habían quedado en la mansión Uchiha para celebrar el cumpleaños de las dos chicas, que desde aquel día en el campamento se había vuelto inseparables para sorpresa de todos, aunque no eran las únicas. Ya que Mirai y Natsuki también, se estaban llevando de maravilla, además, ya que la chica ahora entendía los sentimientos de Yuta solo le quedaba apoyar a su amigo.

Además, para Miu hablar con Hinata era la excusa perfecta para también estar con Naoto, por quien sus sentimientos no habían hecho nada más que aumentar. Y aunque aún no habían hablado nada al respecto todos sabían que los dos tortolos se gustaban el uno al otro.

Por su parte Hinata también estaba mejor con ese tema, y la persona responsable de ello tenía nombre y apellidos. Y aunque ella no estaba segura de como él se sentía al respecto por ahora se conformaba con ser su amiga, por lo que, de una manera u otra, tanto Miu como Hinata se utilizaban para hablar con sus respectivos intereses amorosos, apoyándose mutuamente y dándose fuerzas.

Para Sasuke organizar fiestas era todo un martirio, por ello es que su madre y la Hyuga se encargaban de ello.

La verdad es que Mikoto se había puesto muy feliz de poder recuperara a aquella hija que había perdido, porque de alguna manera u otra ella siempre había querido mucho a la peliazul, y ahora que la volvía a tener cerca no podía perder oportunidad. Suficiente había sido todo eso tiempo que se habían separado, para ella Hinata siempre tendría un lugar en su familia.

Desde que Sasuke y ella se había arreglado todo iba de maravillas, porque, aunque ellos estaban en Konoha y los demás en Suna, la distancia no impedía compartir nada, además desde que Naruto y Suigetsu se habían conocido habían formado el dúo perfecto para molestar a Sasuke, por desgracia del chico y diversión de los demás.

También el recuentro entre Shisui e Itachi había sido muy tierno, ya que entre los Uchiha los dos eran los más expresivos, y aunque solo se habían dado un largo abrazo, era suficiente para que el uno se transmitiera al otro todo el cariño que sentían. Ahora que amabas familias se habían unido parecía que todo poco a poco encajaba a la perfección, como un puzle que debió ser así hace mucho tiempo.

El grupo adolescentes hablaban entretenidos, ya estaban dejando de ser niños.

Miu se reía de alguna cosa que le decía Naoto, todos podían ver como dentro de unos años más cualquiera de los dos daría el primer paso, aunque no eran los únicos, para disgusto de Sasuke, ya que notaba como su hija y el hijo de aquel chico tiburón se gustaban. Claro que entre que su ahijado y aquel muchacho prefería al pelirrojo, y no porque el blondo fuera una mala opción todo lo contrario, pero de verdad se parecía mucho a Naruto y de alguna manera aquello le traía escalofríos.

—Se parecen a vosotros—dijo de repente Shion, con un toque de emoción que desconcertó a todos. —Es como si Hina estuviera con Naru-naru—dijo la rubia animada haciendo que las mejillas de los mencionados se encendieran. —Así se cumpliría tu amor no correspondido—bromeó a su esposo.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Naoto te lo contó? —preguntó él sorprendido, pero ella negó mientras soltaba una sonrisa melodiosa.

—Siempre lo supe, y la verdad es que al principio creí que eras gay porque te gustaba Hina, pensé que íbamos a ser rivales, ya que ella también fue mi primer amor—dijo riéndose. —Pero luego al ver que ella era una chica y que solo te veía como amigo, y te conocí mejor. Ya sabe, me enamoré de ti y de tu despistada manera de ser—confesó haciendo sonreír al blondo.

—Eres la mejor—dijo robándole un beso a su esposa mientras Hinata sonreía.

De repente otra presencia se acercó y se colocó justo a su lado.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—En absoluto, Toneri también podía llegar a ser fogoso—dijo haciendo que algo dentro de Sasuke se revolviera.

—Te encanta lastimarme, ¿no? —dijo, pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír. —¿Cuándo me dejarás besarte así? —comentó mientras la miraba haciendo que por u segundo ella se sonrojara, de verdad que amaba que a pesar del tiempo sus reacciones no cambiaran.

—Solo amigos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo en tono burlón haciendo que el chico sonriera. Incluso después de tres años la chica no había cambiado ni un ápice su decisión. Se estaba volviendo loco, ya que tenía tantas ansias de estar a su lado, pero tal como se lo había prometido no lo haría, no hasta que ella misma lo aceptara y se abriera a él, esperaría todo lo que ella necesitara, la amaba, y eso nunca cambiaría.

Y mientras ambos miraban al grupo de adolescente la Hyuga sonrió por lo bajo mientras lo miró de reojo. Tal vez lo haría esperar unos años más, después de todo para ambos la amistad era lo mismo que el amor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Voy a ser sincera, la verdad es que no soy nada buena con los finales, lo siento. Pero la verdad es que creía que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que, aunque bueno, no acaban juntos, juntos Hina da a entender que en algún momento le dará la oportunidad. No sé si esto es lo que tenían en mente para el final, seguro que no, pero quería hacerlo así.**

 **Gracias a todo los que han llegado hasta el final, de verdad que era muy feliz con cada comentario que recibía, muchas gracias por leer** **, dejen unos reviews.**

 **Ya nos leemos en otro proyecto. ;D Porque este lamentablemente ya llegó a su final.**


End file.
